YOU, SNOW, AND OUR JANUARY
by cloudsclear
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara takdir mempertemukanmu dengan cinta sejati,,,,, kim jongin dituntut keluarganya untuk mendapatkan anak biologisnya, namun sayang istrinya tidak dapat memberikan itu. sebab itu, ia harus menikahi do kyungsoo, pria yang dapat mewujudkan keinginannya. , , bagaimana kim jongin menjalani kehidupan asmaranya,,,, BOYXBOY/main cast: Kaisoo
1. Chapter 1 BAEK & KYUNG

Chapter 1 BAEK & KYUNG

Sesosok pria berparas cantik sedang duduk dibalik kemudi BMW silver sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Disana, didalam sebuah kafe, pria mungil berkulit seputih susu menjadi sasaran penglihatannya. Namanya do kyungsoo, pria yg duduk didalam kafe, ia adalah sahabat karib byun baekhyun, pria manis yang sedang mengamatinya dari balik kemudi mobil.

 _ **Baekhyun pov.**_

Aku menghela nafasku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku pada kemudi mobil, memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali semua kenanganku beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama sahabatku, Do Kyungsoo.

 _Flashback on_

 _Kyungsoo adalah siswa terpandai saat kami sekolah dulu, peringkatnya selalu no 1 dan membuatku sedikit iri, tapi aku tak mempermasalahkan itu, karena berkat ia juga aku berhasil masuk peringkat 10 besar. Ya,,, singkat cerita dia selalu membantuku dalam pelajaran, tidak hanya itu, dia juga rela melakukan apapun untukku meski ia tak menyukainya. Ia adalah anak panti asuhan yang tak pernah tau siapa kedua orang tuanya sejak lahir, baginya keluarga dipanti asuhannya adalah prioritas utama baginya. Ia selalu mengatakan Bahwa ia kagum denganku karena mau berteman dengan anak panti asuhan sepertinya, haha ,,,,lucu sekali karena sebenarnya akulah yang memanfaatkan dia duluan agar nilai sekolahku membaik. Mungkin awalnya aku seperti itu, tapi ahirnya aku menyadari ia orang yang mampu membuatku nyaman berada disampingnya. Aku selalu menceritakan semua hal padanya, sampai suatu ketika aku mengenalkan dia pada sosok sahabat kecilku, sekaligus cinta pertamaku, park chanyeol. Dan ahirnya kami bertigapun menjadi sahabat._

 _Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menyadari suatu hal, cinta pertamaku justru mencintai kyungsoo. Aku sakit hati, aku tidak terima, aku tidak ingin kehilangan chanyeol, hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya, ya! katakanlah aku memang egois. Meskipun sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak tau samasekali bahwa park chanyeol menyukainya, tetap saja aku berusaha menjauhkan mereka. Hingga suatu kesempatan itu datang, panti asuhan kyungsoo membutuhkan dana yg besar untuk mempertahankan tempat tinggal mereka, karena jika tidak mereka semua akan dikirim ke london, sebab disana menyediakan tempat yang mau menampung mereka. Aku tau kyungsoo sangat ingin bertahan diseoul, apalagi semua saudara2nya juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Aku masih ingat, saat itu, dengan nada bicara yang bergetar, dan mata memerah ia meminta bantuanku, tapi,,, aku mementingkan sisi keegoisanku, aku berfikir ini adalah kesempatan menjauhkan dia dari chanyeol. Maka dengan wajah yang kubuat bersedih aku mengatakan tidak bisa, walau sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang mudah, mengingat keluargaku adalah konglomerat. Ia sempat punya keinginan untuk meminta bantuan chanyeol, tapi aku mencegahnya dg alasan keluarga chanyeol sedang dalam posisi yang buruk._

 _Setelah itu, tepat setelah Acara kelulusan SMA, kyungsoo dan semua keluarga pantinya pindah ke london. Bahkan kyungsoo tidak sempat berpamitan dengan chanyeol atau lebih tepatnya aku yg membuatnya tidak bisa menemui chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat kecewa kyungsoo tidak berpamitan dengannya, namun apalah daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sejak saat itu aku kehilangan kontak dengannya._

 _Mungkin apa yang kulakukan pada dia dan keluarganya adalah keterlaluan. Aku menolak menolong yatim piatu itu disaat aku mampu. Dan ahirnya tuhan marah padaku. Ayahku mengalami kebangkrutan ketika aku menginjak semester ahir kuliah, yang berakibat perceraian kedua orang tuaku, karena ternyata mama berselingkuh. kehidupannku harus berubah sejak saat itu. Namun beruntung aku masih memiliki park chanyeol disisiku, memang sejak awal kuliah kami memutuskan untuk berpacaran, dan ahirnya chanyeol menikahiku setelah kami sama2 jadi sarjana. Aku tidak lagi tinggal dengan kedua orangtuaku, karena memang kenyataannta eomma dan appa telah memiliki keluarga baru mereka. Keluarga park chanyeol adalah satu2nya keluargaku sekarang._

 _Menjadi menantu seorang konglomerat tidaklah mudah, aku dituntut untuk bisa ini dan itu terutama dalam hal bisnis. Sungguh aku sangat membencinya. Meski chanyeol meminta untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi aku benar2 tidak mau terlihat bodoh didepan ayah mertua. Disaat seperti ini, aku benar2 merindukan sosok cerdas do kyungsoo, rasanya aku ingin mencurahkan semua keluh kesahku padanya dan meminta nasihat terbaik, karena ia selalu ahli memberikan jalan keluar yang objektif dan terbaik._

 _Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ayah mertuaku sangat menginginkan seorang cucu, dia seolah menuntutku agar segera memiliki anak, beruntunglah tak lama setelah itu aku hamil. Namun disaat aku hamil, chanyeol justru begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan hampir tidak ada waktu untukku, aku benar2 frustasi, aku merindukan do kyungsoo. Dan rupanya tuhan mendengar doaku, entahlah, tiba2 kyungsoo menghubungiku, mengatakan Bahwa ia sedang berada di korea dan memintaku bertemu dengannya._

 _Flasback off_

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan masuk ke sebuah kafe sambil sesekali memegangi perutku yang mulai membuncit akibat benih park chanyeol. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata begitu melihat wajah polos sahabatku yang masih saja seperti bayi, langkah kakiku begitu cepat dan berhambur memeluknya erat.

"baek,,, calm down,,, "ucapnya saat aku mulai terisak. Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya tajam.

"ya! Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, kamu tau aku hampir gila karena rindu padamu,!" teriakku sambil berlinang airmata, kemudian kyungsoo membawaku dalam pelukannya sambil menepuk nepuk pelan punggungku.

"mianhae baek,,, aku sangat sibuk setelah pergi dari korea, tapi itu tidaklah penting, yg penting sekarang aku disini, dan aku siap mendengar semua cerita kamu" ucapnya

"jinja? " aku melepas pelukannku dan menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk yakin sambil menatapku.

Hari itu aku dan kyungsoo pergi ketempat favorit kami untuk saling berbagi cerita, ya, kami pergi ke sauna. Aku menumpahkan semua keluh kesah kehidupannku selama ini, tentang keluargaku, mertuaku bahkan chanyeol yang mulai berubah akibat sibuknya pekerjaan. Ia dengan senang hati mendengarkan semuanya, memberikan nasehat yang terbaik sambil sesekali memelukku. Ia juga mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilanku dan berjanji akan menemuiku lagi saat aku melahirkan. Rupanya kehidupan kyungsoo dilondon juga tidak semudah yg kubayangkan, saat ini ia sudah tidak bersama dg keluarga pantinya, mereka semua sudah terpisah akibat tempat yg mereka huni kekurangan donatur, sehingga mereka dipindahkan ketempat panti asuhan yang berbeda-beda. Kyungsoo sendiri memilih untuk bekerja keras dan hidup mandiri, dan sesuai dugaannku dengan kecerdasannya ia diterima disebuah perusahan ternama.

Satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti, diahir ceritanya ia berterimakasih padaku karena masih membantunya dalam pendanaan mantan panti asuhan yang pernah ia tinggali di london.

"sungguh baek, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara membalasnya,,, kamu benar2 seseorang yang luar biasa, bahkan disaat kamu sendiri mengalami kesulitan" ucapnya serius

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, tak mengerti maksudnya, baru saja aku ingin memperjelas maksudnya, handphoneku berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Aku segera mengangkatnya

"yeopseo,,, wae, aku sedang diluar bersama sahabatku,,, ya! Berhenti menghawatirkannku, aku sudah punya suami,,, ya! Aku Hanya mencintai park chanyeol!, ,,, oh, saranghae,,,, " ucapku mengahiri pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo menatapku heran, "dari siapa? "

"seseorang gila yang sangat mencintai aku, uhh menjijikkan! "

"wahh,,, kamu masih saja jadi primadona ya,,, "

"oh tentu saja, byun baekhyun memang terlahir untuk dicintai banyak orang" jawabku sembari tersenyum bangga.

"tapi semudah itukah kamu mengatakan 'saranghae' selain kepada suamimu?" kyungsoo menatapku, seolah sengang men _justice_ bahwa aku sedang bermain dengan pria lain dibelakang suamiku.

"ani, ani, dia itu orang yang istimewa buat aku, sama seperti kamu, dia sangat berharga buat aku, seperti apapun situasinya, baginya aku adalah nomer satu, dia selalu ada untukku" jelasku sambil tersenyum

"waw,,, sepertinya dia sangat mencintai kamu,,, "

"oh, tapi sayangnya aku hanya mencintai suamiku" ucapku sambil terkekeh.

"kajja! Sudah malam baek, besok penerbanganku pagi" ucap kyungsoo sambil beranjak berdiri. Aku menatapnya cemberut dan kesal. Tidak taukah dia masih banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padanya, bahkan pertemuan kami dari siang hingga sore ini, sungguh hanya terasa seperti satu jam.

"tidak bisakah kamu lebih lama dikorea, aku masih merindukanmu kyungsoo! Kamu tidak merindukan aku?" omelku kesal

"maaf baek tapi kali ini tidak bisa, aku kesini kan buat kerja bukan buat liburan, next time ,,,"

"janji"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 _ **Baekhyun pov end.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo pov.**_

Aku dan baekhyun keluar dari sauna dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"oh ya baek, aku punya oleh2 buat kamu, sesuatu yang sangat kamu suka! " ucapku mengingat aku membelikan eyeliner limited edition untuk baekhyun.

"really? ,,,, jangan bilang itu eyeliner limited edition" baekhyun coba menerka. Dan akupun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"ahh! Really? Mana mana, berikan padaku, palli" teriak baekhyun kegirangan sambil meloncat loncat kecil dengan wajah beraegyo padaku.

"aku tidak membawanya baek, ketinggalan dihotel, aku akan mengambilnya jika kamu mau menunggu"

"tentu saja aku akan menunggu?!" ucap baekhyun bersemangat

"cepat ambil barangnya aku akan menunggu kamu disini" lanjut baekhyun lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte.

"oke jakkamman! Gidaryeo! " aku mulai melangkah menuju hotel tempatku menginap yang tak jauh dari halte. Sebenarnya tadi baekhyun membawa mobil tapi entahlah tiba2 mobilnya mogok. Dan ahirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk naik bus umum.

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, aku melihat beberapa pria dalam mobil menatap kearah baekhyun. Mungkin baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku tau mereka telah mengikuti kami sepanjang hari ini. Aku melangkah kembali kearah baekhyun untuk memastikan sesuatu.

" ya! Kenapa kembali, palli aku benar2 sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatnya! " ucap baekhyun kesal melihatku kembali.

"em,,, baek kamu kenal orang2 di mobil seberang jalan itu? " tanyaku ragu pada baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapku bingung, lalu mencoba mencari apa yang kumaksud. Sesaat kemudian baekhyun menggeleng.

"aku rasa mereka mengikuti kita seharian ini"

"mwo? " jawab baekhyun masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"sudahlah kyung, aku tidak mengenal mereka, kamu jangan parno begitu, sudah cepat ambil eyelinernya! " lanjut baekhyun. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu dengan langkah ragu, aku mulai berjalan ke hotel, sungguh firasatku tidak enak meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku agar bisa segera sampai hotel dan kembali menemui baekhyun.

Sesampai hotel aku segera mengambil bungkusan kado yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk baekhyun dan segera kulangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke halte. Perasaannku semakin tidak enak, aku mempercepat langkahku.

Sesampai di halte aku tidak menemukan baekhyun. Bahkan mobil para pria itu sudah tidak ada. Aku mengamati keadaan sekitar mencoba mencari baekhyun, tapi tak kutemukan dia. Tiba2 aku mendengar dering ponsel didekat semak, aku ragu, tapi aku mendekatinya, dan sesuai dugaanku itu ponsel baekhyun yang berdering menandakan panggilan masuk dari seorang pria tampan yang bernama kim jongin, tertulis jelas di layar lcdnya. Fikirannku semakin hawatir, aku mulai melangkah sambil mencari baekhyun, dan tak peduli ponsel yang terus berdering.

Sampai ahirnya, aku mendengar seseorang merintih dibalik semak2, tanpa fikir panjang aku segera mendekatinya.

Kakiku lemas, airmataku seketika mengalir, dan tangannku gemetar. Disana didepanku kulihat baekhyun tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah sambil memegangi perutnya, matanya sayu hampir tertutup.

"baekhyun! "

TBC,

NOTE: chapter 1 ini belum ada maincastnya alias KAISOO, soalnya ini menceritakan bagaimana semua kejadian dalam cerita ini bermula, so,,,,,,, sabar ya, buat Kaisoo nya,,,


	2. Chapter 2 THIS IS HOW BEGIN

Chapter 2 This Is How Begin

You, snow and our january

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

 _Typos_

 _ **Kim jongin pov**_

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke sofa yang berada di sudut ruang kerjaku. Hari yang melelahkan, bahkan sampai rembulan bertengger aku masih mencari dollar. Aku mengutak atik _smartphone_ ku, mencari sebuah kontak dengan nama "first love". Aku mungkin memang pria tak tau diri, karena masih saja mengharap pada cinta pertamaku yang saat ini bahkan telah bersuami. Haha, lucu memang,,, mengapa aku seperti ini, sedangkan diluar sana banyak pria dan wanita berlomba mendapatkan hatiku.

Sesaat lamunanku akan dirinya hancur begitu mendengar ocehan operator yang memintaku meninggalkan pesan karena si pemilik nomor tidak menjawab. Aku mengerutkan keningku heran, tidak biasanya baekhyun tidak mengangkat telponku. Aku mencoba menelponnya kembali, dan hasilnya tetap sama hingga kelima kali aku mencoba. Aku bangun dari posisiku sambil menatap ponselku. Tiba-tiba firasatku mengatakan sesuatu tidak baik terjadi pada baekhyun. Entahlah tapi aku segera berdiri, menyambar mantel serta kunci mobilku sambil terus menghubungi baekhyun.

Sesampai baseman parkir, aku menghentikan langkahku begitu panggilan teleponku pada baekhyun tersambung.

"yeobseo, baekhyun! Wae,,,, "

"baekhyun sedang di IGD saat ini, bisa kamu datang ke rumah sakit" ucap seseorang dengan nada lemah memutus pertanyaanku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menuju RS yang dikatakan penjawab telpon tersebut. Kukemudikan mobilku secepat mungkin, bahkan aku tak peduli jika polisi menilangku karena menyetir ugal-ugalan. Dalam hatiku, aku terus berdoa, 'tuhan,,, apapun yang terjadi, lindungi baekhyun'.

 _ **Jongin pov end.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Kyungsoo pov.**_

Tangan dan kakiku masih bergetar berlumuran darah baekhyun. Mulutku tidak berhenti berdoa, agar tuhan menyelamatkan baekhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat ini selain berdoa, dokter sedang berada di IGD melakukan yang terbaik untuk baekhyun.

Sesaat kemudian ponsel baekhyun berbunyi lagi, masih dari orang yang sama, KIM JONGIN. Aku segera mengangkatnya, kudengar ia sedikit berteriak hawatir. Aku segera meberitahukan dimana kami berada saat ini. Dan ia hanya mengiyakan dengan Suaranya yang bergetar.

"keluarga byun baekhyun! " panggil dokter keluar dari IGD. aku segera berdiri menghampiri dokter.

"iya dok, saya! "

"tuan byun kehilangan banyak darah, keadaannya masih belum stabil saat ini, kami membutuhkan donor darah untuk dia, sayangnya,,, stok darah di RS ini sedang kosong"

"golongan darah saya sama dengan dia dok! Pakai darah saya saja! " ucapku yakin tanpa berfikir panjang.

"baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan ikuti suster ini"

Segera aku mengikuti apa yang dikatakan dokter.

,

,

,

Aku terbangun karena silaunya mentari yang menyapa penglihatanku. Pelan2 aku duduk sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. Kupejamkan mataku sebentar, dan aku teringat bahwa saat ini aku berada di RS karena baekhyun diserang segerombolan orang tak dikenal, baekhyun kehilangan banyak darah sehingga aku mendonorkan darahku untuknya, setelah donor darah, tubuhku terasa lemas sehingga dokter memintaku unruk beristirahat saja, dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur hingga pagi.

Aku keluar dari ruangan, dan segera mencari keberadaan baekhyun. Setelah menemukan kamar baekhyun, rasanya aku ingin segera masuk dan menemuinya, namun kuurungkan niatku karena kulihat baekhyun sedang bersama seorang pria didalam yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat. Mereka saling menatap serius seolah tengah membicarakan hal yang penting. Kudekatkan telingaku ke pintu mencoba mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

 _ **Kyungsoo pov. End**_

 _ **Author pov.**_

"jongin,,, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! Aku kehilangan bayiku,,, dan dokter memvonisku aku tak bisa mengandung lagi, rahim ini rusak,,, hiks,,, " ucap baekhyun kalut sambil bergetar. Jongin membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"tenanglah baek,,, jangan pikirkan itu dulu, yang penting kamu sembuh dulu, " jongin mencoba menenangkan baekhyun. Namun tiba2 baekhyun mendorong pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

" tenang?! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang! Kamu tidak tau seperti apa posisiku jongin! Mertuaku sangat menginginkan anak ini, begitu juga suamiku, aku tidak punya apa-apa selain keistimewaan ini, sekarang jika aku tidak bisa hamil, apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari diriku,,, " teriak baekhyun dengan airmata yang mengalir deras menuruni pipinya.

"kamu akan tetap jadi seseorang yang spesial baek, jangan Berkata seperti itu, seorang pria memang tidak harus mengandung, tidak apa-apa jika kamu kehilangan itu,,, "

"tidak apa-apa katamu, kamu tau! inilah satu2nya alasan mertuaku mengizinkanku menikah dengan chanyeol, mereka menginginkan keturunan dari chanyeol, sedangkan aku,,, sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi memenuhi harapannya, , ," baekhyun menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Jongin kembali membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat bahkan jongin menahan air matanya melihat pria yang dikasihinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sementara itu diluar ruangan, kyungsoo membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan isakannya, sedangkan airmatanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Mendengar bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya saat ini, membuat kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo masih duduk didepan ruangan, menunggu jongin untuk keluar sebelum ia menemui baekhyun. Sesaat kemudian jongin keluar ruangan, dan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera masuk kedalam ruangan baekhyun. Hal pertama yang kyungsoo lihat adalah baekhyun dengan mata sembabnya. Kyungsoo segera berhambur memeluk pria penggila _eyeliner_ itu, Memberikan kekuatan untuk pria yang menjadi sahabat karibnya sejak SMA.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan kyung,,, aku,,, bayiku,,, "ucap baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kyungsoo menepuk nepuk pelan punggung baekhyun.

"aku tahu baek, sudah,,, jangan bicara lagi,,, "

"dosa apa yang sudah kuperbuat kyung, kenapa tuhan menghukumku seperti ini,,, "

"baek, jangan berkata begitu, kamu tidak salah apa apa baek, justru aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkan kamu sendirian di halte,,, jika aku tetap bersama kamu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi, maafkan aku baek,,, " ucap kyungsoo sedikit terisak.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya menatap kyungsoo yang saat ini menunduk, seolah merasa apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun adalah kesalahannya.

"kyung, kamu tidak salah, bahkan jika tidak ada kamu aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku, terimakasih sudah mendonorkan darah kamu untuk ku, aku berhutang budi padamu kyung, , , "

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, "tetap saja baek ini semua salahku"

"kyung, berhenti menyalahkan diri kamu, ini semua hanya kecelakaan,, " ucap baekhyun berusaha tegar agar sahabatnya berhenti menyalahkan dirinya.

"tapi baek,,, benarkah para pria yang di mobil itu yang menyerang kamu? "

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "aku tidak tau siapa mereka, tapi aku pasti akan menyelidikinya jangan kuatir, chanyeol pasti juga tidak akan terima aku diperlakukan seperti inj" lanjut baekhyun.

"ngomong2 soal chanyeol, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, aku ingin minta maaf padanya telah membuat kamu seperti ini"

Baekhyun terdiam sambil menatap kyungsoo, namun fikirannya tak tertuju pada pria didepannya. Ia posesif, ia takut, ia tidak ingin kyungsoo dan suaminya bertemu, mungkin memang saat ini ia berstatus sebagai istri seorang park, namun ia tau bahwa suaminya masih memiliki perasaan pada cinta pertamanya yang tak lain adalah do kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya didepan baekhyun berulang kali, menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu tak merespon panggilannya. Ketika kyungsoo hendak melangkah memanggil dokter, baekhyun segera menggenggam tangannya, dan membuat kyungsoo sontak menoleh.

"kamu mau kemana? "

"memanggil dokter?! Aku kira tadi kamu kenapa? kamu diam saja saat kuajak bicara"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum. "aku tidak apa2, hanya terfikirkan sesuatu saja"

"apa itu?" baekhyun kembali menggeleng, "gwenchana kyung, jangan hawatir bukan sesuatu yang serius, oh ya, kamu harus kembali ke london bukan hari ini? " lanjut baekhyun

"hm,,, "

"ya sudah segeralah bersiap-siap, aku tidak ingin kamu dimarahi atasanmu karena terlambat pulang, "

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun seolah tidak tega meninggalkannya. Namun baekhyun kembali tersenyum meyakinkan kyungsoo bahwa ia baik baik saja. Kyungsoo berhambur memeluk pria bermata sipit itu. Sebenarnya ia berat hati untuk meninggalkan baekhyun, namun apalah daya, pekerjaannya di london mengharuskan ia segera kembali.

"aku pasti segera mengunjungimu baek" ucap kyungsoo dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun menatap punngung kecil kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Sebenarnya ia begitu lega kyungsoo tidak bersikeras ingin meminta maaf pada chanyeol karena bagaimana pun baekhyun tak ingin kyungsoo bertemu dengan suaminya. Sesaat setelah kyungsoo pergi, seseorang kembali masuk ke ruangan baekhyun. Namja _tan_ yang tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum sembari berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? "

"better"

"aku melihat teman kamu keluar tadi, diakah yang menolong kamu? "

"hm"

"oh ya aku sudah menghubungi keluargamu dan juga suamimu" ucap jongin

Srett,

Baekhyun sontak menarik tangan jongin, menggenggamnya erat sembari menatap jongin tajam.

"berjanjilah padaku, jangan bilang pada keluargaku tentang keadaanku saat ini, mereka tidak boleh tau, atau kalau tidak,,, mereka pasti akan memintaku meninggalkan chanyeol,,, "

"tentu saja, itu sudah pasti byun baekhyun! " seru seseorang dari ambang pintu. Reflek baekhyun dan jongin menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Pupil mata baekhyun membesar begitu tau dua sosok yang berdiri disana, sosok yang ia takuti dan sangat ia benci, kedua mertuanya.

Ny. Park berjalan perlahan mendekati baekhyun. Menatap baekhyun seolah jijik, kemudian beralih mengobservasi jongin. Jongin buru-buru menarik tangannya dari genggaman baekhyun, begitu sadar mereka masih saling menggenggam.

"kamu tidak usah repot repot menyembunyikan keadaan kamu saat ini, karena kami sudah tau semuanya, bahkan sangat detail, so,,, bersiaplah byun baekhyun! Tinggalkan putraku! " ucap nyonya park penuh penekanan lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun. Sampai diambang pintu, ny. Park berhenti lagi lalu menoleh dengan smirknya.

"dokumen perceraiannya akan segera sampai ketanganmu, jadi mulai sekarang,,, tidak perlu memanggil kami appa dan eomma lagi, dan,,, jangan pernah pulang ke rumah putraku! Atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu!" tegas ny. Park lalu benar-benar benar pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

 _ **Baekhyun pov.**_

Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh mertuaku. Aku kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya, beruntung pria tan yang sangat mencintaiku masih berada disampingku. Ia kembali mendekapku erat, membiarkan dadanya basah karena airmataku. Aku benar-benar kalut saat ini, aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan dan apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku telah diizinkan pulang oleh dokter. Seharusnya aku senang, namun tidak dengan dokumen perceraian yang ada ditanganku saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya chanyeol menceraikannku, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menjengukku. Nomor telponnya pun ganti. Aku masih berharap ini mimpi, seingatku hubunganku dengan chanyeol selama ini baik baik saja, ya,, aku akui memang chanyeol sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi tak sekalipun ia melupakannku. Jika ada perubahan pada chanyeol, penyebabnya tak lain adalah mertuaku. Dan aku pun yakin kasus perceraian ini sama, namun yang tidak bisa aku terima, kenapa chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperjuangkanku. Entahlah, hidup ini memang kejam, tapi byun baekhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah, aku pasti akan membalas dendam.

 _ **Baekhyun pov end.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _3 bulan kemudian_**

Dua orang namja mungil sedang berbaring sambil memejamkan mata menikmati nyamannya lantai kayu sauna.

"3 bulan yang lalu kita bertemu disini,,, dan aku tidak menyangka kamu mengajakku bertemu disini lagi" ucap namja berbibir hati sambil masih memejamkan mata.

"bukankah ini tempat favorit kita? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tempat lain kyung, aku sedang kacau, " jawab baekhyun frustasi.

"maaf ,,, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya, " jawab kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia pun mulai menjabarkan sederet kejadian yang ia alami 3 bulan terahir.

"setelah kecelakaan itu,,, mertuaku menganggapku seperti sampah yang tidak layak bersanding dengan putranya, mereka memberikanku berkas perceraian, dan seperti mimpi chanyeol benar-benar menceraikanku, aku hancur kyung,,, hancur,,, bahkan terbesit keinginan untuk mengahiri semuanya,,, " baekhyun menarik nafas berat, menjeda ceritanya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan beban berat sahabatnya, ia membuka matanya menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang seolah membendung air matanya dengan memejamkan matanya erat.

" tapi,,, tuhan masih menyayangiku kyung, kamu ingat seseorang yang menelponku saat kita bertemu waktu itu? Seseorang yang ku bilang sangat mencintaiku,,, namanya kim jongin, tanpa kusadari selama ini, dia satu satunya orang yang selalu ada untukku saat suka dan duka, dan dia juga satu satunya pria yang mau menerima keadaanku saat ini. Dia menikahiku kyung,, " lanjut baekhyun,,, lalu membuka matanya menoleh kearah kyungsoo. Mereka bertemu pandang dan kyungsoo menyadari sebersit kebahagiaan dari tatapan baekhyun.

"namun,,, " baekhyun kembali menatap langit sauna. "aku kini dihadapkan dengan masalah yang sama, ayah jongin memintaku melahirkan seorang penerus untuk keluarga kim, dan aku tau itu hal yang mustahil."

"jongin memang berulang kali memintaku tidak memikirkan masalah ini, karena ia bilang, kita bisa mengadopsi seorang anak, dan ia juga terus berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya, tapi aku takut kyung, aku takut dibuang lagi, aku tau betul, ayah mertuaku ingin penerus murni dari jongin, bukan anak adopsi yang tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali,, " baekhyun sudah tak mampu menahan air matanya, ia mulai terisak. Kyungsoo segera menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat lalu memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"kamu tau kyung, jongin adalah pria yang istimewa, dia tampan, kaya, pintar, dan sangat mencintaiku. Aku menyesal mengapa tidak dari dulu aku membalas cintanya, dia mencintaiku sejak awal kuliah dan tidak pernah menyerah hingga sekarang. Aku ingin membalas Kebaikannya kyung, aku ingin memberikan dia kebahagiaan, mungkin jongin bisa berpura pura bahagia didepanku, tapi aku tau,,, dia juga mengiginkan seorang anak yang murni dari darah dagingnya, karena itu,,, " baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sambil melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bergerak untuk duduk, menatap kyungsoo serius. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti baekhyun untuk duduk, dan menantikan hal apa yang akan diucapkan sahabatnya.

"aku mohon kyung, bantu aku, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kamu minta, ,," lanjut baekhyun serius sambil menggenggam tangan kyungsoo.

"baek,, " kyungsoo mulai bingung

"menikahlah dengan suamiku kyung!"

,

,

,

,

,

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun dari raut wajah kyungsoo mendengar pernyataan dari baekhyun.

"kyung! "

"baek, kamu mabuk? "

"aku tidak mabuk kyung, aku sadar sepenuhnya, tolong kyung bantu aku, hanya kamu yang bisa menolongku,,, " ucap baekhyun penuh penekanan.

" ayo kita pulang baek, aku rasa kamu sakit" kyungsoo mulai beranjak sambil menarik tangan baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat baekhyun kembali menarik tangannya.

"aku tidak sakit kyung! Aku benar2 serius dengan yang aku ucapkan!" lanjut baekhyun dengan nada meninggi.

"hanya orang gila yang meminta orang lain menikah dengan suaminya baek, " jawab kyungsoo

"iya, aku memang sedang gila kyung! Sahabatmu ini memang sudah tidak waras kyung, aku mencintai suamiku, dan aku tidak ingin dibuang lagi kyung, ini jalan satu satunya, ,,,, mungkin ayah mertuaku masih diam saat ini, tapi lama kelamaan aku pasti juga akan dibuang kyung, , , kumohon kyung,,, " baekhyun memohon dengan suaranya yang mulai bergetar dan mata memerah.

Kyungsoo tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Baru saja kemarin ia menginjakkan kaki dikorea, sekarang ia harus menghadapi dilema tak masuk akal dari sahabatnya.

"maaf baek, aku tidak bisa! " kyungsoo menggeleng sambil mulai beranjak. Sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang dihadapinya sekarang.

Belum genap 3 langkah, baekhyun membuat kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"kyungsoo! Tidakkah kamu merasa bersalah meninggalkan aku saat itu?! Para pria itu menyerangku, membuat aku kehilangan bayi dan rahimku, , , asal kamu tau, mereka sebenarnya mengincarmu, tapi karena kamu pergi, mereka ahirnya menyerangku, aku tau semua ini, tapi aku sengaja Menyembunyikannya, karena aku tak ingin kamu merasa bersalah, namun,,, beginikah sikapmu ketika aku membutuhkanmu? Kemana kyungsoo yang dulu, yang selalu ada untuk baekhyun"

Kyungsoo mematung mendengar semua perkataan baekhyun. Sesungguhnya ia samasekali tak menduga baekhyun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"baek, a-aku,, " kyungsoo tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menyadari saat ini semua mata menuju kearahnya dan baekhyun.

"ayo kita bicara dirumah saja baek, " lanjut kyungsoo ahirnya sembari menarik lembut tangan baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _You, snow, and, our january_

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan ketika keduanya berhasil mencapai apartemen kyungsoo. Hanya suara jarum jam dinding yang memecah kesunyian ruang tamu tempat kedua pria mungil itu berada.

"katakan padaku baek, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tentang kecelakaan itu," kyungsoo ahirnya buka suara.

"sungguh kyung, aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit ini kembali, hanya saja aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu,,, "

"katakan saja baek, "

"aku tidak tau jelas, hanya saja,,, mereka mengatakan 'dia bukan kyungsoo', kemudian pergi meninggalkanku'

,

,

,

Lagi-lagi keduanya terdiam.

"maafkan aku baek, , , sungguh aku tidak tau siapa mereka, aku,, "

"it's okay kyung" putus baekhyun sambil meraih tangan kyungsoo. "jangan fikirkan itu, itu bukan salah kamu,,, "

"kenapa harus aku baek? " tanya kyungsoo, dan baekhyun langsung paham kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"karena hanya kamu orang yang aku percaya kyung, , , ayah mertuaku mempunyai banyak calon untuk jongin, tapi, , , aku tidak bisa mempercayakan suamiku pada orang yang tidak aku kenal" jelas baekhyun meyakinkan kyungsoo.

"aku,,, aku tidak ingin merusak pernikahanmu baek, "

"kamu tidak merusak pernikahannku kyung, semua ini aku yang minta, ini kemauanku"

"tapi pernikahan tidak semudah itu baek"

"semua yang kujalani juga tidak mudah kyung,,, " sanggah baekhyun.

"kamu boleh meminta apapun kyung, tapi tolong bantu aku, aku butuh anak biologis dari jongin,! " lanjut baekhyun

"aku tidak ingin apa-apa baek, , ,"

"kalau begitu katakan ! apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu mau membantuku" ucap baekhyun serius, Sementara kyungsoo masih menunduk.

Sungguh saat ini, hati kyungsoo dilema besar, disatu sisi perasaan bersalahnya pada baekhyun mendorong ia untuk menyanggupi permintaan sahabatnya itu, namun disisi lain, ia berfikir bahwa pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan, apalagi ia akan menjalaninya dengan pria yang sudah berpasangan, bagaimana kisah hidupnya nanti.

"kamu sudah punya kekasih kyung? "

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah.

"lalu apa yang memberatkanmu kyung?" tanya baekhyun lagi. "tolong kyung, kamulah satu satunya harapanku" lanjut baekhyun masih belum menyerah.

,

,

,

Jika ada malaikat tanpa sayap didunia ini, dialah do kyungsoo. Kebaikan hatinya merupakan harta yang tak ternilai harganya. Meski ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya, tapi ia tetap memilih menyanggupi permintaan sahabat karibnya.

" baiklah baek, demi kamu! " ucap kyungsoo sambil memaksakan senyum kecilnya.

Tentu baekhyun sangat girang mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya. Ia langsung memeluk erat kyungsoo sembari mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang kali.

Satu hal yang tidak kyungsoo sadari, terkadang kebaikan hatinya telah membuatnya begitu mudah masuk dalam tipu muslihat sahabatnya sendiri.

TBC

 **NOTE** : maaf buat alur yang terlalu cepat secepat kereta express,,, next chapter kaisoo moment mulai bertebaran, tunggu ya~


	3. Chapter 3 The Wedding

Chapter 3 The Wedding

You, snow and our january

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

Typos

 _ **Kim jongin pov.**_

Aku melangkah turun dari mobil dengan senyuman bahagia diwajahku, buket mawar merah sudah ada dalam genggamanku. Entah apa yang direncanakan oleh istriku, siang tadi tiba -tiba ia menelpon memintaku untuk _dinner_ dirumah. Hal ini tentu membuatku sangat bahagia, karena selama ini, ia jarang sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah menyiapkan makan malam dirumah. Ia bilang ia tidak bisa memasak sama sekali, jadi setiap hari kami selalu makan malam diluar atau terkadang memesan makanan instan.

Byun baekhyun adalah cinta pertamaku dari sejak awal kuliah. Sifat cerianyalah yang membuatku begitu tertarik padanya. Namun sayang aku telah kalah dari seorang pria bermarga park. Ia adalah cinta pertama baekhyun, dan aku tahu baekhyun sangat mencintainya, meski ia tahu aku lebih mencintainya. Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah, bahkan saat ia sudah menikah pun aku memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mencintainya. Dan inilah jawaban dari penantianku, sebuah kejadian tak terduga yang ahirnya memberikanku kesempatan untuk memilikinya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu sembari berlari kearahku dengan senyum bahagianya seolah anak menyambut ayahnya yang pulang membawa eskrim. Ia berhambur memelukku lalu menghadiahiku dengan kecupan kecupan manis. Tak puas dengan itu akupun melumat bibir mungilnya. Namun baekhyun menghentikan permainanku dan segera menarik tanganku, membawaku masuk kedalam.

Ia segera mengajakku untuk duduk dimeja makan yang sudah ia siapkan sedemikian rupa elegannya.  
"candlelight dinner?! " ucapku sambil tersenyum lalu memberikan sebuket mawar untuknya.  
"romantis bukan?!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lalu menerima buket mawarku, sesekali menciumnya.  
"kamu memasak sendiri? " tanyaku lagi.  
Ia tersenyum, memposisikan duduknya dihadapanku. Ia melirikku sekilas lalu menggeleng lemah. "mianhae,,, " ucapnya.

Kecewa? Sedikit. Tapi sikap aegyonya itu selalu membuatku menyukainya.  
"gwenchana, jagiya,,, saranghae,,, " ucapku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa kecewa.

Kami berdua ahirnya segera menikmati makanan. Sedikit aneh, karena baekhyun yang biasanya banyak bicara hanya diam sejak mulai makan.  
"apa yang tadi ingin kamu katakan, jagi? " tanyaku lembut, mengingat baekhyun ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting saat menelpon tadi.  
Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya lalu menatapku serius. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya lembut.  
"kita harus punya anak, jongin,,, "  
"iya, nanti kita adopsi ya, saat ini aku masih sibuk" jawabku lembut. Tapi baekhyun menggeleng pelan.  
"aku tidak mau mengadobsi jongin, ,,, aku ingin anak biologis dari kamu".  
Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung mendengar pernyataan baekhyun. "maksud kamu,,,? "

"menikahlah dengan sahabatku jongin" ucapnya yakin seolah perintah.

Aku menarik tanganku dari genggaman baekhyun. "kamu ini kenapa baek? Bukankah kita sudah seringkali membicarakan ini, aku bahkan menolak semua calon dari ayahku, tapi sekarang kamu,,, please baek, aku hanya mencintai kamu, tidakkah kamu mengerti?!" ucapku sedikit kecewa dengan permintaan baekhyun.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiriku, kembali menggenggam tanganku sembari berlutut dihadapanku.  
"aku tau jongin, aku sangat tau, kamu sangat mencintai aku, "  
"kalau kamu tau, kenapa kamu memintaku melakukan itu baek? "  
"dengarkan aku dulu jongin,,, aku sudah mempertimbangkan ini semua,,, dan ini juga tidak mudah untukku, tapi inilah jalan satu-satunya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu, kamu tau sendiri bagaimana ayah kamu bersikeras menginginkan anak biologis kamu, oleh karena itu, tolong jongin, demi aku, lakukanlah demi aku"

Aku terdiam, sungguh tak tau harus berkata apa. Aku masih tak percaya baekhyun akan melakukan ini padaku.  
" jongin,,, please,,, lakukanlah demi aku, sungguh aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan pernikahan kita, aku bahkan tidak rela jika kamu melakukannya dengan calon yang dipilih ayah kamu, karena itu, lakukanlah dengan sahabatku, hanya dia yang bisa aku percaya, tolonglah jongin,,, demi aku" ucap baekhyun memelas terus membujukku. Tentu aku tak tahan melihat orang yang aku cintai berlutut dan memohon padaku. Disisi lain apa yang dikatakan baekhyun memang benar, ayahku sangat menginginkan keturunan murni dari ku bahkan ia mengancam akan membuat hancur pernikahanku dengan baekhyun jika aku tidak menuruti keinginannya.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, lalu menarik lembut baekhyun untuk berdiri.  
"baiklah demi kamu" ucapku. Dan Senyuman manis langsung bertengger dibibir mungil baekhyun.  
"kamu jangan kuatir dia adalah sahabat yang bisa diandalkan, dia seorang pria yang sangat baik, dan punya keistimewaan sama sepertiku, dia menawan dan sangat baik hati dan di,,, "  
Aku membungkam bibir baekhyun dengan bibirku untuk menghentikan celotehannya.  
"i don't care, i love you" ucapku ditengah tengah ciuman kami, sebelum kembali membawanya kedalam ciuman panas malam itu.

 _ **Kim jongin pov. End**_

,

 **Seminggu kemudian,,,,**

Seorang pria mungil turun dari taksi, dan berada didepan sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Sesaat kemudian ia menelpon seseorang.  
"baek, aku sudah didepan rumah kamu" ucapnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu baekhyun menghubungi kyungsoo dan mengundang kyungsoo untuk makan malam dirumahnya sambil membicarakan rencana pernikahan kyungsoo dan jongin. Itulah alasan mengapa malam ini kyungsoo berada di rumah baekhyun.  
Baekhyun mempersilahkan kyungsoo duduk diruang tamu, Ternyata disana sudah menunggu tuan dan nyonya kim, kedua mertua baekhyun.

"oh, ini kyungsoo-ssi" ucap nyonya kim dengan ramah sambil mempersilahkan kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo membalas tersenyum sambil membungkuk memberi hormat. Sementara tuan kim hanya tersenyum sembari sibuk dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

Sesaat kemudian sosok lain yang sedang dinanti ahirnya datang. Jongin masuk sambil mententeng tas kerjanya, dan baekhyun pun langsung menghampirinya. Semua mata tertuju pada jongin termasuk kyungsoo.

 _ **Kyungsoo pov.**_

'diakah yang bernama kim jongin, suami baekhyun? Ah,,, dia tampan dan sangat berkarisma, sungguh beruntung baekhyun memilikinya' batinku saat melihat jongin tersenyum bahagia menyambut baekhyun yang menghampirinya.  
Ku lihat jongin mengecup kening baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan hal itu membuatku tahu ia sangat mencintai baekhyun. Tiba tiba baekhyun menuntun jongin kearahku, lalu saat itu juga pandangan kami bertemu. Entah apa yang terjadi, mendadak jantungku berdegup kencang.

 _ **Kyungsoo pov. End**_

 _ **Jongin pov.**_

Aku menatap pria menawan didepanku. Dia sungguh menakjubkan, kulitnya seputih susu seolah mengundang untuk disentuh, matanya bulatnya mampu memikat setiap insan yang menatapnya, serta bibir hati bewarna merahnya mampu membangkitkan sesuatu yang disebut nafsu dalam diri manusia. Baekhyun tidak berbohong bahwa sahabatnya ini luar biasa. Tanpa kusadari beberapa detik aku telah larut dalam pesonanya, hingga baekhyun menyenggol tanganku. Dan aku sadar pria mungil dihadapanku telah mengulurkan tangannya.  
"do kyungsoo" ucapnya dengan suara dalam yang begitu lembut menyentuh gendang telinga. Aku hanya balas menjabat tangannya tanpa mengatakan siapa namaku, karena entah mengapa tiba tiba aku merasa begitu gugup.

 _ **Jongin pov. End**_

Mereka menikmati makan malam bersama, jongin, baekhyun, tuan dan nyonya kim serta kyungsoo. Selama makan, tak sedikitpun pembicaraan muncul mengenai pernikahan, sesekali mereka hanya berbicara tentang menu yang ada.

Usai makan malam, kelimanya kembali berkumpul diruang tamu. Barulah saat ini pembicaraan serius dimulai.  
" kyungsoo-ssi, baekhyun pasti sudah memberitahumu semuanya kan? " ucap tuan park membuka pembicaraan.  
Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.  
"baiklah, tidak perlu banyak basa basi lagi, apa yang kamu inginkan sebagai ganti anak yang akan kamu berikan nanti? " tanya tuan park, dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat hati kyungsoo sakit. Ia seolah hanya seseorang yang menjual anaknya sendiri. Semua mata tertuju pada kyungsoo yang masih diam. Perlahan baekhyun menggenggam tangan kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "saya tidak menginginkn apapun tuan, niat saya hanya menolong baekhyun, sahabat baik saya, " jawab kyungsoo sopan.  
" bagaimana dengan pekerjaan? Atau mungkin tempat tinggal? Kamu tidak perlu ragu mengatakannya" lanjut tuan kim lagi.  
"sungguh tuan, saya tidak ingin apa apa, lagi pula saya juga sudah punya keduanya"  
Tuan kim mengangguk angguk mengerti. "baiklah kalau itu mau kamu, tapi,,, kamu tau kan, pernikahan kamu dengan jongin nanti bukanlah pernikahan resmi, karena kami tidak ingin orang lain selain yang ada disini tau tentang pernikahan kalian, ini semua demi citra keluarga kami, dan juga itu akan memudahkan kalian berpisah nantinya, tentunya setelah kamu memberikan anak untuk jongin" jelas tuan kim yang sebenarnya membuat kyungsoo tau dengan jelas bahwa ia hanya dimanfaatkan. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan kyungsoo bukanlah pengecut yang akan mengingkari ucapannya sendiri. Oleh karena itu dengan segala kebesaran hati yang dimilikinya, kyungsoo berkata "baiklah tuan kim, saya mengerti,,, "

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok, kita laksanakan pernikahan itu, "  
"BESOK?! " ucap jongin dan kyungsoo bersamaan.  
"appa, apakah tidak terlalu mendadak?" tanya jongin  
"tidak jongin, lebih cepat lebih baik, karena kita harus segera mengatasi rumor negatif yang banyak beredar diperusahaan, kita harus segera mendapatkan anak dari kamu"  
"tapi appa, aku harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis dua hari lagi, "  
"justru karena itu, kita tidak bisa menunda lagi, kamu akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis selama sebulan, kamu bisa mengajak kyungsoo nanti"  
"iya, aku setuju appa, " sahut baekhyun, lalu menatap kyungsoo.  
"kamu bisa kan kyung? "  
"aku,,, aku,,, belum izin,,, pekerjaanku,,, "  
"kyung, aku sudah urus semuanya, perusahaan kamu adalah mitra kerja kami, jadi jangan kuatir, aku sudah urus semuanya". Kyungsoo hanya diam, sesungguhnya ia tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan dan dilakukannya saat ini.  
"tetap saja, bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahannya?" tanya jongin lagi  
"tidak ada yang perlu disiapkan jongin, pernikahan ini tidak resmi, tidak ada orang lain yang hadir selain kita yang ada disini dan orang yang akan menikahkan kalian digereja nanti, lagipula kyungsoo yatim piatu bukan, ?!" kali ini nyonya kim yang bersuara.

Malam itu, benar2 jadi malam yang membuat jongin dan kyungsoo memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dalam kisah hidup mereka setelah sebentar lagi terjebak dalam sangkar pernikahan semu.

 **Seoul 08.30 am,**

Dua orang pria mengucap janji suci dipandu seorang pendeta. Hari itu kim jongin dan do kyungsoo menikah.

Bagi kyungsoo ini bukanlah pernikahan yang indah, bahkan jauh dari kata itu. Ia menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya, bahkan orang itu adalah suami sahabatnya sendiri. Ini bukan pernikahan resmi, bahkan tidak ada prosesi dimana kyungsoo berjalan dialtar didampingi walinya , ataupun sahabat sahabat kyungsoo yang datang memberi selamat, kecuali byun baekhyun, satu satunya sahabat sekaligus dalang dari semua ini.

Bagi jongin pernikahan ini hanyalah perantara untuk menyelamatkan pernikahannya dengan baekhyun. Sungguh ia seperti tak tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini, namun ketika ia berkata "I do" seolah ia punya janji besar yang harus ditepati.  
Kemudian ketika pria didepannya mengatakan hal yang sama "I do", jongin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Ketika penglihatannya mengarah pada sosok yang menunduk berdiri dihadapannya, ia tak sengaja menangkap sorot mata teduh pria mungil itu, namun begitu sulit diartikan. Bahagia, takut, sedih, rasa bersalah serta ketulusan bercampur menjadi satu.  
Bahkan ketika pendeta meminta jongin untuk memasangkan cincin pada jari kyungsoo, kyungsoo diam tak bergerak. Ahirnya jongin berinisiatif meraih tangan kyungsoo dan melingkarkan sebuah perak dijari manis pemuda Bermata belo itu.  
Selanjutnya pendeta mempersilahkan keduanya berciuman. Kyungsoo masih menunduk. Dan jongin terus mengamati pria dihadapannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada bibir ranum alami itu. Bolehkah ia mencicipinya. Apakah dia punya hak?. Siapa sebenarnya pria dihadapannya ini, mengapa ia rela berkorban sejauh ini. Sungguh saat ini, ia ingin memeluk pria kecil ini, mengucapkan kata terimakasih serta maaf ribuan kali.

Jongin membawa tubuh kyungsoo mendekat, lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di puncak kepalanya.  
Saat itu terdengar Suara tepuk tangan dari orang yang hadir disitu, yang tak lain hanya baekhyun, nyonya serta tuan kim.  
barulah ketika itu kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya. Sejak ia mengucapkan kata 'i do', tiba tiba hatinya merasa takut, ia takut apa yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan besar. Ia terus berfikir apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Hingga ahirnya suara riuh itu, menghancurkan fikirannya dan ia merasakan benda hangat menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Ya, suaminya sedang meciumnya. Ia melirik jemarinya sekilas dan disana sudah melingkar tanda bahwa ia telah dimiliki.

Usai pernikahan tuan dan nyonya kim harus kembali bekerja, begitu juga baekhyun. Namun sebelumnya ia meminta jongin mengantarkan kyungsoo ke apartemennya, karena besok pagi mereka harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis.  
Selama perjalanan, keduanya hanya diam. Hanya rasa canggung menyelimuti keduanya yang sama2 tak tau harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"oh, berhenti disini saja" ucap kyungsoo tiba tiba memecah kebisuan keduanya.  
Jongin menepikan mobilnya, ia mengamati lingkungan sekitar dan ternyata mereka berada didepan sebuah gedung apartemen. Perlahan kyungsoo mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya, sementara jongin hanya mengamati. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin keduanya bicarakan, namun keduanya sama sama tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.  
"gomawo" ucap kyungsoo sembari beranjak turun dari mobil, dan tersenyum sekilas pada jongin.  
"hm"

Kyungsoo baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ketika suara seseorang memanggil namanya. "kyungsoo! "  
Sontak kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati jongin yang sudah berdiri di samping pintu keluar mobilnya.  
"apa kamu sibuk? "  
Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.  
"bisakah ,,, kita makan siang sebentar,?" ajak jongin yang sebenarnya sedari tadi sangat ingin mengatakan hal itu. Dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.  
Pasangan pengantin baru itupun memilih sebuah kafe tak jauh dari apartemen kyungsoo untuk menjadi destinasi makan siang mereka.  
Keduanya memilih meja paling pojok dekat jendela. Mereka masih sama sama diam sampai memesan makanan pada pelayan.

"canggung bukan?!" kim jongin ahirnya membuka suara.  
"hm?!" kyungsoo mendongak menatap jongin.  
"kita, aku dan kamu, canggung bukan?! Padahal kita baru saja menikah, " lanjut jongin sembari mengulurkan tangan seolah mengajak berkenalan.  
Kyungsoo menatap jongin sedikit bingung, tapi melihat jongin tidak menurunkan tangannya, ahirnya kyungsoo menjabat tangan itu.  
"kim jongin, " ucapnya lalu melepas tangannya. "maaf semalam aku belum menyebutkan namaku"  
"bagaimanapun juga, kita tidak boleh canggung seperti ini, kita harus dekat bukan, karena itu, jangan merasa sungkan padaku" ucap jongin, sementara kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, "maaf, melibatkanmu kedalam masalah keluarga kami,,, " lanjut jongin dengan nada rendah.  
"aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, maaf telah mengganggu rumah tangga kalian" jawab kyungsoo.  
"tidak kyungsoo, kamu tidak bersalah, ini adalah kemauan baekhyun,,,, kalau boleh tau, kenapa kamu mau berkorban sejauh ini untuk baekhyun, bahkan kamu tidak menginginkan apapun"  
Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab karena ada pelayan yang datang mengantar pesanan mereka.

.

.

.

"baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku, ia lebih dari sekedar sahabat untukku, ia sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri, semua hal yang telah dilakukannya untukku, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kulakukan untuknya" jelas kyungsoo, dan jongin mendengarkan seksama sambil menyuapkan makan siang kemulutnya.  
"apa yang sudah dia lakukan untukmu, beri aku contoh, " tanya jongin.

'

'

'

"kyungsoo! " teriak seseorang dari arah pintu. Jongin dan kyungsoo pun sontak menoleh mencari sumber suara baritone itu.  
"chanyeol?! " ucap keduanya bersamaan. Dan pria park yang tinggi itu, berjalan cepat menghampiri kyungsoo.  
Tanpa diduga, chanyeol langsung berhambur memeluk kyungsoo dan sukses membuat mata belo itu semakin membesar karena keterkejutannya.

 _ **Kim jongin pov.**_

Aku sungguh terkejut melihat pria park itu tiba tiba muncul dihadapanku. Sungguh melihatnya saja aku ingin marah dan menghajarnya habis habisan. Hal ini bukan tidak beralasan, sejak dulu aku memang membencinya karena ia mampu memikat hati baekhyun, dan kebencian itu bertambah ketika tau dia benar benar membuat baekhyun hancur.  
Lalu sekarang, apalagi ini? Mengapa ia muncul sembari memanggil nama istriku? Sungguh membuatku muak.  
Kulihat ia berjalan cepat kearah kyungsoo, kemudian,,,  
' apa apaan pria ini! Dasar brengsek! Beraninya dia memeluk istriku' batinku geram dan aku bersumpah saat ini aku sedang menahan amarah.  
Entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku benar benar tidak suka melihatnya memeluk priaku. Oh,, entahlah, , , seharusnya aku baik baik saja karena yang dipeluk adalah kyungsoo bukan baekhyun. Meskipun aku tau dari baekhyun bahwa chanyeol dan kyungsoo bersahabat, Tapi,,, tetap saja aku benar benar marah hingga rasanya ingin menghajar pria park itu saat ini juga.  
Namun, aku harus menahan diri, karena tidak seorang pun boleh tau hubunganku dengan kyungsoo.  
aku terus menatap keduanya tajam. Kulihat kyungsoo yang begitu terkejut dengan perlakuan chanyeol, sementara si park itu, malah melirikku tajam, apa maksudnya?!.

 _ **Kim jongin pov. End**_

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada kyungsoo dan menatapnya serius.  
"ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan kyung, aya ikut aku! " ucap chanyeol.  
" ada apa?! Maaf chanyeol tapi aku sedang bersama orang lain ,,,"  
"please kyung, ini sangat penting, kumohon,,, " chanyeol memelas  
Kyungsoo menatap jongin dan chanyeol bergantian, bingung harus memilih yang mana.  
"tidak apa kyung, aku tau dia sahabat kamu, pergilah, kita ketemu besok dibandara" ucap jongin lembut. Namun tanpa kyungsoo tau, jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat dibawah meja.  
"maaf jongin,,, sampai jumpa besok"ucap kyungsoo sambil beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa kyungsoo ke gang kecil samping kafe.  
"ada apa chan?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran  
"kyung,,, kamu,,, kamu menikah dengan jongin?"

TBC.

NOTE: see you next chapter, berikutnya dijamin full moment kaisoo _honeymoon._

 _please review ya readers,,,,, trims,,,,,_


	4. Chapter 4 falling in love

Chapter 4 Falling in love

You, snow and our january

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

Typos

Deg!

Kyungsoo mematung mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol. Sungguh dia tidak habis pikir darimana chanyeol tau tentang pernikahannya. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu setelah bertahun tahun lamanya.

"jawab aku kyungsoo! " lanjut chanyeol serius.

"chan,,, da-darimana kamu tau? " kyungsoo gugup, karena memang tidak seharusnya ada orang lain diluar keluarga kim yang boleh tau hubungannya dengan jongin.

Chanyeol menghela nafas seolah putus asa.

"jadi benar,,, kamu menikah dengan dia?!,,," chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gang, sambil menunduk.

"kenapa kamu sampai melakukan hal semacam ini hanya untuk baekhyun? Kenapa kyung? " lanjut chanyeol lagi sambil menatap kyungsoo dengan mata merah.

Kyungsoo makin tidak mengerti dengan chanyeol, bagaimana sahabatnya ini tau semua masalahnya. Kyungsoo masih membisu menatap chanyeol. Mengesampingkan semua rasa penasarannya, kyungsoo teringat cerita baekhyun tentang sahabatnya itu.

"lalu kenapa kamu meninggalkan baekhyun seperti itu chan? "

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kyung, " chanyeol kesal

"aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan chan, justru karena kamu meninggalkan baekhyun, aku melakukan semua ini"

"kamu tidak tau posisiku kyung, jangan asal men _justice_ ku seolah kamu tau semuanya, kamu hanya mendengar semua dari baekhyun, tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" jawab chanyeol dengan nada tinggi.

"tinggalkan jongin, sudahi semua ini, sebelum semuanya terlambat!" lanjut chanyeol seolah itu perintah mutlak.

"aku harus punya alasan yang jelas untuk melakukan itu semua chan," jawab kyungsoo kontra.

"alasan apa kyung, kamu bahkan tidak ,,,,, aishhh" chanyeol begitu frustasi menatap kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo masih beradu pandang, hingga dering ponsel milik pria yang tinggi membuatnya harus menjawab sebuah panggilan telpon.

"yeobseo,,, araseo!" jawab chanyeol singkat lalu menutup telponnya.

"aku akan menghubungimu lagi kyung, " chanyeol berucap sambil melangkah terburu buru meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya besar difikirannya.

"kamu tau nomor telponku?" teriak kyungsoo

Chanyeol menoleh, tepat sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil. "aku tau segalanya tentang kamu kyung, bahkan lebih dari yang kamu tau"

.

.

.

 _ **Incheon 07.14 am**_

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu jongin yang sibuk membaca beberapa berkas pekerjaannya.

Sreettt!,

Spontan baekhyun menarik berkas itu dari tangan jongin.

"kamu sudah membacanya semalaman, tidak bosan apa?! Nanti kalau dengan kyungsoo jangan seperti ini, sesekali kamu harus memperhatikan dia" omel baekhyun kesal, sementara jongin hanya menatapnya santai.

"aku hanya mencintai kamu baek"

"aku tau, karena itu kamu harus melakukannya, ini demi pernikahan kita, aku bahkan merelakan malam natal sendirian, membiarkan suamiku bersama laki-laki lain"

"haruskah aku menunda perjalanan bisnis ini, atau telpon saja kyungsoo! Bilang kalau aku bisa pergi sendiri" tawar jongin

"no! No no no, kamu tidak boleh melewatkan bulan madu ini, kalian pengantin baru, jadi kalian harus melakukannya!" sergah baekhyun.

"ini perjalanan bisnis baek, bukan _honeymoon!_ " ucap jongin masih dengan nada tenang. Baekhyun menatap jongin serius, lalu memberikan kecupan sekilas pada bibir jongin. Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi suaminya itu.

"perjalanan bisnis ataupun bulan madu, yang terpenting kamu harus mendapatkan anak dari kyungsoo, itu tujuannya"

"tidak semudah itu baek,,,"

" aku tau, tapi berusahalah"

",,,"

"dan,,, berjanjilah dua hal padaku!" baekhyun menatap jongin lekat saat ini.

",,,"

"pertama, jaga kyungsoo dengan baik, karena dia seseorang yang sangat berharga buatku"

",,,"

"yang kedua,,,please,,, Don't falling in love with him!"

.

.

.

O0o0o0o0o

.

.

.

"kamu ingin duduk dekat jendela?" tawar jongin pada kyungsoo saat mereka akan menempati bangku mereka dipesawat. Jongin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa bagaimanapun caranya dia harus masuk kedalam hubungan yang lebih baik dengan kyungsoo, untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"ani, gwenchana" jawab kyungsoo dan mempersilahkan jongin duduk di dekat jendela.

'

'

"kita akan pergi ke amerika dan beberapa negara di eropa" jongin membuka pembicaraan. Dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya. Sebelum keduanya kembali masuk dalam suasana canggung lagi.

"apa saja yang baekhyun ceritakan tentangku?" lagi lagi jongin berinisiatif.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin. "tidak ada, dia tidak menceritakan apapun tentang kamu, dia hanya bilang bahwa dia sangat mencintai kamu"

Kali ini jongin yang mengangguk pelan. "lalu, apa yang baekhyun katakan tentangku?" balas kyungsoo dengan suara lembutnya yang sedikit lirih.

"emmm,,, dia bilang,,,kamu orang yang menyebalkan!"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tercengang mendengar ucapan jongin. Sementara jongin masih mengamati reaksi kyungsoo. Hingga kemudian sebuah senyum menawan mengembang dibibir jongin.

"aku hanya bercanda kyung, baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kamu"

Kyungsoo menhela nafasnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya menhindari jongin yang terus menatapnya seolah ia begitu bahagia berhasil mengerjai dirinya.

"ayo kita bermain, soo" lanjut jongin membuat kyungsoo menoleh.

Tunggu, 'soo'! sejak kapan jongin memanggil kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'soo'. Selama ini belum pernah seorangpun memanggilnya begitu. Tetapi, tanpa kyungsoo sadari, dirinya menyukai panggilan itu.

"play?"

"yup! Mari kita bermain,,, tebak kepribadian!" jongin menjeda ucapannya lalu menatap kyungsoo lebih serius. "jadi ,aku dan kamu harus saling mencari tau seperti apa lawan kita masing-masing, maksudku, kamu harus menebak aku seperti apa, dan aku akan menebak kamu seperti apa, tapi dengan syarat kita tidak boleh bertanya pada siapapun untuk mencari tau seperti apa lawan kita masing-masing"

"pemenangnya?"

" pemenangnya?,,, siapa yang menebak lebih banyak dan itu benar, dia pemenangnya, dan,,, pemenangnya boleh meminta apapun kepada yang yang kalah, otte?"

"boleh, berapa lama waktunya?"

"mm,,, satu minggu dari sekarang"

"oke!" kyungsoo menyetujuinya. "oke!" sahut jongin juga.

,

,

,

Butuh sekitar 13 jam untuk mencapai destinasi perjalanan bisnis jongin yang pertama, yaitu chicago. Tentu itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, apalagi hanya digunakan untuk duduk didalam pesawat. Entah sejak kapan tetapi jongin dan kyungsoo sudah berada dalam mimpi masing-masing.

Disela-sela tidurnya, ahirnya jongin terbangun karena mendengar suara bayi yang sedang menagis. Rupanya tak jauh dari tempat duduknya seorang bayi memang tengah menangis dan ibunya sedang berusaha menenangkannya. Jongin melirik seseorang yang pulas tertidur disampingnya. Kepala dan tangan namja mungil itu menggantung kearah samping, untaian poni hitamnya menutupi sebagian kening hingga matanya. Posisinya memang terlihat tidak nyaman, tapi pria kecil itu, sama sekali tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya.

Sadar atau tidak tapi jongin sudah mengahbiskan beberapa menit waktunya mengamati istri barunya itu. Sampai-sampai ia sadar bahwa beberapa kali kepala dan tangan istrinya itu kerap tersenggol penumpang maupun pramugari yang lewat.

Menyadari hal itu, jongin mencoba mengubah posisi tidur kyungsoo, agar kepala dan tangannya berada dalam tempat duduknya, namun sepertinya sia-sia karena berapa kalipun jongin membenarkannya, kyungsoo akan kembali dalam posisi seperti itu. Ahirnya mau tidak mau jongin mencoba membangungkan pria mungil itu. Lagi-lagi jongin tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, kyungsoo hanya mengeliat dan tidur lagi.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat _cute._ Ahirnya tidak ada pilihan lain, jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekati kyungsoo.

Ya, jongin memindahkan kyungsoo ketempat duduknya, agar kyungsoo dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Sementa jongin ahirnya menempati tempat duduk kyungsoo.

,

,

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia belum menyadari bahwa posisinya telah bertukar dengan jongin. Sampai ahirnya ia menoleh dan menemukan jendela tepat disampingnya.

'bagaimana bisa aku duduk disini, bukankah,,,? ' batin kyungsoo penuh tanya lalu melirik namja tampan yang baru kemarin menikahinya sedang tertidur ditempat duduknya.

.

.

.

 _ **Chicago, 08.28 pm**_

Kyungsoo dan jongin berjalan sambil menyeret koper masing masing menuju pintu keluar bandara. Sampai didepan bandara jongin terlihat mencari seseorang, sambil sesekali melihat _smartphone_ nya.

"jongin,,,, tadi,,, dipesawat,,, "

"mereka akan melemparmu keluar, jika kamu terus tertidur seperti itu, " putus jongin yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan kyungsoo tanyakan. Lalu jongin menoleh pada kyungsoo dan mendapati pria berbibir hati itu tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap jongin kesal.

"wae? " tanya jongin datar

"aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kamu bohongi, memangnya tidurku seperti apa? Sampai mereka akan melemparku dari pesawat!" jawab kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kesal dan membuat jongin gemas melihatnya.

Jongin terkekeh dan tiba-tiba mengusak rambut kyungsoo. "mukamu yang seperti bayi soo"

"ya! "

Sesaat kemudian sebuah BMW i8 meluncur menghampiri mereka. Dan seorang pria dewasa turun dari balik kemudi mobilnya, membungkuk pada jongin lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

"thanks" ucap jongin kemudian bergegas masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dibalik kemudinya. Sedangkan pria itu membantu memasukkan 2 koper kyungsoo dan jongin kedalam mobil.

Jongin menurunkan kaca mobilnya menatap kyungsoo yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"kamu mau tidur disini? " tanya jongin, kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, lalu bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

,

,

30 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai pada sebuah rumah minimalis yang mewah dan elegan, kemudian jongin membawa mobilnya masuk ke halaman kecil rumah itu.

Kyungsoo dan jongin turun dari mobil sambil mengeluarkan koper masing-masing.

"kita akan tinggal disini selama seminggu, setelah itu kita akan ke paris" jelas jongin sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Rumah ini benar-benar indah dengan desain serba sederhana namun memiliki nilai seni tinggi. Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru rumah, yang membuatnya takjub.

"kamar kamu sebelah sana! " ucap jongin menunjuk sebuah pintu dekat dengan dapur.

"aku akan pakai kamar yang didepan" lanjut jongin lagi sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo bergegas memasuki kamar yang ditunjukkan jongin. Sesuai dugaannya kamar yang ditempatinya memiliki desain sederhana namun elegan layaknya yang tersaji di ruang tamu tadi.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya pada sebuah ranjang empuk. Sejujurnya ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini ataupun untuk satu bulan kedepan bersama jongin. Memang ini adalah perjalanan bisnis untuk jongin sekaligus bulan madu mereka, namun bisakah mereka melakukan hal yang disebut _honeymoon_ itu.

Untuk berbicara dengan nyaman saja mereka kesulitan, apalagi untuk melakukan hal yang lainnya.

"baek,,, apa yang harus kulakukan,,, " gumam kyungsoo lirih sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Keesokannya,,,

Chicago diguyur salju pagi ini, jalanan tampak memutih karena es yang turun dari langit. Jongin keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan pakaiannya yang telah rapi serta tas kantornya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa diruang tamu, duduk sambil memakai sepatunya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan meletakkan nampan berisi segelas coklat hangat dan sandwich. Jongin mendongak mendapati wajah teduh kyungsoo dengan senyum manis yang bertengger dibibir kissablenya.

"diluar terlihat dingin, minumlah, agar terasa hangat" tutur kyungsoo lembut dan membuat hati jongin sedikit berdebar.

"gomawo,,, " jawab jongin sembari mengambil gelas kaca berisi coklat itu, lalu meneguknya sedikit. Selanjutnya dia mengambil satu gigitan pada sandwich dan kembali meneguk coklat hangat sebelum beranjak untuk berangkat kerja.

"aku akan ada pekerjaan hingga malam , nanti kunci saja pintunya, aku sudah bawa kunci"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan jongin segera bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

 _ **Kim jongin pov.**_

Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Aku menemui banyak investor asing dan mendiskusikan banyak hal tentang kerjasama perusahaan. Tepat pukul 22.00 aku memarkirkan mobil dihalaman rumah. Aku turun dari mobil, dan berjalan lunglai, sungguh aku merindukan ranjangku yang empuk. Perlahan kubuka pintu rumah, dan menghamburkan diri masuk ke dalam. Aku melepas sepatuku dengan kaki dan menendangnya asal, lalu melempar mantel serta tas kerjaku ke sofa diruang tamu. Sembari melepas dasi yang kukenakan aku berjalan kedapur menuju kulkas untuk mendapat sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokan.

' klek! '

Kubuka pintu kulkas, dan aku sedikit terkejut isinya ternyata penuh dengan bahan makanan dan minuman. Seingatku kemarin hanya berisi beberapa kaleng soda yang kubeli. Jika bukan aku pasti dia yang membeli semua ini. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada pintu kamar kyungsoo.

'apa dia sudah tidur? ' batinku.

Aku mengambil satu kaleng soda dan segera menegukknya. Kemudian sesuatu diatas meja mengalihkan rasa penasaranku. Aku berjalan pelan dan membuka tutup makanan diatas meja makan. Satu mangkok nasi dan sup ayam sudah tertata disana lengkap dengan sendok serta garpu makan. Keduanya sudah tidak panas, tapi masih cukup hangat. Ada sebuah _sticky note_ yang tertempel tepat disebelah mangkok nasi.

' _aku memasak sup hari ini, semoga kamu suka, jika sudah dingin, bangunkan aku, aku akan memanaskannya lagi, selamat natal jongin, kyungsoo'_

Aku tersenyum membaca catatan itu. Bahkan aku lupa jika hari ini tanggal 25 desember, memang sudah sangat lama, aku tidak pernah merayakan natal.

Aku menatap lagi memo itu, Entahlah tapi aku sangat menyukainya, bukan karena tulisannya yang begitu rapi, tapi karena ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyambutku dengan masakannya saat aku pulang kerja.

Bukannya aku ingin membandingkannya dengan baekhyun, tapi jujur selama ini baekhyun belum pernah melakukan hal semacam ini untukku. Aku memakluminya karena memang baekhyun tidak bisa memasak.

Aku segera duduk, mengambil sendok dan garpu lalu menyantap apa yang tersaji dihadapanku. Nasi dan kuah sup ayam itu telah berhasil masuk kedalam mulutku, dan,,,, sungguh rasanya tidak kalah dengan makanan yang setiap hari kumakan di restoran berbintang. Selain itu, entah resep apa yang digunakan, dia berhasil membuatku merindukan masakan ibuku.

,

,

,

5 hari telah berlalu di cichago, aku menjalani rutinitas yang sama setiap hari. Ketika pagi, kyungsoo selalu menyiapkan sarapan untukku, dan ketika aku pulang, makan malam juga selalu sudah tersaji lengkap dengan sticky note yang berisi pesan-pesan yang menurutku begitu manis. Aku memang jarang sekali berbicara dengannya. Terkadang ketika bekerja, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Aku merasa bersalah mengacuhkan kyungsoo seperti itu, tapi sungguh itu bukan maksudku, aku begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tak punya waktu untuknya. Selain itu rasa canggung diantara kami juga masih ada. Terkadang aku ingin curhat dengan baekhyun, tapi sebuah jawaban mengejutkan yang aku terima. Saat aku menelpon baekhyun, nomornya tidak aktif dan aku bertanya pada eomma, katanya baekhyun tidak akan menghubungiku sama sekali hingga aku pulang ke korea, dengan alasan dia tak ingin mengganggu acara bulan madu ku dengan kyungsoo.

Sungguh ini semakin membuatku frustasi.

Malam ini, seperti biasa aku sampai rumah sekitar jam 10 malam. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaanku beberapa hari terahir, setelah ganti baju aku akan langsung bergegas menuju meja makan menyantap masakan kyungsoo. Selain makanan yang enak, aku juga suka membaca note kecil yang selalu ditulis istri mungilku.

Aku membuka penutup makanan, dan kali ini kimchi spageti yang menyambutku. Aku tak sabar, bukan untuk menikmati menunya, tetapi untuk mengambil notenya. Namun kali ini aku sedikit kecewa dengan isi notenya.

 _'jongin,,, maaf aku keluar sebentar, ingin cari angin, selamat makan 😊, kyungsoo'_

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah pintu kamar kyungsoo. Menyadari bahwa ternyata pria itu tidak ada didalam sana. Meski biasanya aku juga makan sendiri, tapi mengetahui ia berada dikamarnya, membuat hatiku merasa nyaman. Namun kali ini, ada sesuatu yang kurang dihatiku.

Usai menikmati makan malam, seperti biasa aku lembur pekerjaanku untuk besok. Tak terasa, hampir jam 12 malam, mataku mulai lelah dan aku berkali-kali menguap, tapi pekerjaan ini tak mengizinkanku untuk tidur.

Aku berjalan ke dapur, berniat mengambil beberapa kaleng soda dan cemilan. Sampai didapur, mataku tak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan note kyungsoo yang masih tergeletak diatas meja.

Aku baru sadar, pria itu belum pulang. Aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.55 pm. Hatiku mulai gelisah, kemana pria itu pergi?

Aku melupakan niat awalku pergi ke dapur, kini aku kembali keruang tamu dan menyambar smartphoneku. Dengan cepat kutemukan nama kyungsoo, dan segera menekan _call_ untuknya.

1x. 2x. 3x. 4x. 5x.

Dia tidak menjawab telponnya. Bukannya aku mendoakan sesuatu buruk terjadi padanya tapi, memang itulah yang saat ini memenuhi pikiranku.

Aku masih terus mencoba menelponnya sambil berjalan kesana kemari tak tenang. Hingga ahirnya aku terpukirkan sesuatu. Ya, aku bisa mencari keberadaannya lewat GPS. Beruntunglah kyungsoo juga mengaktifkan mode GPS nya. Tak butuh waktu lama, aku sudah tau dimana lokasinya.

Secepat kilat, aku menyambar mantel dan kunci mobilku. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya. Aku tidak peduli jika pekerjaan kantorku masih menumpuk, saat ini yang kufikirkan hanyalah pria itu.

Hawatir dan gelisah membuatku menyetir dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dan aku tak peduli, meski beberapa kali orang-orang mengklaksonku karena tingkah menyetirku yang tidak karuan.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai ditempat yang ku tuju. Sebuah taman bermain. Aku turun dari mobil sambil memasang syal serta sarung tangan dan mengeratkan jaketku. Saat ini begitu dingin, ditambah rintik salju yang mulai berjatuhan.

Aku mulai berjalan menyusuri taman bermain itu, mencari cari sosok pria yang belum genap seminggu kunikahi. Dan ahirnya kuhentikan langkahku didepan bianglala raksasa.

Aku menemukannya. Dia duduk didalam salah satu keranjang raksasa itu. Tidur.

Aku mendekati penjaganya dan bertanya.

"berapa lama dia disana? " tanyaku sambil menunjuk kyungsoo.

"ooh,, pria itu?! Dia bilang dia akan menaikinya sampai kami tutup" ucap sipetugas. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"aku akan naik bersamanya! " ucapku. Dan petugas itu memberikan izin. Dia menghentikan bianglalanya tepat saat keranjang kyungsoo dibawah, dan aku segera masuk kedalam sebelum sipetugas kembali menjalankannya.

Pria mungil dihadapanku ini rupanya tidur begitu pulas. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur menandakan kinerja Paru-parunya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa tertidur disini, bahkan ditengah cuaca seperti ini. Rambut hitamnya mulai berhias serpihan salju, bahkan telinganya mulai memerah menandakan tubuhnya kedinginan. tapi dia belum bangun juga.

Sementara aku yang masih mengamatinya, aku mendengar bunyi ponsel berbunyi. Bukan! itu bukan ponselku, itu milik kyungsoo disaku mantelnya. Jika saja ponsel itu bukan benda mati, aku pasti sudah mengumpat padanya, karena menimbulkan kegaduhan. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan tidur indah kyungsoo, karena itu aku berinisiatif mengambil ponsel itu. Perlahan aku berdiri, mendekati tubuh kyungsoo, namun tiba-tiba,,,

Gubrak!

Keranjang bianglala ini bergerak cukup keras seolah membentur sesuatu. Dan hampir saja aku jatuh tepat diatas tubuh kyungsoo, jika saja aku tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhku sendiri.

Wajahku saat ini begitu dekat dengan wajah kyungsoo, hingga dapat kurasakan nafas hangatnya. Aku memperhatikan detail wajah sosok yang tertidur itu.

Matanya, hidung mancungnya, alis tebalnya, bibir merah dan kissable, kulit seputih susu, rambut hitam legam, sungguh,,, dia menakjubkan. Tak kusadari aku menelan ludahku, saat mataku menatap bibir merahnya.

Aku. Menginginkannya.

Tubuhku seolah tak bisa kukontrol ketika aku terus mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah kyungsoo.

7cm,

5cm,

3cm

2cm,

dan,,,,

.

.

.

Drttt! ,,, drrt!,,,,

"shit! "

Kali ini aku tidak menahan umpatanku pada ponsel yang bergetar dan menghancurkan momen indah ini. Tunggu! Indah?. Kenapa aku menyukai moment ini.

Aku segera mengambil ponsel dari saku mantel kyungsoo lalu kembali duduk. Kulihat siapa nama pengganggu itu dilayar lcd dan,,,, "brengsek! " ucapku spontan membaca nama yang ada.

Park chanyeol.

" kenapa pria brengsek itu, terus saja ikut campur kehidupanku, dasar tiang listrik caplang! " gumamku lirih setelah menolak panggilan itu.

"jongin" seseorang memanggilku lirih, dan aku segera mendongak, itu kyungsoo yang sudah bangun ternyata.

"ah,, kamu sudah bangun" ucapku, kulihat dia menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya melihatku, dan aku sudah bisa menebaknya.

"kena,,, "

Drtrr,,,, drrrttt,,,,

Baru saja aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan pada kyungsoo, ponsel sialan digenggamanku ini berbunyi lagi. Dan masih nama yang sama yang muncul di layarnya. Segera aku menekan _end_ untuk menolak panggilan itu.

Hatiku kesal lagi, sebenarnya apa hubungan kyungsoo dengan mantan suami baekhyun ini. Entahlah membaca namanya saja membuat moodku jadi buruk. Belum lagi prasangkaku tentang hubungannya dengan kyungsoo.

"kok kamu bisa ada disini? " tanya kyungsoo pelan. Aku menatapnya, tapi dalam fikirannku berkecamuk dengan pertanyaan tentang dia dan pria park yang kubenci. Aku tidak suka.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, sedang apa kamu tengah malam disini? Kamu fikir itu baik? " jawabku dingin, dan ia sedikit terkejut.

"aku telpon kamu berkali kali, tapi tidak kamu angkat, kamu pikir aku tidak hawatir? ini bukan seoul, ini daerah yang tidak kamu kenal, jangan bertingkah seenaknya sendiri, bagaimanapun hubungan kita, aku tetap bertanggung jawab atas kamu di sini." kali ini aku mengatakannya dengan nada marah, dan kulihat kyungsoo mulai menunduk dengan raut wajah merasa bersalah dan takut.

"mianhae,,, aku,,, "ucap kyungsoo lirih, dan tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena aku bergegas turun, saat keranjang yang kami naiki berhenti dibawah. Kyungsoo bergegas mengikutiku dengan sedikit berlari, karena aku melangkah cepat dengan kakiku yang jenjang.

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku tiba tiba marah.

"jongin, , ," panggilnya dibelakangku

"jongin, gidaryeo" ucapnya lagi dan sukses membuatku berhenti. Ia berdiri didepanku dengan sedikit gemetar.

"mianhae,,, jongmal,,, aku tidak bermaksud pulang malam, aku,,,, aku tidak tau kalau aku ketiduran,,, " ucapnya. Aku masih mengamati pria kecil ini, aku tau dia kedinginan karena bibirnya bergetar saat bicara dan ia terus menggosok kedua tangannya.

 _ **Jongin pov. End**_

 _ **Kyungsoo pov.**_

Tiba tiba jongin menarik kedua tanganku, ia melepas kedua sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya padaku. Selanjutnya ia melepas syalnya dan melingkarkannya padaku.

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat dan berkata apa, aku terkejut dengan dengan sikapnya namun disisi lain aku senang. Meski dia marah dan sempat membuatku takut, tapi aku tau dia menghawatirkanku.

Aku bisa mencium aroma maskulin serta parfum jongin lewat syal miliknya yang sudah melingkar dileherku. Aku menatapnya ragu, dan wajahnya masih berekspresi dingin.

"kajja! " ucapnya kemudian seolah memintaku mengikutinya.

Jongin membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, dan aku segera masuk. Sesaat kemudian dia duduk disampingku.

"pakailah baju yang hangat jika keluar, ini musim dingin, aku tidak mau kamu sakit," jongin berkata sambil memasang _seatbelt_ nya.

"hm" jawabku singkat.

"maaf soal nada bicaraku tadi" lanjutnya kali ini sambil menatapku, dan ekpresi wajahnya sudah berubah hangat. Lalu ia mengembalikan ponselku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, tak sanggup berkata apa apa karena jantungku begitu berdebar saat ini. Bahkan meski aku ingin tau kenapa ponselku ada padanya, aku tak sanggup untuk bertanya.

 _ **Kyungsoo pov. End**_

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah jongin bergegas melanjutkan pekerjaan kantornya yang sempat tertunda. Seperti biasa ia duduk menghadap leptop diruang tamu.

Belum lama ia fokus pada komputernya, jongin menyadari seseorang duduk dihadapannya. Dan jongin tentu sudah tau siapa itu.

"ada apa soo? " tanya jongin masih belum berpaling dari komputernya.

"mianhae,,, "

Kali ini jongin mendongak. "kamu sudah mengatakannya tadi, lupakan! Sekarang tidurlah sudah malam, lusa kita segera ke paris" . Jongin melanjutkan fokus pada komputernya.

Hening.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu? Kamu terlihat lelah, , , ?" tanya kyungsoo ragu

"kamu mau membantu? " tanya jongin serius. Mata kyungsoo lamgsung berbinar mendengar respon jongin. Ia mengangguk bersemangat.

"dengan senang hati jongin, lagian aku lebih senang jika berguna disini, " lanjut kyungsoo dan jongin masih menatapnya.

"kamu tau aku seorang kepala marketing kan? Aku cukup paham dengan,,, "

"oke, " putus jongin sebelum kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lalu menyodorkan sebuah dokumen tebal pada kyungsoo.

"ini adalah produk perusahaan kim yang baru, besok aku harus melakukan presentasi tentang pemasaran pada beberapa investor asing, aku butuh ide pemasaran yang fresh, jadi,,, "

"oke" kali ini kyungsoo yang memutus pembicaraan jongin dan segera membuka dokumen yang diberikan jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk, lalu berdiri mengambil sebuah laptop lain untuk kyungsoo.

"kerjakan disini sebisa kamu, aku akan memeriksanya nanti" tambah jongin..

.

.

.

Sampai pukul 3 pagi kyungsoo masih bersemangat mengerjakan apa yg diminta jongin. Hingga ahirnya ia tersenyum karena telah menyelesaikannya.

"yeayy, selesai! Jongin, lihat! " tutur kyungsoo ingin meminta jongin memeriksanya. Tapi, kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa jongin telah tertidur pulas.

Kyungsoo tau jongin pasti sangat lelah. Maka ia berinisiatif membenarkan posisi tidur jongin hingga berbaring disofa, memberikan bantal pada kepalanya, serta mengambilkan selimut untuk jongin.

Selanjutnya kyungsoo mempelajari apa yang telah dikerjakan jongin dan melanjutkan pekerjaan jongin yang tertinggal..

.

.

Kring,,,

Jongin terbangun karena alarmnya. Masih dengan mata setengah terpejam jongin mencoba mencari ponselnya, hingga,,,

'bugh! '

Ia terjatuh dari sofa dan itu sukses membuat nyawanya kembali sepenuhnya. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia baru ingat semalam ia mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor, dan tertidur. Ia juga ingat kalau kyungsoo membantunya, tapi bagaimana bisa dia tidur dengan nyaman di sofa, mungkinkah,,,

Jongin mengesampingkan pemikirannya sejenak saat ia menemukan ponselnya.

What?

Mata jongin hampir keluar melihat jam digital hpnya, 07.30 am. Ia segera melompat, berlari ke kamar untuk siap siap pergi ke kantor, mengingat ia punya _meeting_ jam 8.00 pagi.

Jongin keluar 15 menit kemudian, dan ia melihat semua peralatan kantornya sudah tertata diatas meja. Berkas2, tas kantor, kunci mobil, segelas susu serta omelet bahkan sepasang sepatunya sudah rapi didepan pintu.

Jongin tau itu kyungsoo yang melakukannya, tapi ia tidak menemukan pria itu. Dengan buru-buru ia meneguk habis segelas susu, lalu mengambil barang-barangnya dan segera berangkat.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Ia melihat gelas susu jongin telah kosong, begitu juga barang dan sepatunya, rupanya suaminya itu sudah pergi. Tapi sesuatu tertinggal di meja, dan kyungsoo tau apa itu. Benda itu adalah berkas yang dikerjakan jongin semalam. Tentu kyungsoo tau jongin pasti akan membutuhkannya nanti.

Pria mungil itu segera mengambil ponsel menghubungi jongin. Namun tidak dijawab. Ia sudah bisa menduga pasti saat ini ponsel jongin dalam mode _silent_. Tidak ada cara lain, kyungsoo harus mengantarkan berkas itu pada jongin.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, jongin sudah berada di ruang _meeting_ , ia membuka apa yang sudah ia kerjakan semalam, lebih tepatnya yang kyungsoo kerjakan. Jongin sedikit ragu saat membukanya. Tapi semakin ia membaca lebih lama, senyum mulai mengembang di bibirnya. "perfect! " gumamnya lirih.

Kemudian tiba saatnya jongin untuk presentasi, dan iapun maju dengan penuh percaya diri.

Skip.

Usai _meeting_ pagi, jongin masih harus mempersiapkan meeting berikutnya. Dan barulah ia sadar, berkas yang dicarinya tidak ada. Pria tan itu mulai panik karena _meeting_ dimulai 15 menit lagi. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian ia sadar Bahwa sebenarnya kyungsoo telah menghubunginya 10 kali, tertera di layar ponselnya.

Jongin segera menekan 'call' pada kontak kyungsoo, dan tak lama segera terhubung.

"yeobseo, soo,,, "

"oh jongin-ah, aku menghubungimu"

"iya aku tau, ceritakan masalahmu nanti, aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang" ucap jongin tergesa-gesa berfikir bahwa kyungsoo yang membutuhkannya.

"aku butuh dokumen keuangan, ada dimeja ruang tamu, tolong bawakan kesini, " lanjut jongin

"aku sudah didepan"

"what?! "

" iya, aku didepan hotel tempat kamu _meeting_ "

"really,,, oke, aku akan keluar sekarang" ucap jongin sedikit ragu, sambil menutup telponnya.

Jongin sudah sampai di lobi hotel dan ia terus berjalan keluar mencari kyungsoo. Sampai ahirnya ia melihat seorang namja mungil dengan payung birunya berada di bawah rintik salju. Ia sedang bermain dengan seekor kucing yang bergelanyut manja di kakinya.

Jongin perlahan melangkah mendekatinya.

"kyungsoo! " Panggilnya pelan, dan sipemilik nama itu langsung menoleh, tersenyum pada jongin.

Seolah terhipnotis, jongin menatap pria itu tanpa berkedip. Dia terpesona, entah apa yang membuat laki laki mungil itu begitu indah dimata jongin, semua yang ada padanya terlihat indah, ditambah senyum manisnya saat ini. Dia berdiri ditengah salju yang terus turun, sambil sesekali membersihkan mantelnya. Entah hasrat darimana, tapi jongin ingin sekali memeluk pria itu saat ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati jongin yang masih berdiri di teras lobi. Lalu meletakkan payungnya dan segera menyerahkan dokumen yang ia bawa pada jongin. Sementara jongin tidak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari kyungsoo, bahkan saat menerima dokumen itu. Tentu kyungsoo sedikit bingung.

"ada yang salah denganku? " tanya kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng, lalu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya.

"gomawo"

"hm"

"kenapa malah diluar, kamu bisa sakit jika berada ditengah salju seperti itu" ucap jongin hawatir.

"gwenchana~ aku suka salju, jadi setiap salju turun, aku selalu ingin bermain"

"bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

"gps! " jawab kyungsoo sambil mengangkat ponselnya.

Jongin melirik sekilas arlojinya. " aku harus segera _meeting_ , sampai ketemu dirumah"

"hm"

Jongin segera berbalik dan melangkah masuk kedalam, begitu juga kyungsoo. Tetapi jongin kemudian menoleh lagi.

"kyungsoo!" panggil jongin, dan pria kecil itu menoleh kembali

"aku ingin makan sup ayam nanti malam,,," ucap jongin sedikit ragu. Dan kyungsoo mengangguk sambil kembali tersenyum. Lagi-lagi jongin terpesona dengan senyumannya, sungguh rasanya ia ingin melihat senyuman itu setiap hari.

,

,

,

Pukul 09.30 pm, jongin sudah sampai dirumah, ia sengaja pulang lebih awal karena ia ingin makan malam bersama dengan kyungsoo. Ia memasuki rumah dengan semangat sambil membawa dua botol anggur. Jongin mulai mencium bau masakan dari dapur, rupanya istri keduanya itu sedang menata masakannya diatas meja makan.

Menyadari seseorang telah datang, kyungsoo menatap jongin dan tersenyum.

"kamu pulang lebih awal?"

jongin mengangguk, lalu memposisikan diri duduk dikursi meja makan. "ayo makan malam bersama," ajak jongin. Kyungsoo masih terdiam, sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan makan malam bersama jongin yang mendadak.

"hari ini aku memenagkan banyak tender dari para insvestor, mereka semua terkesan dengan strategi pemasaran yang kamu buat, juga dengan detail presentasi nya, terimakasih" lanjut jongin sambil menuang anggur kedalam dua gelas.

"duduklah, mari kita rayakan ini" jongin menyodorkan satu gelas anggurnya ke hadapan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ahirnya duduk dihadapan jongin, tapi kemudian ia mengembalikan gelas jongin.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa minum minuman beralkohol" jelas kyungsoo lirih

"sungguh, meskipun hanya sedikit?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "aku akan berubah jadi menakutkan jika aku minum, walaupun Cuma seteguk saja"

Jongin mengangguk memahami. "oke, kita makan saja, biar aku yang minum semua ini"

Ahirnya keduanya mulai menikmati menu _dinner_ yang sudah disiapkan kyungsoo. Sebelum sesuatu yang bergetar mengganggu acara _dinner_ mereka. Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya yang menunjukkan ada sebuah panggilan masuk, begitu juga dengan jongin yang ingin tau siapa si brengsek pengganggu acara makan orang.

Park chanyeol.

Nama itu lagi, membuat jongin menjadi _bad mood_ seketika, apalagi melihat kyungsoo yang langsung beranjak untuk mengangkat telponnya, dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

Jongin, menghentikan acara makannya, lalu meneguk habis dua gelas minuman beralkohol yang tadi dibelinya. Tak puas dengan itu jongin langsung meneguk habis satu botol minuman anggur itu.

Sementara itu, kyungsoo mulai berbicara dengan chanyeol ditelpon.

"ada apa chan?"

"kyungsoo,,," ucap seseorang diseberang

" hm, ada apa?"

"kyungsoo"

"iya chan, ada apa" jawab kyungsoo mulai frustasi karena chanyeol hanya memanggil namanya tanpa pnjelasan yang jelas.

"soo",,,

Deg!

Kyungsoo membeku seketika. Itu bukan suara chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Tetapi orang lain yang saat ini berada tepat dibelakangnya. Kedua lengan kekarnya melingkari perut ramping kyungsoo. Mereka berdua tak berjarak, jongin memeluk kyungsoo begitu erat.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sebuah benda lembut dan hangat menyentuh belakang telinganya, dan ia tahu itu bibir jongin.

"soo" ucapnya lagi dengan suara seraknya tepat ditelinga kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo yakin bukan hanya dia yang mendengarnya, tapi seseorang yang ada disana juga mendengarnya, karena jongin membisikkannya tepat pada telinga yang tertempel ponsel kyungsoo juga.

TBC

NOTE: Yeayy,,, jongin mulai falling in love ~ wah-wah apa yang terjadi setelah _backhug?´tunggu ya_ ~ cluenya, next chapter is first kiss


	5. Chapter 5 first kiss

You, snow and our january

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

Typos

"soo"

Suara serak jongin membuat kyungsoo membeku seketika. Bahkan saat ini ia serasa sulit untuk bernafas, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dan darahnya berdesir memanas. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hangat nafas suaminya yang bercampur semerbak minuman alkohol.

Tangan jongin semakin erat memeluk pria kecil istrinya itu. "terimakasih untuk hari ini," ucap jongin lagi, kemudian ia mulai bergerak dan,,,

'chup!'

Kali ini kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu hangat di tengkuknya. Ya,,, jongin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di tengkuknya yang mengirimkan getaran aneh diseluruh tubuh kyungsoo. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo mulai merasakan kedua lengan kekar suaminya perlahan melepaskannya, dan ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki suaminya semakin menjauh, diahiri bunyi pintu tertutup.

Seiring dengan itu, tubuh kyungsoo melemas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sungguh ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ia telah memutus telponnya dengan chanyeol. Dalam hatinya penuh tanya maksud perlakuan jongin padanya. Perlahan mata bulat kyungsoo melirik kearah pintu kamar jongin yang tertutup, ingin rasanya saat ini ia bertanya pada jongin, namun ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia tanyakan.

.

.

.

06\. 37 am,

Jongin dan kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sambil membawa koper masing-masing. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama terdiam bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu muka saat sarapan pagi ini. Keduanya segera masuk ke mobil untuk menuju bandara. Paris adalah destinasi mereka berikutnya.

Selama perjalanan ke bandara kyungsoo sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah jongin yang terlihat konsentrasi menyetir. Namun sebenarnya jongin sendiri tidak sepenuhnya fokus pada menyetir. Mulutnya juga terasa gatal, ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kyungsoo tapi dia tidak tau bagaimana cara memulainya.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Jongin mernutup pintu kamarnya setelah aksinya yang ia lakukan pada kyungsoo. Ia memegang dadanya yanng berdegup kencang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa begitu panas tiba-tiba._

" _Oh my god! Ada apa denganku,,," oceh jongin pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan kesana kemari tak jelas mengusak rambutnya tak karuan._

 _Sebenarnya ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya, fikirannya tadi sempat menolak, namun sesuatu yang sangat dekat dengan api cemburu dihatinya dengan tiba-tiba tersulut, membuat dirinya tak dapat mengontrol keinginan raganya. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa kyungsoo adalah miliknya_

 _ **Flashback off**_

"jongin,,, so-soal semalam,,, "kyungsoo ragu-ragu memulai pembicaraan, namun belum selesai kalimat kyungsoo, jongin sudah menyahut duluan.

"aku tidak mabuk, maksudku, aku sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan semalam! " ucap jongin tegas, seolah tidak ada keraguan. Tentu hal itu sukses membuat kyungsoo membesarkan pupil matanya menatap jongin terkejut.

"kenapa?! Aku berhak melakukan itu kan? Bukankah kita suami istri, " tambah jongin lagi, dan kali ini membuat pipi kyungsoo merona karena malu. Sungguh kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Apalagi jongin tiba-tiba menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo yakin saat ini pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Lidahnya kelu hanya sekedar untuk berucap.

Jongin tiba-tiba mengusak rambut kyungsoo gemas. "ah, cute! Kamu pasti malu ya sekarang" ucapnya. Dan kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia malu sekali.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak berbicara sepatah katapun bahkan sampai mereka sudah berada didalam pesawat. Hatinya masih berkecamuk dengan rasa malu serta sikap jongin yang menurutnya berubah. Ia tau jongin berhak melakukan itu padanya, bahkan lebih. Tapi, membayangkannya saja membuat kyungsoo malu sendiri. Oh ayolah, selama ini kyungsoo belum pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan, dan belum pernah seorang pun memberinya _backhug_ seperti yang jongin lakukan. Kyungsoo tau apa saja yang harusnya dilakukan sepasang suami istri, tapi,,, itu semua hanya teori dalam batas pemikirannya, sedangkan dalam prakteknya, nihil.

.

.

.

Setibanya di paris, mereka segera menuju hotel dan memesan kamar. Semuanya dilakukan jongin sementara kyungsoo hanya mengikuti. Hingga ahirnya kyungsoo sadar jongin tidak memberinya kunci kamar.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada didepan sebuah kamar. Jongin segera membuka kamar tersebut dan masuk kedalam, sementara kyungsoo masih mematung didepan kamar. Sadar istrinya tidak segera masuk, jongin kembali keluar.

"kenapa masih disitu?"

"kita,,, satu kamar? " tanya kyungsoo ragu

Jongin mengangguk dan dia melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang dipenuhi keraguan. Entah kenapa jongin begitu menyukainya dan ia kali ini ia berniat menjahili istrinya itu.

"ayo masuk, kita suami istri kan? Untuk apa pesan 2 kamar?" jawab jongin sambil menuntun kyungsoo untuk masuk. Perlahan kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk, kemudian ia mendengar pintu terkunci. Baru beberapa langkah kyungsoo berjalan, jongin menarik tangannya cepat dan seketika menghimpitnya kedinding.

Lagi-lagi keterkejutan kyungsoo membuat mata bulatnya semakin bulat. Jongin dan kyungsoo saling beradu pandang. Jarak wajah mereka tidak kurang dari 15 cm, karena jongin sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya.

Berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang terkejut, jongin saat ini ber _smirk_ licik dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kyungsoo. Respek kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan jongin padanya. Jantungnya berdetak duakali lipat daripada biasanya. Tangannya mengepal disamping kanan kiri badannya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hangat nafas suaminya menerpa kulit wajahnya. Semakin dekat dan terus mendekat. Kyungsoo menerka nerka apa yang akan terjadi, sembari menghitung dalam hati, 3,,,, 2,,,, 1,,,,

.

.

.

"jangan hawatir, kamar ini double bed kok" bisik jongin ditelinga kyungsoo dengan suara sexynya. Kyungsoo seketika membuka matanya, dan mendorong suaminya agar terlepas dari kungkungannya. Kyungsoo menatap jongin tajam, lalu segera berjalan menjauh menuju ranjangnya. Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus saat ini dan ia tak bisa menatap jongin lagi karena malu.

Sementara jongin, hanya terkekeh sambil terus memperhatikan gerak namja mungil itu. Hatinya begitu puas telah berhasil mengerjai istrinya, apalagi melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Jongin bisa menebak, pria kecil itu sangat malu sekarang.

Belum selesai disitu, jongin kembali menghampiri kyungsoo yang duduk diranjang memainnkan ponselnya.

"kenapa kamu mendorongku? " tanya jongin dan kyungsoo masih terus fokus pada ponselnya.

"kamu tidak berfikir yang aneh aneh bukan? Atau kamu mengharapkan aku melakukan sesuatu padamu? " goda jongin, dan sukses membuat kyungsoo menatapnya.

"ya! Ten-tentu saja tidak,,, !" jawab kyungsoo.

"lalu kenapa wajahmu merah? " lanjut jongin kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada kyungsoo. Reflek kyungsoo memundurkan dirinya.

Tapi jongin terus mendekat hingga posisi kyungsoo yang berbaring dengan jongin diatasnya, mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya di kanan kiri tubuh kyungsoo.

"a-apa yang mau kau lakukan? " kyungsoo gugup.

"menurutmu?" jongin bersmirk licik dan terus memperkecil jarak tubuh mereka.

"andweee! " teriak kyungsoo sambil menutup wajahnya. "jebal, jongin-ah ,,,a-aku belum siap"

Kyungsoo terus menutupi wajahnya tidak berani melihat jongin, tapi sesuatu yang dibayangkan kyungsoo tidak terjadi. Yang terjadi adalah ia mendengar jongin tertawa.

Perlahan kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat jongin sudah berdiri sambil menertawakannya. Kemudian ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh kyungsoo lalu mengusak rambutnya gemas.

"istirahatlah! Nanti malam kita keluar" ucap jongin lalu bergegas melangkah keluar.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, menatap kepergian jongin. Sungguh ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mungkinkah jongin sengaja mengerjainya?. Batin kyungsoo bertanya tanya, tapi yang jelas saat ini kyungsoo merasa sangat malu.

Namun sesuatu membuat kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia mengingat bagaimana jongin tertawa lepas dihadapannya. Baru kali ini kyungsoo melihatnya. Meski kejadian tadi membuat kyungsoo malu, tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat jongin tertawa..

.

.

.

.

.

Paris, 09.00 pm

Kyungsoo mengeratkan mantelnya didepan meja rias. Ia melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin besar dihadapannya. Skiny jeans hitam, sweater biru bermotif kotak dengan kemeja baby blue didalamnya, lalu mantel panjang berwana navy lengkap membalut tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menyemprotkan sedikit minyak wangi dibadannya sebelum menyambar ponsel didepannya dan bergegas keluar.

Satu jam yang lalu jongin mengiriminya pesan meminta dia bersiap siap dan menunggu di lobi hotel. Entah kemana jongin akan membawanya tapi kyungsoo merasa senang karena malam tahun barunya tidak akan ia habiskan di hotel saja.

Setelah 30 menit kyungsoo menunggu dilobi hotel, jongin datang sambil mengendarai mobil mewah berwarna silver, lebih tepatnya _porsche 911 carrera._ Kyungsoo tidak heran dengan gaya hidup jongin, karena memang kenyataannya ia adalah seorang konglomerat.

Jongin menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan mengisyaratkan kyungsoo untuk segera masuk.

Selama perjalanan kyungsoo masih diam, karena sebenarnya bayangan kejadian tadi siang masih membuatnya malu bahkan hanya memikirkannya. Namun ketika ia melirik jongin dan mendapati jongin berekspresi santai, kyungsoo mengubur semua rasa malunya dan mencoba mendapatkan jawaban rasa penasarannya.

"kita mau kemana? " tanya kyungsoo pelan. Jongin tidak langsung menjawab , dia menghela nafas pelan lalu melirik kyungsoo.

"pesta kembang api,,,, di eifel"

Mata kyungsoo seketika berbinar mendengar jawaban jongin.

"jinja?! " . Jongin mengangguk.

"kenapa? Kelihatannya kamu bersemangat sekali?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. " sejak dulu aku ingin melihat pesta kembang api di eifel, setiap kali baekhyun pulang dari paris dan pergi ke eifel, baekhyun selalu bercerita dan menunjukkan foto fotonya padaku, aku begitu iri padanya, dan sekarang ahirnya aku bisa kesana" jelas kyungsoo bersemangat. Dan jongin hanya tersenyum.

Sesampai di eifel, kyungsoo begitu antusias melihat kesana kemari. Bahkan ia tak peduli masuk ke dalam lautan manusia yang ada disana. Sesekali kyungsoo mengambil gambar dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak peduli kemana jongin pergi saat ini. Memang sebelum turun dari mobil jongin mengizinkannya untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri, sementara jongin ada urusan lain.

Tepat tengah malam pesta kembang api dimulai. Berbagai macam bentuk kembang api, diluncurkan dari atas eifel menyajikan atraksi kembang api yang menakjubkan. Kyungsoo benar benar menikmati pertunjukan yang ada, hatinya benar benar dilanda perasaan bahagia, ia bahkan melupakan semua penat masalahnya saat ini.

Setelah acara kembang api, musik tiba-tiba diputar sangat keras, dan semua orang mulai menari bebas. Sementara kyungsoo hanya menoleh kesana kemari mengamati keadaan yang awam baginya. Sesaat kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mendapatkan ponselnya. Terlihat jongin sedang menelponnya. Baru saja kyungsoo akan mengangkatnya, seseorang menyenggol bahunya keras, membuat ponsel kyungsoo terjatuh.

Kyungsoo menunduk berusaha mengambil ponselnya namun saat ia bangkit, tiba - tiba semua orang berlarian sambil menari bebas. Tubuh kecil kyungsoo terombang ambing ditengah lautan manusia. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia takut dan pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan menarik bahunya membawa pungungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Bugh! . Itu bukan benda mati, itu adalah dada seseorang. Kyungsoo tidak perlu menoleh untuk tau siapa orang dibelakanggnya. Beberapa hari tinggal dengan seseorang membuat kyungsoo hafal bagaimana bau orang itu. Aroma maskulin bercampur mint. Dia jongin.

Perlahan tapi pasti, jongin membawa kyungsoo keluar dari kerumunan. Ia melindungi kyungsoo dari belakang dengan tangannya. Hal itu membuat hati kyungsoo menghangat. Ia merasa dilindungi.

"jangan kesana, lihat dari sini saja! " ucap jongin begitu sudah lepas dari kerumunan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Saat ini keduanya ada di depan mobil mereka. Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mobil lalu memposisikan diri duduk pada kap depan mobil.

"duduklah! " titah jongin sambil menepuk spot kosong di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti perintah jongin.

Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah minuman beralkohol dari dalam bungkusan yang diambilnya barusan. Lalu segera meneguknya. Sementara kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan.

Pria tan itu melirik kyungsoo, lalu mengambil sesuatu yang lain dari dalam bungkusan dan memberikannya pada kyungsoo.

"untukku?! " tanya kyungsoo sebelum mengambil sebuah eskrim dari tangan jongin. Pria tan itu menggangguk. Dan kyungsoo menerima es krimnya. Ia segera membukanya dan perlahan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"gomawo, jongin-ah! " ucap kyungsoo lirih.

"buat apa? "

" sudah mengajakku kesini, dan eskrim ini juga"

"oh, i'ts okay, ini malam tahun baru, aku juga tidak mau jika cuma di hotel saja, dan eskrim itu, karena kamu tidak bisa minum alkohol jadi aku membelinya"

Kyungsoo menggangguk pelan lalu menatap jongin.

"wae? " tanya jongin

"kamu tidak apa apa minum itu disini? Nanti kalau kamu,,,,? "

"aku tidak akan mabuk soo,,, aku punya toleransi yang tinggi pada alkohol jangan kuatir" jawab jongin lagi lagi sambil mengusak rambut kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa tapi jongin sangat menyukainya. Menyentuh kepala kyungsoo. Lalu Keduanya sama sama terdiam sambil melihat atraksi atraksi didepan mereka.

"ah,,, it's snowing! " pekik kyungsoo tiba tiba dengan antusias saat salju mulai turun. Sesekali ia menangkapnya memainkan salju itu ditangannya. Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa saat ini jongin tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

Jongin perlahan menikmati detail setiap wajah kyungsoo yang menurutnya begitu indah dan lebih menarik dari atraksi pesta yang ada didepannya.

Kyungsoo memiliki kulit halus seputih susu, mata bulat dengan bulu mata yang panjang. Hidungnya mancung lebih dari dirinya. Ketika dia tersennyum bibir plum merahnya akan berbentuk hati. Sangat menggoda. Jongin tidak sadar ia terus mengamati bibir itu. Entah apa, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya bangkit, ia begitu mengigingkannya, dapat merasakan bibir itu.

Jongin tanpa sadar mendekat pada kyungsoo, lalu dengan ibu jarinya jongin mengusap bibir hati itu. Tentu kyungsoo terkejut dengan sikap jongin, apalagi saat ini suaminya itu menatapnya intens.

"wae? " tanya kyungsoo ragu.

Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, jongin bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"ah, aniya,,, ada kotoran disitu tadi" jawab jongin asal. Lalu kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya sendiri berkali kali hingga warnanya semakin merah.

"sudah hilang? " tanya kyungsoo polos. Jongin mengannguk. kyungsoo tidak tau bahwa saat ini jongin begitu menginginkan bibirnya, bahkan pria tan itu mati matian menahannya. Bibir itu semakin menggoda.

"kajja, kita pulang,! Saljunya semakin lebat" putus jongin, karena ia takut jika terus berada disana, ia tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, jongin duduk santai sambil menonton televisi. Ia melirik kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"soo? "

"hm? "

"kamu ingat, kita setuju memainkan game saat berangkat ke amerika? "

Kyungsoo menggangguk.

"mari kita lihat siapa pemenangnya! "

"oke, " jawab kyungsoo sambil melangkah untuk bergabung dengan jongin di sofa. Sementara jongin segera mematikan tv.

"katakan apa saja yang kamu tau tentang aku? " tanya jongin duluan.

" hm,,, aku rasa tidak banyak"

"katakan saja! "

"first, you don't like coffe? "

"yes, i like soda"

"two, kamu suka ayam"

"right"

"kamu orang yang bekerja keras dalam bidang yang kamu sukai? "

"yes"

"kamu sebenarnya orang yang perhatian"

Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap kyungsoo. "aku tidak tau kenapa kamu berfikir seperti itu, tapi aku rasa ya, "

"aku masih punya poin terahir, tapi aku ingin dengar jawaban kamu dulu" ucap kyungsoo

"oke, first, kamu pemalu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kamu bisa tidur dimanapun"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "ya"

"kamu suka salju"

"kamu pintar memasak" lanjut jongin

"kamu orang yang care"

"kamu ingin pergi ke paris dan melihat kembang api, " jongin masih terus menebak

"kamu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri" tebak jongin lagi sementara kyungsoo terus mendengarkan.

"adakah yang salah? " tanya jongin setelah menyebutkan semua clue nya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"aku banyak mendengar orang menilaiku seperti yang kamu katakan, jadi aku rasa tidak ada yang salah" jawab kyungsoo.

"i'm already win, right?! "

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"tapi aku ingin tau poin terahir kamu tentang aku. Dan aku masih punya satu poin lagi tentang kamu" lanjut jongin

"you're unpredictable" jawab kyungsoo seketika.

"kenapa kamu berfikir begitu? "

"sometimes, kamu sangat dingin, kemudian kamu bisa jadi manis, dan terkadang,,, kamu menakutkan,,,"

",,,,"

"entahlah,,, aku tidak bisa menebak kamu orang yang bagaimana? "

Jongin tersenyum menatap kyungsoo. "kamu hanya belum mengenalku, soo? "

",,,,, lalu apa poin terahir tentangku? " tanya kyungsoo.

"sebenarnya sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak yakin, aku hanya menebak, " ucap jongin

",,,"

"kamu pernah mengalami patah hati dimasa lalu, dan ahirnya kamu phobia untuk menerima cinta yang baru" tebak jongin serius.

Namun Kyungsoo justru terkekeh. "kenapa kamu berfikir seperti itu? "

"entahlah, hanya saja aku berfikir kamu seperti itu, " jawab jongin asal.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kosong kearah televisi yang tidak menyala.

"sayang sekali, poin terahir kamu salah! Aku bahkan belum pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dimasa lalu"

Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan kyungsoo, tapi ia terus memperhatikan sosok didepannya itu.

"dari dulu, aku selalu penasaran bagaimana kehidupan asmaraku,,, aku tidak mudah jatuh cinta, aku selalu iri tiap kali baekhyun bercerita tentang kisah asmaranya,,, " lanjut kyungsoo, lalu menghela nafas sebelum melamjutkan kalimatnya.

Sementara tanpa kyungsoo tahu jongin menatapnya lekat. Jongin memperhatikan pria kecil dihadapannya itu, meneliti lagi tiap detail wajah manisnya. Dan lagi, pandangan jongin tertarik pada bibir plum milik namja bermarga do itu.

" aku selalu penasaran dan ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya first love ataupun,,, first kiss,,," kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"kalau kamu sendiri? Bagaimana kisah asmara kamu, bolehkah,,,, "

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah jongin dan,,,

,

,

,

,

,

Deg!

,

,

,

,

,

Pupil mata Namja kecil itu lagi lagi membesar. Begitu ia menoleh kearah jongin, sesuatu hangat menempel tepat pada bibirnya.

Kyungsoo terlalu kaget dan baru sadar setelah sekian detik bahwa bibir kim jongin menempel sempurna pada miliknya. Kim jongin menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Hening.

Sesaat kemudian jongin memundurkan wajahnya hanya sedikit. Bahkan hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. Kedua pasang mata beradu intens, sebelum ahirnya kim jongin memfokuskan pandangannya pada bibir merah itu lagi.

Sementara kyungsoo yang masih mematung karena keterkejutannya, jongin membawa ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir kyungsoo, membuatnya agar tidak terkatup rapat.

Kemudian bibirnya kembali memangut bibir kyungsoo, tidak hanya menempel kali ini jongin melumat lembut bibir kyungsoo atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggang kyungsoo, membawa tubuh pria itu semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya, tanpa jarak. Sementara tangannya perlahan meraih tengkuk kyungsoo.

Ini bukan rokok, alkohol ataupun heroin, ini lebih dari itu. Bibir kyungsoo merupakan adiktif baru yang sangat kuat bagi jongin. Pria tan itu tidak ingin berhenti dan tidak mau berhenti.

Kyungsoo merasakan banyak kupu kupu diperutnya. Getaran aneh melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pasrah ketika jongin menikmati setiap sudut bibirnya, bahkan ketika lidah pria tan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sebuah ciuman. Tetapi, tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong ia menikmati setiap sentuhan dari suaminya. Yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menikmati semua perlakuan jongin yang begitu dominan. Ia bahkan mulai memejamkan matanya sambil tangannya meremas ujung kemeja jongin.

Entah berapa waktu telah berlalu, ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini berubah jadi panas. Jongin mulai melakukannya sedikit kasar. Namun, kyungsoo justru memukul-mukul dada jongin. Dan barulah pria tan itu sadar, namja mungil itu mulai kehabisan oksigen. Jongin bahkan tidak sadar sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman.

Jongin masih memperhatikan bibir kyungsoo yang semakin merah dan sedikit membengkak. Sementara kyungsoo meraih sebanyak banyaknya oksigen.

Seperti belum puas, jongin kembali meraih kedua pipi kyungsoo.

"this is what i want, i win the game right?" bisiknya sebelum kembali memangut bibir yang jadi candu baginya.

Namun kali ini tidak lama, bunyi nyaring ponsel diatas meja, menghancurkan moment indah saat itu.

Fix. Jongin menetapkan ponsel sebagai musuh utamanya. Entah kenapa benda mati itu selalu mengganggu moment indahnya. Jongin segera melihat ponselnya, rupanya seseorang yang penting menelpon. Kemudian ia menatap kyungsoo.

Keduanya saling beradu pandang, dan entah apa yang terjadi, tiba tiba rasa canggung kembali datang.

"istirahatlah, aku ada urusan! " ucap jongin sedikit canggung sembari menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil lalu bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, ia bergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, ia masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Detak jantungnya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak, kyungsoo tidak sakit, dia sehat. Hanya saja,,, ia merasakan getaran aneh dihatinya. Dan satu hal lagi, kyungsoo samasekali tidak menyesal jongin adalah first kissnya. Bahkan saat ini, bibirnya menarik senyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"are you crazy man! " pekik sehun menatap jongin tak percaya.

Sehun adalah sahabat jongin. Memang malam ini mereka berdua janji untuk ketemu. Dan disinilah, sebuah bar dikota paris menjadi titik temu bagi keduanya.

"yes, i think, " jawab jongin santai, sambil meneguk wine dalam gelas.

Sehun menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Sesaat yang lalu jongin menceritakan semua masalah yang sedang ia alami, termasuk pernikahannya dengan kyungsoo bahkan perasaannya saat ini pada kyungsoo.

"aku tidak tau harus berkomentar seperti apa? Aku rasa kamu memang sedang jatuh cinta kim jongin" lanjut sehun.

" ya, aku rasa juga begitu, perasaan ini sama dengan perasaan yang aku miliki pada baekhyun. Aku takut hun, aku takut jika perasaan ini bertambah besar, bagaimanapun, ,, aku dan dia,,, akan berpisah nantinya,,, "

"kamu yakin? "

"tentang? "

"bagaimana jika kamu hidup dengan keduanya saja" saran sehun

" baekhyun tidak pernah mau diduakan"

"jalani sajalah dulu" ucap sehun sembari menepuk pundak jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah bar, seoul,,,

"hello pretty boy! " sapa seorang pria tinggi pada seorang pria cantik yang sedang menikmati alkohol.

Si pria cantik sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pria yang coba menggodanya.

"jangan mencoba terlalu keras, aku dan kamu sama sama jadi orang yang menyedihkan saat ini, benar kan? " lanjut si pria tinggi. Sementara pretty boy masih tak bergeming.

Pria tinggi bernama park chanyeol itu ahirnya berjalan kearah panggung, memposisikan dirinya duduk di bekakang _stand mic_ , sambil membawa gitar. Gemuruh tepuk tangan langsung menggema begitu ia mulai memetik satu nada dari gitarnya.

"good night everyone,,,, kali ini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, yang sejak dulu sudah kupersiapkan untuk seseorang" ucapnya mengawali penampilannya.

"whooohoooo" sorak para penonton bersemangat.

"tetapi, hingga saat ini aku belum bisa menyanyikan lagu itu didepannya, ,,,, karena itu aku akan menyanyikannya disini, bukan untuk dia tapi untuk seseorang yang lebih menginginkannya, ,,,,,"

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam.

"byun baekhyun" ucapnya sambil memberikan tatapan menggoda untuk mantan istrinya.

"whoooohooo" sorak penonton lagi, sementara baekhyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan, lalu balas melirik mantan suaminya diatas panggung sambil mengacungkan jari tengah padanya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi baekhyun. Lalu ia segera memulai aksinya menyanyikan lagu diiringi petikan gitar.

Nada yang keluar dari gitar berpadu suara baritone yang sexy, sukses membuat semua orang terpukau akan penampilan chanyeol. Tanpa orang lain tahu, baekhyun saat ini menahan sakit dihatinya, ia sangat ingat, lagu berjudul _creep_ ini sering digunakan chanyeol saat latihan sejak sekolah dulu. Ia bilang ia sangat ingin menyanyikannya untuk kyungsoo, sambil menyatakan perasaannya.

Seperti itulah kenangan lagu yang saat ini didedikasikan untuknya, byun baekhyun. Namun, alih alih senang, baekhyun justru tidak suka karena ia tau mantan suaminya itu, masih berambisi untuk mengejar sahabatnya yang saat ini telah menjadi istri suaminya. Rumit.

Suara tepuk tangan dari penonton mengahiri penampilan chsnyeol. Ia segera turun dari panggung lalu kembali menghampiri baekhyun. Namun pria bermata sipit itu, justru beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun untuk menahannya.

"menyedihkan, jika minum sendirian tanpa teman, lebih menyedihkan lagi jika hanya berdiam diri dirumah saat malam tahun baru, tanpa seseorang yang menemani"

"Bukan urusan kamu" jawab baekhyun ketus

"ayolah, setidaknya dulu kita punya banyak kenangan yang indah, aku yakin semua itu tidak hilang begitu saja" rayu chanyeol

Baekhyun melirik mantan suaminya itu tajam.

"akan kutraktir kamu minum, sepuasnya!" tambah chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya kasar, lalu kembali duduk.

"2 whiskey" ucap baekhyun membuat chanyeol tahu, bahwa mantan istrinya itu menerima tawarannya.

.

.

.

Percayalah, mungkin ikatan telah hancur, tapi sisa perasaan yang ada, tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah menghabiskan berjam jam untuk saling bertukar cerita mereka saat ini, bahkan entah sudah berapa botol alkohol yang mereka habiskan.

Baekhyun sudah jauh dari kesadarannya, sementara chanyeol masih dapat mentoleransi kadar alkohol dalam tubuhnya. Entah apa penyebabnya, dan siapa yang memulai, mereka terlibat ciuman panas. Dan ketika keduanya memutuskan pulang, mereka justru berhenti disebuah motel dan memesan kamar.

Malam itu entah sadar atau tidak tetapi keduanya telah menghabiskan sisa malam dengan olahraga panas tanpa busana diatas ranjang. Nafas meburu menyalurkan setiap getar perasaan, hingga mentari datang bertugas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Paris 07.00 am**

Kyungsoo mendengar suara gaduh yang membuatnya harus membuka mata dari tidurnya. Ia bisa melihat jongin sedang mencari sesuatu.

"kamu sedang apa? " tanya kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh sekilas, "oh, maaf membangunkanmu, aku sedang mencari flashdisk"

Kyungsoo mulai turun dari ranjang dan membantu jongin.

"aishhh, dimana sih,,, "celoteh jongin frustasi.

Sesaat kemudian,

"apakah ini? " tanya kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kolong ranjang. Jongin segera menoleh dan menghampiri kyungsoo.

"ah iya ini! Kenapa bisa ada didalam disana? " jongin mengambil FD dari tangan kyungsoo.

Sementara jongin menyiapkan semua berkas pekerjaannya, kyungsoo hanya melihatnya.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu soo, kalau ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan, bilang saja! "

"aniya,,, gwenchana"

Jongin menghela nafas menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"soal semalam, , , aku tidak harus minta maaf kan, aku memenangkan gamenya, dan itu yang aku inginkan" ucap jongin menatap kyungsoo lekat

"oh, gwenchana ~"

"kamu mau bermain game lagi? "

",,,,"

"kalau aku menang lagi, mungkin aku bisa minta sesuatu yang lain" goda jongin sambil tersenyum jahil dan sukses membuat pipi kyungsoo merona.

Belum sempat kyungsoo menjawab, jongin mendapat sebuah telpon dan ia segera bergegas pergi. Namun sebelum keluar kamar jongin menyempatkan diri mengusak rambut kyungsoo. Lagi lagi dengan smirk menggodanya, meninggalkan kyungsoo dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian bekerja membuat seluruh otot jongin terasa kaku. Ia ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk di hotel, sambil memandang wajah kyungsoo. Entahlah, tetapi Rasanya ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran pria kecil itu setiap hari.

Jongin baru saja akan menyalakan mobilnya, sebelum dering ponsel mengurungkan niatnya. Ia segera membuaka sebuah pesan gambar yang masuk dari nomor tak dikenal. Jongin mengira itu adalah kliennya yang mengirimkan rancangan produk untuknya.

Akan tetapi sesuatu diluar ekspektasi jongin muncul di pesan itu. Membuat jongin serasa tak percaya melihatnya. Ia kecewa, ia marah, jongin mengumpat berkali kali.

Sementara ia mencoba menenangkan diri, sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang sama diterimanya. Tanpa ragu jongin menjawab panggilan itu.

 _"good evening mr kim"_

Jongin sangat mengenal suara itu. _"apa yang kamu inginkan tuan park? "_ jongin mencoba tetap tenang.

" _nothing, bagaimana gambarku,? Aku tampan bukan, dan,,, pria disampingku sangat manis bukan? "_

 _"you fucking jerk, park chanyeol_ " kali ini jongin tak bisa menahan emosinya.

 _"oh, calm down man, "_ balas chanyeol sambil terkikik

 _"aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kamu ada dihadapanku saat ini, "_

 _"ow,,, are you sure,,, "_

 _"katakan apa maumu park chanyeol, aku sudah muak dengan permusuhan kita sejak dulu"_

 _"baguslah jika kamu yang menyadarinya, aku hanya ingin bilang, bahwa aku akan terus jadi pemenangnya, sampai kapanpun, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik! "_

Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya.

 _"aku bisa mendapatkan kembali keduanya, kyungsoo ,,,, tidak seharusnya bersama kamu"_

Seiring selesainya kalimat terahir dari chanyeol, sambungan telponnya sudah terputus. Jongin menggertakkan giginya menahan amarahnya. Ia semakin penasaran hubungan kyungsoo dan chanyeol, ia benar-benar menbencinya.

Jongin menatap kembali gambar dari chanyeol. Seorang pria berselfie sambil tersenyum dengan sesosok pria yang pulas tertidur disampingnya. Jongin mengenal keduanya.

Jongin segera menelpon baekhyun, entah harus berapa kali, tapi jongin tetap gigih menghubungi baekhyun hingga tersambung.

 _"yeopseo, jongin-ah! Sudah kubilang jangan menghubungiku, nikmati saja honeymoon kamu! "_ teriak istrinya begitu telepon tersambung.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam.

 _"kenapa kamu tega melakukan ini padaku baek? "_ tanya jongin masih lemah.

 _"apa maksud kamu? Ini demi pernikahan kita? "_ jawab baekhyun yang belum paham dengan maksud jongin.

" _jangan berpura pura baek, aku tau semuanya, kamu,,,, dan mantan suaminu,,, "_ suara jongin mulai bergetar.

 _"you slept with him? "_ tanya jongin tak percaya.

Baekhyun diam. Keduanya diam untuk sesaat.

 _"mianhae,,, jongmal mianhae jongin-ah,,, sungguh aku tidak berniat melakukan itu, aku mabuk semalam dan aku tidak ingat apapun"_ jelas baekhyun, sementara jongin masih membisu.

 _"i love you jongin, i love you, , , i'm so sorry,,, "_ tutur baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam.

 _"kamu tau, aku menjalani situasi yang tidak mudah disini, semuanya kulakukan hanya untuk pernikahan kita, dan kamu juga tau aku sangat mencintai kamu, jadi kumohon baek,,, jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi,,, "_

 _"arraseo, jinja mianhae jongin,,, "_

 _"ini semua terlalu mengejutkan, dan keadaanku sedang tidak baik sekarang, jadi,,, jangan hubungi aku, sampai aku kembali ke korea, "_ pinta jongin lembut yang masih menyimpan kecewa walau sudah berusaha memaafkan istrinya.

 _"arasseo,,, "_ jawab baekhyun _"i love you"_

 _"love you too"_

Jongin menutup panggilannya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil. Sesaat kemudian sebuah pesan masuk kembali ke ponselnya. Sebuah gambar lebih tepatnya screen shoot percakapan dari park chanyeol.

 _From: kyungsoo_

 _'aku akan segera bicara dengan jongin, chan,,, jangan kuatir,,, tunggulah'_

Entah apa maksud pesan kyungsoo untuk chanyeol yang saat ini dibaca jongin, tapi saat ini jongin benar2 tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Api cemburu dalam hatinya tersulut. Ia berfikir bahwa chanyeol dan kyungsoo memang menjalin sebuah hubungan dibelakangnya.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya cepat menuju hotel. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin meluapkan semua isi hatinya pada kyungsoo. Entahlah apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti, tapi saat ini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan kyungsoo.

Ia mungkin masih belum yakin bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada kyungsoo, tapi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kyungsoo mungkin punya hubungan spesial dengan chanyeol membuatnya benar benar marah.

.

.

.

Sesampai dihotel, jongin menuju kamarnya dengan langkah terburu buru. Begitu ia masuk kedalam kamar, ia mendapati kyungsoo sudah rapi dengan mantelnya seolah ia akan keluar.

"oh, jongin ah, aku tadi menghubungi kamu berkali kali, tapi sepertinya kamu masih dijalan, aku,,, "

Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya, karena ponselnya berbunyi. Ia berniat untuk segera mengangkatnya, sebelum ia sadar bahwa ponselnya sudah hilang dari genggamannya.

Entah sejak kapan pria tan itu berada tepat didepan kyungsoo, dan entah karena alasan apa, ia merebut ponsel kyungsoo dan melemparnya ke lantai hingga berserakan.

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya, lalu beralih menatap suaminya. Ia tidak dapat mengartikan ekspresi jongin saat ini. Matanya menatap lekat dirinya.

"a-apa yang kamu lakukan? " tanya kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam.

"aku tau, mungkin pernikahan kita ini hanyalah semu, tidak berdasarkan cinta. Tapi bagaimanapun, kita adalah suami istri, dan aku paling tidak suka, jika seseorang yang punya ikatan denganku, bermain di belakangku. " ucap jongin mengintimidasi.

"a-apa maksud kamu?"

" mungkin kamu punya seseorang yang kamu cintai, atau kamu sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan, aku tidak peduli, tapi kamu harus ingat, saat ini status kamu adalah seseorang yamg sudah menikah! " lanjut jongin lagi

"jongin, kamu bicara apa? " kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti.

" aku kecewa soo, seharusnya kamu bisa menjaga rahasia pernikahan kita ini, tetapi ,,, sepertinya aku salah menilai kamu, " jongin semakin terlihat marah.

"aku tidak mengerti jongin, kamu bicara apa? "

"kamu tidak usah berpura pura soo, kamu tidak cukup pandai untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dariku"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia tidak tau harus berkomentar apa sementara ia sama sekali tidak tau maksud perkataan jongin.

"aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari kamu saat ini, kamu sudah menghancurkan semua ekspektasiku padamu soo" ucap jongin final lalu beranjak menuju ranjangnya.

Kyungsoo tetap diam, dia mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut jongin. Kyungsoo kecewa. Bahkan disaat ia tidak tau apa yang jongin katakan, suaminya tidak memberikan dia kesempatan berbicara. Jongin seolah seenaknya menjustice dirinya telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang bahkan kyungsoo sendiri tidak tau apa itu.

"aku tidak menyangka ada sisi seperti ini dalam diri kamu, kamu egois jongin, asal kamu tau, kamu tidak akan menemukan kebenarannya jika kamu tidak mau mendengarkan" kyungsoo benar-benar kecewa. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan jongin.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Ia memutar kembali seluruh ingatannya tentang kejadian yang dialaminya ahir ahir ini. Bertemu kyungsoo, pernikahannya, park chanyeol, baekhyun yang tak sengaja menghianatinya, serta kyungsoo yang mungkin punya hubungan spesial dengan park chanyeol.

Detik jam terus berbunyi menandakan waktu yang terus berjalan. Jongin baru sadar bahwa pria kecilnya belum kembali. Ia bangkit sambil menarik nafas dalam. Ia mulai melangkah mengambil ponsel kyungsoo yang berserakan dilantai, kemudia merangkainya kembali.

Jongin menyalakan ponsel itu, lalu mengutak atik sebentar. Ia melihat semua daftar kontak kyungsoo yang kebanyakan hanya rekan bisnis dan mungkin beberapa sahabatnya. Lalu jongin membuka sebuah pesan yang membuatnya penasaran, pesan antara kyungsoo dan park chanyeol.

Jongin membaca semuanya, ia menghela nafas sambil memijat pelipisnya. Semua prasangka buruk tentang kyungsoo terjawab sudah. Jongin salah besar, kyungsoo dan chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun. Bahkan kyungsoo tetap teguh pada pernikahannya meski chanyeol berulang kali membujuknya untuk menyudahi pernikahannya.

Tentang pesan yang ia baca tadi, rupanya kyungsoo berniat minta tolong pada dirinya untuk menjadi donatur panti asuhannya. Jongin sungguh salah besar.

Tidak membuang waktublagi, jongin berlari keluar berniat mencari kyungsoo dan minta maaf padanya. Akan tetapi ia tak menemukan kyungsoo di sudut manapun hotel yang ia tempati. Satpam bilang, ia melihat kyungsoo pergi dengan taksi.

Tentu jongin tidak memiliki satu petunjuk pun dimana kyungsoo berada saat ini, ditambah lagi kyungsoo pergi tanpa membawa ponselnya. Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia segera bergegas menghubungi satu satunya orang yang dapat membatunyaa sekarang.

Oh sehun mengumpat berkali kali saat menerima panggilan dari sahabatnya apalagi setelah jongin menceritakan masalahnya. Beruntung, meski sehun kelihatannya marah tapi ia tetap bersedia menolong sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Keesokannya ketika jongin membuak mata, ia menemukan sosok sehun dihadapannya dengan wajah yang menjengkelkan. Jongin segera bangkit.

"diamana kyungsoo? Kamu sudah menemukannya kan?" tanya jongin begitu antusias bahkan saat ia baru bangung dari tidurnya.

" katakan dimana? Aku harus segera menemuinya"

Sehun justru menggeleng dan membuat jongin bingung. "aku mau kamu menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan kamu disini bersamaku, baru setelah itu aku akan memberi tahu kamu dimana kyungsoo"

"wae?" protes jongin.

"percayalah padaku jongin, aku mungkin tidak tau permasalahan apa yang sedang kamu hadapi dengan kyungsoo, tetapi, untuk menyelesaikannya dengan baik kamu harus fokus, karena itu selesaikan semua pekerjaan kamu disini, setelah itu fokus pada kyungsoo sepenuhnya, percayalah anak buahku pasti akan terus mengawasinya"

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum ahirnya menyetujui saran dari sahabatnya

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seminggu telah berlalu, jongin menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya dengan sehun. Saat ini ia baru sampai dikamar hotel. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah diatas ranjang. Sejak kyungsoo pergi, jongin selalu tidur diatas ranjang kyungsoo, entah karena apa, tapi jongin merindukan pria kecil itu.

Jongin mengambil smartphonenya, menatap sebuah kontak baru di ponselnya. Kontak itu diberikan oleh sehun sebagai nomor baru kyungsoo. Jongin sudah memutuskan, ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi, maka saat itu juga jongin menghubungi nomor itu.

Jongin harus menunggu hingga panggilan ketiga, sampai seseorang menjawabnya.

" _yeobseo,,,"_ suara lembut kyungsoo masuk menyentuh pendengaran jongin. Jongin membeku, entahlah tiba-tiba matanya memanas dan ia merasa sangat merindukan pria itu.

" _yeobseo"_ jawab kyungsoo lagi,

" _soo,,,"_ suara serak menjawab

Kyungsoo tentu langsung tau siapa pemilik nomor tak dikenal yang menelponnya saat ini. Tidak ada orang lain yang memanggilnya seperti itu, kecuali suaminya.

" _mianhae,,,"_ ucap jongin lagi.

Hening.

" _soo,,,"_

" _gwenchana, aku juga ,,,, mianhae,,,"_ ucap kyungsoo

" _aniya,,, kamu tidak salah, aku yang salah, aku tidak dapat berfikir waktu itu, ,,, entahlah soo, aku begitu tidak suka mendengar kamu dan chanyeol,,,"_ jongin tak dapat menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

" _memangnya, ada apa jongin?"_

Jongin diam sejenak, tidak langsung menjawab.

" _hari itu, aku bertengkar dengan baekhyun, dan aku menerima sebuah pesan dari chanyeol tentang kamu, , , sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas tentang masalah itu lagi, aku hanya ingin minta maaf soo, maaf jika saat itu, aku menyakiti perasaan kamu, sungguh aku minta maaf"_ suara jongin terdengar begitu tulus.

" _hm, tidak apa-apa jongin, sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjelaskan kenapa aku,,,"_

" _ayo kita bertemu"_ potong jongin. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan hasratnya untuk melihat pria kecilnya. Mendengar suara kyungsoo ditelpon justru membuatnya semakin merindukan kyungsoo.

" _ne,"_

" _kamu dimana?"_

" _lapland, finlandia"_

" _aku sampai sana besok"_

" _hm,"_

" _soo,,, bogoshipo"_ ucap jongin tulus. Entah mengapa sejak tadi ia sangat ingin mengucapkan kata itu.

Hening.

" _aku akan menunggu"_ ucap kyungsoo mengahiri telpon.

TBC

note: yeayyyy finally they're first kiss,,, next chapter is,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

jangan lupa reviewnya ya,,,,, thanks

oh ya,,,, cerita ini bakal update tiap weekend ya,,,,


	6. Chapter 6 Let's Try

You, snow and our january

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

Typos

Warning!

Senyuman jongin mengembang mendengar perkataan kyungsoo. Ia bahkan tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila. Hatinya serasa penuh dengan bunga. Ia sangat bahagia. Mengesampingkan rasa lelah yang menyiksa raganya, jongin bangkit lalu segera mengambil kopernya. Ia berkemas saat itu juga. Memasukkan seluruh barangnya serta barang kyungsoo, karena memang kyungsoo pergi tanpa membawa apapun. Jongin segera memesan tiket malam itu juga. Ia berharap mendapat penerbangan paling pagi.

.

.

.

 **Lapland, 11.57 am. 12 january**

Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya, ia berjalan sambil mengeratkan mantelnya menghadapi dingin yang menusuk tulang. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju hamparan salju putih di desa wisata santaclaus, tempat yang menjadi titik ia harus menunggu jongin.

Kyungsoo berulang kali mengembangkan senyum dibibirnya. Masih sangat tajam diingatannya, sebuah kata yang membuatnya bermimpi indah semalam. 'bogoshipo' yang diucapkan oleh suaminya melalui telepon semalam.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, jongin ahirnya melakukan penerbangannya menuju finlandia, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu sempat ditunda karena badai salju.

Jongin sampai difinlandia ketika matahari mulai berjalan pulang. Ia bergegas menuju tempat yang diberitahukan kyungsoo. Hatinya mulai gelisah, dan ia tidak henti hentinya melirik jam pada arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Jantung jongin berdegub lebih cepat seiring taxi yang membawanya memasuki tempat yang ia tuju. Ada rasa senang, takut, ragu , rindu semuanya menjadi satu. Jongin segera turun dari taxi, dan menuju tempat penitipan barang untuk menitipkan barangnya.

Awalnya ia berniat untuk menghubungi kyungsoo, namun kemudian ia urungkan niatnya, karena ia ingin memberi surprise pada istrinya. Jongin menarik nafas panjang, sebelum mulai menyusuri desa yang menjadi tempat wisata karena santa clausnya. Ia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke berbagai penjuru mencari sosok mungil yang saat ini mulai menempati hatinya.

15 menit, ahirnya penglihatan jongin menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Pria kecil itu sedang membuat boneka salju. Perlahan namun pasti Langkah kaki jongin mendekat pada objek yang dicarinya.

"soo"

Pria kecil itu mendongak, berkedip dengan imutnya lalu perlahan berdiri.

Jongin yang tak kuasa menahan rindunya, langsung merengkuh tubuh kecil dihadapannya, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar detak jantung jongin di dadanya. Ada rasa nyaman yang kyungsoo rasakan saat berada dalam pelukan jongin. Ia menyukainya.

"kenapa kamu menunggu di tengah salju seperti ini soo? " ucap jongin melepaskan kyungsoo dari pelukannya.

"kamu bisa sakit nanti" lanjut jongin menatap kyungsoo yang masih terdiam. Jongin terus mengamati namja mungil didepannya, ia terlihat kedinginan, bibirnya sedikit bergetar seolah ia ingin berbicara, namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

Jongin meraih tangan kyungsoo, menggenggamnya sambil menggosoknya mencoba memberi kehangatan. Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan jongin terus mengamatimya.

Jongin beralih menangkup kedua pipi kyungsoo yang terasa seperti es.

" berapa lama kamu disini? Pipimu sudah seperti es!" omel jongin menatap kyungsoo lekat. Keduanya saling menatap, namun kyungsoo masih membeku tak bersuara. Jongin tersenyum manis, sebelum ia bergerak untuk meraih bibir kyungsoo dengan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mungkin sedikit kaget, tapi ia mulai merasakan bibirnya menghangat dalam lumatan lembut jongin.

Jongin terus bergerak, memangut bibir atas dan bawah kyungsoo bergantian. Bukan tanpa alasan jongin tiba-tiba mencium kyungsoo, ia tahu bahwa bibir namja itu sedikit membeku, hingga membuatnya sulit menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

Jongin melepas pangutannya, menatap kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Ibu jari pria tan itu mengusap bibir istrinya yang memerah akibat perbuatannya.

"gwenchana? " tanya jongin

"ne" jawab kyungsoo lembut.

Lalu jongin meraih tangan kyungsoo, menggenggamnya lembut lalu menuntunnya ke sebuah kafe dekat situ.

Keduanya duduk di sebelah pojok bagian kafe dekat perapian. Kafe itu didesain untuk duduk dibawah dengan karpet-karpet yang hangat.

Jongin beranjak pergi setelah mengantar kyungsoo duduk. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan dua cangkir coklat panas, dan sebuah selimut. Ia segera meletakkan dua cangkir coklat diatas meja, lalu membalut tubuh kyungsoo dengan selimut yang dibawanya.

"aku tidak apa-apa jongin-ah? "

"bagaimana bisa kamu berkata seperti itu, sementara tubuh kamu membeku seperti ini, " jawab jongin lalu memberikan secangkir coklat panas untuk kyungsoo.

"minumlah,,, ! Aku tau, kamu sangat menyukai salju, tapi aku tidak habis pikir kamu akan membuat tubuh kamu sendiri membeku seperti ini, apa yang sebenarnya kamu lakukan disana? " protes jongin panjang sambil membersihkan serpihan salju pada rambut kyungsoo.

"aku menunggu kamu" jawab kyungsoo lirih sambil menatap secangkir coklat ditangannya.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar jawaban kyungsoo. Dalam hatinya semakin tumbuh perasaan ingin mencintai pria kecil yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ia merasa pria kecil ini sanggup membuat hatinya menghangat.

"berapa lama kamu disana? "

"hm,,, tidak lama kok"

" jangan bohong soo,,, apakah menunggu selama hampir 6 jam itu tidak lama? "

Kali ini kyungsoo mendongak, menatap jongin.

"da-dari mana kamu tau? "

"aku bertanya pada pemilik kafe ini, dia memintaku menghitung boneka salju yang kamu buat, dia bilang, setiap satu boneka salju, itu berarti saju jam kamu menunggu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "ah, paman itu, tidak bisa menjaga rahasia" celoteh kyungsoo lirih, namun jongin masih dapat mendengarnya.

"terimakasih, sudah menungguku" ucap jongin tulus. Kyungsoo hanya mengangnguk pelan.

"sekarang ceritakan alasan kamu disini? "

"ibu panti asuhanku ada disini, dia sedang sakit dan keluarga panti asuhanku yang lain terpaksa harus dipindah ke tempat lain karena beberapa masalah. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan alasanku malam itu, tetapi,,, kamu,,, " jelas kyungsoo , sedikit ragu diahir kalimatnya.

"mianhae,,,, aku mengatakan semuanya tanpa berfikir, dan,,,, maaf sudah berprasangka buruk tentang kamu, aku sudah tau semuanya, " ucap jongin lalu menyodorkan sebuah ponsel didepan kyungsoo.

"ini ponsel kamu! "

Kyungsoo melihat benda hitam persegi panjang itu, sebelum mengambilnya dengan ragu.

"ini,,, "

"itu baru, yang kemarin rusak, aku menggantinya, dan jangan kuatir, semua datanya sudah kupindah kedalam yang baru.

"gomawo, ". Jongin hanya mengangguk.

",,, ah,,, kamu menginap dimana?" tanya kyungsoo.

"aku belum mencari penginapan, kenapa?"

"bukankah kamu harus segera bekerja?"

"bekerja?! " tanya jongin bingung.

"hm, kamu kesini, untuk perjalanan bisnis kan?"

Jongin tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "no! "

"lalu, untuk apa kamu kesini? "

"tentu untuk menjemput kamu, kamu istriku soo" ucap jongin tanpa keraguan.

Hati kyungsoo luluh, ia tidak percaya jongin akan berkata seperti itu. Dan kali ini kyungsoo mulai takut. Ia takut jatuh cinta pada suaminya yang juga suami sahabatnya.

Jongin meraih tangan kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya erat.

" let's go to honeymoon soo" ajak jongin yakin.

"aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku di paris, jadi aku punya banyak waktu free saat ini, aku tau, mungkin kita belum cukup lama mengenal satusama lain. Tapi kita telah menikah, aku ingin kita sama dengan pasangan yang lainnya" jongin menjeda kalimatnya.

"mungkin pernikahan kita bukan atas dasar cinta dan hanya bertujuan untuk sesuatu yang lain, tapi kali ini aku ingin, kamu dan juga aku, melupakan alasan itu, tidak ada perjanjian, tidak ada baekhyun, hanya aku dan kamu. " lanjut jongin yakin.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, ia tidak dapat berfikir jernih tentang sosok dihadapannya saat ini. Baru seminggu yang lalu ia adalah seorang yang menakutkan, tapi hari ini, ia berubah 180 derajat menjadi sosok yang begitu romantis dan _manly_.

Masih teramat jelas dipikirannya, beberapa menit yang lalu, jongin tiba tiba berdiri dihadapannya, menggengggam tangannya erat bahkan menciumnya, lalu memberinya selimut dan secangkir coklat panas, mengusap lembut surai hitamnya kemudian mengatakan hal hal manis yang tidak pernah kyungsoo dengar sebelumnya. Hati kyungsoo benar benar dilema, tapi ia tidak dapat berbohong jika ia menyukai bahkan sangat menyukai dengan apa yang dilakukan jongin hari ini.

"jongin,,, aku,,, "

"ayo kita sama sama mencoba soo? "

Kyungsoo masih sedikit ragu,

"baiklah, aku akan berusaha"

Jongin tersenyum, lalu membawa kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Mereka berangkat ke alaska malam itu juga. Sebenarnya kyungsoo sedikit hawatir jika jongin kelelahan karena baru melakukan penerbangan pagi tadi dari paris ke finlandia. Tetapi, jongin terus meyakinkan kyungsoo dia baik-baik saja.

Karena terlalu mendadak juga, kyungsoo bahkan hanya berpamitan pada ibu panti asuhannya melalui telpon. Ia berjanji suatu saat akan mengunjunginya lagi.

"kenapa kamu ingin alaska? " tanya kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sangat penasaran mengapa jongin mengajaknya ke alaska.

Keduanya saat ini tengah berada dalam pesawat menuju ke alaska.

"ada banyak kenangan indah disana, , , " jawab jongin sambil tersenyum.

"soo,,, bisakah kamu ceritakan tentang kamu padaku, " pinta jongin sambil menatap kyungsoo.

"aku ingin tau tentang kamu! "

Dan ahirnya jongin mendengarkan seluruh cerita kyungsoo tentang kehidupannya, perjuangan hidupnya, bertemu dengan baekhyun serta chanyeol hingga menikah dengan jongin. Pria tan itu menatap kyungsoo lekat, ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun sirat kebohongan dimata kyungsoo. Namja kecil itu benar-benar menceritakan apapun tentangnya dengan begitu jujur. Dan jongin tau, kyungsoo adalah orang yang luarbiasa. Satu lagi yang jongin tau, namja kecil itu sukses membuatnya memberikan tempat istimewa dalam hatinya. Sejajar dengan baekhyun.

Selanjutnya, jongin berbagi hal tentang kehidupannya. Tentang dia yang dituntut menuruti kedua orangtuanya sejak kecil, juga tentang cinta pertamanya pada baekhyun lalu berubah menjadi cinta segitiga dengan kehadiran park chanyeol, hingga ia menuruti keinginan baekhyun menikahi kyungsoo.

Kini keduanya lebih tau banyak satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di alaska keesokan harinya. Ketika keluar dari bandara jongin bahkan sudah mendapatkan mobilnya sendiri. Mungkin kyungsoo bertanya tanya kapan jongin mempersiapkan semuanya, tetapi itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak penting menurutnya. Jadi lebih baik ia mengikuti kemana suaminya mengajaknya.

Jongin membawa mobilnya ke sebuah rest area.

"kita istirahat dulu disini, karena perjalanan kita masih sangat jauh. " ucap jongin saat turun dari mobil.

Jongin bergerak membuka bagasi mobil dan mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian. Sementara kyungsoo masih terdiam sambil bersandar pada mobil menunggu jongin.

Jongin menyodorkan beberapa lembar pakaian pada pria kecilnya, membuat kyungsoo sedikit ragu ketika menerimanya.

" untukku? "

"hm, aku membawa semuanya, milik kamu "

"gomawo,,, aku kira kamu sudah membuangnya"

"hey,,, aku tidak sejahat itu,,, "

Keduanya menghabiskan beberapa waktu di rest area untuk membersihkan diri, berganti pakaian serta mengisi perut kosong mereka. Kini rasa canggung keduanya perlahan luntur. Dan jongin serta kyungsoo sudah bisa berbicara dengan nyaman. Bahkan jongin menilai bahwa sebenarnya kyungsoo adalah pria yang ceria. Terkadang pria itu sesekali bersenandung lirih memperdengarkan suaranya yang merdu. Jongin sempat terkejut kyungsoo memiliki bakat bernyanyi yang cukup baik. Namun ketika jongin memintanya bernyanyi dengan keras, namja kecil itu justru menghentikan aksinya dan tersipu malu.

Keduanya tiba didepan sebuah rumah sederhana. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka ttujuan mereka dialaska sangatlah jauh. Ini bisa dibilang pedalaman.

"masuk, dan istirahatlah! aku keluar sebentar" ucap jongin sambil memberikan kunci pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk menerima kunci itu lalu bergegas turun dari mobil. Kemudian jongin bergegas pergi lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **Kim jongin pov.**_

Aku dalam perjalanan pulang, ketika tiba2 sebuah pesan masuk di ponselku. Aku tersenyum sambil membukanya ketika tau itu dari kyungsoo.

 _'kamu pulang jam berapa? '_

Alih alih membalas pesannya aku segera menekan call untukknya.

 _'kenapa belum tidur? '_ tanyaku begitu mendengar tanda ia menjawab panggilanku.

 _'aku,,, menunggu kamu'_

Lagi. Kyungsoo benar benar membuat hatiku jadi miliknya saat ini. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya.

 _'ini sudah lewat tengah malam soo, 10 menit lagi aku sampai, jangan kuatir, tidurlah'_

 _'a_ _r_ _ra, hati-hati jongin'_

 _'hm'_

.

.

.

Sesampai rumah, aku segera melangkah masuk. Begitu menapakkan kaki di lantai rumah, aku mencium bau sedap dari arah meja makan. Tanpa pikir panjang, kudekati ruangan itu.

Aku melihatnya. Pria cute itu duduk sambil tersenyum begitu manis ke arahku. Dihadapanya sudah tertata beberapa hasil karya masakannya. Namja itu berdiri, menatapku hangat.

"saengil chukae, jongin-ah! "

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, hatiku jatuh didepan pria ini. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka dia menyiapkan semua ini untuk ulang tahunku.

"kamu menyiapkan semua ini? "

Ia mengannguk. "maaf, hanya ini yamg bisa ku temukan ditoko sebelah. Aku membuat sup rumput laut, tapi tidak ada kue, jadi aku hanya hanya menyiapkan pancake. Toko sebelah juga tidak menjual lilin,,, jadi"

Aku meraih tangan kyungsoo, dan sukses membuatnya menghentikan celotehannya.

"gomawo,,, gomawo,,,, gomawo,,, "

"..."

"aku sendiri bahkan tidak ingat jika hari ini hari ulang tahunku, sudah lama sekali, aku tidak merayakannya,,, terimakasih " ucapku sambil tersenyum lalu mendorongnya pelan untuk kembali duduk. Kemudian aku memposisikan diri duduk dihadapannya.

"ayo kita makan! " ajakku bersemangat dan segera mulai menikmati menu yang ada dihadapanku.

"kamu tidak makan?" tanyaku melihat kyungsoo hanya diam mengamatiku.

Ia menggeleng. " aku membuatnya untuk kamu, lagian aku sudah makan tadi" jawabnya lembut. Dan aku hanya tersenyum.

Tidak lama, aku menyelesaikan makanku. Entah karena apa, tapi aku makan dengan begitu lahap, layaknya aku belum makan tiga hari. Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan, tak lama kemudian ia kembali sambil membawa sebuah kotak kado biru berpita merah. Ia menyodorkannya tepat dihadapanku.

"maaf, mungkin ini bukan sesuatu yang mahal, tapi aku tulus membuatnya" ucapnya.

Aku membuka pelan kotak itu, dan kulihat sebuah syal berwarna biru tua didalamnya. Perlahan aku mengambil benda persegi panjang itu, kuperhatikan disalah satu sudutnya tersulam namaku dengan begitu rapi.

"kamu membuatnya? " tanyaku

Ia mengangguk. "kapan? "

"ketika aku di finlandia, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya sebagai permintamaafanku saat kamu datang ke finlandia, tetapi,,, aku rasa lebih baik memberikannya saat ini"

" kenapa syal? "

" syal adalah sesuatu yang mengingatkanku padamu setelah salju, "

" kenapa begitu? "

"ketika aku membuka mata diatas bianglala malam itu, wajah kamu tepat berada dihadapanku bersama butiran salju, itu memori yang tidak bisa aku lupakan tentang kamu, kemudian kamu melingkarkan syal padaku malam itu,,, "

Aku tersenyum memperhatikan betapa jujur pria kecil dihadapanku ini. Aku merasa seperti pengecut, bahkan sekali saja aku belum pernah mengatakan bagaimana kebenaran perasaanku padanya. Sementara dia mengatakan apapun yang ada dalam hatinya dengan begitu yakin.

" ini memang bukan sesuatu yang mahal soo, tapi ini lebih dari itu, ini tak ternilai, bahkan ini hanya satu satunya didunia,"

Ia balas tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Aku melingkarkan syal itu ke leherku.

"kapan ulang tahun kamu? " tanyaku sebenarnya malu tidak tahu ulang tahun istrinya sendiri.

" sudah lewat"

"iya, tapi kapan"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "saat kita bertemu di finlandia"

"what? " aku sungguh tidak menyangka hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

" kenapa kamu tidak bilang? Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, atau memberikan sesuatu untuk kamu, "

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "tidak apa jongin, "

"aku sungguh pria jahat bukan? Aku bahkan tidak tau ulangtahun pasanganku sendiri, " ucapku

"kamu memberikan sesuatu padaku hari itu" balasnya dengan menunduk, sedikit membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah kuberikan padanya.

" terimakasih sudah datang menjemputku hari itu, meski pernikahan kita ini semu, tapi,,, hari itu kamu memperlakukan aku sebagai istrimu, , , itu hadiah yang indah untukku".

Aku mengamati namja kecil yang menunduk dihadapannku. Ia tampak rapuh kali ini. Entah sihir apa, tapi kata-katanya membuat mataku memanas.

Aku meraih dagunya, mengangkatnya perlahan agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Deg!.

Pemandangan apa ini?. Kulihat mata namja kecil dihadapanku ini mulai berair.

"waeyo? " tanyaku selembut mungkin sembari menghapus bulir yang kini menuruni pipinya.

Ia hanya menggeleng lemah, berusaha memberikan senyum manisnya padaku. Aku mendekapnya erat kedalam dadaku, membisikkan kata terimakasih berulang kali, sembari sesekali kudaratkan ciuman di puncak kepalanya.

"nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku soo, " pintaku ketika kulepaskan pelukanku padanya.

Kali ini, ia tidak menolak. Ia mulai bernyanyi dihadapanku. Gerak bibirnya begitu elegan, dan suaranya terdengar sangat manis.

Tepat ketika ia selesai, aku menyalakan sebuah korek di hadapanku, diantara wajah kami. Aku menatap kedalam matanya, begitupun dirinya. Dan detik berikutnya kupadamkan api kecil itu dengan udara dari mulutku.

"kamu sudah berdoa? " ucapnya. Aku mengangguk yakin, masih terus menatapnya lekat.

"doakan aku juga soo,,, " pintaku.

"semoga apa yang kamu minta menjadi kenyataan"

Aku tersenyum. " terimakasih, ".

Aku bersyukur dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Mungkin ia tidak tahu apa isi doaku, doanya adalah sebuah jawaban yang tepat, aku sangat menginginkan doaku menjadi kenyataan.

 _'tuhan, biarkan aku bahagia bersama pria dihadapanku saat ini, selamamya'_

 _ **Kim jongin pov. End**_

Ketika pagi datang, jongin mengajak kyungsoo untuk melihat festival musim dingin didaerah itu. Meski udara sangat dingin tapi pagi itu tidak turun salju.

Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuk kyungsoo, lalu menuntun pria itu lembut.

Ketika keduanya mulai berjalan mendekati festival, jongin terus menggenggam erat tangan kyungsoo, mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. Kyungsoo sesekali melirik suaminya, ia bahagia.

Seorang wanita dewasa tersenyum menyambut keduanya. Bahkan ia memeluk jongin erat.

"kamu makin tampan saja,,, "

"aku memang sudah tampan dari lahir"

"siapa dia? " ucap wanita itu menunjuk kyungsoo

"istriku" jawab jongin tanpa ragu.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan jongin saat mengenalkannya. Tapi sungguh ia tidak melihat sedikitpun raut penyesalan diwajahnya. Benarkah ini kim jongin suami sahabatnya?. Mengapa ia terlihat hanya sebagai suaminya saat ini.

" wah benarkah selamat ya,,, " ucap wanita itu lagi lalu membawa keduanya ditengah kerumunan yang lain.

Rangkaian bunga dikalungkan pada jongin dan kyungsoo sebagai ucapan selamat. Mereka bahkan mendoakan keduanya. Wanita itu membuat jongin dan kyungsoo berdiri berhadapan dikelilingi yang lain.

"ini musim yang baik untuk menikah, karena itu kami semua mendoakan kalian, maka berbagilah kebahagiaan didepan kami semua, cium pasangan kamu" ucap wanita itu.

"disini? " jongin sedikit terkejut begitupun kyungsoo. Sementara wanita itu mengangguk yakin.

Selanjutnya, jongin meraih kedua pipi kyungsoo lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dikeningnya.

Suara ricuh terdengar dari mereka yang menyoraki bahagia. Jongin menatap kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya. Pria kecil itu diam namun seolah bertanya apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Jongin tersenyum manis masih menatap lekat pria dihadapannya. Kemudian kyungsoo bisa merasakan bibir suaminya pada bibirnya, menempel, lalu perlahan melumat lembut. Kyungsoo terbuai, ia bahkan memejamkan matanya.

Ini ketiga kalinya mereka berciuman. Jika yang pertama sebagai hadiah karena jongin menang game, dan yang kedua sebagai alasan karna menghangatkan bibir kyungsoo yang membeku, lalu kali ini kyungsoo tidak dapat menemukan alasannya. Mungkin banyak orang bersorak mendoakan dan menyelamati mereka saat ini, tapi kyungsoo bahkan tidak mendengar jelas apa yang mereka ucapkan. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa ia sedang melakukan ciuman pernikahan dengan sorak tamu yang merestui mempelai. Ini lebih indah dari pernikahannya saat itu.

Jongin membuat ciuman itu menjadi lebih intens. Bahkan ia memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi sempurna untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Semua yang awalnya lembut mulai sedikit kasar, jongin memberikan gigitan gigitan kecil pada bibir kyungsoo, memainkannya seolah itu permen karet. Jongin mungkin lupa dimana ia berada saat ini. Tangannya mulai meraba pinggang kyungsoo, meremasnya pelan.

"ah!" desah kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin dan kyungsoo langsung tersadar dimana mereka saat ini. Jongin menatap sekitar dan sedikit malu. Sementara kyungsoo, ia bahkan tidak tau mengapa ia bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Sentuhan jongin seolah memberikan sengatan listrik diseluruh tubuhnya.

Semua yang ada disitu tersenyum malu menatap keduanya sambil memberikan tepuk tangan. Jongin mengucapkan terimakasih sementara pria kecil dihadapannya tersipu. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terasa sedikit bengkak.

Perlahan jongin menuntun kyungsoo keluar dari kerumunan lalu melepas rangkaian bunga yang melingkar pada leher keduanya.

" jaga dia baik baik nak, kamu sangat beruntung mendapatkannya, " ucap perempuan tadi pada jongin, sebelum membiarkan keduanya pergi menikmati festival.

Meski jongin sudah kembali menggenggam tangan kyungsoo, namun pria kecil itu masih menunduk malu.

"jangan menggigit bibirmu begitu, tambah bengkak nanti, " ucap jongin. Kyungsoo melepaskan bibirnya tapi masih menunduk.

"it was hot right? Asal kamu tau, aku tidak bisa berciuaman dengan lembut, kamu mau mencobanya lagi" bisik jongin seduktif.

Kali ini kyungsoo melirik jongin tajam, lalu mencubit lengannya.

"awww!" pekik jongin.

" yha! waeirae~" lanjut jongin.

Dan kyungsoo berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan jongin. Pria tan itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat _cute_.

Jongin mengajak kyungsoo duduk di sebuah bangku diatas bukit. Dari sana keduanya dapat melihat meriahnya festival dibawah. Kemudian jongin membagikan kisah hidupnya lagi pada kyungsoo. Ia menceritakan bahwa keluarganya dulu pernah tinggal disini, bahkan setiap tahun mereka selalu datang ke festival ini, meski saat ini tidak lagi bersama dengan keluarganya saat datang. Tentang perempuan yang tadi, ia adalah salah satu tetangga jongin yang sering merawatnya saat tinggal di alaska dulu.

Sementara kyungsoo sibuk mendengarkan, jongin tiba-tiba meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan kyungsoo, membuat pria bermata belo itu sedikit tersentak.

"aku sering berbaring di pangkuan ibuku, sama seperti yang kulakukan saat ini, lalu ibuku akan mengelus rambutku hingga aku tertidur, , , "

Kyungsoo masih mendengarkan sambil menatap wajah jongin dipangkuannya.

"bisakah kamu lakukan itu untukku soo? "

Sedikit ragu, tapi jemari lentik kyungsoo mulai menyentuh rambut jongin dan perlahan membelainya lembut. Jongin tersenyum.

"you're so beautiful soo,,, " ucap jongin sukses membuat pipi kyungsoo merona. Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya.

 _'alaska tidak pernah berubah, dia selalu memberkan kebahagiaan dan kenangan indah, sekarang kamu adalah bagian dari alaska ku, soo,,,_ ' batin jongin.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai rumah sekitar jam 10 malam. Seharian ini mereka habiskan untuk jalan-jalan dan berkuliner.

Setelah mandi, jongin keluar dari kamar, mengambil sebotol minuman beralkohol lalu meneguknya. Tiba-tiba ia sangat penasaran bagaimana jadinya jika kyungsoo meminum itu. Jongin bersmirk, lalu melangkah ke kamar kyungsoo.

Kebetulan kamar kyungsoo sedikit terbuka. Jongin melirik ke dalam. Dan ia dapat menemukan pria kecil itu berbalut _bathrobe_ sedang mengeringkan rambutnya didepan cermin. Jongin memperhatikan pria itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut hitamnya yang masih sedikit basah, setiap detil wajahnya, leher yang jenjang, dadanya yang putih sedikit terekspos dari belahan _bathrobe_ yang ia pakai, jongin melihat semuanya lewat pantulan cermin dihadapan kyungsoo. Jongin juga memperhatikan betis kyungsoo yang indah bahkan tak ada sahelai bulu pun disana, berbeda sekali dengan miliknya.

Jongin dengan susah payah menelan lidah, sesuatu dalam dirinya muncul menyebabkan tubuhnya memanas, bahkan miliknya sedikit bereaksi. Tapi jongin berusaha menahan semuanya. Ia berjalan kesana kemari tak jelas didepan kamar kyungsoo, sesekali meneguk alkohol di tangannya.

Tapi jongin tidak bisa. Bayangan itu terus hadir difikirannya. Ia sangat menginginkannya saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo seketika menegang ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkari perut rampingnya. Erat . Ia menatap kedepan, dan menemukan bayangan pria tan, suaminya, tepat dibelakangnya, memeluknya erat tubuhnya.

Jongin menelusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher kyungsoo, sesekali memberikan kecupan kecupan pada leher hingga tengkuk kyungsoo. Namja kecil itu merasakan gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya. Ini sesuatu yang baru bagi kyungsoo, ia sedikit takut namun ia tidak menyangkal bahwa ia sedikit menyukai sentuhan jongin.

"let's try kyung" bisik jongin seduktif pada telinga kyungsoo.

Jongin perlahan membalik tubuh kyungsoo menghadap dirinya. Dua pasang mata saling menatap intens. Kyungsoo tau apa yang diinginkan jongin saat ini, namun ia belum bisa membayangkan, bagaimana ia melakukannya.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo, mendudukkannya diatas meja rias. Jongin memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kaki kyungsoo yang menggantung. Perlahan tangannya mulai membelai surai hitam basah milik kyungsoo, kemudian turun ke pipi, garis rahang, leher, dada, hingga berhenti tepat diatas tali bathrobe yang terikat dipinggang kyungsoo.

Sentuhan sentuhan kecil jongin menyebabkan ribuan kupu-kupu di perut kyungsoo, tapi namja kecil itu tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"you afraid? " tanya jongin pelan. Tapi tanganya mulai bergerilya memberikan sentuhan pada paha dalam kyungsoo yang masih tertutup oleh kain.

"a-aku, , , aku tidak tau, , , apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"shhh,,, jangan hawatir soo,,, aku yang akan melakukan semuanya,,, ".

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Pipinya sudah sangat memerah saat ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, detik itu juga jongin meraup bibir kyungsoo. Kali ini tidak ada kata lembut, jongin bermain sedikit kasar dari awal. Dan kyungsoo pasrah dengan apapun perlakuan jongin.

Pria tan itu mencium bibir kyungsoo seperti kerasukan. Kali ini gerakannya tak beraturan. Melumat, menghisap, menarik, menggigit, bahkan mengobrak abrik mulut namja yang saat ini sudah pasrah dibawah kendalinya. Ia meraih tengkuk kyungsoo, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kepalanya dimiringkan mencari sudut yang tepat untuk menghabisi bibir ranum itu.

Jongin beralih ke leher kyungsoo, membuat banyak karya disana. Tak sedikitpun inchi dari kulit kyungsoo yang luput dari sentuhan jongin. Tangannya tidak diam, bergerak membuka ikatan tali bathrobe dipinggang kyungsoo.

Kemudian dalam sekejap, kyungsoo merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Bathrobe itu sudah hilang dari tubuhnya. Kemudian sepasang tangan membawa kakinya untuk melingkar pada lawannya. Dan ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat bersamaan penyatuan bibir dengan bibir lagi.

Jongin membawa kyungsoo keranjang, membaringkan tubuh pria kecil itu dengan hati hati, lalu meletakkan sebuah bantal dibawah kepalanya.

Jongin masih mengunci bibir kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, menyerangnya dengan brutal. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu dalam celananya mulai bereaksi. Bersamaan dengan jongin yang mulai mengejai leher putihnya lagi. Tanpa sadar kyungsoo mulai meloloskan desah demi desah dari mulutnya.

Jongin memakan sebanyak banyaknya tubuh yang ada dibawahnya. Sementara kyungsoo tidak berhenti mendesah lirih. Tubuhnya serasa basah, tak lain karena saliva yang jongin tinggalkan di semua permukaan kulitnya.

Jongin melebarkan kaki namja kecil itu, lalu dengan sekejab membuang kain terahir yang masih melekat pada kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya Diantara paha sintal kyungsoo. Kali ini milik kyungsoo sudah berada dalam mulutnya. Jongin menberikan servis terbaiknya, membuat namja kecil itu tidak segaja merapatkan pahanya menjepit kepala jongin merasakan sensasi aneh pada miliknya.

Pria tan itu melirik ke atas sambil melakukan tugasnya. Ia melihat kyungsoo mendesah dengan memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka dan dadanya naik turun. Jongin sungguh menikmati pemandangan itu, ia sangat menyukainya.

Kyungsoo menarik rambut jongin. Mencoba melepaskan miliknya dari mulut jongin.

"akhhh,,, stop,,, jongin, akhhh,,, aku ingin ke kamar mandi" ucapnya susah payah. Namun jongin sudah bisa menebak , pria kecil itu akan segera kllimaks.

Bukannya melepaskan, pria tan itu justru menghisap kuat kuat.

"aarghhh,,,, mianhae! " teriak kyungsoo dan ia mengeluarkannya didalam mulut hangat jongin.

Kyungsoo masih terengah2 dengan tubuhnya yang lemah, sementara jongin membersihkan semua dengan mulutnya. Pria tan itu berdiri sekedar untuk melucuti seluruh pakaiannya sendiri. Kini ia sama persis dengan keadaan kyungsoo. Ia menatap kyungsoo yang tidak berdaya dibawahnya, entah mengapa tapi pemandangan itu semakin menaikkan libidonya.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat tubuh sempurna suaminya. Kulitnya kecoklatan, dengan bicep yang kokoh, serta sixpack sempurna pada perutnya.

Jongin kembali menempatkan dirinya diantara kaki kyungsoo, menaikkan kedua kaki mulus itu keatas bahunya. Jongin memulai permainan inti mereka, ia membasahi milik namja kecil itu dengan salivanya, mengingat tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat digunakannya selain salivanya sendiri. Perlahan, jongin mempersiapkan milik kyungsoo dengan jarinya satu persatu. Ia dapat melihat, wajah kyungsoo yang menahan kesakitan seiring bertambahnya jumlah jari didalamnya.

Jongin memeluk kyungsoo erat, kembali meraup bibir hati yang terbuka itu. Sementara dibawah sana, sesuatu yang lebih besar memaksa untuk masuk.

Tubuh kyungsoo mulai bergerak tak nyaman, tangannya meremas erat sprei yang saat ini sudah terlampau kusut. Meski jongin mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu dengan ciuman, nyatanya kyungsoo masih terus merintih. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang memaksa masuk, merobek sedikit demi sedikit miliknya, perih. Hingga sebuah hentakan keras, membuat kyungsoo berteriak ditengah ciumannya, dadanya membusung keatas, air matanya mengalir. Tubuhnya serasa dibagi menjadi dua, dan ia dapat merasakan robek dibawah sana.

Jongin masih terus mencium kyungsoo, menenangkan pria dibawahnya, sesekali mengusap rambutnya dan menghapus air matanya. Jongin menunggu hingga pria kecil itu terbiasa dengan miliknya yang berukuran diatas rata-rata didalam lubangnya.

Nafas kyungsoo mulai teratur, jongin menyangga beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terus mengamati wajah kyungsoo sambil bergerak perlahan. Ia tau pria kecil itu menahan sakit. Tapi jongin seolah tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia sungguh merasakan nikmat berada didalam pria bermata belo itu. Maka detik berikutnya jongin mulai lupa. Ia tidak tau bagaimana cara mengendalikan dirinya. Sorot matanya terbakar nafsu. Ia bergerak cepat, dan semakin cepat hingga tidak beraturan. Ia tidak peduli pria dibawahnya terus merintih kesakitan hingga menangis. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah kepuasan.

Kyungsoo merasakan benda didalamnya semakin membesar. Menghatam keras apapun yang ada didalam. Rasanya sakit, perih, tapi sesaat kemudian ia mulai merasakam sesuatu yang nikmat ketika benda itu memukul sebuah titik didalam sana.

Tubuh kyungsoo memantul seiring permainan jongin yang makin tak terkendali.

"jo-jongin,,, eughh,,, pe-pelanh,,, ahhh! "

Tapi pria tan itu sudah tertutup nafsu. Ia seakan tuli akan permintaan pasangannya. Satu-satunya yang merasakan sakit disini hanyalah kyungsoo. Bahkan ia melampiaskan semuanya dengan menggenggam erat kain dibawahnya, ia tidak ingin menyakiti jongin sedikit pun.

Sesaat kemudian jongin mendengar pria kecil itu berteriak dan perutnya terasa basah. Kyungsoo klimaks keduakalinya. Jongin melirik wajah kyungsoo yang terlihat lelah dengan berurai airmata. Ia sadar perbuatannya terlalu berlebihan tapi ia tidak tau caranya berhenti.

Kemudian tiba-tiba pemikiran lain muncul. Jika kyungsoo memiliki anak nanti, maka ia akan segera berpisah dengan namja kecilnya itu. Maka seketika jongin memutuskan. Ia bergerak amat cepat sembari menggigit bahu kyungsoo. Kemudian ketika semua terasa ingin keluar, jongin menarik cepat miliknya untuk keluar dari kyungsoo, dan memuntahkan semuanya tepat didepan jalan sempit itu. Nyaris.

Jongin masih menstabilkan nafasnya, ia kembali mengamati pria di bawahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Kemudisn pria tan itu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman sayang pada puncak kepala kyungsoo. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping kyungsoo, membawa kyungsoo kedalan pelukannya.

"maaf soo, tapi tidak sekarang, , , "

Ucap jongin lirih, namun kyungsoo sudah masuk pada mimpinya. .

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi datang, kyungsoo terbangun. Ia mengingat semua kejadian yang dialaminya semalam. Itu seperti mimpi, namun tubuh telanjangnya membuktikan bahwa kejadian semalam adalah nyata.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, ia baru sadar, bahwa ia sendiri. Entah kemana seseorang yang semalam telah mengambil keperjakaannya.

Kyungsoo mengamati keadaan sekitar, baju baju jongin dan dirinya masih berserakan dilantai. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bangkit namun bagian bawahnya terasa begitu perih. Sebercak darah ia temukan diatas sprei dan juga pada paha dalamnya. Ahirnya namja kecil itu tau, konsekuensi dari aktivitasnya semalam.

Sedikit terseok, tapi kyungsoo memaksa dirinya untuk ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo dapat melihat tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak merah. Kyungsoo mengingat kembali semua kejadian tadi malam, semua sentuhan jongin, sekarang lebih terasa nyata baginya. Ia sadar betul, kini dirinya milik pria tan itu sepenuhnya. Sesekali ia memainkan cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Menyesal?. Tidak. Kyungsoo bahkan mulai menyukai kehidupannya saat ini, ini seperti mimpi indah baginya.

.

.

.

"kamu sudah bangun? " tanya jongin pada kyungsoo yang duduk ditepi ranjang memainkan smartphonenya. Kyungsoo hanya menoleh menatap jongin. Jongin tau pria kecil itu sudah bangun cukup lama, terbukti dengan kamar yang sudah rapi, serta penampilan fresh kyungsoo sehabis mandi.

Jongin duduk disamping kyungsoo, menghela nafas pelan.

"gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"appa baru saja menelpon, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, jadi,,, sepertinya kita harus kembali ke korea lebih cepat, " jelas jongin.

Kyungsoo justru terdiam sambil mengelus perutnya.

"kenapa soo? "

"jongin, , , apa aku akan segera hamil? "

Jongin tersenyum, mengelus rambut kyungsoo lembut.

"jangan hawatir, kamu tidak akan hamil" jawab jobgin menenangkan, menebak kyungsoo yang seolah takut akan kehamilan.

Kyungsoo menoleh bingung kearah jongin.

"wae? Bukankah kita sudah melakukannya semalam?" protes kyungsoo kesal. Kali ini jongin yang kebingungan.

"i-iya"

"lalu kenapa kamu bilang aku tidak akan hamil, dokter bilang aku bisa hamil kok, apa aku melakukan kesalahan semalam? "

"huh? " kali ini jongin benar benar bingung dengan pertanyaan inocent kyungsoo.

"kamu bilang, aku tidak harus melakukan apapun, apa itu sebabnya? Harusnya kamu memberitahuku apa yang harus aku lakukan semalam, agar aku bisa hamil."

Jongin menjatuhkan dagunya, ia benar brnar tidak menyangka kyungsoo sepolos ini.

" bukan begitu soo,,, "

"lalu, kenapa? "

"karna,,, " jongin tidak tau harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Sementara kyungsoo menunggu penjelasan jongin.

"kita,,,, kita hanya harus melakukannya lagi,"

"la- lagi?" kali ini kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut.

Melihat raut wajah kyungsoo, jongin bisa menebak namja bermata bulat itu mungkin masih sedikit trauma dengan permainannya tadi malam.

"tidak sekarang soo,,, "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, sambil mengangguk.

"kapan kita kembali ke korea? "

"aku sudah pesan untuk nanti malam". Jawab jongin dan kyungsoo hnaya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"soo, let's go to date today! " lanjut jongin

"huh? "

"aku merencanakan banyak hal saat datang kesini, tapi,,, sepertinya harus tertunda,,, kamu ingin kemana? Katakan saja"

"hmm,,,,,, molla, daripada pergi kesuatu tempat, aku ingin kita jalan-jalan saja"

"jalan-jalan?"

"hm, jalan kaki, disebuah jalan sunyi yang indah, aku selalu membayangkan kencan seperti itu, bergandengan tangan,,, "

"kajja! " ajak jongin sembari berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada kyungsoo. .

.

.

.

Jongin menggenggam tangan kyungsoo erat, mengaitkan jemarinya. Keduanya saat ini berjalan disebuah jalan setapak diantara pepohonan. Sunyi. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Sesekali jongin mencium tangan kyungsoo, sementara pria kecil itu hanya memperhatikan sikap lembut jongin dengan pipinya yang memerah. Entah bagaimana mengungkapkannya, tapi kali ini kyungsoo sungguh ingin bersyukur pada tuhan yang telah memberikan kehidupan bahagianya saat ini.

Keduanya sampai di tengah perjalanan ketika tiba tiba jongin jongkok didepan kyungsoo.

"waeyo? " tanya kyungsoo lembut

"naiklah,"

",,,"

"ke punggungku"

"wae? "

Jongin menatap kyungsoo dari bawah. "jika kamu menginginkan sebuah kencan dengan berjalan dalam keheningan, maka ini yang aku inginkan, aku ingin menggendong pasanganku ketika berkencan! " jelas jongin lembut.

Sedikit ragu, tapi kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya naik keatas punggung jongin. Pria sexy itu mulai berdiri, sedangkan kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya, melingkari leher jongin.

"kenapa kamu semakin kurus, soo,,,? "

"hm? "

"saat kita berangkat ke amerika, aku sempat mengangkat tubuhmu saat dipesawat, dan kamu tidak seringan saat ini, kamu harus lebih banyak makan"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia justru meletakkan kepalanya pada punggung jongin, menghirup aroma maskulin pria tan itu.

"jongin,,,, "

"hm,,, "

"terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama ini"

Jongin tersenyum. "itu tugasku soo, tidak perlu berterimakasih"

Jongin terus berjalan dengan kyungsoo dipunggungnya.

"jongin,,, "

"hm? "

"boleh aku tidur? "

"kamu mengantuk? "

"punggungmu sangat nyaman, aku jadi mengantuk"

"tidurlah, mimpilah yang indah" jawab jongin sambil tersenyum.

Jongin bisa merasakan pria kecilnya mulai tertidur di punggungnya. Mungkin jongin memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tetapi saat ini ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ini adalah hal sederhana yang dilakukannya, tetapi semua terasa manis, tiap detiknya adalah momen yang membahagiakan.

"soo,,, "

"hm,, " jawab kyungsoo setengah tidur.

"i love you"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dan jongin hanya tersenyum mengira pria imut itu telah tertidur.

 _'ada hal baru yang akan selalu jadi hal terindah seumur hidupku, kamu, salju, dan januari kita, , , kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu,,,,'_

.

.

.

Jongin terus menggenggam tangan kyungsoo sejak berangkat ke bandara, hingga mereka ada dipesawat. Akan tetapi kyungsoo menemukan sorot lain dimata jongin. Kehawatiran bahkan ketakutan.

"gwenchana? " tanya kyungsoo lembut. Jongin hanya menatap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, lalu mencium tangan kyungsoo yang ada digenggamannya, dan berlanjut mengecup sayang puncak kepala kyungsoo.

"tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih panjang" ucap jongin lalu membawa kepala kyungsoo ke bahunya. Kali ini jongin meminta kyungsoo hanya untuk duduk didekat jendela.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di korea, kyungsoo mulai menemukan perubahan. Raut wajah jongin berubah dingin, bahkan ia tidak lagi menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya.

Saat di taxi pun sama, pria tan itu sedikitpun tidak berbicara. Rasanya kyungsoo ingin sekali bertanya tapi ia hanya berposotif thinking, menyangka suaminya sedang lelah.

.

.

.

Pintu rumah terbuka, baekhyun berlari dengan senyum sumringahnya, dan jongin membawanya kedalam pelukan erat. Mereka bahkan berciuman manis tanpa menyadari seseorang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menyaksikan adegan romantis itu.

Deg!

Seolah ada hujan yang mengguyurnya ketika ia tertidur, kyungsoo bangun dari mimpinya melihat kenyataan hidup yang ada didepannya. Pria yang baru kemarin mencumbunya dengan begitu manis, memperlakukannya dengan istimewa, saat ini justru melakukan adegan begitu romantis dengan pria lain tepat didepan matanya.

Jadi, manakah yang mimpi dan yang nyata?. Kyungsoo tau kenyataan bahwa suaminya adalah suami sahabatnya, tetapi mengapa saat ini hatinya begitu sakit. Jongin seolah menyanjungnya dengan ratusan mawar dihari kemarin, dan hari ini semua durinya berbalik menyakiti dirinya. Tidak ada lagi keindahan mawar itu.

Kaki kyungsoo serasa lemas, ia berjalan menyeret kopernya, melewati dua manusia yang saling tertawa. Matanya memanas dan setetes cairan bening mengalir dipipinya sembari melangkah menaiki tangga.

Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya.

Jongin adalah suaminya.

Baekhyun juga istri jongin.

Hatinya sakit.

TBC.

 **NOTE** : kyaaaaaaaa,,,,,, apa ini? Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan, author lagi bertapa sekarang, tentang apa yang baru ditulis ini,,,,

next chapter,,,, the real conflict,,,,

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW READERS!

LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. Chapter 7 the change

You, snow and our january

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

Typos

Kyungsoo terbangun di pagi hari, ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang terasa begitu asing baginya. Ia baru ingat jika saat ini ia berada dirumah sahabatnya, baekhyun. Memang sebelumnya kyungsoo telah memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan baekhyun tinggal di rumahnya. Bagaimanapun ia telah menjadi istri Kim jongin. Suaminya yang juga suami baekhyun.

Tidak ada perubahan rutinitas bagi kyungsoo meski dia tinggal ditempat baru. Ia tetap terbiasa bangun pagi, kemudian menyiapkan sarapan.

Baekhyun turun dari tangga dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi, dan ia mendapati kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan. Senyum mengembang di bibir mungilnya sambil melangkah menghampiri anggota baru dirumahnya itu.

"waw,,,, kyung! Kamu menyiapkan semua ini" sapanya sambil duduk di meja makan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "makanlah baek! "

"senangnya kamu bisa tinggal disini, aku pasti tidak akan kelaparan tiap pagi,,, ". Baekhyun mulai menikmati omelet buatan kyungsoo.

"tenang saja,,, aku akan selalu memasak untukmu tiap pagi,,, "

"ahh,,, really? You're the best kyung".

Berikutnya jongin turun melewati tangga dengan langkah terburu. Bahkan ia tak melirik sedikitpun keberadaannya dengan baekhyun.

"jongin sudah terbiasa seperti itu, dia itu _workaholic,_ dia lebih memilih tepat waktu tanpa sarapan daripada sarapan lalu terlambat" jelas baekhyun pada kyungsoo yang memperhatikan kepergian jongin.

"lagipula, aku memang tidak pernah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, , , kamu tau sendiri aku tidak bisa memasak, , , "

"gwenchana baek, mulai sekarang aku akan menyiapkannya"

"kalau begitu mulai besok siapkan saja bekal untukku dan jongin, sebenarnya aku juga tidak terbiasa sarapan pagi, otte? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk , lagi lagi menuruti permintaan sahabatnya yang menyuruhnya seolah ia tukang masak.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kyungsoo tinggal dirumah baekhyun. Entah mengapa kyungsoo merasa semuanya berubah. Baekhyun dan juga jongin.

Setiap pagi kyungsoo akan menyiapkan tiga bekal , untuk baekhyun, jongin dan dirinya sendiri. Sejak tau tidak ada aktifitas sarapan pagi bersama dirumah itu, kyungsoo merasa percuma juga jika dirinya sarapan sendiri, maka dari itu ia juga membungkus bekalnya.

Seminggu berlalu, seminggu pula kyungsoo tidak berbicara dengan jongin sepatah katapun. Bahkan pria tan itu seolah tak melihatnnya sedikitpun. Pernah sekali mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang saat jongin mengambil bekalnya, tetapi pria itu justru melempar tatapan dingin dan berlalu begitu saja.

Bukan hanya jongin yang berubah, baekhyun juga. Pria penggila _eyeliner_ itu dulunya senang sekali curhat tentang apapun pada kyungsoo, namun sekarang ia seolah membatasi diri.

Kyungsoo merasa bagai orang asing dirumah itu. Dirinya pun terkadang sulit untuk tiba-tiba bergabung dengan jongin dan baekhyun.

Rutinitas kyungsoo di malam hari setelah pulang kerja adalah memasak untuk baekhyun dan juga jongin. Tapi, sekalipun ia tak pernah makan bersama keduanya. Meski baekhyun sudah mengajaknya, namun kyungsoo pasti mencari alasan untuk menolaknya. Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh jika berada diantara keduanya.

Kyungsoo sering kali tidak bisa tidur tiap malam. Kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar jongin dan juga baekhyun. Dan entahlah, tetapi suara-suara aneh itu bisa terdengar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo bukan tidak tau apa yang sedang keduanya lakukan, ia sangat tau, karena ia juga pernah melakukannya sekali. Baekhyun dan jongin hampir Melakukannya setiap malam, dan pria kecil itu selalu mendengarnya.

Pernah suatu malam, suara itu begitu jelas. Desahan baekhyun, kemudian jongin, lalu desah keduanya bersamaan. Kyungsoo memandang kosong kearah langit-langit kamar selagi suara itu terus teedengar. Matanya memanas, semua memori indahnya saat bersama jongin terputar dengan sendirinya. Kyungsoo terus bertanya, benarkah semua itu hanyalah mimpi?. Tetapi, , , jika itu mimpi, kenapa saat itu semua terasa nyata. Bahkan kyungsoo masih ingat, bagaimana cara jongin menyentuhnya untuk pertama kali malam itu.

Terkadang kyungsoo berfikir, bukankah statusnya dan baekhyun adalah sama, lalu kenapa jongin memperlakukannya berbeda. Apakah jongin hanya berpura-pura saat bersamanya? Tapi, kenapa jongin mengatakan 'i love you' saat itu?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala kyungsoo, bahkan air matanya tanpa sadar sudah membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Kemudian, kyungsoo kembali berfikir, sejak awal memang ia tidak boleh berharap. Pernikahannya adalah semu. Semua ini hanya untuk satu tujuan. Berulang kali kyungsoo menekankan pemikiran itu dalam otaknya, terus menerus hingga ia tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi itu hujan lebat, baekhyun sudah berangkat dengan mobilnya, tak lama kemudian jongin juga berangkat. Memang selama ini, tiga orang dirumah itu berangkat kerja sendiri-sendiri. Kyungsoo yang belun memiliki mobil, selalu berangkat menggunakan bus umum.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas beratnya, berdiri didepan pintu rumah sambil memegang sebuah payung. Padahal dirinya masih harus berjalan menuju halte, namun hujan yang begitu deras sedikit menghalangi niatnya. Dengan enggan ia membuka payung, memposisikannya agar melindungi dirinya dari hujan. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah menerobos derasnya hujan. Ia membuka gerbang rumah dan mulai berjalan menuju halte. Kyungsoo bersenandung lirih, sambil berjalan pelan diatas trotoar.

Belum jauh kyungsoo melangkah, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah mobil perlahan berjalan mundur kearahnya. Dan kyungsoo jelas tau siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pria kecil itu berdiri. Ia membuka kaca jendelanya.

"masuklah!" ucap jongin menatap kyungsoo datar.

Kyungsoo ragu untuk sesaat, tetapi ahirnya ia menerima tawaran jongin dan masuk kedalam mobil. Kyungsoo tau jongin terus menatap dirinya, tapi ia tidak berani membalasnya.

Namja mungil itu sedikit tersentak ketika jongin tiba-tiba mendekatinya, cukup dekat. Pandangan mereka bertemu, tapi ia tidak dapat membaca ekspresi jongin yang masih datar.

'cklek! '

Bukan tanpa alasan, rupanya pria tan itu memasang _seatbelt_ tanpa kyungsoo sadari. Meski sebentar kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma maskulin khas suaminya yang entah mengapa begitu ia rindukan.

Jongin kembali pada posisinya dan segera menjalankan mobilnya. Sesekali kyungsoo melirik pria disebelahnya. Ia benar benar tidak bisa menebak seperti apa jongin yang dihadapinya saat ini. Setelah beberapa hari terahir ia mengacuhkan dirinya, pagi ini tiba-tiba pria itu muncul dan bersikap manis, meski wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Kyungsoo memainkan cincin di jari manisnya, hingga mobil itu berhenti disebuah persimpangan karena lampu merah.

"setelah ini belok ke kiri, " ucap kyungsoo lirih.

"arra! " jawab jongin masih menatap lurus kedepan.

Kyungsoo sedikit bertanya-tanya bagaimana jongin bisa tau dimana kantornya, padahal kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahunya.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan tempat kyungsoo bekerja. Perlahan namja kecil itu melepas _seatbelt_ nya, dan bersiap turun dengan payung ditangannya.

"gomawo " ucap kyungsoo lirih menoleh pada suaminya.

"hm, hati-hati" jawab jongin masih terus menatap ke depan tanpa melihat kyungsoo sedikitpun. Pria kecil itu segera turun lalu menutup pintu mobil pelan. Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

 _ **Kim jongin pov.**_

Aku menoleh, melihatnya ketika ia mulai berjalan menjauh menuju kantornya. Tubuh kecilnya dibawah payung biru itu terlihat sangat rapuh. Aku ingin memeluknya. Sangat.

Aku tau, mungkin saat ini kyungsoo berfikir selama ini aku hanya mempermainkannya. Tapi sungguh itu salah. Semua yang pernah kulakukan padanya adalah tulus.

Ini sangat berat bagiku. Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melepas tangannya ketika sampai dikorea, hatiku sungguh tidak rela. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengatakan apapun padanya saat itu, menatap matanya saja aku tidak bisa. aku bingung, aku takut, aku tidak tau bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini, dimana aku harus bersama dengan dua orang yang kucintai.

Ketika sampai dirumah saat itu, baekhyun menyambutku, tentu aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya, bagaimanapun dia orang yang aku cintai. Mungkin saat itu kyungsoo mengira aku menganggapnya tak ada, tapi tanpa ia sadari, aku memperhatikannya, melihat bahu sempit itu perlahan menjauh.

Aku sedikit senang dengan ide baekhyun yang memintanya menyiapkan bekal, setidaknya aku bisa memakan masakannya tiap hari. Aku sangat bahagia, meski ia tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku. Mungkin ia juga tidak tau, jika aku rela terlambat datang ke kantor, hanya untuk menghentikan mobilku di perempatan dekat halte. Menunggu untuk melihatnya hingga naik bus melalui kaca spion.

Lalu ketika malam hari, ingin rasanya aku mengajaknya makan bersamaku dengan baekhyun, tapi entah mengapa bibir ini tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Padahal itu masakannya, tetapi ia justru makan sendirian. Aku sungguh pengecut. Aku ingin marah pada diriku sendiri.

Andai dia tau, alasanku bersikap dingin selama ini, tak lain karena aku tak tau bagaimana harus bersikap. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan baekhyun, tapi aku juga ingin menjaga perasaannya. Namun kenyataannya, aku mungkin justru menyakitinya. Dan aku sadarsaat ini aku berada di korea, maka itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa bebas bersikap. Aku harus menjaga status sosialku disini.

Pagi ini, aku berterimakasih pada hujan, sesuatu yang biasanya kubenci, tapi kali ini memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk dekat dengannya. Aku sengaja membiarkan baekhyun berangkat dulu, lalu menunggunya di luar rumah.

Katakan aku mencuri kesempatan, biarlah, tapi aku senang. Ketika memasangkan _seatbelt_ padanya, membuatku bisa menatap mata bulatnya yang indah, mata yang selalu kurindukan. pandangan kami bertemu, aku bisa menebak ia sedikit terkejut. Dan jarak yang dekat, dapat membuatku menghirup aroma vanilla parfum miliknya. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia hanya diam sambil memainkan cincin dijarinya. Rasanya ingin aku menghentikan kebiasaannya, karna aku tau itu dapat melukai jarinya. Ia sempat memberitahuku jalan ke kantornya, mungkin ia tidak tau bahwa aku sudah mencari tahu sebelumnya.

Kemudian ia turun dan mengucap terimakasih padaku saat sampai didepan kantornya, sungguh berat bagiku berakting seolah aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku bertahan.

Maafkan aku soo,,, jujur aku sendiri tidak bisa menentukan bagaimana aku harus bersikap.

 _ **Kim jongin pov. End**_

.

.

.

"ice americano, satu" order baekhyun pada pelayan di sebuah kafe.

"dua" sahut seseorang yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak perlu menoleh untuk tau siapa pemilik suara baritone itu.

"baru muncul sekarang, darimana saja? " tanya baekhyun melirik sinis pada park chanyeol.

"aku orang sibuk baek,,, ".

Tanpa basa basi baekhyun menarik tangan pria tinggi itu, membawanya masuk ke sebuah bilik toilet di kafe itu. Lalu menguncinya.

'PLAKK! '

sebuah tamparan keras sukses membuat pipi park chanyeol memerah.

"brengsek,,,! Aku tau kamu masih mencintaiku, tapi jangan pernah berfikir kamu bisa merusak hidupku untuk kedua kalinya" baekhyun tegas sambil mengibaskan tangannya setelah menampar keras pria dihadapannya. Itu adalah hukuman karena mantan suaminya itu telah membongkar kesalahannya pada jongin tempo hari.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas.

"bukan kah aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu?,,, kamu yang memulai semuanya malam itu, bukan aku" jawab chanyeol tenang.

"aku sedang mabuk park chanyeol, aku tidak akan mungkin melakukannya jika aku sadar, "

"benarkah?!, tapi bahasa tubuhmu malam itu mengatakan sebaliknya, dan aku tau, kamu bukan orang yang mudah mabuk!" tutur chanyeol sukses membuat baekhyun _speechless_.

"apa maumu sebenarnya? Kamu belum puas sudah menghancurkan hidupku sekali, kamu ingin melakukannya lagi? "

"kamu yang merusak semua harapanku terlebih dahulu baek"

"jadi ini tentang kyungsoo lagi? " tebak baekhyun seolah jenggah dan park chanyeol hanya diam seolah membenarkan tebakan baekhyun.

"tidakkah kamu merasa jahat memanfaatkan sahabatmu sendiri? Bertahun-tahun baek, bukan hanya sekali dua kali, hanya karena dia orang yang naif, bukankah itu keterlaluan? " sindir chanyeol.

"bukan urusan kamu, "

"ini akan jadi urusan aku, karena sampai sekarang, perasaanku padanya tidak berubah, "

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam.

"arasseo,,, mulai sekarang lakukan saja apa maumu, tapi jangan pernah berharap kamu bisa menghancurkan semua rencanaku" ucap baekhyun penuh penekanan. Kemudian ia mulai bergerak untuk keluar dari toilet.

Belum sempat ia keluar, pria tinggi itu menarik tangannya cepat hingga menghentikan langkah baekhyun. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh baekhyun menghadap dirinya.

'PLAKK! '

sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu _shock_ dan menatap chanyeol tajam sambil memegangi pipinya.

"aku rasa kita impas sekarang, aku tidak akan menghalangi rencana kamu, jadi kamu juga tidak boleh menghalangi rencanaku" balas chanyeol lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan baekhyun.

"ya! Brengsekk! ! Jika aku tidak bisa bahagia, maka kamu juga tidak boleh bahagia, begitu juga dengan kyungsoo! " teriak baekhyun, kali sukses membuat pria park itu menghentikan langkahnya bahkan menoleh kembali kearah baekhyun.

"kamu terlalu serakah baek, harusnya kamu menjaga baik baik apa yang sudah kamu miliki,,, atau kamu akan kehilangan semuanya" chanyeol berucap tenang penuh makna. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali berjalan. Kali ini benar benar meninggalkan baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapikan meja kerjanya lalu mengambil tasnya dan mulai melangkah untuk keluar dari tempatnya bekerja. Sesekali ia melempar senyum dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada karyawan lainnya.

Sesampai di luar kantor, ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing, bahkan ia sangat mengenalnya. Pria itu menatap kyungsoo sambil bersandar pada mobil mewahnya, melempar senyum manis pada kyungsoo yang masih berdiri memperhatikannya.

Berikutnya pria itu melangkah mebdekati kyungsoo.

"hei" sapanya.

"ada apa chan? "

"ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kamu"

"jika ini tentang permintaanmu, agar aku meninggalkan jongin, maka,, "

"bukan itu!" potong chanyeol.

"lalu apa? "

"ayo kita makan malam, nanti aku bicara disana"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, memikirkan sejenak tawaran chanyeol. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal juga yang ingin ia tanyakan pada chanyeol, jadi kyungsoo menerima tawarannya.

Chanyeol membawa kyungsoo kesebuah restoran mewah berbintang. Bahkan ia mendapatkan perlakuan sebagai tamu vip.

"aku tidak biasa makan ditempat seperti ini chan? "

"tidak apa kyung, kamu harus terbiasa mulai sekarang? " ucap chanyeol sambil menarik kursi mempersilahkan kyungsoo duduk.

Keduanya membaca menu yang diberikan pelayan.

"kamu mau pesan apa?"

Kyungsoo menutup buku menu, meletakkannya diatas meja. "sama dengan kamu saja, "

"oke! "

Chanyeol segera memesan pada pelayan, yang kemudian segera pergi untuk mendapatkan pesanan.

Sementara menunggu pesanan, kyungsoo menatap chanyeol, menunggu pria itu berbicara. Tetapi kyungsoo menangkap pria yang duduk dihadapannya itu justru menatapnya lekat.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku? " tanya kyungsoo sedikit bingung

"aku sungguh penasaran, kemana kamu dan jongin pergi selama hampir satu bulan, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan? Apa dia memelukmu, apa dia juga menciummu, apa dia menyentuhmu, apa dia juga melakukan 'itu' padamu? "

"kamu kenapa chan? Kamu mabuk? " tanya kyungsoo yang senakin bingung.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "no! Aku hanya penasaran, jawab aku kyung? "

"apa yang harus kujawab chan? "

"apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

"chan,,, dia suamiku, dia boleh melakukan apapun padaku, kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Masih menatap kyungsoo lekat. Sesaat kemudian pelayan menghidangkan semua makanan didepan keduanya. Lalu menuangkan wine.

"tuangkan sampai penuh! " pinta chanyeol. Setelah itu, seolah air putih chanyeol meneguk habis wine dalam gelas kaca itu. Kyungsoo hanya menatap tak percaya.

"makanlah! Aku akan bercerita, dan tolong jangan potong ceritaku, dan jika kamu ingin bertanya, tunggu sampai aku selesai." Chanyeol berucap sangat serius kali ini.

Kyungsoo diam, dan si pria tinggi menganggap itu persetujuan dari kyungsoo.

"aku menyukaimu sejak dulu kyung, , , sejak baekhyun mengenalkanku padamu, sejak kita bertiga bersahabat, tapi aku selalu kehilangan kesempatanku untuk mengatakannya padamu, dan aku tau itu karena baekhyun. " chanyeol memulai ceritanya.

"mungkin kamu tidak percaya, tapi pada hari kelulusan, saat kamu memutuskan pergi ke london, baekhyun bilang alasannya adalah kamu mendapatkan beasiswa. Aku tidak pernah tau jika saat itu kamu membutuhkan bantuan kyung, andai aku tau, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun agar kamu bisa tetap tinggal di korea. Aku kecewa saat itu, berfikir bahwa kamu egois. Aku sedikit membencimu. Dan ahirnya satu-satunya orang yang tertinggal adalah baekhyun, Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan aku menerimanya, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia adalah orang yang membuatku nyaman, kami menjalin hubungan sejak masuk kuliah" lanjut chanyeol, lalu menuang lagi wine dalam gelasnya.

"tapi perasaanku padamu tidak hilang kyung, aku berusaha melupakanmu, tapi tidak bisa. Karena itu diam-diam aku mencaritahu tentangmu, dan aku menemukanmu. Aku selalu mengirimkan surat dan donasi untuk panti asuhan kamu, tapi kamu mengira itu adalah baekhyun. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, asal aku tau kamu baik disana. Kemudian, sebuah alasan lain muncul membuatku tidak bisa langsung menemui kamu. Dan saat itulah aku memutuskan menikahi baekhyun"

Chanyeol kembali meneguk winenya. Meletakkan gelas kaca itu diatas meja sambil terus memainkannya.

"suatu ketika, baekhyun mabuk, dia tahu bahwa selama ini aku masih terus memperhatikanmu, dia marah, dan dia tak sengaja mengungkap semuanya. ahirnya aku tau, selama ini dialah orang yang menghalangiku mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku sempat marah, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena bagaimanapun dia istriku. "

"hingga suatu hari, kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku bukannya tidak peduli kyung, saat itu aku berada diluar kota, aku panik, aku segera kembali ke seoul. Begitu sampai rumah, orang tuaku menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi pada baekhyun, termasuk tentang bayi kami. Aku sangat _shock_ , lalu saat itu orang tuaku memberikan berkas perceraian, aku kaget, karena disana sudah ada tanda tanganku dengan baekhyun. Aku tidak pernah merasa menandatangani berkas itu, jadi aku yakin orang tuaku memalsukannya. Aku sangat marah, lalu aku segera pergi berniat menemui baekhyun, tapi yang kulihat, dia justru berciuman dengan kim jongin. Aku merasa dihianati, bukan untuk pertama kalinya, tapi entah keberapa, karena aku tau, dia memang seperti itu dengan jongin bahkan saat kami masih menikah. Ahirnya aku memutuskan, untuk melanjutkan berkas perceraian itu"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menatap kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Chanyeol tau, mungkin saat ini kyungsoo bingung, bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"setelah perceraian itu, aku pergi mencari kamu, tapi ternyata alamat kamu sudah berbeda. Dan ketika aku menemukanmu, aku sedikit terlambat, kamu sudah menikah dengan jongin. aku sedikit kecewa kyung,,, apalagi aku tau, baekhyun hanya memanfaatkan kamu. mungkin kamu merasa bersalah tentang kecelakaan itu, tapi asal kamu tau, itu bukan salah kamu. orang-orang yang menyerang baekhyun malam itu, mereka memang sudah mentargetkannya, dan tentang rasa balas budi kamu, kamu tidak perlu melakukannya, karena semua donasi ke panti asuhan kamu, itu aku yang melakukannya, bukan baekhyun" ucap chanyeol yakin.

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol bingung, ia seolah tidak percaya semua yang dikatakan pria dihadapannya saat ini.

"a-aku,,, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa chan,,, " kyungsoo ahirnya berbicara. Sunnguh ia sangat bingung saat ini.

"aku tau kyung, kamu mungkin berfikir aku hanya mengarang cerita, tapi semua yang aku katakan adalah yang sebenarnya" chanyeol berucap yakin. Pria itu berdiri mendekat pada kyungsoo lalu berlutut sembari meraih tangan kyungsoo.

"kamu sedang apa? " tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"dengarkan aku kyung, aku tidak bermaksud apapun ketika aku menceritakan semua ini, aku juga tidak bermaksud merusak persahabatan kamu dengan baekhyun, aku cuma tidak ingin kamu terus-terusan dimanfaatkan olehnya, sudah cukup kyung, "

"aku juga tidak akan meminta kamu meninggalkan jongin saat ini. aku tidak ingin memaksa kamu, aku hanya ingin, kamu tau semua kenyataannya. dan aku juga ingin kamu tau, perasaan ku padamu tidak berubah, aku menyukaimu kyung, jadi,,, aku ingin memulai semua dari awal, dan aku siap untuk menunggu kamu berpisah dengan jongin" lanjut chanyeol yakin.

Sementara kyungsoo justru semakin bingung dengan semua ucapan sahabatnya ini, kenyataan tentang baekhyun, kemudian tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai dirinya, semuanya seperti tidak masuk akal untuk kyungsoo.

Namja kecil itu menarik pelan tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol.

"chan,,, aku lapar, aku mau makan" ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, lalu berdiri sembari memperhatikan pria dihadapannya yang mulai menyantap makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan memasuki rumah. Otaknya masih penuh dengan semua perkataan chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia harus percaya atau tidak.

"kyung, darimana? " tanya baekhyun yang duduk di sofa depan televisi bersama jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap baekhyun. Lagi-lagi semua perkataan chanyeol mengalir difikirannya. Benarkah baekhyun hanya memanfaatkannya selama ini?.

"kyung" panggil baekhyun lagi menyadarkan kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"aku makan malam dengan teman"

"siapa?"

"teman dari panti asuhanku" jawab kyungsoo asal. Tentu ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dirinya _dinner_ dengan mantan suami baekhyun.

"kamu mau pizza? " tawar baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. " aku sudah makan tadi"

Lalu kyungsoo segera berjalan ke kamarnya, ia bahkan tak sadar jika jongin memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Keesokannya,

Kyungsoo mendapat sebuah kejutan di kantornya. Seseorang mengirim makan siang untuk seluruh karyawan dikantornya dengan nama kyungsoo. Tentu namja kecil itu bingung ketika semua orang berterimakasih padanya. Spontan ia menjawab itu bukan dirinya, tetapi semua orang justru menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa pengirim itu pasti pacar kyungsoo.

Entahlah tapi kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menebak siapa pengirim itu. Sesaat kemudian telpon dimeja kerjanya berdering.

"ya, ini kyungsoo"

"kyung, seseorang menunggumu diluar, katanya penting! "

"siapa? "

"molla? "

"oke".

Kyungsoo tidak penasaran lagi siapa orang yang ingin menemuinya begitu melihat sebuah _audi a4_ putih di depan kantornya. Itu milik chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengetuk jendela mobil, dan chanyeol segera menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya, menampilkan senyum lebar yang mempertontonkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"kamu yang mengirim makan siang? " tebak kyungsoo yakin.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "trims, nanti akan kuganti" ucap kyungsoo.

"hey, gwenchana,,, aku bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini juga, jadi,,, it's okay"

"ada apa kamu kesini? " kyungsoo _to the point_.

" ayo pergi nonton malam ini, aku sedang bosan, "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "aku lembur malam ini, maaf,,, "

"kamu tidak berusaha menghindari aku kan?"

"aku benar-benar lembur chan,,,"

"okee,,, semangat! " ucap chanyeol lalu segera bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

00.10 am

Hujan deras mengguyur kota seoul. Namja bermata bulat itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bergerak merenggangkan ototnya. Perlahan ia mulai berkemas setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan lemburnya.

Drtt,,, drttt,,,

Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya, sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Kim jongin.

 _"yebseo"_

" _kamu dimana?_ " tanya jongin dengan nada dingin.

 _"aku masih di kantor, ini mau pulang"_

 _"tunggu disitu, jangan keluar"_

 _"tapi,,,- "_

Kyungsoo belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun jongin sudah memutus telponnya. Sebenarnya kyungsoo sedikit bingung, mengapa jongin memintanya tetap disitu. Mungkinkah jongin akan dating menjemputnya. Kyungsoo ragu, tapi entah mengapa hatinya berkata untuk mempercayai jongin. Kyungsoo menunggu.

30 menit berlalu,,,

Drtt,,, drtt,,

Kali ini sebuah pesan masuk, masih dari orang yang sama.

 _'aku didepan'._

Tidak tau karena apa, entah sadar atau tidak, kyungsoo mengembangkan senyuman manis dibibirnya. Ia segera berjalan cepat keluar ruangan menuju luar kantor.

Kyungsoo melihat mobil jongin sudah terparkir tepat didepan kantornya. Kemudian ia membuka payungnya, sembari berpamitan pada satpam yang berada didekat pintu. Ia berlari kecil dibawah payungnya menuju mobil jongin.

Perlahan kyungsoo masuk, memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah jongin. Ia mendapati pria tan itu bermain ponselnya, ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap dingin. Jongin meletakkan ponselnya, lalu bersiap mengemudi.

"seatbelt! " ucap jongin mengingatkan.

"hm, sudah" kyungsoo menjawab lirih.

Kemudian jongin mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun pembicaraan selama perjalanan. Lagi lagi kyungsoo hanya menatap keluar jendela, melihat derasnya air hujan sembari memainkan cincin dijari manisnya.

Mungkin namja kecil iti tak sadar, pria tan disampinnya beberapa kali memperhatikannya. Pria tan itu merindukannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengekor jongin pelan saar keduanya masuk rumah. Kemudian jongin membalikkan badannya membuat langkah kyungsoo seketika berhenti. Dua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"kamu sudah makan? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"lain kali jangan pulang selarut ini, , , "

"hm"

Jongin membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah lagi. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah pria itu kembali berbalik membuat kyungsoo yang mulai melangkah harus terhenti lagi.

"jika memang harus lembur, telpon aku, aku bisa menjemputmu, , , "

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"istirahatlah! " ucap jongin. Kali ini membiarkan kyungsoo berjalan duluan.

Hati kyungsoo menghangat, ia tahu jongin menghawatirkannya. Ia mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, kemudian masuk sambil tersenyum tipis. Ketika ia hendak menutup pintunya, sesuatu mencegah pintu itu tertutup. Kyungsoo reflek menoleh, dan ia menemukan sebuah tangan berurat menyangga pintunya. Itu milik jongin.

Entah bagaimana kejadian ya, tapi itu terlalu cepat. Kini kyungsoo menemukan dirinya terhimpit diantara pintu dan tubuh besar suaminya. Mereka sudah berada didalam kamar. Bibir kyungsoo sudah terbungkam bibir yang lain. Tidak ada permulaan yang halus, jongin menciumnya seolah orang kelaparan. Ia melumat kasar bibir atas dan bawah kyungsoo bergantian. Lidahnya memaksa masuk untuk menemukan lidah yang lain. Bahkan jongin memberikan gigitan kecil diantara ciumannya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa perilakunya dapat melukai pasangannya. Saat ini ia hanya butuh menuntaskan hasrat yang selama ini ia pendam.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima perlakuan jongin. Ia yakin jika bukan tuhan yang menciptakan bibirnya, pasti saat ini bibirnya sudah rusak tak karuan.

Jongin perlahan menyudahi ciumannya, melepas bibir kyungsoo hanya karena ia sadar mereka butuh oksigen. Jarak mereka masih intens, bahkan kening mereka masih bersentuhan. Mata jongin masih terpaku pada bibir kenyal layaknya marshmallow milik kyungsoo. Nafas keduanya memburu.

Ia menarik pinggang ramping kyungsoo, membuat tubuh pria kecil itu tidak berjarak dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian, seperti belum puas, pria tan itu kembali meraup bibir kyungsoo. Kali ini ciuman mereka lebih intens dan basah, mengirimkan sengatan pada seluruh tubuh kyungsoo hingga membuat kakinya lemah. Beruntung jongin memegang erat pingganggnya.

Rambut kyungsoo kusut, tanpa sengaja jongin meremasnya, ketika ia membawa kepala kyungsoo untuk mengikuti gerakan pria tan itu.

"eunghh,, ,,"

kyungsoo mulai mendesah, ia masuk pada permainan jongin. Namun tiba-tiba telapak besar jongin membungkam mulutnya seiring pria tan itu mulai berpindah pada leher putih kyungsoo.

Jongin mengukir sebuah karya disana dengan bibirnya, membuat pria kecil itu bergerak tak nyaman dalam himpitan jongin. Terimakasih jongin telah membungkam mulutnya, karna jika tidak, saat ini kyungsoo pasti sudah mendesah keras akibat jongin yang menghisap kuat lehernya seolah vampire. Dan sudah pasti baekhyun mungkin akan mendengarnya dari kamar sebelah.

Karya itu tercetak jelas dileher kyungsoo, warnanya sungguh kontras. Jongin menatap kyungsoo lekat setelah melepas bungkaman tangan dimulutnya, ia mengelus pipi halus kyungsoo, menyentuh bibirnya, serta hasil karyanya pada leher pria kecil itu.

"istirahatlah! " ucap jongin kemudian beranjak keluar.

Tubuh kyungsoo merosot jatuh terduduk kelantai. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan kyungsoo seakan tak percaya perlakuan jongin padanya barusaja. Kyungsoo mungkin memang merindukan jongin, bahkan ia tidak menyangkal jika sentuhan jongin adalah sesuatu yang tubuhnyapun juga menikmatinya tanpa sadar.

Tetapi, sesuatu lain berkecamuk difikiran kyungsoo, membuat matanya memanas. Pertanyaan seperti 'mengapa jongin memperlakukannya seperti ini? ', 'apakah jongin hanya mempermainkannya', ' kenapa jongin bertingkah seperti ini hanya dibelakang baekhyun? ', 'lalu apa arti dirinya untuk jongin?', semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi fikirannya. Kyungsoo semakin merasa ia hanyalah orang ketiga, yang harus ada saat dibutuhkan, tetapi bukan dari bagian peran utama.

Sedikit terbesit dalam benaknya ingin mengahiri permainan ini, ia takut jika nantinya akan larut pada perasaannya sendiri, sementara ia tau semua ini hanyalah semu. Dilain sisi kyungsoo juga mempertimbangkan perkataan chanyeol tentang baekhyun tempo hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya adalah minggu. Jongin dan juga baekhyun memilih untuk berenang dirumah, sementara kyungsoo sibuk membuat sarapan didapur.

"waw, kamu masak apa kyung? " tanya baekyun yang baru saja selesai berenang.

"ini sup ayam, "

"hm,,, baunya sedap sekali,,,, " ucap baekhyun sambil mengobservasi masakan kyungsoo. Sesekali pemuda bereyeliner itu juga mengobservasi sahabatnya yang sedang memasak. Dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit iri.

"nice skin! " ucap baekhyun sambil menyentuh karya jongin di leher kyungsoo, membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak. Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap baekhyun, ia sibuk dengan bahan masakan ditangannya.

Baekhyun beranjak, sambil memanggil jongin yang barusaja selesai berenang.

"jagiya~" panggil baekhyun manja lalu berhambur memeluk jongin, memberi kecupan manis dibibir tebal pria sexy itu. Kyungsoo bukan tak sengaja melihat, ia memang melirik perilaku keduanya. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan harmonis. 'lalu siapa dirinya? '

Dilain sisi, baekhyun sengaja menamerkan kemesraannya dengan jongin didepan kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia cemburu setelah melihat leher kyungsoo. Baekhyun yakin, itu pasti jongin yang melakukannya, karena baekhyun tahu kyungsoo tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengan pria yang tidak punya hubungan khusus dengannya. Baekhyun mulai posesif, ia takut, ia tidak ingin kehilangan jongin, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau jika kyungsoo lebih bahagia dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Dalam dua minggu kedepan kyungsoo izin pada baekhyun untuk tinggal diapartemennya sendiri, dengan alasan ia akan lebih sering lembur dikantor karena ada proyek. Kyungsoo berfikir jarak apartemennya dengan kantor lebih dekat ketimbang rumah baekhyun dengan kantor. Tentu saja baekhyun mengiyakan, ia juga menyampaikannya pada jongin, tetapi pria tan itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sejak kembali pindah ke apartemennya, kyungsoo serasa menemukan suasana yang lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan. Bahkan ahir-ahir ini hubungannya dengan chanyeol kian dekat. Bukan kyungsoo menerima perasaan chanyeol, tetapi pria tinggi itu benar-benar mampu membawa kembali suasana pertemanan mereka saat masih sekolah dulu. Tak jarang chsnyeol mengirimkan makan siang untuk kyungsoo, dan terkadang mereka pergi minum _cofee_ bersama sepulang kerja. Chanyeol juga sesekali mengajaknya nonton.

Bukannya kyungsoo melupakan jongin atau apa, ia bahkan merindukan pria itu. Tetapi semenjak kejadian itu, jongin belum pernah sekalipun menghubungi dirinya.

Mungkin kyungsoo tidak tau dan tidak seorang pun tahu, bahwa seseorang sering memperhatikannya dari jauh, dan langsung tersenyum hanya dengan melihat wajah namja mungil itu. Namun adakalanya ia tidak suka melihat kedekatan pria kecilnya dengan mantan suami istrinya..

.

.

.

Siang itu kyungsoo sedang menikmati makan siang bersama teman kantornya. Seperti biasa mereka sering menggoda kyungsoo, meminta kyungsoo untuk mengenalkan kekasihnya. Hal itu wajar karena teman-teman kyungsoo melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Serta beberapa kali chanyeol yang datang menjemputnya, meski chanyeol belum pernah menunjukkan wajahnya dan hanya berada dalam mobil, tapi semua teman-teman kyungsoo sungguh penasaran dan mengira itu adalah kekasih kyungsoo.

'drtt,,, drttt'

"kyung, telpon tuh! Pasti dari pacarmu! " ucap ken, salah satu teman kyungsoo.

"apaan sih! " kyungsoo meraih ponselnya, dan ia melihat nama suaminya tertera di lcdnya. Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya. Tak peduli mereka yang meneriaki menggodanya.

 _"yeobseo"_

 _"kamu dimana? "_

 _"aku di kantor, ada apa? "_

 _"aku didepan apartemen kamu kyung, aku ingin tidur"_

 _"huh?_ " kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat jongin.

 _"berapa paswordnya?_ "

 _"pasword? "_ kyungsoo masih sedikit bingung.

 _"iya, pasword apartemen kamu"_

Kyungsoo terdiam.

 _"aku boleh mampir kan? Aku ingin tidur"_

 _"1485"_

 _"thank you"_

Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang dirasakan hatinya saat ini, senang atau takut. Entahlah, tapi pria bermarga kim itu sukses memporak porandakan perasaannya. Lagi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang dimalam hari, perlahan ia menekan tombol pasword pintu apartemennya hingga berbunyi 'klik' menandakan pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk, menyalakan saklar utama. Matanya menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ada yang berbeda. Dan ia baru ingat suaminya siang tadi datang.

Sebuah jaket kulit hitam tertinggal di kursi ruang tamu, dan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan bertengger di meja. Perlahan kyungsoo mengambilnya, membawanya ditangan, sembari membuang sampah yang ada. Ia berjalan kedapur, menemukan sebuah cup ramen kosong diatas meja makan, dan kyungsoo yakin pria tan itu pasti kelaparan tadi siang. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil membereskan meja makannya. Selanjutnya ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan aroma pria itu masih tertinggal menyapa indra penciuman kyungsoo. Aroma maskulin yang khas. Namja kecil itu menemukan sebuah kemeja biru tergeletak diatas ranjangnya yang juga kusut, bantalnya juga tidak lagi tertata seperti pagi hari saat ia pergi bekerja.

Kyungsoo perlahan duduk, menyentuh kasur empuknya. Ia sangat yakin siang tadi jongin berbaring dikasurnya. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan dan ia benar benar bisa mencium aroma khas suaminya. Ia menyukainya.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu jongin sering mampir ke apartemen kyungsoo, bahkan terkadang ia tak meminta izin pada kyungsoo. Meski begitu, kyungsoo tetap tau, karena terkadang pria itu sering meninggalkan barangnya, juga membuat apartemennya sedikit berantakan. Sebab setiap pulang kerja kyungsoo punya pekerjaan baru, ia harus membereskan ulah jongin di apartemennya. Meski lelah tetapi kyungsoo senang.

Suatu malam kyungsoo benar benar lelah, ia ingin segera melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya. Sambil menikmati pemandangan malam kyungsoo melihat semua toko maupun restoran disepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Kemudian sesuatu membuatnya berhenti. Ia menatap ke arah sebuah restoran berbintang dimana chanyeol pernah mengajaknya makan. Tapi kali ini sosok yang ia lihat bukanlah sahabat tingginya itu, melainkan pria berkulit sedikit gelap, suaminya. Jongin duduk dengan baekhyun disana, menikmati _dinner_ mewah, mereka tertawa bahagia. Sesekali baekhyun menyuapkan makanan pada jongin, dan dengan senang pria itu menerimanya.

Hati kyungsoo sakit. Ia meneruskan perjalanannya. Sesampai diapartemen, seperti biasa ia menemukan apartemennya sedikit berantakan. Kyungsoo sungguh penasaran apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Dengan cekatan ia memberesekan semuanya, kemudian segera masuk ke kamarnya, dan lagi ia menemukan kamarnya juga sedikit berantakan. Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah polo diatas ranjangnya dan celana jeans tersanpir di kursi. Kyungsoo sangat lelah malam ini, entah mengapa ia ingin marah. Apalagi ia teringat sesuatu yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu.

Kyungsoo melempar tubuhnya keatas ranjang, ia meringkuk, memeluk lututnya. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas dan cairan bening mulai menuruni pipinya. Fikirannya dipenuhi tentang pria bernama kim jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa pria itu mempermainkannya. Ia merasa dirinya seperti pria simpanan. Bahkan meski jongin sering datang ke apartemennya, sekalipun ia tidak pernah menemui dirinya. lalu saat ini ia bersenang-senang dengan baekhyun. Kyungsoo yakin, jongin memang hanya mencintai sahabatnya, lalu pernikahan ini, memang murni untuk sebuah tujuan. Kalau saja kyungsoo bisa memutar waktu, mungkin ia tidak akan menerima permintaan baekhyun. Tetapi ia sadar ini bukan sepenuhnya salah sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya, mencari nama seseorang yang bisa menghibur hatinya saat ini.

 _"hai chan, apa aku mengganggu? "_

 _"aniya, kenapa? Kamu merindukanku? Tumben telpon? "_

 _"aku sangat lelah hari ini, bisakah kamu menghiburku dengsn leluconmu?"_

 _"aah,,, begitu rupanya,,, arraseo"_

Dan malam itu ahirnya kyungsoo bisa tertawa dan sedikit melupakan penatnya tentang kim jongin berkat lelucon sahabatnya meski melalui telepon.

 _"kyung, ayo pergi nonton besok"_ ajak chanyeol pelan.

 _"hm? "_

 _"ada film baru, kelihatannya seru"_

 _"aku selesai kerja sedikit malam besok chan! "_

 _"it's okay, kita bisa nonton yang midnight"_

 _"sungguh tidak apa-apa? "_

 _"it's okay kyung"_

.

.

.

Keesokannya kyungsoo benar benar pergi nonton dengan chanyeol sepulang kerja. Sebenarnya beberapa kali jongin menelpon kyungsoo hari itu, tetapi kyungsoo sengaja tidak menjawabnya. Kyungsoo tidak tau jika malam itu jongin datang ke rumahnya. Pria tan itu mondar mandir hawatir mengapa kyungsoo belum pulang.

Kyungsoo pulang saat hampir tengah malam. Ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, sesuatu terjadi. Passwordnya salah. Seingat kyungsoo ia sudah benar, kecuali seseorang telah menggantinya. tidak ada yang tau password rumahnya kecuali dia dan,,,,.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

 _"yeobseo "_

 _"jongin, kamu mengganti password rumahku?_ " tanya kyungsoo tanpa basa basi.

 _"kenapa baru pulang jam segini, kamu darimana?_ " tanya jongin balik.

 _"berapa paswordnya? "._ Tanya kyungsoo yakin bahwa jongin yang mengganti Passwordnya.

 _"jawab aku, kamu darimana? "_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sebal dengan sikap jongin yang sok perhatian menurutnya.

 _"aku dari kantor, berapa paswordnya? "_

 _"bohong! aku ke kantor tadi, dan petugas bilang, semua karyawan sudah pulang"_

 _"berapa paswordnya, jongin?_ " alih kyungsoo.

 _"kamu darimana? "_ jongin bersikeras.

 _"aku pergi nonton dengan teman, aku sangat stress, belakangan ini"_

 _"1214"._

Kyungsoo langsung menekan tombolnya, dan berbunyi 'klik' tanda pintu terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu kyungsoo memutus sambungan telponnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini minggu, kyungsoo tidak berencana kemanapun. Ia ingin membersihkan apartemennya lalu beristirahat saja. Sekitar sore, ia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, kemudian ia membersihkan diri dan bersantai sambil menonton televisi.

Tak lama, ia mendengar sesuatu diluar pintu rumahnya, bersamaan dengan itu, jongin menelponnya. Kyungsoo bisa menebak pria itu mungkin sedang berada dibalik pintu itu, mencoba untuk masuk. Tapi sayang kyungsoo sudah mengganti Passwordnya.

Kyungsoo lagi lagi sengaja tidak menjawab telepon jongin. Entah mengapa ia masih belum bisa melihat lelaki itu saat ini. Mengabaikan telepon dari jongin, kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan menonton televisi.

1 jam berlalu, kyungsoo kembali mengecek ponselnya. Dan sekitar sepuluh pesan masuk dari jongin. Dan beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab.

 _16.05_

 _'soo, aku datang kerumahmu, tapi paswordnya kamu ganti, boleh aku tau? '_

 _16.15_

 _'soo, tolong angkat telponku'_

 _16.17_

 _'soo, kamu dirumah? Atau kamu sedang keluar? '_

 _16.25_

 _'aku menunggu di depan rumahmu, soo'_

 _16.39_

 _'soo, maaf jika kemarin aku lancang mengganti Passwordnya '_

 _16.50_

 _'kyungsoo,,, '_

 _16.57_

 _'soo,,, '_

 _17.03_

 _'aku diluar, tolong buka pintunya, aku tau kamu didalam'_

 _17.15_

 _'soo, kita harus bicara, aku tidak akan pulang, aku akan terus menunggu sampai kamu membuka pintu'_

 _17.20_

 _'aku menunggu soo'_

Kyungsoo menguatkan hatinya, ia bertekad untuk membangun pertahanan dirinya agar tidak larut dalam permainan hati jongin. Sungguh, sebenarnya kyungsoo bukan orang yang tega membiarkan orang lain menunggunya. Ia bergegas menuju kekamarnya, merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, lalu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Kyungsoo bersenandung agar lekas tidur.

Namja kecil itu terbangun, merasakan perutnya meronta-ronta. Ia teringat tadi sore belum sempat makan. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dengan malas, melihat jam digital yang menunjukkan pukul 9.00 pm. Ia juga menemukan beberapa pesan dari jongin. Sungguh kyungsoo berharap pria itu sudah pulang. Kyungsoo membuka pesannya.

 _17.50_

 _'soo,,, '_

 _18.10_

 _'aku masih diluar'_

 _18.45_

 _'aku menungggu'_

 _19.30_

 _'aku masih menunggu'_

 _20.12_

 _'aku didepan pintu'_

 _20.54_

 _'aku menunggu'_

Seketika kyungsoo melompat dari ranjang. Pikiran dan hatinya tidak sejalan lagi. Ia sungguh tidak tega membiarkan jongin menunggu lagi, meski ia masih sulit menerima perilaku pria itu.

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya. Ia menemukan jongin duduk kedingiban disana. Namja tan itu tersenyum melihat kyungsoo. Bibirnya sedikit membiru karena terlalu lama berada pada udara yang dingin.

Jongin berdiri perlahan, ia menatap kyungsoo. Sungguh namja kecil dihadapannya ini sangat menggemaskan. Wajahnya begitu polos seperti anak kecil, ditambah penampilan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan khas orang bangun tidur.

"m-maaf, aku baru bangun tidur" ucap kyubgsoo lirih.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "boleh aku masuk? "

Dan kyungsoo memberikan jalan untuk pria itu agar masuk ke dalam.

"ada apa,,, kesini? " tanya kyungsoo ragu.

"tidak apa apa, aku ingin menonton film".

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu, soo._

"baiklah, silahkan menonton, aku ada pekerjaan kantor yang harus ku selesaikan"

"oke! ".

 _Tidak bisakah kamu menonton denganku ,soo._

Kyungsoo melangkah ke kamarnya. Sesungguhnya ia mengharapkan jawaban lebih dari itu. Namun, apa yang dikatakan jongin, semakin membuat kyungsoo yakin, semua ini hanya permainan, bukan ketulusan.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dua jam kemudian. Ia masih menemukan jongin duduk sambil menonton film dengan beberapa snack di tangannya. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 23.30.

"kamu tidak pulang, baekhyun pasti sedang menunggumu, pulanglah! " ucap kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Jongin menghentikan filmnya. Ia menatap bahu sempit lelaki yang saat ini berdiri di depan counter di dapur.

"kamu mengusirku? kamu tidak suka aku disini?, ada apa denganmu soo, kamu seolah menghindariku, ?" jongin berucap dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia berhenti mengiris bawang ditangannya. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"apa aku untukmu jongin? " ucap kyungsoo berat.

"tolong, jangan seperti ini, , , karena aku takut, , , aku takut terluka nantinya" lanjut kyungsoo bergetar.

"jadi kamu fikir, aku hanya mempermainkan kamu?" tanggap jongin serius, kali ini pria itu berdiri dari posisinya.

"soo, demi tuhan, aku tidak pernah sekalipun punya niat seperti itu padamu. Jika kamu merasa kesulitan, kamu bukan satu-satunya, aku jauh lebih sulit menghadapi semua ini"

"aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengatasi rasa rinduku padamu, mungkin ini gila, tapi memang aku merindukanmu setiap hari, aku ingin selalu melihat wajahmu, melihat senyummu, kamu tau betapa sulitnya aku menahan itu semua, aku harus berpura-pura dihadapan baekhyun, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, tapi justru aku menyakitimu, ini pilihan yang sulit untukku soo, " lanjut jongin mulai menumpahkan semua isi hatinya yang selama ini terpendam.

"lalu aku melihatmu tersenyum didepan pria lain, pergi minum bersama, nonton bersama, kamu fikir aku tidak cemburu? Aku sangat ingin melakukannya juga, aku bahkan tidak tau alasan apa yang membawaku datang kesini, aku hanya merindukanmu, sungguh, , ,

aku tidak punya alasan lain, soo, , , "

Jongin perlahan mendekati namja kecil itu, membalik tubuhnya agar menghadap dirinya. Kyungsoo menunduk, berurai airmata, dan jongin melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Ia semakin merasa bersalah.

Ia meraih dagu kyungsoo, menyeka air matanya, sementara kyungsoo terus menunduk. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha meraih bibir kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, tapi kali ini kyungsoo justru memalingkan wajahnya. Jongin mencoba lagi, tetapi namja kecil itu menghindar lagi.

"let me kiss you, soo" pinta jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo tetap diam dan masih belum menatap jongin, seolah ia membetikan jawaban 'tidak' dalam diamnya.

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi kyungsoo, memaksa pria itu menatapnya.

" i love you , " jongin tegas berucap.

Kali ini pria itu dengan cepat meraih bibir kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Si pria kecil mencoba untuk menolak, namun ia kalah cepat, bibirnya sudah berada dalam lumatan bibir yang lain.

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri dari jongin, ia memukul mukul lengan pria itu. Tetapi jongin terlalu kuat, dan pria itu justru memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo menangis, bukan karena sedih, tapi karena ia tahu, sekali lagi kim jongin berhasil membuat hatinya luluh.

Jongin merasa kyungsoo sudah berhenti melawan. Maka dengan perlahan jongin membawa kedua kaki pria itu melingkar padanya, lalu membawa kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Jongin mendudukkan kyungsoo diranjangnya sambil melepas ciuman panjang mereka. Ia menyeka air mata kyungsoo, begitu juga dengan saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"izinkan aku menginap disini malam ini" pinta jongin lembut. Kyungsoo tidak bergeming, ia justru merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang sambil menarik selimutnya.

Jongin mengambil posisi yang sama, kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Jongin sesekali memainkan rambut halus kyungsoo, jemarinya menelusuri setiap inchi wajah istrinya. Sementara kyungsoo sendiri tidak merespon sama sekali. Ia hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahwa tangan jongin mulai menelusup masuk dibawah kaosnya. Memberi sentuhan pada kulit pinggang kyungsoo. Perlahan kyungsoo membuka matanya.

" please don't, i'm not ready" ucap kyungsoo lirih. Dan jongin menarik tangannya perlahan. Kemudian ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh kyungsoo sampai batas dada, membawa pria kecil itu kedalam pelukannya lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman sayang pada puncak kepala kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo belum tidur ketika jongin terbangun karena ponselnya berdering. Jongin menjawab telponnya. Dan itu baekhyun.

"maaf baek, sepertinya aku tidak pulang malam ini, aku lembur di kantor"

Bahkan jongin berbohong. Ia tak bisa mengungkapkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada baekhyun, karena pria itu takut menyakiti perasaannya. Namun tanpa sadar ulahnya telah menyakiti hati yang lain. Sekarang semua jelas bagi kyungsoo.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah menutup telepon dari baekhyun, jongin menerima sebuah pesan dan itu dari ayahnya.

 _'appa tidak mau tahu, pertemuan berikutnya baekhyun harus mengumumkan bahwa dia hamil, kamu tau apa yang seharusnya kamu lakukan bukan? Kyungsoo harus hamil'_

Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan sembari menatap kyungsoo yang tengah tidur diatas ranjang.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, , ,

Chanyeol sempat mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya ketika bunyi ponselnya sendiri membangunkan ia dari tidur.

 _"yeobseo "_

 _"selamat malam tuan park, saya dari rumah sakit seoul, "_

 _"hm "_

 _"saya mau memberikan hasil tes DNA tuan"_

Chanyeol seketika terbangun 100%.

 _"bagaimana hasilnya?_

 _"negatif"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa. _"baiklah, terimakasih "_

Kini pria tinggi itu termenung, menatap kosong langit langit kamarnya.

' _Tinggal dua lagi, jebal,,, please don't him'_

.

.

.

TBC

 **NOTE:** KALAU DISURUH PILIH KALIAN SUKA YANG MANA?

JONGIN PLAYBOY SUKA MENGGODA

JONGIN SOMBONG DAN DINGIN

waduhhh! Gak kerasa nulis panjang! Sorry kalo banyak typos,,,

See you next chapter!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA!


	8. Chapter 8 give me child soo,,,

You, snow and our january

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

Typos

Warning!

"kyung,,, !" teriak ken, saat kyungsoo baru saja sampai di ruang kerjanya. Kyungsoo menatap ken, seolah menanyakan alasan kenapa rekan kerjanya itu begitu bersemangat hari ini.

"biar ku tebak, kamu pasti belum punya acara saat valentine?! "

"memang kenapa? " tanya kyungsoo sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja kerjanya.

"wah,,,, sepertinya tebakanku benar,,, ! Kalau begitu kamu harus ikut kyung, " ken menyodorkan sebuah undangan di depan kyungsoo.

"apa ini?"

"jadi,,, pagi tadi, salah satu karyawan kim corp. Datang kesini memberikan undangan ini, mereka akan mengadakan _valentine party_ bersama seluruh karyawan, sekaligus merayakan kesuksesan pengembangan bisnis mereka di luar negeri, "

"lalu, apa hubungannya? "

"makanya dengarkan dulu, aku belum selesai kyung, , , jadi sebagai rekan bisnis baru mereka, karyawan perusaahaan ini juga diundang kyung, so,,,, kamu harus datang ya,,, dan jangan lupa,,, ajak itu pacar kamu,,, barangkali setelah mentraktir makan siang, dia mau traktir kita minum, hehe"

"sudah ku bilang dia bukan kekasihku ken, dia cuma temanku,,, "

"aishh, gak usah bohong deh,,, lalu cincin di tanganmu itu apa? Hah? "

"sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas ini"

"terserah, pokoknya kamu harus datang, "

Kyungsoo berhenti menanggapi ken, ia menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk pekerjaan dihadapannya. Sejujurnya sejak awal kyungsoo sedikit malas membahas masalah ini, bahkan saat pertama kali mendengar 'kim corp'.

Masih sangat jelas di ingatan kyungsoo ketika pagi tadi ia terbangun, pria tan itu sudah menghilang, ia sendirian. Padahal baru saja semalam pria itu bersikap manis memberi harapan, tetapi nyatanya, semua kenyataan itu kembali terulang. Sekali lagi kyungsoo tersakiti.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tertawa menyaksikan adegan lucu sebuah film _comed_ _y_ _romance_ yang sedang ia tonton di apartemennya saat ini. Hari ini, ia pulang lebih awal dari kantor, karena semua karyawan meminta agar mereka bisa bersiap siap untuk pergi ke pesta valentine. Sementara kyungsoo ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk datang kesana, ia hanya ingin bersantai hari ini.

Sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya ditengah keseruannya menonton film.

 _Dari: ken_

 _' bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi aku akan datan_ _g_ _menyeretmu! '_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas, menatap ken malas. Saat ini keduanya berada didepan pintu masuk hall tempat perayaan valentine diadakan. Ken segera menyeret kyungsoo masuk.

Pria kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Mengamati ruangan besar yang saat ini didominasi warna pink. Bukan girly, tapi elegan.

Jongin berdiri didepan sana, ditengah panggung yang berada di depan. Ia memberikan pidato sambutan untuk acara ini. Ia juga mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk seluruh karyawan atas kesuksesan kim corp.

Kyungsoo dan jongin sempat bertemu pandang sekilas. Namun jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara kyungsoo terus menatap pria tan yang terlihat begitu tampan malam ini. Tanpa ia sadari, sosok pria kecil lainnya memandang tak suka ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa bosan, setelah cukup lama berada disana. Sejak tadi ia hanya duduk disudut sendirian menikmati makanan, sementara semua temannya asyik dengan pasangan masing-masing, tak ketinggalan suaminya dengan sahabatnya.

"kyung! Ayo ikut main" ucap ken bersemangat menarik tangan kyungsoo.

Mereka bergabung dimeja besar yang berada di tengah hall bersama dengan banyak orang termasuk jongin serta baekhyun.

"nah, ayo kita bermain, tunjukkan keberuntunganmu! Jadi,,,, seperti biasa kita akan memutar botol, dan siapapun yang ditunjuk oleh botol itu, harus minum satu gelas beer ini, kalau kalian tidak bisa minum, maka pasangan kalian boleh menggantikannya, okee! " jelas seseorang dengan begitu semangatnya.

Kyungsoo segera berniat beranjak begitu mendengar penjelasan cara bermain gamenya, tetapi ken segera menahan tangannya.

"hey, mau kemana? Jangan melarikan diri kamu"

"ken,,, please,,, aku tidak bisa minum alkohol"

"arra, , , tapi,,, bukankah kamu selalu beruntung, lagipula aku janji jika kamu mabuk, aku akan mengantarkanmu, sampai ke kamarmu"

"aku mungkin tidak akan mabuk, tapi pingsan ken, , , "

"sudahlah kyung jangan hawatir, , , ada aku,,, " bujuk ken tidak menyerah. Dengan terpaksa kyungsoo tetap berdiri disitu.

Diam-diam jongin memperhatikan pembicaraan keduanya, sebenarnya ia hawatir tentang kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya dia menghentikan kyungsoo, tapi posisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan. Baekhyun berdiri tepat disampingnya, dan ia harus menjaga rahasia hubungannya dengan kyungsoo dari semua orang.

Botol itu berputar berkali-kali, dan kyungsoo memang beruntung, sekalipun botol itu tak memilihnya. Sebaliknya jongin sudah menghabiskan sekitar tiga gelas, karena baekhyun terus terpilih dan meminta jongin menggantikannya untuk minum.

Tetapi, berikutnya dewi fortuna beranjak dari kyungsoo. Botol itu mengarah kearahnya. Dan semua orang bersorak berbanding terbalik dengan wajah pucat kyungsoo.

Ken menyodorkan sebuah gelas kaca berukuran sedang yang sudah terisi penuh dengan minuman beralkohol pada kyungsoo. Sementara kyungsoo dengan ragu meraihnya.

"one shoot! One shoot! " sorak semua orang.

Kyungsoo menatap semua orang ragu. Ia sempat bertemu muka dengan si pria tan suaminya yang juga menunjukkan raut wajah hawatir. Bahkan pria tan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memberikan isyarat pada kyungsoo untuk tidak meminumnya.

Tapi kyungsoo terlanjur basah, ia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, bersiap menghadapi minuman yang memabukkan itu. Perlahan kyungsoo mengangkat gelas itu. Dan,,,,,,,,

'sret'

Dewi fortuna kembali padanya..

Detik berikutnya gelas itu hilang dari tangan kyungsoo. Ia menemukan seorang pria tinggi menegak habis minuman beralkohol miliknya.

"chan,,,, " ucap kyungsoo lirih

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas diatas meja dengan mantap dan menampilkan smirknya menghadapi semua orang yang saat ini melongo dengan kehadirannya. Selanjutnya pria itu menatap pria mungil disampingnya, memampilkan senyuman yang manis sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu sempit kyungsoo.

"maaf, aku hampir saja telat, " ucap chanyeol menatap kyungsoo lekat.

Dan semua orang yang berada disana memberi tepuk tangan entah mengapa. Menganggap kejadian itu begitu romantis. Tentu semua orang beranggapan bahwa chanyeol adalah kekasih kyungsoo.

Disadari atau tidak, dua orang diantara mereka menatap tidak suka pada kyungsoo dan chanyeol. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat, hatinya sakit, ia tidak rela pria kecilnya dirangkul orang lain, ia tidak rela pria kecilnya disentuh orang lain. Sementara baekhyun, ia menatap sinis pada kyungsoo, ia benar-benar tidak suka kyungsoo berada didekat chanyeol. Entah kenapa, tapi baekhyun memang sedikit egois, perasaannya pada mantan suaminya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"oke! Let's play again!" ucap chanyeol

Berikutnya, seperti kompetisi, tidak ada yang mengalah antara jongin dan chanyeol. Bahkan ketika banyak orang telah menyerah, keduanya belum menghentikan permainan.

"chan,,, please,,,, stop,,,, please" kyungsoo memohon sambil memegang lengan chanyeol.

"kamu mau aku berhenti, mengalah dari dia? "

"ini bukan kompetisi chan, please,,, kamu bisa mabuk nanti,,, " kyungsoo hawatir.

"baiklah, kalau itu mau kamu, demi kamu aku akan mengalah dari dia" ucap chanyeol lembut pada kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bersmirk menatap jongin dan baekhyun, sambil membawa kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu. Keduanya memilih untuk menikmati makanan yang tersaji disana. Sebelum ken datang menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka.

"chogiyo~" ucap ken menyenggol tangan chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu menoleh begitu juga dengan kyungsoo.

"ne? "

"apa benar kamu, kekasih kyungsoo? "

"ken! " ucap kyungsoo memberi _death glare_ pada ken

"memang kenapa? "

"mm,, tidak apa-apa sih, cuma penasaran saja,,, "

"ken, sudah kubilang dia ini temanku! " kyungsoo menegaskan.

"ah, aku kan tanya ke dia, bukan ke kamu kyung! Lagian,,, " ken menjeda kalimatnya melirik chanyeol tajam.

"tapi kamu benar kekasih kyungsoo kan?"

"memang kenapa kalau iya? " goda chanyeol

"chan,,,! " protes kyungsoo

"tidak apa-apa, tapi kelihatannya kamu kan kaya, kenapa kamu hanya memberikan kyungsoo cincin seperti itu?" cerocos ken.

"ken, sudahlah kamu ini kenapa sih, chan jangan dengarkan dia, " ucap kyungsoo kesal.

"cincin? " chanyeol menatap cincin perak yang melingkar di jemari tangan kyungsoo, dan pria itu sudah bisa menebak siapa pemberi cincin itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, jongin dan baekhyun muncul di belakang ken. Mereka kembali bertemu muka. Dan kali ini chanyeol memiliki ide.

"oh cincin itu? " chanyeol sengaja mengeraskan suaranya menyindir seseorang yang memasangkan lingkaran perak di jemari kyungsoo.

"iya, aku rasa kamu lebih dari mampu untuk membeli yang lebih bagus, kamu tidak lihat, jari kyungsoo sampai merah begitu, kulitnya tidak cocok memakainya, bisa-bisa jarinya iritasi nanti" jelas ken

"tentu, aku bisa membelikannya yang lebih bagus dan aku juga tau jika cincin itu tidak cocok dijarinya, aku juga akan sangat senang jika kyungsoo mau melepasnya, tetapi saat ini kyungsoo masih menghargai pemberian orang itu, jadi aku pun juga menghargai keputusan kyungsoo, " ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum melirik seseorang yang sedang menahan amarahnya dibelakang ken.

"memang dari siapa cincin itu kyung?" tanya ken penasaran.

Kyungsoo melirik jongin yang berada dibelakang ken bersama baekhyun. Wajah Pria itu tanpa ekspresi.

"sudahlah ken, cukup! Jangan campuri urusanku,!" ucap kyungsoo kesal

"chan, aku ingin pulang! " lanjut kyungsoo

"oke, ayo aku antar, "

'PRANG! '

semua orang mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara itu. Entah bagaimana asalnya, Gelas kaca telah berubah jadi kepingan kepingan kecil yang bercecer disekitar kaki jongin. Pria itu menatap chanyeol dan kyungsoo bergantian dengan tajam. Kemudian tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan semua orang termasuk baekhyun.

.

.

.

"aku pulang sendiri saja chan! "

"kamu yakin? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol melepas jaketnya memberikannya pada kyungsoo.

"pakailah, diluar dingin, "

"gomawo,,, "

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu berjalan kembali ke dalam.

Sementara kyungsoo menunggu taxi. Ia mengeratkan jaket pemberian chanyeol, dan tanpa sengaja sesuatu terjatuh. Kunci mobil.

Kyungsoo segera berjalan kembali ke dalam, mencoba mengejar chanyeol yang masih sempat ia lihat siluetnya masuk ke sebuah lorong gedung. Kaki kecil kyungsoo segera melangkah kesana.

"chan,,, " suara kyungsoo mengecil seketika, mata bulatnya semakin bulat melihat sesuatu yang terjadi di depannya.

Kedua sahabatnya berciuman panas di lorong yang sedikit gelap itu. Baekhyun dan chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dinding. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"kenapa kamu melakukan ini baek? Bukankah kamu sendiri yang bilang, kalau kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi" ucap chanyeol.

"i don't care, aku sedang cemburu saat ini, aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan kyungsoo" jawab baekhyun, lalu keduanya kembali saling melumat.

Meski samar, tapi kyungsoo mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dia tidak menyangka baekhyun melakukan itu dibelakang jongin.

"soo,,, sedang apa kamu disitu? "

Kyungsoo seketika menoleh mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Kim jongin. Seketika ia panik melihat pria itu mulai berjalan kearahnya. Alasannya adalah kyungsoo takut jika jongin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan istrinya. Kyungsoo tau jongin sangat mencintai baekhyun, dan jongin pasti akan sangat kecewa jika ia tau kenyataannya. Maka kyungsoo berlari cepat kearah jongin, meraih tangannya membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu. Membuat pria itu sedikit bingung.

Keduanya berada di baseman parkir. Kyungsoo menatap jongin begitu juga sebaliknya.

"kenapa membawaku kesini? , ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan? "

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"soo,,, "

"bi-bisakah kamu mengantarku pulang?" tanya kyungsoo ragu dan sebenarnya asal jawab. Tapi jongin malah tersenyum.

"oke, tapi kembalikan jaket itu pada pemiliknya dulu! "

Kyungsoo baru tersadar ia masih memegang jaket chanyeol. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari mobil chanyeol. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia meletakkan jaket itu diatas kap mobil, lalu segera mengirim pesan pada chanyeol.

.

.

.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, kyungsoo dan jongin sampai di depan apartemen namja kecil itu. Seperti biasa selama perjalanan tadi, keduanya tidak bicara sama sekali.

Kyungsoo mulai melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan akan beranjak keluar.

"gomawo, jongin-ah! " ucap kyungsoo pelan, sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Tapi sayang pintunya terkunci otomatis dan sudah pasti pria disampingnya adalah perilakunya.

"jongin, pintunya, , , "

"kamu tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?! " ucap jongin serius menatap kyungsoo tajam.

", , , "

"hari ini sebenarnya aku sedang marah denganmu, tau alasannya? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, ia sedikit takut dengan jongin yang serius seperti ini.

"aku benci melihatmu dengan park chanyeol, sangat benci, aku tau dia sahabatmu, tapi bukankah tadi berlebihan, semua orang pasti menganggap dia adalah kekasihmu, dan aku tidak suka itu, " jelas jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam mencerna kata-kata jongin. Menurutnya jongin juga berlebihan.

"memang kenapa jika begitu, lagipula, semua itu hanya anggapan mereka, tidak ada yang berubah"

"tapi kamu adalah istriku, dan aku benci melihatmu dengan pria lain"

"tapi pernikahan kita hanya semu" balas kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

'srett, dug! '

Dengan cepat, jongin mendorong tubuh kyungsoo, hingga ia terhimpit diantara kursi dan tubuhnya. Jarak Wajah keduanya membahayakan. Iris tajam jongin seolah mengintimidasi kyungsoo.

"aku bersumpah, saat ini aku ingin marah soo, , , jadi, , , buat aku tenang" bisik jongin penuh penekanan.

", , , "

"kiss me! " perintah jongin seolah mutlak

Kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tau jongin seperti apalagi yang dihadapinya saat ini. Ia takut.

"i said kiss me, soo! " sekali lagi jongin berucap mengintimidasi. Tapi kyungsoo tetap diam, justru ia menangis saat ini.

"fine, jika kamu tidak mau melakukannya, kita akan tetap seperti ini hingga pagi!"

Kyungsoo benar -benar tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, tapi ia tidak mau seperti ini, maka dengan ragu kyungsoo menghapus jarak mereka, mengecup sekilas bibir tebal jongin.

"buka pintunya! " ucap kyungsoo kesal

"itu kamu sebut ciuman? "

"please,,,, jongin,,, "

Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kyungsoo, membukakan pintu untuknya.

"masuklah! Aku harus menjemput baekhyun" ucap jongin dingin.

Tanpa menunda lagi, kyungsoo keluar dari mobil. Sekarang semua lebih jelas lagi, baekhyun memang lebih berarti untuk jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah memasak pagi itu, ketika bel pintunya berbunyi berkali-kali. Ia segera bergegas membuka pintu, penasaran siapa yang datang sepagi ini.

Kyungsoo seolah tak percaya siapa yang dilihatnya didepan rumahnya. Wanita berumur setengah abad yang hampir tidak pernah ia berbicara dengannya walaupun ia bagian dari kehidupannya saat ini.

Ny. Kim, ibu mertuanya.

Kyungsoo mempersilahkan mertuanya masuk, lalu mengajak sarapan bersama. Ia juga segera memberi tahu ken, bahwa mungkin hari ini ia akan telat atau bahkan tidak masuk kerja.

"eomma tidak menyangka kamu pintar memasak ya?!"

"ah, tidak juga eomma, hanya sebisanya,,, "

"tapi sungguh ini enak sekali, "

"terimakasih"

"bagaimana kabarmu? "

"baik eomma"

"eomma beberapa kali datang ke rumah jongin, tapi kamu tidak ada, sebenarnya eomma sangat ingin bertemu kamu "

"memang ada apa eomma? " tanya kyungsoo ragu

"tidak apa-apa eomma hanya ingin mengobrol dengan kamu, ".

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Lalu keduanya kembali menikmati sarapan.

Selesai sarapan, mertua dan menantu itu duduk diruang tamu, untuk posisi yang lebih nyaman saat berbicara.

"kenapa kamu tinggal disini sayang, kamu bertengkar dengan jongin? " tanya ny. Kim keibuan, membuat kyungsoo nyaman.

"tidak kok eomma, kyungsoo hanya sedang ada proyek di kantor, karena harus sering lembur, jadi kyungsoo tinggal disini agar lebih dekat saja, "

Ny. Kim tersenyum memahami.

"kyungsoo dengarkan eomma! " ny kim menggenggam tangan kyungsoo lembut.

"kamu adalah bagian dari keluarga saat ini, jadi eomma tidak ingin merahasiakan apapun dari kamu "

Kyungsoo menatap ibu mertuanya lembut, mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"eomma bisa memahami posisi sulit yang sedang kamu hadapi saat ini, karena,,, dulu appa, suami eomma, juga mengalami cerita pernikahan seperti jongin. Persis"

"jongin bukan anak kandung eomma"

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget mendengar kenyataan dari mertuanya.

"dulu, eomma meminta appa, untuk menikah lagi, karena eomma tidak bisa memberikan keturunan, sedangkan keluarga kim, harus selalu memiliki penerus, untuk semua bisnis mereka"

Ny. Kim menarik nafas pelan.

"dia orang yang sangat baik, ibu kandung jongin, dan eomma tau, appa sangat mencintainya, begitu juga dia, tapi appa tidak bisa memilih antara eomma dan dia, jadi dia memutuskan sendiri, dia pergi tepat setelah melahirkan jongin, dan meninggalkan jongin untuk kami, namun, , , justru itu penyesalan terbesar eomma, eomma selalu merasa bersalah, begitu juga dengan appa, bahkan sampai sekarang, terkadang masih ada pertengkaran tentang hal itu diantara appa dan eomma, jadi, kyungsoo, eomma tidak ingin memaksa, eomma tidak ingin membebani kamu, jika kamu merasa keberatan, kamu boleh pergi, , , "

Kyungsoo masih menatap mertuanya dengan serius.

"kamu adalah bagian dari keluarga, dan sampai kapanpun, kamu tetap keluarga. Entah seperti apa pernikahan kamu dengan jongin nanti, kamu tetap keluarga, kamu boleh menganggap eomma sebagai ibu sampai kapanpun. Eomma hanya tidak ingin kamu tersakiti, dan jongin akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, eomma akan menghargai semua keputusan kamu, dan eomma akan selalu membantu kamu, , , "

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"eomma berharap bisa segera melihat kamu dirumah jongin, tapi semua terserah kamu sayang, " tambah ny. Kim lembut.

Kyungsoo merasa seolah berbicara dengan ibu sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

Setelah ny. Kim pulang, kyungsoo banyak berfikir tentang keputusannya. Ia coba menghubungi baekhyun, memastikan sebuah kebenaran . Kyungsoo bertanya pada sahabatnya, tentang alamat rumahnya di london, jika baekhyun tau, maka Chanyeol berbohong, atau kebalikannya.

Tapi kenyataannya chanyeol benar, baekhyun tidak tau, dan chanyeol benar, mungkin baekhyun menang hanya memanfaatkannya selama ini.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyesal dengan keputusannya, ia harus bicara dengan jongin. Jika memang harus, mungkin kyungsoo perlu berlutut meminta maaf pada pria itu, karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya, lagipula kyungsoo tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan jongin dan baekhyun. Tetapi, , , jika jongin tidak mengizinkan, ia akan meminta waktu, agar dirinya siap dengan semua kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

.

.

.

07.58. Pm, rumah jongin

"sampai kapan? " tanya tuan kim tegas pada putranya yang saat ini mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kamu selalu menunda, apa susahnya jongin? Kalau kamu memang tidak suka, segera buat dia hamil, dan kamu akan lebih cepat menceraikannya,,,! " lanjut tn. Kim

"para petinggi kim corp. Butuh penerus yang jelas jongin! Mereka menginginkan anakmu! " tn. Kim mulai marah dan ny. Kim hanya berusaha menenangkan suaminya, sementara baekhyun juga hanya diam.

Hening.

Berikutnya semua orang menoleh kearah pintu, saat terdengar pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kyungsoo disana. Mereka bertemu pandang dan kyungsoo memberi hormat pada tuan dan nyonya kim. Kyungsoo menyadari suasana sedang tegang, jadi ia akan menunda untuk berbicara dengan jongin, dan memutuskan tidak mencampuri urusan mereka, ia memilih pergi ke kamarnya.

Jongin melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar dilehernya, ia masih menunduk. Sementara tuan dan ny. Kim berdiri begitu juga baekhyun. Mereka bersiap untuk pergi.

"kalian bisa duluan, aku akan menyusul, katakan pada mereka jika baekhyun hamil" ucap jongin tegas masih menunduk.

Tn. Kim tersenyum puas, seolah tau pemikiran putranya.

"baiklah! Kami menunggumu disana, jangan kecewakan appa! "

.

.

.

Setelah semua pergi, jongin berjalan kedapur, mengambil sebuah botol beer dan meneguknya habis seolah air putih. Ia menatap pintu kamar kyungsoo sekilas, lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai melepas celananya, berniat mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur. Ia menggosok gigi di depan cermin besar dikamar mandinya.

Kyungsoo berkumur berkali-kali membersihkan busa dimulutnya. Saat ia kembali menatap cermin, ia sedikit tersentak, ia menemukan jongin berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, ekspresi wajahnya dingin, kyungsoo tidak dapat menebaknya.

Pria itu mendekat memeluk kyungsoo erat dari belakang, tatapan keduanya bertemu dicermin besar didepan mereka. Jongin meraih tangan kyungsoo pelan, meletakkan sikat dan pasta gigi yang ada di tangan kyungsoo pada tempatnya.

Pria tan itu menatap kyungsoo, mendominasi dari bayangannya dicermin, membuat namja kecil itu sedikit takut. Tangan besarnya mulai bergerilya dibawah sana, pada milik kyungsoo.

"jongin,,, don't! " ucap kyungsoo lirih mencoba menyingkirkan tangan jongin dari miliknya. Kyungsoo takut.

Tapi pria tan itu dengan cepat meraih kedua tangan kyungsoo, menguncinya dengan satu tangan dipunggung kyungsoo.

"aku ingin melakukannya saat ini, jadi diam, dan menurutlah, kita akan melakukannya dengan cepat! " bisik jongin seduktif, dan kyungsoo bisa mencium alkohol dari pria itu.

"no, please! , , , aku tidak siap jongin, , , " kyungsoo benar2 takut saat ini, matanya sudah mulai memanas.

"i'm so sorry, soo,,, please give me child! " lanjut jongin dengan suara parau dan dominan.

Lalu dengan cepat memposisikan kyungsoo untuk membungkuk, dada namja pria kecil itu bersentuhan dengan keramik meja wastafel, beruntung ia masih mengenakan bajunya. Kedua tangannya tertahan di punggungnya.

Jongin merobek kain terahir pada bagian bawah milik kyungsoo. Ia bersiap.

"no! Please, , , please,,, don't! " kyungsoo memohon, ia sudah menangis saat ini.

"akhhh! "

Tanpa aba aba, jongin mulai menanamkan miliknya perlahan, sangat sulit, tidak ada penetrasi. Ini sex kering.

Kyungsoo merasakan berkali-kali lipat sakit daripada saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

"jongin,,, stop! Please,,, akhhh! Sakit,,,, please,,,,, I can't jongin!" kyungsoo terus memohon dengan suara seraknya.

Tapi jongin tuli, ia tetap memaksa, hingga tertanam sempurna. Tidak ada waktu beradaptasi, jongin bermain kasar dari awal, ia butuh cepat karena harus segera mengjadiri rapat.

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya, ini terlalu sakit. Jongin menyetubuhinya seperti binatang. Tusukannya tiada ampun. Jalan itu mulai licin seiring cairan merah pekat mengalir dari milik kyungsoo. Jongin melihatnya tapi ia tidak peduli.

Tubuh kyungsoo melemah setelah ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Tapi jongin belum, dia terus mencari kepuasannya tersendiri, tidak peduli dengan keadaan pasangannya hingga ia mengeluarkan seluruh miliknya didalam tubuh kyungsoo. Terlalu banyak hingga kyungsoo tidak bisa menampungnya.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo, melemparnya keatas ranjang. Ia belum puas. Sex dengan berdiri tidak cukup.

Jongin melepas semua pakaiannya, ia memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tau jongin akan melakukannya lagi. Maka dengan sisa kekuatannya kyungsoo melawan.

"no! Please, enough jongin! I can't!" ucap kyungsoo sambil memukul-mukul lengan jongin. Kaki kecilnya juga berusaha menendang jongin.

Pria itu masih terdiam diatas kyungsoo, mengamati pria kecil lemah yang mencoba melawan dibawahnya.

'PLAKK!"

Jongin mungkin sedang gila saat ini, ia menampar pria kecil dibawahnya.

"sudah kubilang diam! Dan menurutlah! " ucap jongin tegas dan kyungsoo semakin menangis.

Kali ini jongin mengikat kedua tangan kyungsoo. Menatap pria kecil itu sesaat.

"i'm so sorry soo, "

Lalu sekali hentak, milik jongin kembali tertanam.

"akhhhh! Sakittt! "

Dan jongin kembali kesurupan, tusukannya menggila. Ia tidak peduli dengan kyungsoo yang kesakitan. Bahkan cairan merah itu kembali keluar, mengotori sprei biru kyungsoo.

Tubuh kyungsoo sudah sangat lemas, setelah klimaks keduanya. Ia berhenti melawan. Tubuhnya hanya terpantul mengikuti permainan jongin, ia hampir hilang kesadaran, bahkan bagian bawahnya sudah seperti mati rasa. Tapi jongin masih sangat kuat, miliknya masih sekeras batu menghajar didalam sana.

Kyungsoo kembali merasakan hangat didalam tubuhnya. Jongin mengisinya lagi. Tapi setelah itu, ia tidak ingat apapun.

.

.

.

Namja kecil itu terbangun di pagi hari, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan bagian selatannya sangat sakit. Ia mengingat semuanya semalam, melakukannya dengan jongin. Bukan. Tapi Jongin memperkosanya.

Kyungsoo mulai bangkit, ia benar-benar kesulitan berjalan, maka ia merangkak ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia duduk dibawah shower, membasahi dirinya.

Ny. Kim mengetuk pintu kamar kyungsoo berkali-kali, ia hawatir karena kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Jadi ia langsung masuk.

Wanita setengah abad itu terkejut melihat keadaan kamar kyungsoo. Bahkan ia menemukan bekas darah diranjang kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo kamu tidak apa-apa? " ny. Kim panik dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi, ia juga menemukan bercak darah disana, lalu ia menemukan kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosongnya dibawah air shower. Menangis.

Ny. Kim mematikan showernya, membungkus pria kecil itu dengan handuk lalu memeluknya.

"kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"eomma, , , " suara lirih kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dimeja makan dengan ny. Kim yang telah memasak untuknya.

"jongin yang melakukannya? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Ny. Kim mulai menangis memeluk kyungsoo.

"eomma mungkin tidak berhak mengatakan ini, tapi, , , tolong, maafkan jongin sayang, "

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"eomma, kyungsoo belum bisa tinggal disini, kyungsoo butuh waktu"

Ny. Kim melepaskan pelukannya.

"eomma mengerti, , , eomma janji, eomma pasti akan membuat jongin minta maaf padamu!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tidak apa, eomma, dia suamiku, dia berhak melakukan itu padaku"

Ny. Kim kembali memeluk kyungsoo. "kamu benar-benar malaikat kecil sayang, , , "

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, kyungsoo kembali ke apartemennya. Ia mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya. Jongin samasekali tidak menghubunginya, ia tau saat ini jongin dan baekhyun sedang berada di luar negeri untuk pekerjaan.

Sudah seminggu, kyungsoo mulai merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia tidak nafsu makan dan sering muntah-muntah. Sebenarnya kyungsoo sudah mengantisipasinya, tapi ia belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan, jadi dia menunda pergi ke dokter.

Ketika kyungsoo kembali bekerja, semua teman-temannya juga mengatakan hal yang sama, kyungsoo terlihat pucat dari biasanya.

Suatu pagi, kyungsoo menerima telpon dari ayah jongin. Entah Kenapa tiba-tiba mertuanya itu minta bertemu. Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan dan segera bergegas kesana.

Tn. Kim duduk di balik meja kerjanya sambil membaca dokumen.

"bagaimana kabar kamu? "

"baik, appa, "

Tn kim meletakkan dokumennya menatap kyungsoo serius.

"kapan terahir kamu melakukannya? "

"maksud appa? "

"dengan jongin, kapan terahir kalian melakukannya? "

Kyungsoo paham apa yang ditanyakan tn. Kim, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka ayah mertuanya akan menanyakan hal itu.

"dua minggu yang lalu" jawab kyungsoo.

Tn kim membuka laci kerjanya menyodorkan sesuatu ke hadapan kyungsoo. Sebuah alat test kehamilan.

"pakailah, sekarang! "

Kyungsoo menatap sedikit terkejut.

"kamar mandinya sebelah sana! "

Kyungsoo ragu, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia membawa alat itu ke kamar mandi.

Dua garis.

Tn kim tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

"selamat kyungsoo, kamu tidak mengecewakan, mulai sekarang kamu harus berhati-hati, kamu sedang mengandung penerus keluarga kim, jadi jangan sungkan untuk meminta apapun pada kami, tapi ingat, ketika bayi itu lahir, ia akan menjadi anak baekhyun"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tapi sebenarnya ia marah, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa dimanfaatkan.

"karna kamu hamil, maka aku akan mengirim kamu ke luar negeri, agar orang lain tidak ada yang tau, dan jangan kuatir, kamu akan tetap mendapatkan gaji sesuai dengan pekerjaanmu,,, ini hanya bersifat sementara sampai kamu melahirkan, setelah itu kamu boleh kembali ke korea, kamu boleh memilih dimanapun kamu ingin bekerja, aku akan menjamin, kamu diterima! " lanjut tn. Kim

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya, ditengah siang yang mendung, ia duduk dihalte. Ia merasa dibuang, ia merasa dihianati, ia tertipu. Kyungsoo memegang perutnya, ia tahu didalam sana ada benihnya bersama dan pria tan itu. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika anak itu akan jadi milik orang lain.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa pusing, perutnya mual, tubuhnya lemah. Beberapa orang menghampirinya.

"kamu tidak apa-apa, ? Ingin menelpon seseorang? "

"chan-chanyeol! " ucap kyungsoo lemah sebelun pingsan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari memasuki IGD, ia melihat kyungsoo terbaring disana. Seseorang menghampirinya.

"kamu chanyeol? "

"ah ne, "

"ini tasnya, dokter bilang, kamu harus segera menemuinya"

"ah, iya terimakasih banyak! "

.

.

.

Chanyeol pergi menemui dokter dan ia sangat terkejut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kyungsoo hamil.

.

.

.

Ketika kyungsoo sadar, chanyeol duduk disampingnya. Menatap namja kecil itu penuh arti.

"chan, terimakasih sudah datang,,, " ucap kyungsoo lemah.

"kamu bahagia,? Kamu senang dengan kehamilan ini? " omel chanyeol kesal

",,,"

"kemana pria yang harusnya bertanggung jawab? Teganya dia membiarkan istri dan anaknya terlantar? Apakah dia bisa disebut seorang pria? Aku bersumpah, aku pasti akan menghajarnya kyung! " lanjut chanyeol.

"tidak apa-apa chan, aku baik-baik saja, !"

"hubungi aku kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku, aku sekalu ada untuk kamu kyung! "

"gomawo chan~"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan rumahnya sore itu, ketika seseorang datang. Ny kim.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? "

"baik, eomma, "

Ny. Kim, memeluk kyungsoo erat,

"maaf,,,, tapi eomma harus melakukan ini, sayang,,, "

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan ucapan mertuanya, tapi, ia merasakan, sesuatu menusuk lengannya, dan setelah itu, ia terlelap.

TBC

NOTE: maaf kalo agak kecepetan alurnya, hehe, ini ngetik kilat gue,,,, maaf kalo agak pendek juga,,, sebenarnya masih ada satu bagian dari chapter ini, tapi,,, ya udahlah simpan buat next chap aja,,,, daripada telat update, , ,

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA,,,,

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

btw, mau tanya lagi nih,,,

Kalian suka yang mana?

1\. KYUNGSOO YG INOCENT

2\. KYUNGSOO CERIA DAN DEWASA


	9. Chapter 9 Please forgive me

You, snow and our january

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

Typos

 _ **Flashback on**_

Setelah kejadian ia hampir pingsan di pinggir jalan, kyungsoo mulai memperhatikan kesehatannya. Terutama untuk bayinya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bekerja saat ini, ayah mertuanya mengurus semua izin cuti di kantornya. Dan kyungsoo pun tidak pernah kemana-mana, ia lebih sering berdiam diri dirumah.

Terkadang namja itu berfikir apa yang akan dihadapinya dimasa depan, benarkah setelah bayi ini lahir, ia akan berpisah dengan jongin juga bayinya. Kyungsoo sangat takut itu terjadi. Kadang ia berfikir untuk melarikan diri saja bersama bayinya, tapi ia tidak ingin anaknya menjadi yatim.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada perasaan benci pada jongin dalam dirinya, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah ayah dari anaknya.

Suatu ketika, kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bosan di rumah. Ia ingin pergi mencari udara segar. Sebenarnya chanyeol sering menghubunginya tapi ia tidak ingin terus terusan merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

Sebenci bencinya ia pada jongin, kyungsoo masih memiliki sedikit kenangan manis bersamanya. Jika dia mengingatnya, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri, asal kenangan pahit yang lain tidak ikut muncul.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat dimana ia memiliki kenangan msnis dengan suaminya.

Alaska.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali kesana, kerumah dimana banyak kenangannya dengan jongin. Tentu kyungsoo hanya berdiri didepan rumah itu, karena ia tidak memiliki kuncinya.

Film tentangnya dan jongin seolah terputar kembali dihadapannya saat ia menatap rumah itu.

Ia merayakan ulang tahun jongin disana.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis didepan pria tan itu.

Rumah itu juga saksi bisu malam pertama mereka yang begitu manis.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis mengingat semuanya. Jika ada mesin waktu, ia ingin kembali dimasa itu. Karena saat itulah awal perasaannya tumbuh untuk suaminya.

Berikutnya kyungsoo pergi ke jalan setapak yang pernah ia datangi dengan jongin. Jalan itu masih sama seperti dulu.

Dijalan itu jongin menggenggam tangannya erat.

Lalu menggendong dirinya, membiarkannya tidur dipunggungnya.

Dan pertama kali jongin mengucapkan 'i love you' padanya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. sambil menyentuh perutnya

"sayang, , , suatu hari eomma pernah berdoa, agar suatu saat nanti kita bisa berjalan disini, dengan ayahmu juga"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasakan mual diperutnya.

"huekkk! "

Kepalanya pusing, ia duduk terjatuh, sambil terus ingin muntah.

Seseorang berlari kearahnya.

"kamu tidak apa-apa? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"bu-bukankah kamu istrinya jongin? " tanya wanita itu, membuat kyungsoo menoleh pada seseorang yang menolongnya.

"i-iya, bibi, , , yang waktu itu, , , " ucap kyungsoo ragu mengingat siapa wanita didepannya.

"iya, kita pernah bertemu di festival"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"kamu kenapa? Sakit?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa bibi"

Wanita itu mengamati kyungsoo sekilas. "bibi tidak yakin, tapi,,, kamu hamil? "

Kyungsoo menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan.

Berikutnya wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluk kyungsoo erat, mendaratkan ciuman sayang berkali-kali di kepala kyungsoo.

"sungguh? Kamu hamil? Dia anak jongin? " wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"dimana jongin sekarang? "

"dia sedang bekerja, jadi tidak ikut, "

"ah, anak itu, bagimana bisa dia membiarkan istrinya yang sedang hamil sendirian" oceh wanita itu sendiri.

"kajja, ikut eomma kerumah! "

"eomma? " kyungsoo sedikit bingung

"iya panggil aku eomma, jongin sering memanggilku seperti itu saat dia kecil, jadi kamu juga boleh memanggilku seperti itu, kamu kan istrinya" jelas wanita itu.

"ne- eomma"

.

.

.

"ini makanlah! " ucap wanita itu menyajikan beberapa menu di hadapan kyungsoo.

"tidak usah repot-repot eomma, "

"tidak apa-apa, , , "

Wanita itu duduk didepan kyungsoo, mengamati pria kecil yang mulai makan.

"dulu sewaktu kecil, jongin dan babysitternya sering bermain kesini, dia sangat lucu, sekarang dia tumbuh jadi pria yang tampan, dan akan segera menjadi ayah, rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongnya"

"dia pasti sangat menyayangimu?" lanjut wanita itu.

Kyungsoo memalsukan senyumnya.

"nanti kalau kamu melahirkan, kamu harus menghubungi eomma ya! "

Sekali lagi kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"ah, eomma sampai lupa, nama kamu siapa? "

"kyungsoo, , , "

"wahh,,, nama yang indah,,, "

.

.

.

Setelah makan keduanya kembali berbincang diruang tamu. Wanita itu menceritakan banyak hal tentang jongin saat kecil bahkan membuat kyungsoo tertawa. Kemudian wanita itu juga memijat kaki kyungsoo, meski namja kecil itu menolak, tapi wanita itu tetap memaksa. Ia bilang, seseorang yang hamil akan mudah lelah, jadi ia melakukannya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa diperlakukan sebagai seorang anak. Ia menyukai wanita itu sebagai ibuya.

"dulu eomma juga pernah melahirkan seorang anak, dia seumuran jongin."

"lalu, , , dimana dia sekarang eomma? "

"dia bersama ayahnya, kami berpisah"

"ah,,, maaf eomma, "

"tidak apa-apa, perpisahan itu eomma yang menginginkannya, katakanlah eomma egois, dan sekarang, , , Eomma hanya seorang wanita yang menyesal. Dulu eomma berfikir, dia akan lebih baik bersama ayahnya, tapi ternyata, , , eomma justru menderita, ada alasan tertentu yang tidak bisa eomma ceritakan, jadi sayang, , , apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah meninggalkan anakmu, , , "

"ne, "

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback off.**_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke korea, ia sudah siap untuk menghadapi kenyataannya saat ini. Setelah bertemu dengan wanita itu, kyungsoo berfikir, masih ada orang yang mengharapkannya menggendong anaknya bersama jongin.

Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya, ia akan bertahan sama seperti saat pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk membantu baekhyun. Ia tidak akan melarikan diri. Ia ingin anaknya tau siapa ayahnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan rumahnya sore itu, ketika seseorang datang ke apartemennya. Ny kim.

Tentu kyungsoo segera memintanya untuk masuk. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut karena ibu mertuanya itu datang tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? "

"baik, eomma, "

"sini, mendekatlah!, eomma ingi memeluk kamu"

Kyungsoo mendekat ragu.

Ny. Kim, memeluk kyungsoo erat,

"selamat ya, atas kehamilan kamu, "

"ne, eomma"

"maaf,,,, tapi eomma harus melakukan ini, sayang,,, "

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan ucapan mertuanya, tapi, ia merasakan, sesuatu menusuk lengannya, sedikit sakit, tapi kyungsoo tidak tau itu. Kepalanya mulai berat dan setelah itu, ia terlelap.

.

.

.

Jongin segera berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, saat ia baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya keluar negeri bersama baekhyun. Ia mencari ponselnya yang tertinggal sebelum ia berangkat keluar negeri, Dan menjadi alasan ia tidak bisa menghubungi kyungsoo.

Jongin dengan cepat menekan _call_ pada kontak kyungsoo, tapi sayang nomor namja kecil itu tidak aktif.

"sudah tersambung? " tanya baekhyun saat memasuki kamar. Meletakkan koper-kopernya.

Jongin menggeleng, "nomornya tidak aktif"

"ya sudahlah jangan terlalu hawatir begitu, mungkin dia sibuk"

"tapi aku belum minta maaf padanya baek,"

"tenang saja dia orang yang pemaaf kok! Lagipula harusnya kamu itu memikirkan aku, sekarang semua orang sudah mengira kalau aku hamil, sementara belum ada kabar kan kalau kyungsoo hamil"

Jongin hanya menatap baekhyun.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu, "

"katakan jika kamu tau sesuatu baek, appa lebih dekat ke kamu bukan? " jongin mulai curiga

"tau apa? Appa tidak punya rahasia dengan ku, dia cuma bilang kalau kyungsoo bekerja di kim corp saat ini, dan dia berada di kantor cabang Amerika, kamu juga tau itu kan? "

Jongin terdiam.

"kamu sepertinya mengingkari janjimu padaku, jongin" lanjut baekhyun sarkatis.

"apa maksudmu baek"

"sejak awal aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengannya, tapi kenyataannya, , , "

"bukan begitu baek, , ,"

"kamu tidak perlu menjelaskan jongin, aku bisa membaca kamu, dia memang selalu dicintai, aku benci itu, , , " ucap baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun perlahan, kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar, begitu asing. Ini bukan apartemennya, ini juga bukan kamarnya dirumah baekhyun. Lalu dimana dia?.

"ah, tuan muda sudah bangun? " ucap seorang wanita tua sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu.

"aku, , , dimana?, , , anda siapa? " ucap kyungsoo ragu sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"perkenalkan, nama saya kim hye na, anda bisa memanggil saya ahjumma, saya akan melayani semua kebutuhan anda disini"

"memangnya, , , kita dimana? "

"mulai hari ini, anda tinggal disini sampai anda melahirkan"

"disini! "

Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia segera bergegas berjalan keluar.

Kakinya mematung didepan pintu, ia melihat ke seluruh penjuru lingkungan rumah itu. Tidak ada hal lain selain pohon yang begitu banyak. Dan runah itu adalah satu-satunya. Bukankah ini hutan? Kenapa dia harus tinggal ditengah hutan? Apakah ini di korea?.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, menatap kim hye na yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"aku tidak ingin tinggal disini, , , "

"maaf tuan muda, tapi tuan dan nyonya besar ingin anda tinggal disini, mereka tidak ingin orang lain tau tentang kehamilan anda dengan tuan muda jongin dan saya bertanggung jawab untuk tidak membiarkan anda keluar dari sini"

"tapi haruskah mereka mengasingkan aku disini, aku bahkan tidak pernah memberitahukan siapapun tentang pernikahanku dengan jongin, apalagi tentang kehamilan ini"

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan airmatanya, ia bersimpuh menahan sakit dihatinya.

"apa salahku, aku menuruti semua kemauan mereka, aku bahkan hamil penerus mereka tanpa suamiku, sekarang mereka justru mengasingkanku, , , apa salahku? , , , ".

Kim hye na tidak kuat hati melihat kyungsoo, ia segera berhambur memeluk namja kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 bulan kemudian, , ,**

.

.

.

Jongin mengganti _channel_ televisi berulang-ulang kali hingga ia tidak menemukan yang ia mau, dan berujung menekan timbol 'off' . Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu kamar kyungsoo. Sampai sekarang namja kecilnya itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Ia sangat merindukannya.

"kyungsoo tidak akan keluar dari kamar, meski kamu memandangnya terus, dia di Amerika sekarang" ucap baekhyun sambil menuang jus jeruk.

"di amerika mana baek? Aku menghubungi semua kantor cabang, tapi mereka bilang tidak ada"

"tanya saja pada appa! "

" appa tidak memberitahuku! "

BRUAKK!

terdengar keributan di ruang tamu, dan tak lama kemudian seseorang muncul dihadapan baekhyun dan jongin dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"maaf tuan saya tidak bisa menghalangi tuan tinggi ini untuk masuk! " ucap pembantu jongin.

"tidak apa, kembalilah bekerja! "

"kenapa kamu datang kemari? " tanya baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam, tapi berikutnya ia justru menghampiri jongin, memberi pukulan keras diwajah pria itu, hingga bibirnya sedikit berdarah.

"Ini sumpahku padanya untuk memukulmu! "

Jongin masih tersungkur di lantai karena keterkejutannya. Tapi berikutnya chanyeol kembali memukulnya keras.

"dan ini hukumanku padamu! " ucap chanyeol begitu marah.

Sementara baekhyun hanya mematung menyaksikam adegan kekerasan didepannya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Chanyeol beralih menatap baekhyun.

"byun baekhyun! Katakan dimana kyungsoo! Katakanlah atau aku akan berbuat kasar padamu! "

"aku tidak tau! " jawab baekhyun yakin.

"katakan baek! "

"aku tidak tau! " baekhyun bersikukuh.

"hh! Kamu fikir aku percaya, kamu bersekongkol dengan mertuamu sendiri, haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya di depan suamimu? "

"DIAM! pergi dari rumahku! " teriak baekhyun.

"pergi dari sini, jangan ganggu kami! " lanjut jongin baru berdiri sambil memegang lukanya.

"pergi?! Jadi kamu benar-benar lebih percaya pada lelaki picik ini! " ucap chanyeol menatap jongin tajam sambil menunjuk baekhyun.

"hh?! Aku bahkan yakin kalau kamu tidak tau jika kyungsoo hamil! Aku sungguh menyesal membiarkan dia menikah denganmu! Kamu tidak pantas mendapatkannya! "

"kamu tidak tau apapun, jadi jangan ikut campur urusan keluargaku! "

"tidak tau?! Aku memang tidak tau tentang urusan keluargamu, tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan pernah menelantarkan istriku yang sedang hamil, apa kamu tau, bahkan dia pernah pingsan ditengah jalan, itu karena bayimu! Kamu akan menyesal kim jongin! "

Deg!

Jongin mematung mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

"dan ingat! Aku pasti akan menemukan kyungsoo! " .

.

.

.

Jongin dan baekhyun masih sama-sama mematung setelah chanyeol pergi.

"aku sungguh tidak ingin mempercayai semua perkataannya, tapi firasatku bilang kalau semua itu benar, " jongin ahirnya bersuara.

"jadi, benarkah kyungsoo hamil? "

"aku tidak tau"

Jongin menarik nafas dalam.

"aku selalu mempercayai kamu dalam semua hal baek, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa, aku mohon katakan semua kebenarannya baek!"

"aku tidak tau apa-apa! " baekhyun tetap mempertahankan kegigihannya.

"oke, fine! Aku akan mencari tau semua sendiri! "

Jongin masih mencoba bebicara tenang, tapi sangat jelas tersirat kemarahan di wajahnya. Pria tan itu segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

.

.

.

Rumah besar tempat kedua orangtuanya tinggal adalah tujuannya. Saat ia datang tuan dan ny kim sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"oh, jongin -ah! Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau kesini? " sambut ny. Kim. Sementara tn. Kim masih sibuk dengan korannya.

"appa! Dimana kyungsoo?"

Seketika tuan dan ny. Kim menoleh menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

" aku mohon beritahu aku, aku ingin menemuinya" jongin masih mencoba bersikap tenang.

" sudah appa bilang kan, dia ada di amerika saat ini, "

"appa, jongin mohon, jangan berbohong lagi, sangat sakit tau semuanya dari orang lain, kyungsoo hamil bukan?! "

"darimana kamu tau? " tanya ny kim yang terkejut.

"itu tidak penting eomma, bahkan aku tau jika kalian bersekongkol dengan baekhyun juga, aku adalah satu-satunya yang tidak tau apapun disini, jadi kumohon, appa, eomma, beritahu aku dimana kyungsoo? "

"untuk apa kamu menemuinya? " kali ini tuan kim yang berbicara.

"dia juga istriku appa, dan aku ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya, sudah seharusnya aku menemaninya saat ini, "

"kamu tidak usah hawatir jongin, dia tidak kekurangan apapun disana, jadi lebih baik, kamu tetap disini, menemani baekhyun yang sedang pura-pura hamil, ini semua untuk kebaikan dia, kamu juga keluarga kita! "

"tapi appa, , , "

"jangan membantah! " ucap tuan kim final lalu segera beranjak pergi.

Jongin belum menyerah, ia seketika berlutut dihadapan eommanya, matanya mulai memerah.

"eomma, ku mohon eomma, beritahu aku, aku harus minta maaf padanya,,, eomma tau kan bagaimana perasaanku padanya, !"

Ny. Kim masih diam sambil menatap putranya.

"eomma, aku mohon eomma,,, " jongin terus memohon.

"cari ponsel kyungsoo dikamarnya! "

.

.

.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya diatas kecepatan rata-ratanya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya mencari tau dimana kyungsoo berada.

Sesampai rumah, jongin segera berlari menuju kamar kyungsoo, tidak peduli baekhyun yang menatapnya. Ia mengobrak abrik kamar itu, mencari ponsel kyungsoo yang notabene nya hanya berada di laci meja lampu dekat ranjang.

Jongin menemukannya. Secarik kertas dibawah ponsel kyungsoo.

"kamu darimana? " tanya baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia justru berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian serta passport.

" kamu mau kemana? " ucap baekhyun mulai panik.

"jongin! Jawab aku! " teriak baekhyun

Jongin menghentikan gerakannya menatap istri pertamanya itu.

" aku akan menemui kyungsoo! "

"andwee! " teriak baekhyun seketika

" wae? Dia sedang hamil anakku baek, dan aku harus minta maaf padanya"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

"aku juga sedang hamil jongin, , , "

"please baek, kehamilan kamu itu palsu, dia yang sesungguhnya hamil! " jongin balas berteriak, membuat baekhyun diam.

"tolong jangan seperti ini baek, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar! Sudah cukup kamu membohongi aku! "

"membohongi?! Jadi kamu menyalahkan aku!? Semua ini kulakukan demi kamu dan keluargamu jongin! "

"baek, please,,, aku sungguh tidak ingin bertengkar,,, "

"kalau begitu jangan temui dia, semua ini memang salah kyungsoo, dia membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya, dia ingin kita berpisah, dia pasti sedang bahagia saat ini, , , "

"baek, kamu ini bicara apa? Tega sekali kamu mengatakan itu, dia sahabatmu baek, , , !"

"ku mohon jongin, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, , , ku mohon, , , aku ini istri sahmu! Bukan dia! "

"maaf baek, tapi dia juga istriku, dan dia hamil anakku saat ini! "

" tapi aku juga hamil, apa kata mereka nanti, jika aku hamil tanpa suamiku, , ,"

Jongin menarik nafas dalam

"aku sudah katakan, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar, kamu sudah membohongiku, dan jujur , , , kali ini aku kecewa padamu! "

Ucap jongin lalu segera menyambar tasnya dan beranjak pergi, tidak menghiraukan baekhyun yang terus memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **Japan, 10.12 pm.**

Sebuah mercedez silver memasuki jalan setapak dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada lampu jalan disana, hanya lampu mobil yang diandalkan untuk memecah kegelapan melihat jalan berikutnya.

Mercedez itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang rumah besar.

Setelah bunyi mesin mati, pria tan itu turun dari mobil, dengan ragu mengamati sekitar yang tak lain hanya kegelapan pohon-pohon besar. Ia mulai melangkah, mendekati gerbang besar yang terkunci itu.

Seorang penjaga muncul dari balik gerbang.

"tuan jongin! " ucap penjaga itu kaget melihat majikannya ada disini.

"jongdae-ya! Izinkan aku masuk, kyungsoo didalam bukan? "

"maaf tuan muda, tapi anda tidak boleh datang kesini, "

"ku mohon, , , jongdae, , , !" jongin memelas.

"tunggu sebentar!" lalu jongdae bergegas pergi.

Tak lama. Ia kembali dengan kim hyena.

"ahjumma! " sapa jongin melihat kim hye na yang tak lain adalah baby sitternya saat masih kecil.

"selamat malam tuan muda, "

"ahjumma, jangan formal begitu, izinkan aku masuk, ku mohon! "

"kita bicara dulu jongin! "

.

.

.

Kim hye na dan jongin duduk didalam mobil jongin, saling berhadapan.

"untuk apa kamu datang kemari? "

"tentu, karna aku ingin bertemu kyungsoo, aku ingin minta maaf padanya, dia sedang hamil anakku"

"dengarkan ahjumma, jongin! Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat baik, jujur meskipun belum lama mengenalnya ahjumma sangat menyayangi dia, dia tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, dia sudah cukup menderita jongin, , , jadi ahjumma minta satu hal padamu, " kim hye na menatap jongin lekat.

" jika kamu kesini hanya untuk menyakitinya lagi, atau meninggalkannya, lebih baik kamu pulang! "

"ahjumma,, , , "

"dia sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri, sama seperti kamu, , , jadi tolong, , , "

"aku janji ahjumma, aku ingin membahagiakannya, karena itulah aku berjuang untuknya! " potong jongin yakin.

Lalu kim hye na mengangguk, berhambur memeluk jongin.

.

.

.

Kim hyena menunjukkan dimana kamar kyungsoo, dan pria tan itu bergegas kesana. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

Satu kali, , ,

Dua kali, , ,

"ne ahjumma chakamman, aku akan menghabiskan susunya, !"

Suara yang merdu menyapa pendengaran jongin, membuat pria tan itu semakin tidak sabar bertemu pria kecilnya.

Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka, hanya sedikit dan sebuah tangan terulur sambil membawa gelas bekas susu. Pria kecil itu bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

"ini gelasnya! " ucap pria kecil itu, mengira bahwa kim hye na yang datang.

Perlahan jongin meraih tangan putih itu dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mengambil gelas kaca itu dengan tangan kirinya, meletakkanya dimeja dekat pintu.

Kyungsoo coba menarik tangannya, tapi jongin tidak melepaskan.

"ahjumma, aku mau tidur,,, lepaskan tanganku, , , " suaranya manja.

Jongin semakin tak sabar melihat pria kecilnya. Pria tan itu mendorong pintu itu pelan, nenampilkan sosok yang bersembunyi dengan perlahan. Kulit seputih susu, hidung mancung, mata belo, bibir merah berbentuk hati, rambut hitamnya.

Jongin menatap pria kecilnya yang masih belum menatapnya.

Jongin menemukannya.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, darahnya berdesir, jongin sangat merindukannya.

Perlahan pria kecil itu mendongak, menemukan sepasang iris tajam yang menatapnya, bukan menakutkan tapi penuh kehangatan.

Mata bulatnya bertambah ukuran, mungkin ia terkejut, tapi pria kecil itu diam.

Jongin membawa pria kecil itu kedalam pelukannya, mendekap erat, mencium aroma khas dari rambut hitamnya. Ia sangat bahagia.

Perlahan jongin melepaskan pelukannya, pria kecil itu masih membisu.

 _ **Kyungsoo pov.**_

Aku tidak yakin ini nyata, mungkin ini mimpi, jongin mendatangiku, berdiri didepanku, ia mendekapku erat. Aku sungguh tidak yakin ini nyata, tapi jika ini mimpi, aku belum ingin terbangun.

Ia melepas pelukannya, menarik daguku dengan lembut, membuatku kembali menatap matanya.

Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang amat kurindukan. Perlahan ia menuntunku masuk kedalam kamar, menutup pintu pelan.

Hanya ada aku dan dia saat ini.

Ia kembali menatapku lekat, kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Detik berikutnya, bibirnya berada tepat pada bibirku. Lembut, dia memainkan bibirku dengan begitu lembut. Ada lumatan, gigitan, tarikan, dan semua begitu menghanyutkan.

Apa ini nyata?

Ia melepas ciumannya perlahan, kembali menatapku.

"mianhae, jongmal, mianhae!" suara khasnya begitu jelas.

Benarkah ini nyata? Segitukah aku merindukannya sampai aku berhalusinasi.

Perlahan aku memundurkan tubuhku, membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Aku tidak mau jadi gila, sampai berhalusinasi seperti ini.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk merebahkan diriku diranjang, lalu menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut tebal. Tidur.

 _ **Kyungsoo pov. End.**_

Sinar mentari menyapa dua insan yang masih berada dalam dunia mimpinya. Pria kecil itu terusik, ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Tapi ini sungguh asing. Ia merasa berada dalam dekapan seseorang, benar saja lengan besar melingkar dipinggangnya dan ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pada puncak kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mulai mendongak. Dan ia menemukan wajah damai suaminya.

Ia mencubit lengannya sendiri pelan. Sakit.

Ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata dan semua yang terjadi semalam adalah nyata. Kyungsoo mengingat semuanya. Senyumam itu, dekapannya, ciuman lembut itu, kata maaf, semua nyata, suaminya memang datang.

Pria kecil itu mulai bergerak, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, mengamati lebih lanjut pria tan yang baru saja memeluknya saat ia tidur.

Jongin merasa terusik dengan pergerakan kyungsoo, ia juga mulai membuka matanya dan ia menemukan sepasang mata owl itu menatapnya tajam.

Jongin tersenyum. "good morning, kamu sudah bangun? " sapa jongin. Tapi kyungsoo terus menatapnya tajam.

Pria kecil itu sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya. Semua kenangan buruk tentang sikap jongin padanya mengalir begitu saja dikepalanya. Ia ingin marah dan sangat marah melebihi rindunya pada pria itu.

Ia mengambil sebuah bantal, memukuli jongin berulang -ulang kali.

Tentu pria tan itu reflek menlindungi dirinya dari serangan namja kecil itu.

'bug! Bug! Bug! '

"soo-ya~ waeirae? "

Jongin mulai merampas bantal yang dipegang kyungsoo, sebenarnya kyungsoo melawan tapi jongin lebih kuat.

Kyungsoo tidak menyerah ia mengambil bantal yang lain, kembali memukuli jongin.

Kali ini namja tan itu membiarkan dirinya, ia hanya mengamati namja kecilnya. Ia tau namja kecil itu sedang marah, matanya mulai memerah, dan bulir bening mulai mengalir menuruni pipi halusnya.

Jongin menangkap kedua tangan kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya, bukan karena ia merasa kesakitan tapi karena ia ingin membawa pria kecilnya kedalam pelukannya.

Jongin membuang bantalnya hingga jatuh ke lantai, tapi pria kecil itu terus memberontak, mengambil bantal yang lain, memukuli jongin dengan lebih keras.

'bug! Bug! Bug! '

"Hikss, , ," isak kyungsoo

Jongin kembali menghentikannya, membuang bantal itu, tapi kyungsoo terus memberontak.

"soo, , , please, hentikan! " ucap jongin lembut.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, pria tan itu memaksa kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Ia membiarkan dadanya sakit karna pria kecil itu terus memukulnya.

Tapi sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya yang mendengar pria kecilnya menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Hiks, , , hiks, , ,"

Perlahan kyungsoo mulai menghentikan pukulannya, dan jongin semakin memelukknya erat.

Tapi kemudian, pria kecil itu mendorong jongin kuat, lepas dari dekapannya. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan jongin segera menyusulnya.

'hueekkk,,,,, hueekkk,,,,, '!

"soo, gwenchana!?" Jongin hawatir, ia mulai memijat tengkuk pria kecil itu perlahan,

"huekkk!,,,huekkk! "

"ahjumma, ! " teriak jongin panik.

Tak lama kim hye na muncul di kamar mereka. Tubuh kyungsoo sudah lemah, dan jongin memegangnya agar tidak jatuh.

"ahjumma, dia kenapa? "

Kim hye na tersenyum. " jangan hawatir, dia memang seperti itu tiap pagi, bayinya sedikit rewel, padahal sudah hampir 3 bulan, tapi kyungsoo masih sering muntah! "

"Bukankah harusnya dibawa ke dokter? "

"sudah, dokter kesini tiap satu bulan sekali, tidak apa-apa, itu hanya efek kehamilan saja! "

.

.

.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo, membawanya ke ranjang, membaringkannya pelan, lalu menutupinya dengan selimut hingga sebatas pinggang. Pria kecil itu bukan tidak sadar, dia terus menatap jongin.

"soo, istirahatlah, aku disini! " ucap jongin lembut, kemudian mencium tangan kyungsoo.

Tapi dengan cepat pria itu menarik tangannya, lalu beranjak duduk. Ia menatap jongin tajam, lalu mengayunkan tangannya seolah akan menampar jongin.

Jongin pasrah.

"pukul semau kamu, aku berhak menerimanya!"

Tapi tangan kyungsoo hanya berhenti di udara, lalu ia justru memegang dadanya.

"nomu himdeureo, , , " ucapnya lirih, dan kembali menangis.

"nomu himdeureo, jongin-ah! " lanjutnya lagi dan jongin segera memeluk erat pria pria itu.

"mianhae, , , jongmal mianhae, , , , soo, , , aku salah! "

"hiks, , ,"

"aku janji, aku skan memperbaiki semuanya, maafkan aku, sunnguh! ".

Keduanya berpelukan hingga kyungsoo berhenti menangis, lalu perlahan jongin melepaskannya.

"gwenchana? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kamu ingin memukulku lagi,? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng

"kamu tidak akan pergi kan? " tanya kyungsoo lemah

"aku disini, "

"aku ingin jadi orang yang jahat saat ini"

"kenapa memangnya? "

"aku ingin jadi egois, aku ingin kamu tetap disini, aku tidak ingin kamu pergi, aku ingin kamu bersamaku, bisakah jongin?! Hari ini saja, aku ingin lupa bahwa kamu adalah suami sahabatku, , ,"

"aku disini soo, aku tidak kemana-mana, aku milikmu, kamu boleh jadi egois kapanpun kamu mau, "

.

"maaf mengganggu, tapi waktunya sarapan, ayo kyungsoo, kamu tidak boleh telat makan! " kim hyena menginterupsi momen keduanya.

Dan suka tidak suka demi kebaikan bayi mereka, keduanya bergegas untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

"jangan lupa dihabiskan susunya ya!, sayurnya juga! " oceh kim hye na pada kyungsoo. Sementara pria kecil itu hanya menatap malas makanan dihadapannya.

"kenapa? " tanya jongin

"sebelum hamil, aku sangat suka makan sayur dan minum susu, tapi sekarang, , , aku ingin muntah hanya melihatnya saja! "

"tapi kamu harus melawannya, ini kan demi kebaikan bayi kita, " jongin coba membujuk lalu mengelus perus kyungsoo dari luar kaosnya.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit nyaman ketika mendengar jongin mengucapkan 'anak kita'. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menampar tangan jongin, membuat pria tan itu, mengerutkan keningnya.

"jangan sentuh perutku! " ucap kyungsoo, beranjak duduk menjauh dari jongin.

Kim hyena menepuk bahu jongin lalu berbisik. "dia sensitif jika ada yang menyentuh perutnya. Terkadang dia juga bisa sangat manja, , , "

"arraseo ahjumma, , , gomawo"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk disofa depan televisi sambil nenonton acara tv seadanya. Setelah mandi, jongin ahirnya bergabung bersama pria kecilnya di sofa.

"apa yang ingin kamu lakukan hari ini?"

"nothing! "

"kamu seperti ini setiap hari? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk "membosankan bukan?! "

"tapi sekarang ada aku disini, kamu tidak merindukanku? "

"sebenarnya aku ingin membencimu! "

"kenapa? " tanya jongin ringan

"kenapa?! " kyungsoo menoleh menatap jongin tajam.

"kamu jahat padaku, kamu menamparku, kamu tidak peduli padaku, bahkan keluargmu mengasingksn aku disini, , , " ucap kyungsoo kesal seperti anak kecil.

Entahlah, tapi bagi jongin pria kecilnya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"mianhae, , , apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kamu memaafkan aku, "

"nothing"

"apa itu artinya kamu sudah memaafkan aku?"

"bayinya merindukan kamu, aku bisa apa? "

Jongin terkekeh. " thanks baby! " ucap jongin menyentuh perut kyungsoo.

"yha! " kyungsoo memukul tangan jongin keras.

"aww! "

"sudah ku bilang jangan menyentuh perutku!"

"o-oh, okay, mianhae, mianhae! "

Keduanya ahirnya memutuskan untuk menonton film. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di kepala sofa, lalu membawa kepala kyungsoo untuk berbaring di dadanya. Kali ini pria kecil itu tidak menolak. Bahkan tak lama, ia tertidur.

.

"dia tertidur? " tanya kim hyena yang sedang membersihkan ruangan.

Jongin mengangguk.

"syukurlah, dia jarang sekali bisa tidur, makan juga susah, sepertinya dia memang membutuhkan kamu disini. "

"sepertinya begitu"

"ajak dia jalan-jalan, dia jarang sekali keluar!"

"arraseo, ahjumma! "

.

.

.

Keesokannya, , ,

Jongin membawa kyungsoo pergi dengan mobilnya.

"kita mau kemana? " tanya kyungsoo saat jongin memasangkan _seatbelt_ padanya.

"nanti kamu juga tau"

.

.

.

Hamparan laut biru dengan ombak tenangnya serta pasir putih lembut tepat berada di depan kyungsoo. Pria kecil itu langsung berlari sambil tertawa kecil menuju bibir pantai. Ia bahkan meninggalkan jongin yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

Pria kecil itu seperti punya dunia sendiri, kaki kecilnya yang sudah telanjang bermain dengan air asin. Sesekali ia berlari kecil berkejaran dengan ombak. Senyum ceria tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Bagaimana dengan jongin?. Pria itu mungkin lebih bahagia dari kyungsoo. Senyuman pria kecilnya adalah kebahagian terbesarnya saat ini.

.

.

"soo-ya,,, ini untuk kamu! " ucap jongin memberikan sebuah kerang pada kyungsoo.

Pria kecil itu menatap ragu. Ia menjatuhkan sepatunya dari tangannya ke pasir. Lalu mengambil kerang dari tangan jongin.

Ia mengamatinya perlahan, lalu kembali berjalan-jalan meninggalkan jongin yang masih berdiri sambil bermain pasir dengan kakinya.

Pria tan itu terus mengamati kyungsoo, dan kemuadian ia melihat pria kecilnya melempar kerang pemberian darinya.

"yha! Soo ya! " teriak jongin membuat pria kecil itu menoleh.

"kenapa dibuang? "

"memangnya kenapa? Banyak kok disini, tidak ada spesialnya, kamu mau aku carikan yang lebih banyak! " jawab kyungsoo ketus.

"bu-bukan begitu, itu berbeda dari kerang yang lainnya. Cepat ambil, aku akan marah jika kamu membuangnya! "

Meski kesal kyungsoo mengambil kembali kerang itu.

"apa coba spesialnya? " gerutunya sambil kembali bermain pasir.

Pria kecil itu iseng membuka kerang ditangannya. Matanya membola sesaat, lalu senyuman mengembang dibibirnya. Ia menoleh pada suaminya yang sibuk membuat istana pasir. Kaki kecilnya segera berlari menghampiri pria tan itu.

"jongin, , , neptunus mengirimkan hadiah untukku! " ucapnya heboh.

"neptunus? " jongin masih sedikit kesal

Kyungsoo mengangguk ceria. Tapi jongin tidak peduli, ia kembali berkutat dengan pasirnya.

Kyungsoo ikut jongkok di depan pria tan itu.

"kamu marah?" tanya kyungsoo menggoda

"aniya~"

"ige mwoya? " lanjut kyungsoo lalu menyodorkan sebuah lingkaran berkilau ke hadapan jongin.

" katamu hadiah dari neptunus! " jongin cuek

"hm!, karena itu saat ini aku sedang bertanya pada neptunus"

Seketika jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya.

Perlahan ia mengambil benda berkilau itu dari tangan istrinya, lalu meraih tangan kiri kyungsoo, melepas lingkaran perak dijari manisnya dengan lembut.

" maaf sudah menyakiti jarimu, maaf karena aku memakaikan sesuatu yang buruk dijarimu, tapi kali ini aku ingin memberikan yang lebih baik, karena aku juga ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk kamu! " ucap jongin lembut, lalu memakaikan sebuah cincin berlian dijari manis pria kecilnya.

Kyungsoo memandangi jarinya, ia tersenyum lalu menatap lekat jongin.

"gomawo ~"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan sayang di puncak kepala pria kecil itu.

"kamu suka? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Lalu Jongin berdiri dan akan melempar benda perak itu kelaut.

"andwee! " teriak kyungsoo menahan tangan jongin, lalu merebut cincin perak itu dari tangan suaminya.

"wae? Aku ingin membuang benda yang sudah menyakiti jarimu! "

" andwe! Ini berarti untukku, biarkan aku menyimpannya! "

"wae? "

"ini adalah cincin yang kamu berikan saat kita menikah, jadi ini berarti untukku, biarkan aku menyimpannya! " jelas kyungsoo

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan sambil mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan, hanya degur ombak yang terdengar, dan sepoi angin yang membelai rambut legam keduanya. Jongin sesekali mencium tangan pria kecilnya.

"jongin-ah!"

"hm,? "

" boleh aku naik ke punggungmu? "

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap pria kecilnya sesaat sebelum ia memposisikan dirinya jongkok dihadapan kyungsoo.

"naiklah! "

Kyungsoo segera naik dan berpegangan erat, lalu jongin berdiri dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"apa aku berat? "

Jongi menggeleng. "kamu masih saja ringan, aku jadi ragu, kamu hamil atau tidak! "

Seketika kyungsoo menjewer telinga jongin, membuat pria tan itu memekik.

"aw! "

" kamu tidak percaya? "

"aku hanya bercanda, tapi sungguh, kamu harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan kamu! "

"arraseo~"

.

.

.

"soo-ya~"

"hm? "

"tidak bisakah kamu hamil selamanya? "

" wae? "

"aku suka sifat manja kamu,, "

",,,,"

"oh ya, kenapa kamu sebut aku neptunus tadi"

"tidak apa-apa, kamu hanya tampan seperti tokoh neptunus yang aku baca di komik! "

"jadi aku tampan? "

"kalau aku bilang kamu jelek pasti kamu marah kan? "

"pasti! "

"ck! "

.

.

.

"soo-ya~"

"hm, "

"besok mau kemana? "

"besok dokter datang, jadi dirumah saja! "

"oke, arraseo,,,, "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seminggu berlalu,**

"jongin ah! "

"wae? " jawab jongin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya di depan cermin.

"kamu tidak apa-apa tinggal disini lama? "

"kenapa memangnya? Kamu tidak suka? "

"aku suka, tapi bagaimana, dengan appa, eomma, baekhyun, dan pekerjaan kamu? "

"kamu tidak usah menghawatirkan mereka, semua sudah ku urus, " jongin duduk disamping kyungsoo diranjang, mengelus surai lembutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Drtt,,,, drrrttt,,,

.

.

.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya, melihat eommanya sedang menelpon. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, membawa kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

"eomma menelpon, kita angkat ya! " ucap jongin menekan tombol answer dan speaker.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"yeobseo, eomma! "

"jongin-ah! "

"ne, wae eomma! "

"pulanglah! Baekhyun terus mencoba bunuh diri, dia butuh kamu saat ini! "

.

.

.

TBC OR,,,,, NOT,,,,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ne baek,! Aku baru sampai jepang saat ini! " ucap chanyeol di telpon sambil berjalan keluar dari bandara.

.

.

.

OK, TBC

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK, , ,

DON'T FORGET REVIEW,,,,KALIAN SEMANGATKU READERS,,,, LUV YOU, , ,

I HATE MAMA SO MUCH, , , SNEAKE AWARD! GO AWAY!


	10. Chapter 10 give me chance

You, snow and our january

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

Typos

"arraseo eomma, , , " jawab jongin ragu sebelum menutup telpon dari ibunya. Ia menatap kyungsoo hawatir, tapi pria kecil didekapannya justru menyunggingkan senyum.

Ia beranjak dari dekapan jongin, menatap suaminya lembut.

"pulanglah! Baekhyun lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini"

"tapi, soo, , , "

"jongin percayalah, aku sangat bahagia kamu berada disini, tapi, , , aku mengerti posisiku saat ini, dia dan aku adalah istri kamu, jadi aku tidak ingin terlalu egois, dia lebih membutuhkamnu saat ini, , , "

"kamu percaya padaku bukan?! Aku mencintaimu" ucap jongin meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

.

.

.

Jongin segera bersiap sementara kyungsoo memesankan tiket pesawat untuknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pria tan itu sudah _ready_ dengan pakaiannya.

" satu jam lagi penerbangannya! " ucap kyungsoo sambil mempersiapkan tas jongin.

Pria tan itu terus menatap kyungsoo seolah tidak rela meninggalkan pria kecilnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"kamu tidak ingin berpamitan dengannya?" kyungsoo memegang perutnya.

"bolehkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kali ini pria tan itu dengan lembut menyingkap kaos kyungsoo, menampilkan perut putihnya yang sudah terlihat sedikit membesar.

Jongin mendaratkan ciuman disana.

"tunggu appa sayang, appa akan segera kembali, "

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengantar jongin sampai pintu depan. Pria itu terlihat benar-benar berat meninggalkan pria kecilnya serta calon bayinya.

Jongin memeluk kyungsoo erat, menghujani pria kecilnya dengan banyak ciuman sayang. Dikeningnya, matanya, hidungnya, pipinya dan yang terahir bibir merah itu.

"i love you! " ucapnya yakin, lalu segera melangkah menuju mobil.

"jongin! "

Pria tan itu menoleh mendapati istrinya tersenyum begitu manis.

"i love you, too"

Ini yang pertama, pria kecil kecil itu mengatakan mencintainya. Jongin seakan ingin me _replay_ berkali-kali ucapan itu. Menghentikan waktu saat ini. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia, hingga seluruh kekhawatirannya terhadap baekhyun menghilang.

Jongin melangkah cepat, menghampiri kembali seseorang yamg masih berdiri di teras.

Kali ini jongin memberikannya sebuah ciuman panjang dan dalam. Ia berharap ciuman itu dapat mewakili seluruh perasaannya pada pria kecilnya saat ini.

"cepatlah! Kamu bisa tertinggal pesawat! "

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari memasuki rumahnya. Pikirannya begitu kalut tentang baekhyun saat ini. Ia mempersiapkan diri apapun yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Mungkin tidak seharusnya pria tan itu berfikir buruk. tapi saat ini, memang itulah yang menyesaki otaknya.

Setetes keringat mengalir dipelipisnya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal, ia saat ini telah berdiri diruang tamu. Matanya menangkap sosok eommanya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"eomma! " sapa jongin sedikit bingung, melihat raut wajah ibunya yang santai seolah kabar yang semalam diterimanya hanyalah kabar angin.

"oh, jongin-ah! Kamu sudah datang, " jawab eommanya sedikit gugup.

"baekhyun, , , dimana? "

"baekhyun,,,,"

"mencariku? " sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari belakang, membuat pria tan itu menoleh seketika.

Pria ber _eyeliner_ itu turun dari tangga dengan wajah santainya. Membuat suaminya begitu _shock_ melihatnya.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Seperti melihat hantu saja! " ucap baekhyun berlalu didepan jongin lalu mengambil tas yang masih dipegang suaminya.

"duduklah, kamu pasti capek kan? " lanjutnya sementara pria tan itu masih berdiri bingung.

"kenapa? Kamu bingung, melihat aku baik-baik saja? apa kamu berharap saat ini aku terbaring dirumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri?! Hm?! "

"jadi,,,, kamu membohongi aku?! "

"yes, karena jika tidak begitu kamu tidak akan pulang kan?!, "

Jongin masih terdiam. Dalam hatinya ia sangat kecewa sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa ia telah dibohongi oleh istri dan keluarganya sendiri.

"sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut kamu masih menghawatirkanku,? Ternyata kamu memang mudah dibohongi, , , "

"baek, , , sungguh, , , aku tidak percaya kamu melakukan ini, " jongin kecewa

" kamu sudah bertemu kyungsoo bukan? " tanya orang lain yang baru masuk dari pintu depan, ayah jongin.

"appa,,,! "

"maaf jongin, tapi ini ide appa, agar kamu pulang, banyak hal yang harus diurus, dan kamu tidak bisa terus bersama kyungsoo disana! "

"tapi appa, dia butuh aku disana, dia sedang hamil anakku, cucu appa! " bela jongin

"appa tau, tapi bukankah kim hye na sudah disana, tidak ada orang lain sebaik dia yang bisa mengurus kyungsoo,"

"tapi appa,,, "

"jangan berlebihan jongin, , , biarkan dia disana, dia baik-baik saja, tugas kamu disini banyak dan jangan harap kamu bisa melawan appa! Kamu tau appa bisa melakukan apapun yang tidak pernah kamu bayangkan! " tuan kim berucap tegas.

Setelahnya baekhyun mendekat, memberikan beberapa barang kepada ayah mertuanya.

"semua kebutuhan kamu saat ini appa sita untuk beberapa waktu, passport, kartu kredit, mobil, dan handphone! Kamu harus bersama baekhyun kemanapun kamu pergi, dia memegang kepercayaan appa! "

Jongin tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, pria itu sungguh tidak percaya ayahnya sendiri memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"ayo, baekhyun, kita ada rapat penting hari ini! " ajak tuan kim pada menantunya dan segera, dua orang itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan jongin dan ibunya.

.

.

.

"eomma, , , " ucap jongin lemah,

Sang ibu langsung memeluk anaknya. Bagaimanapun selama ini pria tan itu paling terbuka dengan eommanya. Bahkan tentang perasaannya pada kyungsoo.

"turuti saja semua perkataan appamu saat ini, ambil kepercayaannya lagi, , , ! Maaf kali ini eomma tidak bisa membantumu, , , " nasehat ny. Kim pada putranya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo perlahan melangkah keluar rumah, bergabung dengan kim hyena yang sedang menyiram bunga. Pria kecil itu sesekali menikmati indahnya bunga yang telah mekar sambil menghirup aromanya.

"senang rasanya, melihat kamu mau keluar, "

"hm, ternyata memang menyenangkan udara luar,,, "

"kamu harus berterimakasih pada suamimu, karena dia, kamu ahirnya mau keluar rumah"

"hm, ahjumma benar, , , "

"ahjumma, , , mungkin aku berlebihan, , , tapi aku merindukan jongin, , , " ucap kyungsoo lagi

"tidak Apa-apa, diakan suamimu, , , "

.

.

.

"kyungsoo! " seseorang memanggil

Pria kecil itu dan kim hye na serempak menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"chan-chanyeol, , , "

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? " tanya chanyeol. Keduanya saat ini sudah berada diruang tamu.

"seperti yang kamu lihat, aku baik!"

"tapi, , , darimana kamu tau aku ada disini?" tanya kyungsoo berikutnya.

"jongin memberitahuku, , , " chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. "kemarin dia menelpon, lalu menceritakan tentang, , , "

"apa baekhyun baik-baik saja?" potong kyungsoo hawatir.

"kamu, , , tau? " chanyeol ragu

"eomma menelpon, dan aku mendengar semuanya, baekhyun, , , dia mencoba, , , bunuh diri, , , " ucap kyungsoo bergetar.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "aku juga sempat terkejut mendengar itu dari jongin, aku tidak menyangka baekhyun nekat melakukan ini, , , tapi kamu jangan hawatir kyung, jongin sudah mengatasinya, dia hanya butuh jongin saat ini"

"dia, pasti sangat mencintai jongin, , , " lanjut kyungsoo lemah.

Chanyeol beranjak duduk disamping pria kecil itu, merangkulnya. Berharap bisa memberikan ketenangan dihatinya.

"iya, mungkin baekhyun sangat mencintainya, , , "

"chan, , , apa yang harus aku lakukan? "

Chanyeol memutar tubuh lawan bicara hingga menghadap kearahnya. Ia menarik lembut dagunya, membuat pria itu menatapnya.

"jangan hawatir, aku selalu ada untuk kamu, , , aku bisa menunggu kyung, perasaanku belum berubah, , , setelah bayi ini lahir, tinggalkan jongin! Dan kita bisa memulai semua dari awal"

Kyungsoo terdiam, chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan kyungsoo.

"aku janji, aku akan membahagiakanmu, , , "

Kyungsoo masih diam

.

.

.

"chan, , , maaf, , , " pria kecil itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol pelan,

"aku, , , aku mencintainya, , , "

Chanyeol diam. Ia sungguh tidak percaya kalimat itu keluar dari pria yang sejak dulu dicintainya. Pria tinggi itu masih mencerna.

"kamu, , , mencintainya? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"sejak kapan? "

" sejak dia mengucapkan 'i love you' padaku untuk pertama kalinya, aku tau ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa memengendalikan perasaanku, , , setiap hari, perasaan itu semakin tumbuh, aku takut berpisah dengannya, terkadang aku ingin jadi egois, , , tapi saat mendengar tentang baekhyun, aku begitu takut dia akan meninggaljanku, , , " jelas kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Chanyeol masih terdiam,

"maaf chan, , , "

"aku, , , mengerti, , , "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback on**_

"temui aku Sekarang! Atau kamu akan menyesal" ucap baekhyun tegas sambil mengahiri telponnya dengan mantan suaminya.

Tak lama pria tinggi itu datang. Dengan wajah malas ia duduk didepan baekhyun.

"ada apa? "

"aku akan memberitahumu dimana kyungsoo! "

Chanyeol terkekeh tidak percaya.

"aku serius! "

"baek, aku sibuk, aku meluangkan waktuku datang ke kafe pagi-pagi, dan jika hanya lelucon yang kudengar, maaf, aku banyak pekerjaan" chanyeol segera beranjak.

"dia di jepang! "

Pria tinggi itu seketika menoleh, menghentikan langkahnya.

"mertuaku mengasingkan dia disana!, aku bisa memberimu alamat lengkapnya, tapi, , , mari kita buat kesepakatan, , , !"

Chanyeol menaikkkan alisnya, berfikir sejenak sebelum ia kembali duduk.

"kesepakatan apa? "

"jauhkan dia dari kehidupanku dan, , , jongin! "

"apa untungnya bagiku? "

" bukankah kamu mencintainya?! "

",,,"

"jujur chan, sampai sekarang tidak ada orang lain yang lebih ku cintai dibanding kamu, tapi, , , aku realistis chan, , , aku tidak ingin mengorbankan kehidupanku saat ini, hanya untuk menderita karena mencintaimu, , , jadi, , , aku akan memilih bertahan di kehidupanku yang sekarang, dan aku tidak akan menghalangimu bersamanya! "

"aku tidak menyangka kamu akan sejauh ini baek, , , "

"setelah dia melahirkan, jangan lupa berikan anaknya padaku, setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi, , , " ucap baekhyun tegas

"i love you, channie, , , "

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback off.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya sedikit sakit. Ia bergerak perlahan, mendudukkan dirinya. Ia merasa asing. Ini kedua kalinya, ia tak mengenali tempat dimana ia berada saat ini.

Kyungsoo perlahan turun dari ranjang, sambil memijat kepalanya pelan. Ia menuju jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan luar.

Jendela itu terkunci, tapi kyungsoo bisa melihat suasana sejuk diluar sana. Tidak banyak rumah, tapi ini bukan hutan. Ini terlihat seperti sebuah desa. Pria kecil itu menemukan beberapa orang berjalan diluar sana, mereka bukan dari ras yang sama dengannya. Dan ia bisa menyimpulkan dirinya tidak lagi berada di asia saat ini.

Pria kecil itu perlahan melangkah keluar kamar. Ia mengamati seluruh penjuru ruangan rumah dengan lantai kayu itu. Ini rumah yang sederhana dan nyaman.

"chan, , , " ucap kyungsoo ragu melihat seseorang yang sedang sibuk di meja makan.

Pria tinggi itu perlahan menoleh, menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"kamu sudah bangun? "

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia justru berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu, menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

"kita dimana? "

"duduklah! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya! " chanyeol menenangkan.

"jawab pertanyaanku dulu,!"

"kita di eropa sekarang! "

"kamu menculikku? "

"aku terpaksa kyung! "

"kenapa? "

" kyung, , , aku tidak ingin kamu tersakiti, , , sadarlah kyung, kamu hanya dimanfaatkan!, setelah bayi ini lahir, kamu pasti akan dibuang kyung! Percayalah! Jangan bodoh! "

"sejak awal aku memang bodoh karena melakukan hal ini, jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, , , aku tidak ingin jadi pengecut chan! "kyungsoo tegas.

"oke, katakanlah kamu kembali kesana, lalu apa yang kamu dapatkan? Mereka akan mengambil bayimu dan jongin akan menceraikanmu, lalu, , , kamu bisa apa? "

"tapi, , , bukankah jongin bilang dia mencintaiku, , , bukankah dia akan berjuang untukku? "

"pikirkanlah bayimu saja untuk saat ini, aku janji, , , jika memang jongin sendiri yang datang mencarimu, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, tapi jika dia tidak datang, kumohon, , , tetaplah bersamaku!"

"izinkan aku menjagamu soo, " lanjut chanyeol lagi.

.

.

.

Pria kecil itu tidak punya pilihan, untuk saat ini ia memilih tinggal. Ia ingin membuktikan pada sahabatnya jika susminya memang mencintainya atau setidaknya peduli pada bayinya.

Setiap malam, pria kecil itu terus berfikir. Pikiriannya terus dilema, pro dan kontra dengan perkataan sahabatnya tempo hari.

Ia menunggu hari demi hari, percaya pada keyakinannya bahwa pria tan itu akan datang. Tetapi semua harapannya memudar tiap hari. Jangankan batang hidungnya, suaranya pun tak terdengar sama sekali untuk menanyakan kabar.

Kyungsoo mungkin berhati malaikat, tapi dirinya tetap seorang manusia biasa. Ia punya perasaan dan juga batas kesabaran. Mungkin semua yang dikatakan chanyeol benar, mungkin pria tan itu sama dengan baekhyun, mungkin saja ia adalah tokoh utama dalam permainan ini.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **6 bulan berlalu, , ,**

.

.

.

" bersiaplah kyung, tidak lama lagi kamu akan segera melahirkan" ucap seorang dokter, setelah memeriksa kyungsoo.

Pria kecil itu hanya tersenyum.

"tumben chanyeol tidak ikut? "

"dia sedang ada pekerjaan,,,, " ucap kyungsoo. Matanya menatap sebuah benda di pojok kiri meja dokter dihadapannya.

"ada apa kyung? Kamu sakit? "

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan. Selama ini chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkannya menyentuh ponsel sama sekali, bahkan kemanapun ia selalu bersama pria tinggi itu. Hari ini, pertama kalinya ia pergi sendiri.

"kyung?! Kamu ingin menelpon? "

Fikiran namja kecil itu berkecamuk. Ia bahkan tidak tau harus menelpon siapa saat ini. Tidak ada orang yang bisa ia percayai. Ia hanya ingin melindungi bayinya saat ini.

"bo-bolehkah?! " tanya kyungsoo ragu

"telfon saja, aku janji tidak akan memberi tahu chanyeol" ucap dokter sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia beranjak, membiarkan kyungsoo sendiri.

Perlahan, pria kecil itu mengambil gagang telepon. Menempelkannya ditelinga, lalu menekan beberapa digit angka.

Tak lama, telepon itu tersambung.

"yebseo, , , eomma, ini kyungsoo! "

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya dengan chanyeol. Sepi dan gelap. Tidak biasanya chanyeol pulang terlambat. Ia segera menyalakan semua lampu, membuat rumah itu terang.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya. Isakan tangis. Kyungsoo tidak yakin, tapi itu berasal dari kamar chanyeol. Ia segera bergerak kesana, memasuki kamar itu, yang memang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"chan! , ? " ucap kyungsoo panik melihat sahabatnya sedang berlinang air mata dan tangannya penuh darah.

Kyungsoo bergegas mengambil tisu dan obat, lalu berhambur pada sahabatnya.

"kamu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? " tanya kyungsoo panik

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kyungsoo lekat dengan mata sembabnya, sementara pria depannya sibuk dengan luka ditangan chanyeol.

"chan, , , jangan diam saja, katakan sesuatu, , , "

Lagi, sahabatnya tidak menjawab, tetapi pria itu justru berhambur memeluk kyungsoo erat.

"tenanglah, , , aku tidak apa-apa " jawah chanyeol tenang.

"biarkan aku memelukmu, sebentar! " lanjutnya.

Menit berlalu, hanya denting jarum jam yang terdengar di ruangan sunyi itu. Kedua pria berbeda postur masih saling bepelukan.

Perlahan chanyeol melepaskan pria kecil dihadapannya. Dan tanpa berkata apapun kyungsoo segera menyelesaikan luka ditangan chanyeol.

"apa yang terjadi chan?" tanya kyungsoo lagi dengan hawatir.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memukul kaca"

"kenapa? Dia tidak lagi menampilkan wajah tampanmu? " kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan candaannya. Pria itu tau, sahabatnya sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Entah karena apa.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"mungkin, , , "

"ceritalah! Aku akan mendengarkan! "

"kyung, , , ?"

"hm? "

"apa kamu bahagia? "

"tentu, aku punya sahabat seperti kamu, dan sebentar lagi, jagoan kecilku akan lahir kedunia ini "

"kyung, , , "

"hm, "

"apa kamu benar-benar mencintai jongin? "

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tenang. Lalu kembali melanjutkan untuk membereskan kotak p3k dihadapannya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? "

"aku hanya ingin tau"

Sekali lagi kyungsoo menghela nafas, kali ini ia balas menatap sahabatnya.

"dia cinta pertamaku, entah seperti apa hubunganku dengannya nanti, tapi sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu ingat, bahwa dia adalah cinta pertamaku, dan sampai saat ini, belum ada orang lain yang menggantikannya"

"kamu merindukannya?! "

"jika saja bisa, aku tidak ingin merindukannya, tapi pada kenyataannya, aku selalu memimpikannya! "

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"kyung! Kamu harus bahagia! " ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba serius. Membuat lawan bicaranya sedikit bingung.

"apapun yang terjadi, kamu harus bahagia! Dan aku janji, , , aku akan berjuang untuk itu! " lanjut chanyeol.

"benarkah?! "

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin.

"kalau begitu, berjanjilah! Jangan biarkan mereka mengambil bayiku! Aku sudah berulang kali berfikir, , , dan kali ini aku ingin jadi egois, chan! "

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "aku janji! "

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berjalan santai sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Matanya menangkap sosok suaminya yang tengah menatapnya lekat sambil berbaring di ranjang.

" kenapa melihatku begitu? Kamu terpesona denganku?!" baekhyun percaya diri.

Jongin mendecih sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"ya! Jangan bersikap seolah aku tidak ada jongin, aku muak! Kamu pikir semua ini kemauanku?! Aku melakukan semua ini demi kamu, untuk keluarga kamu! " ucap baekhyun kesal.

Tapi jongin hanya diam.

Selama ini memang hampir setiap hari keduanya bertengkar sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Jongin bersikap selalu mengacuhkan istri pertamanya itu.

"dasar brengsek! Aku bilang jangan mengacuhkanku! " teriak baekhyun lagi.

"kamu berani mengataiku!? Aku, suamimu baek! " ahirnya jongin berucap sambil menatap baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan penuh amarah.

"suami?! Suami mana yang selalu mengacuhkan istrinya! "

"aku hanya ingin bersikap adil, aku punya dua orang istri, jika satu kuacuhkan, maka yang lainnya juga! "

"kamu membandingkan aku dengan kyungsoo?! "

"iya, kenapa? " jawab jongin tegas sambil bangun dari posisinya.

"jadi, kamu sudah benar-benar gila karenanya? "

"aku lebih gila karena sikapmu baek! Aku merasa seperti seorang tahanan di rumahku sendiri! Aku suamimu, tapi kamu mengawasiku seolah aku narapidana! Aku juga butuh privasi baek! " jongin mulai terdengar marah.

"aku bahkan jadi orang terahir yang tau tentang kehamilan istriku sendiri, kamu terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia dibelakangku baek! Aku bahkan ragu apakah kamu pernah benar-benar mencintaiku? " lanjut jongin

Baekhyun terdiam. Membuat jongin menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"kamu tidak bisa menjawab bukan? sekarang aku mengerti, kamu memang tidak pernah mencintaiku baek!, kamu hanya mencari kesenanganmu sendiri! "

"aku mencintaimu!" ucap baekhyun ringan.

Jongin menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan diri.

"kalau kamu memang mencintaiku, kenapa kamu masih tidur dengannya?, aku memang bodoh karena terlalu mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak mau selamanya jadi bodoh! "

"jadi kamu menyesal, menikahiku? Kamu menyesal mencintaiku? Hh! Ini semua memang salah kyungsoo, semua memang salah dia, pernikahan kita seperti ini karena dia, kamu berubah juga karena dia! "

" _enough_ baek, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia, jadi berhenti menyalahkannya!, dari awal kamu yang memulai! "

"terus saja kamu bela dia! "

"baek _please, enough_! Aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi, jangan membuatku mengatakan apa yang ada difikiranku saat ini! "

"kalau begitu katakan! Aku ingin tau! " baekhyun menantang.

"baek, , , _enough_! " jongin coba mengahiri pertengkaran.

"cepat katakan! " teriak baekhyun memaksa.

Jongin terdiam, menatap baekhyun tajam.

"aku ingin kita bercerai! "

.

.

.

Hening.

Baekhyun mendecih tak percaya.

"kamu tidak akan bisa menceraikan aku jongin!, karena jika kamu melakukannya, kamu akan dicoret dari keluarga ini, kamu tidak akan punya apapun! "

"aku tidak peduli, jika memang itu cara agar aku bisa bahagia dengannya! " ucap jongin final lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang merapikan piring, saat chanyeol datang untuk mengambrl minuman dikulkas.

"aku akan pergi sebentar, ada urusan! " ucap chanyeol.

"hm"

"ah, chan! " panggil pria mungil itu lagi.

"ada apa? "

"kartu dokternya ada dikamu kan? "

"iya, kenapa? "

"dokter bilang sebaiknya aku menentukan saja kapan akan melahirkan, karena jika sampai sakit disini, akan sedikit susah, rumah sakit kota jauh dari sini! "

"jadi, "

" dokter memintaku untuk segera mengurus surat rekomendasi ke rumah sakit kota! "

"baiklah, kamu urus duluan, aku hanya ada urusan sebentar, nanti aku menyusul. Suratnya ada di map biru di dalam kamar! " ucap chanyeol lalu bergegas.

"oke! "

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bergegas mencari map biru di kamar chanyeol setelah pria itu pergi. Tak lama ia menemukannya. Ada dua map diatas meja. Kyungsoo tentu tak tau mana yang dicarinya, terpaksa dia harus membuka keduanya.

Kyungsoo sedang membaca berkas yang ada di map pertama, keningnya mulai mengerut bingung. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan.

"apa ini? Tes DNA, kenapa namaku ada disini? " gumamnya sendiri.

Dan ia terus membaca, hingga pria kecil itu menyimpulkan sesuatu yang mustahil.

", , , tidak mungkin, , , "

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menonton televisi asal. Ia sangat bosan. Setelah pertengkarannya dengan baekhyun, moodnya benar-benar jelek.

Tak lama tiba-tiba pembantunya datang membawa segelas jus. Membuat pria tan itu mengernyit bingung, karena ia tidak meminta.

"tuan ini jusnya! "

"aku-, , , tidak minta! " ucap jongin ragu

"saya permisi! "

Jongin masih sedikit bingung, tapi apa salahnya, ia segera meminum jus itu berharap dapat memberi kesegaran hatinya yang bosan.

'Puk'!

Sesuatu jatuh ke lantai. Secarik kertas dari bawah gelas jus itu. Jongin mengambilnya.

 _'tuan, ada telepon untuk anda, tapi saya dilarang memberitahukan kepada siapapun kecuali anda'_

Sekarang jongin mengerti kenapa pembantunya tiba-tiba memberikan minuman padanya.

Jongin menyembunyikan kertas itu saat baekhyun turun dari tangga dengan pakaian resminya.

"aku ada rapat dengan ayahmu, sampai jumpa! " ucap baekhyun.

"hm! "

.

.

.

Jongin segera bergegas menemui pembantunya untuk menanyakan telepon tadi. Rupanya seseorang menelpon lewat ponsel pribadi pembantunya.

Pria tan itu segera membawa ponsel itu ke taman, karena bagaimanapun rumahnya penuh dengan CCTV.

jongin segera menghubungi nomor tersebut. Itu nomor internasional. Tak lama, telepon itu tersambung.

.

.

.

"yebseo, " ucap jongin ragu.

"yeobseo, jongin-ah!, ini chanyeol! "

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE** : sorry chapter ini pendek ya, , , emang porsinya segitu, , , hehe

Btw, next week kayaknya story ini gak update dulu ya, , , aku mau post ff kaisoo terbaru, tapi oneshoot? Gimana?

 **KALIAN PILIH MANA?** Update lanjutan cerita ini, atau ff oneshoot? pilih satu ya! Hehe

Eh, , , spoiler! Story ini tinggal _2 chap lagi_ , , , terus aku juga uda nyiapin konsep cerita buat next story chapter.

 _Btw_ yang pengen tau _teaser story_ ku, bisa cek ig , biasanya aku post disana, , ,

Kalau g pengen juga gpp, , , ikuti aja disini, ,

Thanks reader, , , jangan lupa REVIEW! LUV U ALL

-cloudsclear


	11. Chapter 11 I Love You More

You, snow and our january

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

Typos

Ny. Kim sedikit berjalan cepat memasuki bandara. Ia Menyapu cepat pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bandara mencari sosok pria tan, putra semata wayangnya.

"eomma! " teriak jongin

Ny. Kim segera berhambur menghampiri anaknya.

"eomma, bawa yang aku minta kan? "

Ny. Kim mengangguk. Ia segera menyerahkan passport, kartu kredit dan ponsel pada jongin.

"darimana kamu tau? "

"chanyeol menelpon, dia bilang, kyungsoo akan segera melahirkan"

Ny. Kim hanya mengangguk.

"eomma tau kalau selama ini kyungsoo sudah tidak dijepang lagi kan? "

"hm, , ,! Maaf jongin! " ucap ny. Kim menyesal

"aku sudah menduganya, aku selalu jadi orang terahir yang tau, "

"ini semua ide baekhyun dan ayahmu, eomma tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi eomma janji, mulai sekarang, eomma akan selalu mendukung kamu! "

Kali ini jongin mengangguk.

"kamu sudah pesan tiket pesawat? "

"chanyeol sudah mengurus semuanya, eomma tidak usah hawatir"

"baiklah, hati-hati, sampaikan salam eomma padanya, eomma minta maaf! "

Jongin mengangguk lagi, sebelum ahirnya memeluk eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya pria tan itu ragu dengan semua perkataan chanyeol, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Mendengar nama kyungsoo, hati jongin sungguh tidak karuan dan ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menuruti semua perkataan mantan suami istrinya itu.

 _"jongin-ah, dengarkan aku! Pergilah ke selandia baru, aku sudah memesan tiket untukmu malam ini, bayimu akan segera lahir! Datanglah sendiri! "_

.

.

.

.

.

"chan, perutku sakit sekali, , , apa rumah sakitnya masih jauh?" rintih kyungsoo sambil memegang perut besarnya. Keringat dingin mulai menghiasi pelipisnya, menandakan ia sedang menahan rasa sakit

"tahan sebentar ya, kyung! tidak lama lagi kita sampai, " ucap chanyeol menenangkan sambil pria kecil yang duduk disampingnya.

Keduanya saat ini dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit di kota.

Kyungsoo terus merintih, menahan sakitnya, kini tangan kecilnya juga mulai penuh dengan keringat bukti bahwa sakit diperutnya sangat luar biasa.

Pria tinggi disebelahnya memeluk kyungsoo erat, mengusap butiran keringat yang terus mengalir. Wajahnya sangat hawatir

" kyung! Gwenchana? " tanya chanyeol semakin hawatir, karena kyungsoo mulai lemah.

Pria kecil itu menggangguk

"harusnya kita berangkat lebih awal tadi. Aku tidak tau jika kamu akan segera melahirkan secepat ini"

"gwenchana, , , " jawab kyungsoo lemah.

"jangan pingsan kyung, , , bertahanlah! Kamu bisa! " chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan kyungsoo.

"pikirkanlah sesuatu! Ingat sesuatu yang membuat kamu bahagia! Bayangkan tentang anak mu nanti! Dia pasti sangat lucu! " oceh chanyeol berusaha membuat pria kecil itu tetap sadar

"bertahanlah kyung, kita sampai sebentar lagi! "

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang mengurus administrasi rumah sakit, sementara kyungsoo sudah dibawa ke ruang operasi.

"chanyeol! "

Pria tinggi itu menoleh, mendapati sosok yang sebenarnya ia benci. Tapi ia sudah berniat mengahiri perang dinginnya dengan pria itu.

Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar.

"dia di ruang operasi, dokternya belum datang! "

"gomawo!"

.

.

.

Perawat baru saja menyuntikkan obat bius pada kyungsoo saat pria tan itu masuk.

"maaf, tuan! Operasi akan segera dimulai, jadi mohon tunggu diluar! "

" sebentar saja! Suster! Ku mohon! "

Suster itu ahirnya mengangguk.

Pria tan melangkah cepat mendekati kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring. Sungguh, mungkin tidak ada kata yang tepat mampu menggambarkan apa yang dirasa jongin saat ini. Melihat pria yang dicintainya berbaring hampir tak sadar. Ia sangat merindukannya, ia ingin memeluknya erat.

Jongin meraih tangan kecil kyungsoo, menggenggamnya lembut. Tanpa sadar pria tan itu menitikkan air mata, melihat pria kecilnya merintih sakit.

" kamu harus kuat sayang, , , aku disini! " bisik jongin ditelinga kyungsoo.

Kemudian pria itu memberikan kecupan lembut di kening kyungsoo.

Setelahnya dokter datang dan jongin diminta untuk menunggu diluar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan jongin sama-sama menunggu diluar. Mereka duduk bersebrangan. Keduanya sama-sama gelisah dan hawatir. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta. Mereka hanya sama-sama berdoa, untuk keselamatan kyungsoo dan bayinya.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Ahirnya keduanya bisa mendengar suara tangis bayi didalam sana. Keduanya sama-sama bertemu pandang dengan wajah yang lega.

Tak lama, seorang suster keluar.

"tuan. Park, bayinya laki-laki! Selamat! " ucap suster itu membuat keduanya bahagia. Chanyeol segera berdiri, dan ia bisa melihat raut kecewa jongin.

Pria tinggi itu menarik nafas sebentar.

"masuklah, jongin! Kamu ayahnya! "

Pria tan itu seakan tak percaya orang yang selama ini tak akur dengannya justru melakukan kebaikan padanya. Tak membuang waktu, jongin segera berdiri.

"gomawo! " ucapnya pada chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan.

.

.

.

Malaikat kecil itu kini berada digendongan ayahnya. Rambut hitam legam, pipi gembil, kulit putih. Jongin mencium sayang putranya. Dalam hatinya tak henti ia mengucap syukur atas karunia tuhan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ia ingat semuanya. Ini rumah sakit, dirinya telah melahirkan. Tapi ia sendiri saat ini.

Meski samar, tapi kyungsoo sedikit ingat, jongin datang. Hatinya ragu, apakah ia hanya bermimpi karena terlalu merindukan pria itu.

Kyungsoo masih sendiri, tapi tak lama chanyeol masuk. Pria itu langsung tersenyum menatap kyungsoo.

"kamu sudah bangun? "

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

"bagaimana perasaan kamu? "

"lebih baik! " jawab kyungsoo

"bayiku? Bagaimana? " tanya kyungsoo.

"jangan hawatir, dia sehat, bayimu laki-laki, suster sedang mengurusnya! "

Senyuman bahagia seketika mengembang dari bibir hati itu.

"oh ya, jongin, , , " chanyeol sedikit ragu, ia menatap kyungsoo, melihat ekspresinya yang langsung berubah.

"apa benar dia ada disini!?" kyungsoo langsung memotong kalimat chanyeol

Sahabatnya mengangguk.

"bawa bayiku kesini, aku tidak mau dia mengambilnya, bawa bayiku kesini chan, , , please, , , !" kyungsoo tiba-tiba ketakutan, ia memohon pada sahabatnya.

"chan! Please, cepat bawa bayiku kesini! Dia pasti akan mengambil bayiku! " kyungsoo mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"tenang kyung!, oke, aku akan bawa bayimu kesini! Tapi kamu tenang dulu, kamu baru selesai operasi, jadi jangan banyak bergerak dulu! " chanyeol mencoba menenangkan pria kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menepati janjinya membawa bayi kyungsoo. Pria kecil itu langsung membawa bayinya kedalam pelukannya. Menghujani malaikat kecilnya dengan ciuman sayang.

"chan, , , boleh aku minta tolong! "

"iya, pasti!"

"tepati janjimu! Jangan biarkan mereka mengambil bayiku! "

Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan. "jangan hawatir! Aku akan menjaga kalian berdua"

.

.

.

Ketika pria tinggi itu keluar dari ruangan, pria tan sudah menunggunya.

"bagaimana? "

Chanyeol menggeleng. "bersabarlah!, dia masih belum stabil, jangan temui dia dulu, percayalah! "

Jongin kecewa, tapi ia memahami.

"sebaiknya kita makan dulu, kamu belum makan seharian! " ajak chanyeol dan jongin hanya mengekor pria tinggi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bayi kecil itu pulas dalam pangkuan kyungsoo, sementara pria kecil itu terus mengagumi bayinya. Tentu tidak ada yang lebih berharga baginya saat ini dibanding bayinya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika malaikat kecilnya diambil orang lain. Sungguh itu hal yang sangat menakutkan, bahkan hanya untuk dibayangkan.

Mungkin ia belum bertemu langsung dengan jongin, ia bahkan tidak tau alasan mengapa pria tan itu kesini. Tapi mengetahui keberadaannya saja, pria kecil itu merasa takut. Ia takut jika semua perkataan chanyeol menjadi kenyataan. Jongin akan mengambil bayinya lalu membuang dirinya

Kyungsoo sesekali menatap lingkaran berkilau yang masih bertengger manis di jari manisnya. Seolah ada kepercayaan disana. Ada dorongan yang membuat kyungsoo ingin mempercayai suaminya. Tapi ketakutannya saat ini lebih besar dibanding kepercayaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu kyungsoo sudah memutuskan, ia akan membawa bayinya pergi.

Ketika keadaan memungkinkan, kyungsoo perlahan mengendap keluar. membawa bayinya dalam gendongannya. Ia mungkin belum tau kemana harus pergi, tapi yang penting ia harus menjauh dari tempat itu dulu.

Dengan hati-hati ahirnya ia berhasil keluar dari gerbang utama rumah sakit. Ia terus berjalan, berusaha menjauh dari tempat itu. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, takut orang lain akan melihat.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan gendongan pada bayinya. Beruntung si kecil tetap tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"kyungsoo! "

Langkah kaki kyungsoo berhenti seketika. Ia menoleh dengan ragu kearah suara itu berasal. Kedua tangannya masih mendekap erat bayinya.

"eomma, , , !"

Wanita dari alaska itu langsung berhambur mendekati kyungsoo.

"apa yang kamu lakukam disini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu didalam? "

Kyungsoo bergetar, mendekati wanita yang dipanggil 'eomma' itu.

"eomma, kyungsoo mohon, bawa kyungsoo pergi dari sini, ku mohon eomma, aku akan ceritakan semuanya nanti, tolong eomma! " kyungsoo memohon dengan begitu ketakutan.

Segera wanita bernama kim tae ri itu membawa kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah apartemen, kim tae ri membawa kyungsoo dan bayinya kesana. Selama perjalanan kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semua yang dihadapinya saat ini pada wanita yang ia panggil eomma itu. Dan kim tae ri dengan cepat memahaminya.

"kamu istirahatlah dikamar, eomma akan keluar sebentar membeli peralatan untuk bayimu"

"ne eomma, kamshahamnida! "

.

.

.

Sementara itu, chanyeol dam jongin sedang sibuk mencari dimana kyungsoo. Mereka begitu kalut karena pria kecil itu tiba-tiba menghilang, bahkan rumah sakit tidak ada yang tau.

Mereka mencari disemua penjuru rumah sakit, tapi nihil.

"bagaimana? "tanya jongin

Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu jongin melakukan hal yang sama menandakan ia juga belum menemukan pria itu.

Dering ponsel chanyeol memecah konsentrasi mereka. Pria tinggi itu segera mengangkatnya.

Wajah chanyeol berubah seketika, ia beberapa kali menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, meski ahirnya ia tidak berkata sedikitpun, tapi pria itu membuang nafas kasar setelahnya. Membuat jongin penasaran.

"sepertinya baekhyun tau jika kyungsoo sudah melahirkan, " ucap chanyeol

"what?! , bagaimana bisa? "

"dia punya banyak _spy_ disini, sebaiknya kita segera menemukan kyungsoo, kamu cari dia, aku akan urus tentang baekhyun! " chanyeol memberi intruksi.

Jongin mengangguk, lalu keduanya berpisah.

.

.

.

Pria tan itu mulai mencari keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia begitu frustasi, tak menyangka kyungsoo akan menghilang seperti ini. Sesekali ia mengusak rambutnya, ia benar-benar tidak tau caranya berfikir tenang saat ini, ia butuh istrinya, ia butuh bayinya. Ia berjanji jika memang harus berlutut untuk mendapatkan maaf dari pria kecil itu, tanpa berat hati, pasti ia lakukan.

.

.

'sret! '

Seseorang menarik tangannya, menghentikan langkah pria tan itu.

"eomma! " seru jongin, melihat kim taeri.

"kamu mencarinya? " tanya kim tae ri langsung.

"eomma tau, dimana dia? " jawab jongin seolah tau apa yang dimaksud eommanya.

Kim tae ri mengangguk.

"eomma, bawa aku kesana, aku harus bertemu dia, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya! " pinta jongin seketika.

Wanita itu menghela nafas.

"jongin, kamu itu seperti anak eomma, kamu tau seperti apa eomma menyayangi kamu, ketika kamu membawanya, eomma sangat senang kamu menemukan pendampingmu, bahkan ketika datang dan memberitahu jika dia hamil, eomma sangat bahagia, eomma akan segera punya cucu ,—tapi hari itu dia menelpon, dia menangis meminta tolong pada eomma, dan ahirnya eomma baru tau, jika rumah tanggamu sangat rumit! "

Jongin masih terpaku mendengarkan.

"jongin —, buat dia bahagia, atau kamu akan kehilangan dia, eomma mungkin tidak berhak ikut campur, tapi eomma tidak ingin kamu menyesal. "

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan yang panjang, kim tae ri ahirnya mengizinkan pria tan itu menemui kyungsoo.

Kim tae ri langsung meminta jongin untuk menemui kyungsoo dikamarnya. Perlahan, jongin melangkah memasuki kamar yang sedikit gelap itu. Tapi dua objek disana tampak begitu jelas.

Pria kecil itu sedang berbaring miring, tepat disampingnya, malaikat kecilnya juga sedang pulas. Jongin tersenyum. Mereka keluarga kecilnya. Melihat keduanya baik-baik saja sudah sangat membahagiakan bagi jongin. Ingin rasanya jongin bergabung dengan keduanya tapi, ia tak ingin mengusik pria kecilnya dan juga bayinya.

Jongin terus mengamati keduanya, hingga si kecil mulai bergerak gusar, tanda ia akan terbangun.

"sssttt! " ucap jongin coba menenangkan, sambil mengelus lembut anaknya.

Tapi bayi itu tetap terbangun, ahirnya jongin mengambilnya, ia tidak ingin kyungsoo juga terganggu saat tidurnya.

Layaknya seorang ayah, jongin menimang bayi kecil itu, membuatnya tertidur lagi.

.

.

"jongin! " sebuah suara menginterupsi, dan pria tan itu segera menoleh.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam dirinya.

"kembalikan bayinya! " ucapnya tegas

"aku hanya menidurkannya, soo! "

"kembalikan bayinya! Itu anakku! " ucap kyungsoo mulai bergetar dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seolah ia sedang takut.

"dia juga anakku, dia anak kita, " jongin masih mencoba berbicara halus.

"kembalikan jongin! " teriak kyungsoo.

Pria kecil itu mulai bergerak mencoba turun dari ranjang, tapi tiba-tiba ia terhenti, sambil merintih memegangi perutnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bayinya juga menangis. Jongin panik, tapi kemudian kim tae ri datang, ia mengambil alih bayinya.

"tenangkan dia!" Ucapnya pada jongin, lalu berhambur membawa bayinya keluar.

Jongin segera berlari menghampiri kyungsoo.

"hey, hey, tenanglah! jangan banyak bergerak! Kamu baru selesai operasi, soo! " ucap jongin lembut sambil menbantu pria kecilnya kembali berbaring.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan jongin erat, ia kembali duduk, menatap jongin dengan berlinang air mata.

"jongin, ku mohon! Jangan ambil dia dariku, aku tidak bisa, ku mohon jongin!, kamu boleh membuangku, tapi jangan pisahkan aku darinya, please, , , "

Jongin tidak berkata apapun, ia mengusap air mata kyungsoo lembut. Ia tidak berucap sepatah katapun, tetapi bibirnya segera membungkam bibir pria kecil itu. Jongin memciumnya lembut. Awalnya pria kecil itu menolak, tapi jongin menahannya hingga pria kecil itu ahirnya pasrah.

Perlahan jongin melepaskam ciuman basah itu, ia kembali mengusap air mata kyungsoo.

"soo, dengarkan aku, tidak ada yang ingin mengambil bayimu, dia anakmu, anakku juga, anak kita! Aku mencintaimu" jongin berucap yakin.

"tapi, , , bagaimana dengan baekhyun? Aku berjanji padanya, bagaimana dengan keluarga kamu? Mereka menginginkan bayi ini, orang tuamu tidak ingin ada dua menantu, kamu akan menceraikanku bukan? jangan bohongi aku lagi, jongin!" ucap kyungsoo belum yakin dengan suaminya.

"kenapa kamu berfikir seperti itu, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kita akan bercerai, "

"tapi kamu mencintainya, "

"i love you more, "

Keduanya diam.

" i can leave him, but i can't without you! " lanjut jongin yakin.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Sesekali terisak.

"aku minta maaf, selama ini karena sikapku, mungkin kamu berfikir aku hanya mempermainkanmu, tapi sungguh soo, , , perasaanku padamu adalah yang sesungguhnya, dan mulai sekarang aku sudah memutuskan, bahkan jika aku harus dicoret dari keluargaku, aku tetap akan memilihmu! — selama ini aku selalu menuruti semua perintah ayahku, tapi sekarang aku sudah dewasa, aku punya pilihanku sendiri! Aku ingin hidup bersamamu dan anak kita, — apa kamu masih menerima aku, bahkan jika aku bukan lagi anggota konglomerat dari keluarga kim? "

"apa kamu akan menepati semua perkataanmu? " kyungsoo balas bertanya

"aku berani bersumpah, soo" jongin yakin

"i love you, "

Dan pria kecil itu memeluk jongim erat, begitu juga sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang,

Pria kecil dengan senyuman manisnya memangku bayinya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Ia begitu bahagia, hidupnya serasa lengkap. Anaknya dalam pangkuannya, dan suaminya ada disampingnya.

"jongin, "

"hm, " jawab jongin singkat masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"bagaimana dengan baekhyun, dia sangat mencintaimu, apa dia baik-baik saja! " kyungsoo tiba-tiba hawatir.

"jangan terlalu baik menjadi orang soo, dia selalu memanfaatkanmu, kenapa kamu masih terus peduli padanya,! "

"dia sahabatku, aku seperti orang jahat sekarang, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, dan aku mencintai suaminya, , , "

Jongin tersenyum, dia meletakkan ponselnya, lalu mengambil si kecil dari pangkuan kyungsoo.

"jangan hawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja, "

Jongin mencium sayang putranya.

"aku akan menceraikannya! "

Seketika kyungsoo menoleh, menatap jongin terkejut.

"kenapa? "

Kali ini jongin menatap kyungsoo lekat.

"aku sudah memikirkan ini lama, bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan berkasnya, mungkin hari ini akan sampai ditangan baekhyun,— aku tidak bisa hidup dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku, dan aku sadar, selama ini aku hanya terobsesi padanya, dia masih mencintai chanyeol"

"bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan itu? "

"he slept with chanyeol, "

"jadi kamu tau? "

"maksudnya? "

"aku juga pernah melihatnya berciuman dengan chanyeol"

Jongin menggenggam tangan kyungsoo erat,

"kamu tidak usah memikirkan itu, aku akan mengurus semuanya, "

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, jongin dan kyungsoo sedang bermain dengan anak mereka di ruang tamu. Kim tae ri masih sibuk dengan urusannya di dapur.

"kalian sudah memberinya nama? " tanya wanita alaska itu.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin.

"kamu punya nama? " kyungsoo bertanya

"aku belum memikirkannya"

"aku juga! "

"ya sudah fikirkan dulu, jangan terburu-buru" sahut kim tae ri.

Tak lama seseorang mengetuk pintu. Jongin segera bangkit dan membukanya.

"eomma! "

Ny. Kim memeluk putranya erat. "maaf eomma baru bisa datang"

Jongin kemudian segera mengajak ibunya masuk. Tetapi, baru beberapa langkah, ny. Kim berhenti seketika. Perempuan itu terlihat begitu terkejut saat melihat kim tae ri.

"eomma, kenapa? Ayo masuk, dia ahjumma yang sering mengajakku bermain saat kita di alaska! " jongin berucap.

Tetapi kedua perempuan itu masih terpaku saling menatap.

"jadi, , , kamu juga menjaganya selama ini, , , " ucap ny. Kim menatap kim tae ri

"jongin! Dia ibu kandung kamu,!" lanjut ny. Kim membuat jongin dan kim tae ri terkejut.

"eomma, , , benarkah? !" jongin ragu menatap kim tae ri. Seolah tak percaya

Kim tae ri menarik nafas lalu mendekati jongin.

"eomma mu pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya, tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi lagi, eomma memang ibu kandung kamu, maaf jika eomma tidak bisa merawat kamu, eomma mohon, hargai keputusan eomma!"

"kamu sudah dewasa, kamu pasti mengerti alasan eomma, tidak usah terlalu difikirkan, karena kamu sekarang juga harus memikirkan rumah tangga kamu yang rumit. " lanjut kim tae ri.

Jongin masih sedikit bingung, antara tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang barusaja di ketahuinya.

Tetapi kemudian, kedua wanita itu justru saling bertukar kabar, tersenyum bersama dan akrab. Dan mereka segera menemui kyungsoo dan juga bayinya.

.

.

.

Saat malam tiba, ny. Kim mengajak jongin berbicara tentang keadaan keluarganya di korea. Ia bercerita jika ayahnya saat ini sangat marah, mengetahui keputusan jongin menceraikan baekhyun. Bahkan pria itu meluapkan amarahnya pada siapapun, termasuk pada menantu kesayangannya, baekhyun.

Sementara baekhyun sendiri sangat _shock_ menerima kenyataan jongin menceraikannya. Ia bahkan seperti orang gila saat ini.

Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan, ia tidak tau jika keadaannya akan jadi sangat kacau. Tapi keputusannya sudah final. Ia tetap akan menceraikan baekhyun.

"jongin! " suara kecil menginterupsi. Rupanya itu kyungsoo.

Pria kecil itu mendekati suami dan mertuanya.

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian, , , " ucap kyungsoo.

"tapi, , , jongin-ah, ayo kita ke korea, aku tidak ingin melarikan diri, ini masalahku juga, " lanjut pria kecil itu.

"kamu yakin? " tanya pria tan.

"hm! "

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang jongin lakukan saat sampai di korea adalah menemui ayahnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya padanya, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri. Apapun keputusan ayahnya, jongin akan terima asalkan ia bisa bersama pria kecilnya.

.

.

.

Tn. Kim sedang menikmati kopi panas diruangannya, saat jongin datang. Pria berumur itu tidak melirik jongin sedikitpun bahkan ketika putranya sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"appa! "

"aku minta maaf sudah membuat kekacauan ini, dan apapun keputusan appa, aku akan terima, — tapi, keputusanku sudah bulat appa! Aku ingin bersama kyungsoo, aku mencintainya, dan juga, maaf aku tidak bisa mempertahankan rumah tanggaku bersama baekhyun "

"aku akan terima semua keputusan appa terhadapku, apapun itu, bahkan Jika appa mencoretku dari kartu keluarga, aku akan tetap memilih kyungsoo, maafkan aku appa! " lanjut jongin.

"sudah bicaranya?" sahut tuan kim santai, kali ini menatap putranya.

Jongin sedikit bingung dengan reaksi appanya, ia mengira appanya akan sangat marah, tetapi ini justru kebalikannya.

"maafkan appa selama ini selalu menuntutmu, appa sadar, appa terlalu egois, — sekarang kamu sudah dewasa, appa yakin kamu bisa menentukan yang lebih baik untuk diri kamu sendiri, jadi,,, appa hanya berpesan, apapun pilihan kamu, pikirkanlah baik-baik, dan jangan sampai kamu menyesal! " berbicara pelan tapi serius.

Pria tan itu masih tidak percaya ayahnya mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tapi ia bersyukur, setidaknya keadaan tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"appa dengar kyungsoo sudah melahirkan, boleh appa melihat anakmu? "

Jongin mengangguk, sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, kyungsoo sedang menunggu sahabatnya. Sejak menemukan berkas di map biru yang tak sengaja ia baca, kyungsoo sangat penasaran. Dan ia memutuskan untuk segera bertanya pada pemilik map itu.

Chanyeol ahirnya datang, ia menyunggingkan senyum ketika memasuki pintu kafe, dan melihat ke arah pria kecil itu. Segera chanyeol menghampiri pria kecil yang telah menunggunya.

"bagaimana kabarmu? "

"aku baik, maaf sempat membuatmu hawatir, aku sedang kalut saat itu! "

"it's okay, aku senang kamu sudah baikan dengan jongin"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"oh ya, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu, bukannya kamu baru sampai tadi pagi"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, ia sedikit ragu, tapi ia tetap akan bertanya.

"chan, maaf sebelumnya, aku melihat sesuatu di map biru kamu, , , tes DNA, dengan namaku, apakah, , , "

"jadi kamu sudah melihatnya? "

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja, "

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"kurasa sekarang memang sudah waktunya kamu tau"

"maksudnya? "

"panggil aku hyung, mulai saat ini, — kamu adikku kyung! " ucap chanyeol yakin.

Seketika raut wajah pria kecil itu berubah, ia terkejut pastinya.

"ba-bagaimana bisa? "

"adikku diculik sejak dia lahir, pelakunya adalah musuh orangtuaku, Ketika aku mulai dewasa, eomma baru menceritakannya, dan aku mulai mencari sejak saat itu — sebenarnya aku mencurigaimu sudah sejak lama, tapi, , , aku takut, karna saat itu aku belum bisa merelakan perasaanku padamu, — tapi bagaimanapun, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan, tes DNA sudah menunjukkan semuanya, aku tidak mungkin mencintai adikku sendiri, — jadi, hari itu aku menangis, , , untuk merelakan semua perasaanku padamu, dan sebagai gantinya aku ingin membuatmu bahagia sebagai seorang kakak" jelas chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Pria kecil itupun juga menitikkan air matanya. Ia tidak menyangka, sahabat yang ia sayangi adalah kakak kandungnya.

"panggil aku hyung, kyung! Aku ingin mendengarnya, !"

"h-hyung!, chanyeol hyung!"

"ne, dongsaeng! "

.

.

.

Setelah itu, chanyeol membawa kyungsoo pada keluarganya. Mempertemukan pria kecil itu dengan ibu dan ayahnya.

Mereka menangis haru. ahirnya keluarga mereka lengkap. Takdir tuhan memang tidak ada yang tau. Setelah sekian lama, kyungsoo bisa menemukan keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan dengan keluarganya, chanyeol membawa kyungsoo ke rumah sakit tempat baekhyun dirawat.

"baekhyun sakit apa hyung? " kyungsoo hawatir.

Pria tinggi itu menggeleng, "dia hanya tidak terkontrol saat ini, ketika aku sampai di korea, dia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, terkadang dia juga menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas"

Ketika sampai dirumah sakit, jongin sudah berada disana bersama bayinya. Lalu ketiganya segera bergegas ke kamar baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang duduk sambil bermain ponsel diatas ranjangnya, saat tiga orang itu datang.

Pria penggila eyeliner itu, langsung menoleh kearah ketiganya yang masih berdiri di pintu.

"baek, jongin dan kyungsoo datang! " ucap chanyeol.

Tak disangka baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum lalu berhambur kearah kyungsoo.

Pria itu segera merebut bayi dalam gendongan kyungsoo. Sebenarnya pria kecil itu sedikit takut, tapi chanyeol mengisyaratkan baik-baik saja.

"ahirnya kamu kembali sayang, kamu habis jalan-jalan dengan paman jongin dan kyungsoo ya~, kamu diajak kemana?,"

Baekhyun berbicara dengan bayi kyungsoo. Pria itu terlihat sangat senang.

"chan, kenapa disitu, kemarilah! Kamu tidak rindu dengan anak kita? " lanjut baekhyun, dan chanyeol segera menghampirinya.

Sementara dua orang lain disitu, jongin dan kyungsoo, sama-sama terkejut dengan keadaan baekhyun. Benar yang dikatakan chanyeol, baekhyun mungkin sedang sakit saat ini.

"chan, beri nama untuk bayi kita!, aku bingung harus memanggil anak kita bagaimana?"

"aku belum memikirkannya, nanti kita cari nama yang bagus untuk dia ya, " ucap chanyeol.

"jongin-ah, kyungsoo-ya! Ayo kalian harus segera punya anak juga, biar anak kita bisa bermain bersama nanti, , , oke, , , " baekhyun terus berbicara.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, air matanya mengalir, dan ia segera berlari keluar. Jongin segera menyusulnya. Pria kecil itu. masih terus menangis dan pria tan itu menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama, chanyeol juga keluar.

"kyung, boleh aku minta tolong! "

"iya, "

"bisakah kamu pinjamkan bayimu untuk malam ini, aku mohon, aku janji akan menjaganya"

Tentu sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak rela, ia menatap jongin, dan pria tan itu mengisyaratkan untuk memperbolehkannya.

"baiklah, aku titipkan padamu, aku akan kesini besok pagi,"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan jongin sampai rumah saat malam. Pria kecil itu segera membersihkan diri dan melemparkan tubuhnya diranjang. Tak lama, ketika si pria tan selesai membersihkan diri, ia mendapati pria kecil itu sudah memejamkan matanya.

Jongin mengusap sayang kepala pria kecil itu sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening dan bibirnya. Setelah itu ia berbaring dan ikut terjun ke alam mimpi.

Sebenarnya pria kecil itu masih terjaga, ia mencoba tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah jongin yang rupanya sudah pulas. Tangan besarnya melingkar dipinggang kyungsoo.

Pria kecil itu benar-benar tak bisa terlelap samasekali, ia terus terfikir bayinya. Merindukannya. Ia meraih ponselnya, menunjukkan pukul 01.00 am. Jarinya bermain dengan ponselnya, tapi tak ada yang menarik disana.

Kyungsoo beralih mengambil ponsel jongin, lalu memainkan _game_ disana.

Efek sound dari ponsel itu, membuat tidur si pria tan terganggu. Dengan setengah sadar ia melihat kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya bermain game.

"kamu tidak tidur?"

"i can't"

"wae? "

"i miss my baby"

Jongin hanya menghela nafas, mengamati pria disampingnya.

"hiiiihhh, , , kenapa monster ini susah sekali mati sih! " gerutu pria kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongin terkekeh menganggap hal itu imut. Perlahan ia bangun, bersandar dikepala ranjang, lalu membawa pria kecilnya untuk bersandar didadanya.

Kyungsoo tidak protes, ia terus fokus pada gamenya. Tangan jongan mulai nakal. Tangan kanan pria itu menelusup ke baju piyama kyungsoo, mengelus perutnya yang sudah kembali ramping. Tangan kirinya tidak ketinggalan, masuk dibalik celana kyungsoo, memberikan sentuhan seduktif pada paha dalam pria kecil itu.

Jongin juga memberikan kecupan kecupan di rambut hitamnya, lalu turun ke telinga, tengkuknya, hingga perpotongan leher. Tapi pria kecil itu terus fokus pada gamenya.

"berhentilah bermain, monster itu menyebalkan! Aku akan mengalahkannya untukmu, tapi, , , ayo kita bermain dulu! " bisik jongin seduktif.

"aku tidak mood bermain denganmu, " jawab kyungsoo ringan.

Jongin mendesah kecewa. "wae? "

Kyungsoo diam. Pria tan itu menarik tangannya dari baju kyungsoo lalu beralih merebut ponsel dari tangan kyungsoo. Memainkan gamenya. Kyungsoo hanya melihat jemari lincah jongin memainkan ponselnya, sementara dirinya nyaman dalam dekapan jongin, bersandar pada pria itu. Sesekali ia melirik wajah serius jongin yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"ini! Sudah mati monsternya, kamu puas?! " ucap jongin

"yeayyy! " kyungsoo senang

"kamu masih tidak mau bermain denganku? "

"aku tidak mood jongin~" jawab kyungsoo lembut lalu berkutat lagi dengan game.

Jongin benar-benar gemas dengan pria kecilnya saat ini. Dan tanpa aba-aba pria tan itu menyerang leher pria kecil dalam dekapannya, memberikan ciuman basah disana, sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang begitu kontras dikulit putihnya.

"ah — ahh~ jonginh~" desah pria kecil itu sambil mencoba menjauhkan diri.

"aku lapar jongin! " ucapnya dan seketika jongin menghentikan kegiatannya.

"aissshhh, , , kamu benar-benar membuatku frustasi soo~, kajja! Kita makan diluar saja! " jongin frustasi

"tapi, , , ini dini hari?! " kyungsoo ragu.

"iya, memang kenapa? "

"bukankah tidak ada restoran yang buka?"

"kita makan ramyun di supermarket saja! " ucap jongin segera turun dari ranjang.

"kamu marah!?, mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak mood jongin~"

Jongin menoleh, menatap kyungsoo lekat.

"lain kali aku akan melakukannya sepanjang malam, i don't care! "

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "a-arasseo"

Jongin bersmirk, "kamu janji? "

"hm"

.

.

.

Dan keduanya berjalan kaki untuk menikmati ramyun di supermarket 24 jam. Setelahnya jongin berahir menggendong kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap untuk kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan jongin kembali ke rumah sakit. Pria kecil itu sudah tidak sabar bertemuu dengan putranya. Jongin dan chanyeol masih berbincang sementara pria kecil itu ahirnya ke kamar baekhyun duluan.

Baekhyun sedang menggendong bayinya, kyungsoo memberikan senyuman manis, lalu mendekati pria ber _eyeliner_ itu.

"good morning baek! " sapa kyungsoo.

Tapi baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dingin.

"kyung! Bukankah bayi ini janjimu padaku?"

Pria kecil itu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan baekhyun.

"kamu pasti juga berfikir aku gila, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya pura-pura —, "

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut

"kenapa kamu melakukan ini baek! "

"aku hanya tidak ingin mereka pergi, — ini tidak adil untukku kyung, mereka semua pergi meninggalkan aku, chanyeol, jongin, dan kamu! Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi kyung, aku hanya ingin mendapat sedikit perhatian mereka, tapi, , , semuanya justru memilihmu, dan mereka membuangku! Ini tidak adil kyung!"

"baek~"

"kamu jangan sok baik, aku membencimu!, dan bayi ini adalah janjimu padaku, jadi aku berhak memilikinya! Kamu tidak boleh mengingkari janjimu kyung! "

"baek, kumohon jangan seperti ini, kamu membuatku takut! Tolong berikan bayinya padaku!" pinta kyungsoo lembut.

Baekhyun meletakkan bayinya diranjang, lalu berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"tidak cukupkah kamu merebut suamiku? Bahkan mantan suamiku pun mencintaimu! Aku membencimu kyung, jika kamu ingin aku memaafkanmu!, jangan ambil bayinya! Dia satu-satunya yang akan kumiliki saat ini! "

"baek, , , maaf! "

'BRUAKK! '

Tiba-tiba baekhyun mendorong pria kecil itu hingga membentur meja.

"jangan katakan tidak! Kamu masih bisa hamil kyung! Sedang aku tidak! Kamu punya jongin, aku sendiri!" teriak baekhyun.

Pria bermarga byun itu hilang kendali, dia menghajar kyungsoo, menampar bahkan menjambak pria kecil itu.

"baek, hentikan! " teriak kyungsoo mencoba melawan.

Dan keduanya terus terlibat pertengkaran kasar, baekhyun yang terus menyerang, dan kyungsoo yang mencoba melawan, hingga ahirnya keduanya sama-sama mendorong keras.

Kyungsoo menghantam dinding dan baekhyun mengenai meja. Cairan merah mulai mengalir di kening kyungsoo dan pria kecil itu tak sadarkan diri.

"mianhae kyung~" ucap baekhyun lirih.

.

.

.

TBC

 **NOTE** : hmm, , , thanks buat yang udah review, luv u so much, , ,

oke, bakal gue selesaikan nih story dulu yesss! Karena kebanyakan mintanya gitu, , ,

Oke, , , see you next week~!

Don't forget review!

-cloudsclear


	12. Chapter 12 Our January

You, snow and our january

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

Typos

Warning!

'tap! tap! Tap!'

Chanyeol dan jongin sama-sama berlari menuju ruangan baekhyun, setelah mendengar teriakan 'tolong' dari sana. Bayi laki-laki itu menangis dalam gendongan seorang perawat, sementara dua lelaki lainnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"kyungsoo! " teriak jongin panik begitu melihat keadaan pria kecilnya. Pria tan itu segera berhambur memeluk tubuh kyungsoo, membiarkan darah yang mengalir dari pelipis pria kecil mengotori kemejanya.

Chanyeol masih berdiri, menatap keadaan kyungsoo yang sudah berada dalam dekapan jongin. Pria tan dan pria tinggi itu bertukar pandang sejenak, sebelum ahirnya chanyeol berjalan menghampiri baekhyun yang juga tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh itu, begitu juga jongin yang menggendong kyungsoo. Sekali lagi jongin dan chanyeol bertukar pandang.

", , , tolong jaga cinta pertamaku! " ucap jongin pada chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu mengangguk, "tolong jaga cinta pertamaku juga! " balasnya pada jongin

"dan , , , adikku! " lanjut chanyeol lalu membaringkan tubuh baekhyun diranjang.

Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan chanyeol, tapi mengingat keadaan kyungsoo, maka ia simpan rasa penasarannya dan mementingkan keselamatan pria kecil dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"bayiku! " teriak kyungsoo saat terbangun dari pingsannya.

Jongin segera menghampiri pria kecil itu, sambil membawa bayinya dalam gendongannya.

"gwenchana? " tanya jongin hawatir.

Kyungsoo menstabilkan nafasnya, lalu mengambil alih bayinya. Pria kecil itu berulang kali mencium bayi laki-lakinya, menghirup aroma menyegarkan si mungil.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"ceritalah soo, , , " bujuk jongin

"gwenchana, aku dan baekhyun hanya sedikit salah faham, "

.

.

.

.

.

"kamu mau menyalahkan aku? " ucap baekhyun saat chanyeol terus menatapnya seolah menghakiminya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas, lalu berhambur duduk di tepi ranjang baekhyun.

"bukankah, , , kita punya nasib yang sama? Aku ingin mendapatkan kyungsoo, tapi justru hal lain menghalangiku, kamu mempertahankan kehidupanmu dengan jongin, tapi dia justru mencintai orang lain, — kita punya posisi yang sama, jadi untuk apa aku menyalahkan kamu, tapi baek, , , ku mohon berhentilah! "

"berhenti untuk apa? Aku hanya mencoba memperbaiki kehidupanku yang berantakan, dan semua itu berawal dari kamu, !"

"aku minta maaf, "

"mudah bagimu minta maaf karena kamu tidak diposisiku, aku yang merasakan bagaimana ketika bayi itu menghilang, kamu tidak ada kabar, dan tiba-tiba kamu membuangku! —Aku memang dekat dengan jongin, tapi sekalipun aku tidak pernah berniat menghianatimu, — kamu tidak tau bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat itu, rasanya ingin gila, dan sekarang! Itu terjadi lagi padaku, , , jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau saat ini aku bersikap seperti ini! " jelas baekhyun dengan mata memerah menahan air mata.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"aku belum gila chan, aku masih waras, tapi mereka menempatkan aku disini, jadi apa boleh buat, bukankah aku harus jadi gila!?"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat malam tiba, kyungsoo terus terngiang ucapan baekhyun. Ia sungguh dilema, ia tidak tega membiarkan sahabatnya menderita seperti itu, tetapi dilain sisi, ia juga ingin bahagia. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan bayinya.

Pria kecil itu terus berfikir, sesekali menatap pria tan dan bayi mungil yang tengah pulas disampingnya. Ia masih dilema, terus mempertimbangkan, hingga rasa kantuk mengalahkan semua pemikirannya.

.

.

.

Ketika jongin bangun, dua pria mungilnya sudah tidak ada. Pria tan itu segera bangkit dan membersihkan diri.

Tepat setelah ia sarapan, ia menerima sebuah pesan dari pria kecilnya.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki sebuah gereja yang dulu menjadi saksi bisu pernikahannya dengan kyungsoo. Di dalam, rupanya sudah menunggu pria kecilnya dan juga jagoan kecilnya. Jongin tersenyum, berhambur duduk disamping keduanya.

" ada apa pagi-pagi kesini? " tanya jongin lembut, lalu mengambil bayinya dari pangkuan kyungsoo. Memberinya kecupan sayang.

"jongin, , , kamu ingat tempat ini kan? "

Jongin menatap kyungsoo, mengangguk lembut.

"hari itu, disini kita menikah, bahkan kita baru mengenal —jujur saat aku mengucapkan janji, aku begitu takut, aku tidak tau, apakah keputusan yang kuambil benar, — aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku pada baekhyun, "

"jongin, , , aku sudah memikirkannya semalam, aku ingin menepatinya, janjiku pada baekhyun, , , " lanjut kyungsoo.

"maksud kamu, ?!"

"aku ingin dia merawat bayiku " kyungsoo menatap jongin ragu

"ka-kamu yakin? " jongin sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan kyungsoo

" aku masih bisa punya anak lagi, dia tidak! Aku punya kamu, dia tidak! — Aku ingin dia sembuh jongin, aku juga ingin dia bahagia, dia sahabatku— jujur, ini berat, , , karena itu, , , " kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia menangis.

Pria tan itu segera merangkulnya, menenangkan pria kecilnya.

"aku akan mengikuti keputusan kamu, , , apapun itu, , , asal aku tetap bersama kamu sayang, , , " jongin berucap begitu lembut.

"kamu tidak apa-apa? Dia anak kamu juga?"

Jongin menggeleng " kita bisa punya anak lagi, , , "

"dia yang mempertemukan aku dengan mu, , , dan aku tidak pernah menyesal, walau saat itu adalah paksaan, tapi saat ini, aku ingin berterimakasih padanya, mungkin bayi ini, pantas untuk jadi hadiahnya, , , " tambah jongin dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Lalu keduanya sama-sama mencium bayi mereka.

"soo-ya ~"

"hm, ?"

"kenapa kamu terlalu baik menjadi seseorang, "

Kyungsoo menggeleng "eomma selalu bilang, semakin banyak kita berbuat baik, semakin banyak pula kebaikan yang kita terima, aku hanya seperti itu ~"

"aku sungguh manusia paling beruntung, karena memiliki seseorang seperti kamu" ucap jongin kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pria kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika jongin dan kyungsoo datang ke rumah sakit, ayah dan ibu jongin juga disana. Tetapi mereka sudah berencana pulang.

"masuklah, eomma dan appa hanya meminta maaf pada baekhyun" ucap ny. Kim

"bicaralah dengan baekhyun, aku akan bicara dengan appa dan eomma, " bisik jongin pada kyungsoo.

Pria kecil itu mengangguk.

Jongin segera mengajak kedua orang tuanya keluar, meninggalkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

.

.

.

"baek, , , "

"kamu tidak marah? " tanya baekhyun seketika.

Kyungsoo menggeleng

"jangan terlalu baik, atau aku akan selalu menyakitimu~"

Kyungsoo justru tersenyum, kemudian ia memberikan bayinya pada baekhyun, membuat pria cerewet itu sedikit terkejut, tapi perlahan memposisikan bayinya dipangkuannya.

"rawatlah dia! "

Baekhyun semakin terkejut, "kyung, , , "

"aku dan jongin sudah memutuskan, aku ingin kamu merawatnya! — tapi berjanjilah, kamu harus jadi orang yang lebih baik baek!"

'KLEK! '

"apa aku mengganggu? " tanya chanyeol yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"aniya, masuklah hyung! " jawab kyungsoo.

"hyung? " baekhyun dibuat makin bingung dengan cara kyungsoo memanggil mantan suaminya.

"dia kakakku baek, kita bersaudara! " jelas kyungsoo singkat, membuat baekhyun melongo tak percaya.

"tidak usah kaget, bukannya kamu ingin tertawa saat ini! " sindir chanyeol pada baekhyun.

"HAHAHA, , , thanks GOD! " ucap baekhyun sarkatis.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"oh ya, aku dan jongin belum memberinya nama, kalian bisa memberinya nama! "

"kalian?! " ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "aku rasa, , , kalian masih saling punya perasaan satu sama lain, , , "

"itu hanya baekhyun, bukan aku! " jawab chanyeol

"aku?! Hh! Jika hanya aku, kenapa kamu setiap hari datang kesini? " baekhyun coba membantah.

"karena kamu tidak punya siapapun!"

"jadi kamu hanya mengasihani aku?!"

Chanyeol hanya menggidikkan bahunya "Cinta bisa datang dari kebiasaan baek! "

"ck! Bilang saja tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mencintaimu melebihi aku! "

"sudah, sudah! Kenapa malah bertengkar? " lerai kyungsoo

"pokoknya aku menitipkan anakku pada kalian, jaga dia baik-baik! "

"iya! Aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian! " tambah jongin yang baru masuk.

"jangan ikut campur kim! Kamu juga sama jahatnya! Kamu membuangku! " sahut baekhyun

"kamu tidur dengan mantan suamimu dibelakangku! Baek! " bela jongin

"sudah! Jaga saja kyungsoo kim! Aku akan mengawasimu! " kali ini chanyeol bersuara

Jongin menarik nafas, merangkul kyungsoo.

"tentu hyung! Aku akan menjaganya!"

"kamu juga sudah tau kalau kyungsoo adik chanyeol? " tanya baekhyun pada jongin

"jadi cuma aku yang belum tau, " gerutu baekhyun

"sudahlah baek! " kali ini chamyeol bersuara lagi sambil mengambil bayi dari pangkuan baekhyun.

"namanya jasper! " ucap chanyeol

"wae? " protes baekhyun

"kenapa? Kamu mau protes? Kamu protes, akan ku rebut bayi ini darimu! " jawab chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Sementara jongin dan kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu,

Pria tan itu disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan dikantornya yang sempat berantakan karena masalah keluarganya. Ia juga mengurus berkas perceraiannya dengan baekhyun.

Seperti biasa jongin tidak pernah telat pulang kerja, bahkan ia lebih sering pulang awal karena ingin cepat bertemu pria kecilnya.

Sesampai di rumah, ia segera bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"soo-ya ~" ucapnya semangat sambil membuka pintu.

Tapi pria itu justru tercengang. Bagaimana tidak, ia memang mendapati pria kecilnya sedang tersenyum. Tetapi apa yang sedang dilakukan pria kecil itu membuatnya kaget.

Kyungsoo tengah mengemas barang-barangnya kedalam koper, dan pakaian pria itu sudah rapi.

Kyungsoo menarik resleting kopernya, menguncinya. Kemudian ia menurunkannya dari atas ranjang, pertanda ia selesai berkemas.

"kenapa berdiri disitu? Masuklah! " ucap kyungsoo lembut.

Jongin melangkah ragu mendekati kyungsoo, menatap pria kecil itu bingung.

"apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? "

"berkemas, " jawab kyungsoo ringan

"kamu mau kemana? "

" aku akan ke alaska! "

"kamu bercanda kan? Kenapa kamu melakukan ini,? Kenapa kamu mau kesana? Kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku? Kita bisa kesana bersama! " jongin membombardir pertanyaan dengan panik.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi jongin, menatap pria itu.

"jongin, , , dengarkan aku! Aku tau ini mendadak, tapi aku butuh menjauh dari sini saat ini, aku terus teringat bayiku — aku sudah bicara dengan orang tua kamu, mereka mengizinkanku untuk bekerja di alaska, tapi aku tau, , , kamu masih punya banyak urusan disini, jadi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri?! "

Jongin menggeleng, mengambil kedua tangan kyungsoo.

"no! Aku akan ikut! Aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu, soo!"

"jongin! Kamu tau dimana harus menemukan aku! Aku hanya di alaska, tinggal dirumah kamu, bekerja disana, ada ibu kandung kamu disana, aku tidak akan kemanapun, , , — kamu jangan hawatir, aku menunggumu, kamu selesaikan semuanya disini dulu, setelah itu, baru temui aku, —aku selalu menunggumu" kyungsoo meyakinkan

"tapi soo ~"

"percayalah! Semua baik-baik saja!, aku mencintaimu! "

Jongin menghela nafas, merengkuh tubuh kecil dihadapannya.

"hanya di alaska! Jangan pergi kemanapun!"

"hm! Aku janji! "

.

.

.

Ahirnya Jongin mengantar kyungsoo ke bandara. Pria tan itu tetap berat hati membiarkan pria kecilnya pergi. Bahkan jongin tidak melepaskan tangannya saat kyungsoo harus segera _boarding_.

"jongin! ~"

"soo, , , "

" _look!_ " kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kirinya. Menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"kamu punya janji padaku! Jadi aku pasti akan menunggu kamu datang untuk menepati janjimu! "

Jongin mengangguk, melepaskan tangan kyungsoo perlahan.

Tanpa diduga pria kecil itu justru memberikan suaminya kecupan di bibir.

"i love you" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik segera menyeret kopernya.

Kali ini giliran jongin yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan kyungsoo, membuat tubuh pria kecil itu menghantam tubuhnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pria tan itu meraup bibir penuh kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan rakus. Ia lupa diri, tidak tau tempat.

Kyungsoo bahkan melawan, tapi cengkraman jongin ditengkuk dan dipinggangnya begitu kuat. Membuat pria kecil itu kesulitan dan terpaksa mencubit keras pinggang jongin.

Pria itu tidak berteriak kesakitan, ia hanya langsung berhenti, membiarkan kyungsoo meraup oksigen yang sempat menipis di paru-parunya.

"kamu gila! Kita di bandara jongin! " protes kyungsoo

Pria tan itu hanya diam, mengusap saliva yang tertinggal di bibir kyungsoo.

"hati-hati, i love you, , , aku akan merindukanmu setiap hari! " ucap jongin

"me too! " balas kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan terus berganti, , ,

.

.

.

.

.

 _Winter has been came, , ,_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **11 january, alaska 11.43 pm**_

Kyungsoo melangkah dibawah payung birunya. Ia baru saja turun dari bus yang menjadi transportasinya setiap hari untuk bekerja. Salju turun lagi sejak pagi tadi. Sesekali tangan kecilnya menangkap butiran es, memainkannya ditangannya hingga lebur.

Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap rumah yang sudah hampir 3 bulan ia tinggali. Sendiri. Ia merindukan pria _tan_ nya. Jongin memang sering menelpon, tapi sebulan terahir ia jarang melakukannya. Bahkan pria itu lupa dengan _anniversary_ pernikahan mereka.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, atau tinngal beberapa menit adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Kyungsoo berharap ia bisa bersama jongin atau setidaknya pria itu mengucapkannya tepat waktu. Pria kecil itu bersumpah jika jongin sampai lupa, ia akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

Salju semakin lebat, kyungsoo ahirnya melangkah untuk segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

'klek'

Ia membuka pintu perlahan, menyalakan saklar lampu tepat disamping kiri pintu, membuat rumah itu seketika berubah jadi terang.

'bug! '

Tas di tangan kyungsoo jatuh ke lantai. Matanya melebar seketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Seisi rumahnya penuh dengan mawar. Buket mawar tertata di setiap sudut dan meja, belum lagi ribuan mawar membentuk hati membentang di hadapannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut.

Belum selesai keterkejutannya, dua lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang membuat tubuhnya seketika menegang. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hangat nafas orang itu menerpa tengkuknya. Kemudian ia merasakan sebuah ciuman hangat disana.

Kyungsoo tak perlu bertanya siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Aromanya, kulit lengannya, begitu familiar. Ia rindu semuanya. Dia pria yang tengah ditunggunya setiap hari.

"happy birthday, , , sayang, , , " suara khasnya menyapa indera pendengar pria kecil itu. Bersamaan dengan sebuah benda kenyal yang menempel ditelinganya.

Kyungsoo mencoba berbalik, tetapi pria itu menahannya.

"mianhae, , , kamu harus menunggu sedikit lama, , , "

Kali ini kyungsoo berbalik lagi, dan jongin membiarkannya.

Keduanya bertemu muka. Rindu benar-benar menguasai keduanya saat ini. Hasrat ingin memeluk, mencium begitu besar diantara keduanya. Tetapi alih-alih melakukannya, mereka justru menahannya, sedikit lagi untuk mebdapatkan waktu yang lebih pas.

Jongin tersenyum begitu manis, membelai pipi halus didepannya. Sementara pria kecil itu masih membisu, ia seolah tak percaya jongin ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"kamu tidak ingin memelukku?" tanya jongin. Kyungsoo masih diam.

"kamu tidak merindukanku? " tanya jongin lagi, "arasseo, , , "

kali ini ia berinisiatif terlebih dahulu, membawa pria kecilnya ke dalam dekapannya. Jongin memeluk erat tubuh itu.

"kamu pasti sangat kaget aku ada di sini, , , tapi ini _su_ _r_ _prise_ sayang, , , kamu jangan diam saja, , , " lanjut jongin mengelus rambut hitam pria kecilnya.

'hikss'

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar, dan jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya. Benar dugaannya pria kecil itu menangis.

"hey, , , what's wrong?! Kenapa menangis, , , mianhae, , , aku mengejutkanmu! " jongin coba menenangkan dan kembali membawa kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"hm, , , sudah jangan menangis, , , kamu boleh marah padaku, , , kamu boleh memukulku!— sudah ya! Jangan menangis, , , "

Kali ini kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya, berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"ada apa denganmu?! Lihat, , , kenapa setiap kali kita bertemu setelah berpisah kamu jadi kurus begini, kamu tidak pernah makan ya?! " jongin masih berceloteh.

", , , aku merindukanmu, jadi aku tidak nafsu makan, " ahirnya kyungsoo berbicara. Sesekali ia masih terisak

" kamu sendiri yang memilih pergi dan berpisah, , ,"

"kamu menyalahkan aku?! " tanya kyungsoo kembali menangis

"no! No no! Ssstttt, , , jangan menangis lagi oke! " jongin panik

"kamu sendiri yang bilang akan cepat datang kesini, tapi kamu membiarkanku menunggu lama, dasar jahat! " bela kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan jongin.

"Mianhae, , , aku janji mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamu lagi, aku akan membahagiakanmu, , , "

"membahagiakanku?! Sekarang saja kamu membuatku menangis, ini hari ulang tahunku, mana hadiahnya! "

"tentu sayang , , , aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah istimewa buat kamu, , , kamu tidak lihat mawar-mawar ini? "

" hanya mawar ini?! "

"why you so greedy?! , , , —oke, aku sudah menyiapkan yang lainnya, mawar ini hanya permintaan maafku padamu, , , dan sekarang kita akan memulai hadiahnya, "

"kita?! Memulai?! "

"hm, , , tunggu disini, aku akan menyiapkan mobil?! "

"kita mau kemana?! "

"nanti kamu juga akan tahu"

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu mobil untuk kyungsoo, mempersilahkan pria kecil itu layaknya seorang putri.

"kenapa kamu jadi romantis begini?! " ucap kyungsoo sambil masuk kedalam mobil

"hm, , , mulai sekarang aku akan jadi pria romantis! "

Setelahnya jongin menutup pintu pelan, lalu berlari kecil masuk pada pintu kemudi.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mendekat pada kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba, menyunggingkan _smirk_ nya.

"aku tidak kaget, kamu memasangkan _seatbelt_ untukku kan?! " tebak kyungsoo dan memang benar.

"that's right! And, , , this! "

Jongin dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada milik namja kecil itu. Hanya sebentar lalu menjauh.

"kali ini kaget kan?! "

Tebakan pria tan itu benar, karna kyungsoo spontan melebarkan ukuran matanya. Sedang jongin hanya tersenyum puas.

Selanjutnya jongin meraih sebuah selimut, memakaikannya pada kyungsoo.

"tidurlah! perjalanan kita jauh, !" ucap jongin lalu mengaitkan jari-jari nya dengan kyungsoo.

"kamu yakin mau menyetir dengan satu tangan? " tanya kyungsoo ragu

"jangan hawatir, I'm best driver! "

.

.

.

.

.

04.19 am

"soo, wake up! " jongin membangunkan kyungsoo pelan.

"kita sudah sampai? " jawab kyungsoo dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

Jongin merapikan rambut berantakan kyungsoo. Lalu memakaikan syal, serta sarung tangan. Setelah itu dirinya berhambur keluar, membukakan pintu untuk kyungsoo.

Namja kecil itu keluar perlahan, mengamati sekitar yang begitu asing. Ia menatap jongin penuh tanya, tetapi pria tan itu hanya tersenyum.

"kita dimana? " tanya kyungsoo

Jongin tidak menjawab, pria itu justru segera menggandengnya, membawanya melangkah memasuki sebuah bangunan sederhana mirip stasiun.

Dugaan kyungsoo benar, ini memang stasiun. Dan ia bisa melihat rel serta lokomotif disana. Jongin terus menggandengnya lalu membawanya mendekat pada lokomotif dengan sebuah gerbong dibelakangnya.

Pria tan itu, melangkah terlebih dahulu, naik kedalam kereta. Kemudian ia memgulurkan tangannya untuk namja kecil yang masih berdiri menatap bingung.

"ayo naik! " ajak jongin

Kyungsoo tidak punya _clue_ apapun, ia hanya menurut saja, menerima uluran tangan jongin, lalu naik kedalam kereta.

Jongin menuntunnya perlahan membawanya masuk ke dalam gerbong. Sungguh ini melebihi yang dibayangkan kyungsoo. Gerbong itu sangat indah, berbeda saat dilihat dari luar.

Tidak banyak kursi disana hanya sepasang dengan sebuah meja. Sama seperti dirumahnya, setiap sudutnya penuh dengan mawar. Ucapan ulang tahun untuknya menggantung disalah satu sisi gerbong. Sebuah kue, dan sebotol wine juga bertengger diatas meja yang memiliki ukiran indah disetiap kakinya. Sebuah sofa membentang tepat dibawah tulisan ulang tahun, disana berbaris banyak replika boneka salju, beruang, dan penguin.

Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan, menyentuh setiap sisi saat ia berjalan hingga duduk di sebuah kursi. Ia menatap jongin yang masih berdiri dengan wajah puasnya.

"kamu menyiapkan semua ini?! "

Jongin mengangguk. " kamu suka?!"

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya, lalu mengangguk. Pria tan itu melangkah perlahan, memposisikan dirinya duduk tepat didepan kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pematik, lalu menciptakan api dari sana, membuat lilin yang bertengger diatas cake terbakar.

"oke, ucapkan doamu! " pinta jongin

"kamu tidak bernyanyi untukku?"

"eyy, kamu tau kan suaraku jelek, aku tidak ingin merusak momen indah ini dengan suaraku, , , "

"suaramu merdu kok! Sungguh! Aku ingin mendengarnya!" kyungsoo berucap dengan mata puppynya.

Jongin menarik nafas, lalu mulai bersenandung lirih. Sementara pria kecil dihadapannya tak berpaling sama sekali.

Tepat ketika lagu itu berahir, kyungsoo meniup lilinnya.

"kamu sudah berdoa? "

Namja kecil itu mengangguk imut,

"apa doamu? "

"rahasia! "

Tangan kecilnya mengambil sebuah pisau kue, memotongnya sebagian, meletakkannya di piring kecil. Kyungsoo mengambil sesuap dengan garbunya, memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Sementara pria tan itu hanya melongo.

"kamu tidak menyuapiku? " jongin berharap

Namja kecil itu menggeleng, " aku lapar, aku tidak mau berbagi! " goda kyungsoo lalu berhambur duduk di sofa. Menikmati kuenya.

"jongin-ah, kapan keretanya akan jalan?"

Jongin menghela nafas lagi. Lalu keluar sebentar dan kembali masuk. Tak lama, kereta itu mulai berjalan.

Jongin membuka wine, menuangkannya kedalam gelas kaca hingga hampir penuh. Ia membawa gelas itu, sembari berhambur bergabung bersama namja kecil disofa. Jongin meneguk sedikit demi sedikit cairan berwarna merah dalam gelasnya. Matanya tak beralih dari pria kecil itu. Sementara si pria kecil juga menatapnya.

"jongin-ah! Apa itu enak?!" kyungsoo penasaran.

"hm! " jawab jongin singkat, dan meneguknya seolah begitu menggiurkan.

"kamu mau?! "

Kyungsoo diam, masih menatap ragu.

"minumlah, mungkin kamu akan mabuk sedikit, dan itu akan memudahkan aku melakukan apapun padamu! " jongin bersmirk.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, ia menghabiskan sesuap cake yang tersisa. Mengembalikan piringnya keatas meja lalu kembali duduk disofa, tanpa melihat jongin. Ia lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan diluar. Salju yang membentang luas, dengan beberapa pepohonan yang daunnya ikut memutih karena es.

Jongin mulai mendekati pria kecil itu, membawanya kedalam dekapannya, sambil melihat pemandangan melalui jendela.

"aku kira kamu marah? " tanya jongin

"hm, wae? "

"kenapa masih mau kupeluk?! "

"aku kedinginan! "

Jongin terkekeh, semakin erat memeluk pria kecil dalam dekapannya. Sesekali namja tan itu mencuri sebuah ciuman dipipi kyungsoo.

Namja kecil itu mendongak, memperhatikan jongin yang masih meneguk winenya.

"jongin-ah, kapan-kapan ajari aku minum itu ya! "

jongin tertawa kecil. "sekarang juga tidak apa-apa! "

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik sekarang!?, kita mungkin bisa bercinta disini! " jongin menggoda lagi,

Dan sebuah cubitan keras dilengannya membuat pria tan itu memekik.

"ahh! Kenapa mencubitku! " protes jongin

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"ah! Aurora, lihat jongin! Itu aurora! " namja kecil itu begitu antusias. Sementara namja tan itu hanya tertawa kecil. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keindahan alam yang sedang tersaji saat ini. Baginya keindahan dunia hanya pria kecil yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jongin terus menatapnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kebenaran dugaannya.

"kenapa menatapku begitu?! Auroranya indah jongin, lihat diluar! " ucap kyungsoo malu.

"tidak ada yang lebih indah dibanding kamu, kamu adalah yang terindah dari yang indah soo~"

Pipi kyungsoo bersemu seketika, ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi jongin meraih dagunya, membuat pria itu menunjukkan wajahnya.

"aku sungguh ingin memelukmu saat ini, aku sangat ingin memciummu! " jongin menatap kyungsoo lekat

". . . "

"soo~"

"do it! Just kiss! Nothing else! "

Segera bibir tebal itu bertemu bibir tebal yang lain. Bibir yang satu jadi begitu dominan, mengusai bibir yang lain yang begitu pasrah dipermainkan. Jongin memberikan ciuman dalam dan basah, membuat namja didekapannya melemah. Kedua mata mereka tertutup. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut, perlahan berubah menggairahkan. Namja tan itu semakin menuntut. Ia begitu rakus. Tangannya mulai bergerilya meremas bongkahan kenyal bagian belakang namja itu.

"no! Not now please, , , " ucap kyungsoo bersusah payah, ketika jongin melepaskan bibirnya.

Pria tan itu mengendalikan hasratnya, ia mengusap saliva yang tertinggal di bibir pria kecilnya.

"arraseo! " jongin berucap lembut.

"jongin-ah, , , terimakasih, , , ini hadiah yang indah! "

Jongin tersenyum, "hadiahnya belum selesai soo, , , "

"hah?! Jinjja?! "

.

.

.

.

.

Usai menyaksikan aurora dikala fajar, keduanya berlanjut pergi ke resort ski. Bermain ski, dan salju hingga mereka lupa waktu. Ketika matahari tennggelam mereka mengahiri permainan dan menaiki gondola yang menghantarkan mereka untuk menikmati pemandangan seluruh resort dari atas.

Jongin merangkul erat kyungsoo, sementara pria kecil itu memainkan jari-jari suamimya.

"bagaimana hari ini? "

"aku sangaaaaattt bahagia, , , gomawo jongin! "

"hm, , , sebenarnya, , , "

"sebenarnya aku marah padamu! " potong kyungsoo

"wae? "

"kamu melupakan anniversary pernikahan kita, desember lalu, , , aku sungguh kecewa! "

Jongin tersenyum, "aku , , , tidak lupa, tapi, , , "

"tapi apa? "

"aku sengaja melupakannya? "

"wae?! " kyungsoo menatap jongin tajam.

Tetapi jongin tetap tenang, ia justru menatap kyungsoo lembut tapi serius.

"aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal sekali lagi, "

"maksud kamu? "

"semuanya, pernikahan kita, saat itu kita menikah karena sebuah keterpaksaan, sebuah tujuan, tapi kali ini, , , aku memiliki perasaan yang dulu belum ku miliki saat kita menikah, semuanya berbeda, aku ingin mengucap janji itu lagi, dengan segenap hatiku, setulus jiwaku, , , jadi, , , "

Jongin menjeda ucapannya, ia bergerak lalu berlutut didepan kyungsoo, menggenggam tangannya.

"maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Kyungsoo terpaku, ia seolah tidak percaya akan memiliki cerita seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang dicintainya mengajaknya menikah. Tetapi kisah kyungsoo berbeda dari kebayakan kisah lainnya. Ia dilamar oleh suaminya sendiri.

"jongin, , , aku— aku tidak bisa, , , "

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, tapi ia sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat kyungsoo.

"tentu aku tidak bisa menolak, , , bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak ketika seorang yang melamarku adalah suamiku sendiri, , , bahkan tanpa kamu memintapun aku, , , "

Kalimat kyungsoo terhenti saat itu juga, karena jongin membungkam bibirnya dengan milik pria itu. Hanya ciuman lembut sesaat.

"i love you! "

Dan kyungsoo bisa merasakan sesuatu terlepas dari jarinya. Namja kecil itu tidak menemukan lingkaran berkilau di jari manisnya. Ia menatap jongin, tentu ia tau suaminya yang telah mengambilnya.

"jangan hawatir, kamu akan mendapatkan yang lebih indah besok"

"besok?! "

"hm! Kita akan menikah besok! "

"WHAT?! "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **13 January**_

Kyungsoo berada dalam sebuah mobil tepat didepan sebuah gereja. Jongin baru saja turun, dan memintanya menunggu. Entah kenapa ia begitu gugup. Ia bahkan memainkan jemarinya sendiri tidak jelas.

Tak lama, seseorang membuka pintu untukknya, kyungsooo seketika mendongak. Ia melihat wajah tuan park, ayah kandungnya. Pria tua itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"turunlah, appa akan mengantarkanmu pada pria yang kau cintai! "

Kyungsoo masih sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran tn. Park yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tetapi ia tidak mau berfikir rumit hari ini, pernikahannya dengan jongin sudah cukup membuatnya gugup, meski ini untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan ayahnya, bergerak perlahan turun dari mobil. Tn. Park tersenyum, dan dibalas dengan kyungsoo. Pria dewasa itu kemudian melingkarkan tangan putranya dilengannya, menuntunnya perlahan untuk memasuki gereja.

Pintu terbuka, dan sebuah karpet merah membentang. Diujung sana jongin tengah menunggu. Berdiri dengan begitu gagah. Ia sangat tampan dalam balutan tuxedo. Disampingnya tengah berdiri seseorang yang akan menikahkan mereka.

Namja kecil itu juga baru tersadar bahwa beberapa orang hadir disana. Kedua mertuanya, Tn. Dan Ny. Kim, lalu ibu kandungnya, ny. Park, ada juga baekhyun dan chanyeol serta jasper, bayi laki-lakinya yang kini jadi anak kakak dan sahabatnya. Tak ketinggalan kim tae ri, ibu kandung jongin.

Tn. Park mulai berjalan menuntun dirinya melewati altar. Perlahan tapi pasti, hingga ia menyerahkan tangan putranya pada pria tan yang tengah menunggu dengan wajah bahagianya.

Ini seperti mimpi bagi kyungsoo. Pernikahan yang indah. Semua seperti yamg pernah diharapkannya.

Mereka berikrar janji dengan khidmat. Sekali lagi saling berucap 'I Do'. Janji yang mereka ucapkan sama persis seperti saat pertama kali mereka menikah, tetapi kali ini, perasaan mereka berbeda. Janji suci itu berdasarkan perasaan tulus yang disebut cinta.

Kali ini mereka bertukar cincin, sebuah berlian indah terukir inisial 'J 💙 K', masing-masing telah melingkar dijari manis keduanya. Jongin menepati janjinya, ini sesuatu yang sangat indah.

Keduanya saling menatap, sorot mata bahagia. Saling menggenggam erat, dan berahir dengan ciuman manis dari jongin untuk kyungsoo, bukan hanya di kening, tapi di bibir. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, namja kecil itu berusaha membalas ciuman dari prianya. Meski hasilnya tetap sama, karena jongin akan selalu jadi dominan.

Semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan, mereka melepas tawa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai keluarga besar itu berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Barulah disitu namja kecil itu tahu, bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang tidak tau apapun. Bahkan semua acara ini, memang sudah lama direncanakan jongin. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi baekhyun dan chanyeol rupanya juga sudah menikah lagi. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa karena bahkan dirinya tidak diundang. Tetapi melihat keduanya sudah bahagia, ia pun ikut bahagia.

Terlebih lagi, sekarang jasper sudah mulai bisa diajak bercanda. Simungil itu sudah bisa tersenyum. Dan semua orang menyayanginya. Karena bayi laki-laki itu, ahirnya semua orang menuntut kyungsoo untuk menghadirkan sang adik sekaligus teman bermain bagi jasper.

"eomma berharap kamu segera memiliki anak lagi ya kyung! " ny. Park berucap

"iya, sekarang jasper sudah tinggal bersama baekhyun dan chanyeol, rumah jadi sepi, jadi kamu harus segera buatkan cucu untuk eomma ya, , , !" kali ini ny. Kim

"jasper pasti senang jika punya adik, segera ya kyung! Karena kamu tidak hadir di pernikahanku, jadi berikan adik untuk jasper sebagai hadiah pernikahanku" tambah baekhyun

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka semua, sementara jongin justru bersmirk menggoda.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan jongin ahirnya kembali ke rumah mereka berdua, setelah melakukan aktifitas seharian yang begitu melelahkan. ingin rasanya kyungsoo segera terlelap, tapi entah mengapa ia justru tidak bisa tidur dan berahir dengan bermain game di ponsel jongin.

Tak lama jongin juga bergabung keatas ranjang. Memeluk pria kecilnya begitu erat. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.03 pm.

"soo~ sebentar lagi ulang tahunku, , , " jongin berucap, sambil meletakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pria kecil itu.

"hm, arra! Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu! "

"really? "

"hm! "

"tapi aku sudah memilih hadiahku sendiri, "

"apa?! " kyungsoo menoleh, menatap jongin ingin tau

" let's do it, you promised that we can do it all night! "

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dari permainanya. Tapi kemudian melanjutkan lagi.

"soo~" jongin masih menunggu jawaban kyungsoo.

"bunuh monster ini untukku! " pinta kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

"soo, bukankah ini harusnya jadi malam pertama kita?! Kenapa kita harus bermain game? "

"please~" kyungsoo memohon dengan puppy eyesnya.

Jongin membuang nafas kasar, tapi ia tetap menuruti permintaan namja kecil itu.

Jemarinya bermain begitu lincah, ditambah dengan perasaannya yang sedikit kesal. Ia terus bermain dan namja kecil itu terus memperhatikan suaminya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia berhasil memenangkannya.

"yeayyy, , , !" kyungsoo puas.

Pria kecil itu, langsung berhambur memeluk jongin, krmudian memciumi pria itu disemua bagian wajahnya. Tentu pria tan itu sedikit kaget dengan tingkah istrinya yang selama ini hampir tidak pernah memciumnya duluan. Tapi jongin Sangat puas. Tangannya meletakkan ponsel diatas nakas, sementara ia membiarkan pria kecilnya memciumnya. Jongin tidak membalas kali ini, ia sengaja ingin tahu seberapa hebat pria kecilnya.

"happy birthday! " ucapnya lembut

"ini hadiahnya? " tanya jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

"tapi aku masih punya hadiah yang lain, , , tunggu ya, aku akan mengambilnya dilemari, , , " ucap kyungsoo lagi, sembari beranjak.

Tapi belum sampai ia beranjak, jongin menariknya kembali. Dalam sepersekian detik posisi mereka berubah. Pria kecil itu sudah terpenjara diantara lengan berotot dan jongin berada diatasnya menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"bisakah kamu saja yang jadi hadiahku, , , aku sangat menginginkanmu soo~ please, , , "

Kyungsoo bergerak gusar, ia tidak berani menatap jongin.

"aku — aku ingin melakukannya juga, tapi, , , , , " kyungsoo mulai menangis tiba-tiba.

"aku sungguh takut, , , "

Jongin terkejut mendengarnya, apalagi melihat namja kecilnya tengah menangis saat ini. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah.

"hey, what's wrong, , , gwenchana, , , ?!

"aku— aku selalu teringat saat terahir kali kamu melakukannya padaku, , , rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, , , aku—, , , "

Jongin menarik perlahan tubuh kyungsoo, membuatnya hingga terduduk. Ia menyeka air mata yang menghiasi wajah namja kecilnya. Kemudian memeluknya hangat.

"mianhae, , , aku tidak tau, jika kamu, , , "

"bisakah, kamu, , , "

"it's okay soo, , , aku tidak akan memaksa, , , "

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "lakukan saja, , , ! "

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kyungsoo lembut,

"bukankah aku harus menghilangkan rasa takutku, , , lagipula, aku sudah berjanji padamu, , , " ucap kyungsoo lagi

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi kyungsoo. Menatapnya hangat.

"jangan kasar! " tambah kyungsoo lagi,

"aku akan mencoba melakukannya dengan lembut, , , "

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah itu jongin membalik tubuh kyungsoo, memposisikan nya terngkurap. Pria kecil itu sedikit terkejut. Ia sedikit bergetar.

"jongin~, , , "

"it's okay, , , percayalah! Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu mengingat rasa sakit saat aku melakukannya dengan posisi seperti ini dulu, "

Kyungsoo pasrah ia memejamkan matanya. Tapi ia bisa merasakan tangan besar itu dengan cepat melepas semua kain yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Selanjutnya kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jika pria tan itu mulai memberikan sentuhan seduktif diseluruh tubuhnya, begitu juga ciuman-ciuman basah diseluruh punggungnya yang menimbulkan rangsangan luar biasa bagi tubuh pria kecil itu.

Mungkin ini berhasil, pria kecil itu mulai terbawa suasana, desahan mulai mengalun dari bibirnya.

Jongin memulai dengan begitu lembut, mempersiapkan milik namja kecil itu dengan hati-hati menggunakan jemarinya. Perlahan, sembari terus mengamati reaksi pria kecilnya yang terus merintih sambil menggenggam erat sprei kusut dibawahnya.

Ketika jongin merasa sudah cukup ia menarik ketiga jarinya, memeluk pria itu erat, sambil terus mencium tengkuknya.

"aakhhh! " pekik kyungsoo tertahan, ia menggigit bantal dibawahnya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Selembut apapun jongin berusaha, rasanya tetap sakit bagi pria kecil itu. Mungkin ini bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap saja hampir satu tahun mereka tidak melakukannya. Jongin mendorong penuh miliknya, dalam sekali hentakan.

Ia diam sejenak, sebelum mulai mengangkat pinggul kyungsoo, memperdalam penyatuan mereka. Kedua tangan besar itu memegang erat kedua sisi pinggul kyungsoo. Setelah itu hentakan mulai berjalan. Perlahan, semakin cepat dan sangat cepat.

Desahan kyungsoo semakin tak terkira. Bibirnya terbuka, peluh mengalir. ia merasakan sakit berulang-ulang dari cara jongin. Tetapi ia bertahan, hingga pria itu ahirnya memukul titik yang begitu sensitif didalam sana.

Tubuh kyungsoo begitu pasrah. Bergerak memantul sesuai dorongan. Ia menerima semua rasa sakit dan juga nikmat akibat gerakan suaminya. Ia tau jongin bukan tipe yang melakukannya secara perlahan.

Ia bahkan harus klimaks dua kali sebelum ahirnya pria tan itu mengisi miliknya.

Kyungsoo lelah, pasti. Tubuh pria kecil itu dibalik. Jongin kembali berada diatasnya. Ia Mengusap peluh yang mengalir di wajah pria kecilnya, mrnyingkirkan anak rambut yang basah dari keningnya.

"you're so beautiful babe, , , i love you! " ucap jongin.

Pria tan itu membuka lebar kaki pria dibawahnya, menempatkannya diatas bahunya. Lalu ia mengaitkam jemarinya dengan milik namja yang pasrah dibawah kungkungannya.

"jongin-ah, , , "

"hm, kamu lelah?! "

", , , "

"aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya sepanjang malam, , , biarkan aku bermain, , , "

"arraseo, , , do it, whatever you want, , , aaakkhhh! "

Jongin kembali menamam miliknya, tanpa aba-aba.

Dan setelah itu, pria tan itu benar-benar mencari kepuasannya sepanjang malam. Bahkan ketika kyungsoo sudah terlelap karena begitu lelah, pria tan itu belum berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju sedang turun diluar, ketika pria kecil itu membuka mata. Ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu lengket, sekaligus hangat bersamaan. Ia tau pria dibelakangnya sedang memelukknya erat.

Kyungsoo tidak ingat berapa banyak ia keluar semalam, yang jelas saat ini tubuhnya begitu sakit. Bahkan ia masih merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dirinya tepat pada bagian bawahnya.

Pria kecil itu coba bergerak, tetapi jongin seketika menahannya.

"ssttt! Jangan bergerak soo, , , dia baru saja tidur, , , jangan menbuatnya terbangun, , , !"

"rasanya tidak nyaman jongin, , , bisakah kamu mengeluarkannya?! "

"dia nyaman didalam sana, , , kumohon! Biarkan saja! "

Pria kecil itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia diam memainkan ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"jongin-ah! "

"sejak kapan kamu mencintaiku? "

"hmmm, , , aku rasa sejak aku melihatmu tidur dalam bianglala, di cichago, , , kalau kamu?"

"saat kamu mengucapkan i love you pertama kalinya, waktu itu kamu menggendongku, , , "

"kamu mendengarnya?!"

"hm, , ,"

"aku kira kamu tidur saat itu, , , "

.

.

.

"jongin saljunya indah diluar!"

"arra, tapi kamu lebih indah soo, , , "

Pipi kyungsoo merona.

"aku masih ingin lebih lama tinggal di alaska, bolehkah?! "

"tentu! Aku akan selalu menenanimu, , , ".

Jongin ahirnya bergerak, menarik miliknya keluar, membuat kyungsoo begitu lega. Jongin membalikkan tubuh kyungsoo menghadap dirinya, menatapnya lekat. Membelai setiap detail karya tuhan itu.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, , , aku malu, , , "

"aku sangat suka salju, , , tapi sekarang aku lebih menyukaimu, , , kamu adalah hadiah terindah soo, , , kamu januari ku, , , "

"kamu juga, , , my january"

Jongin tersenyum, membawa kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. "so, this is our january, , , "

.

.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu, , , keduanya masih di alaska menjalani rutinitas sehari-hari. Seperti biasa sepulang kerja pria kecil itu ingin segera beristirahat. Maka ia segera membersihkan diri dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Tetapi, , , seperti biasa usahanya untuk cepat tidur mungkin gagal, karena jongin terlebih dahulu naik keatas tubuhnya dan dengan cepat menarik celana piyama kyungsoo.

"jongin-ah, bisakah aku mendapat libur malam ini? "

Jongin menatap kyungsoo.

"wae? "

"pekerjaanku hari ini banyak sekali, lagipula, hampir setiap hari kita melakukannya, kamu tidak lelah? "

"lelahku seketika hilang saat aku melihatmu, you look so cute tonight! "

Kyungsoo menepuk bantal disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan jongin untuk berbaring.

"kamu tidak mau melakukannya malam ini?" selidik pria tan itu.

"aku sudah tidak memakai celana jongin, bagaimana mungkin aku menolak, aku hanya ingin bicara" jelas kyungsoo sedikit kesal.

Jongin ahirnya berbaring,

"kamu juga seperti ini saat dengan baekhyun dulu?"

"wae? Kamu cemburu? "

"aku tanya jongin? "

"hmm, , , baekhyun yang lebih agresif dibanding aku, tapi, , , entahlah soo, , , aku selalu ingin melakukannya saat denganmu, "

"aku tidak tau kalau kamu ternyata pria mesum"

"salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggoda!"

"jadi kamu suka jika aku jadi agresif? "

"aku lebih suka kamu tidak berdaya dibawahku! " jongin menggoda.

"haisshh, , , dasar mesum! "

"jadi kamu hanya ingin membicarakan ini, " tanya jongin

"aniya, aku punya hadiah untuk kamu, tapi kamu harus janji, kalau kamu suka hadiahnya, berikan aku libur malam ini, "

"kalau begitu aku tidak suka! " jongin memutuskan seketika

"kamu belum melihatnya~" rayu kyungsoo

"oke, give it to me! "

Kyungsoo meraih sesuatu dari balik bantalnya, lalu memberikannya ditangan jongin.

Pria itu melihat perlahan benda kecil dalam tangannya.

"two line!" bisik kyungsoo.

Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, tapi senyuman mengembang dibibirnya. Ia tampak bahagia. Sangat puas.

"kamu suka? " tanya kyungsoo.

Pria kecil itu tidak menjawab ia justru berkali-kali menciumi wajah namja kecilnya.

"you're perfect baby, , , aku tidak menyangka bisa secepat ini, "

"tentu saja! Kamu melakukannya hampir setiap hari!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"jadi, , , bisakah kita libur malam ini, , , "

Jongin mengangguk, dan kyungsoo merasa lega. Lalu pria tan itu membawa pria kecilnya dalam dekapannya.

"aku harap yang ini kembar! " tutur jongin

"hm, "

"aku ingin punya banyak anak!"

"hm"

"aku ingin membuat banyak anak! "

"kamu ingin banyak anak, atau membuat banyak anak!"

"hmm, , , membuatnya terasa menyenangkan! "

"dasar mesum! "

.

.

.

End

NOTE: Yeayy, , , finish for this story, , , maaf kalo banyak typo, , , i hope you like this story, , ,

Buat yang udah komen, , , thanks so much! Maaf g bisa sebutin satu satu, Love u all readers, , , buat yang masih jadi silent readers, , , thanks juga ya, , ,

Eh, , , sesuai janji aku, , , ada dua story yang bakal gantiin story ini, judulnya REGRET (oneshoot) and Sweet Lies (chapter), , , so, , , yang mana dulu yang harus di upload, , , ntar yang dipilih sesuai banyaknya komen ya, , ,

Thankyou, , ,

-cloudsclear


End file.
